Crash Into You
by Elimpmong
Summary: Lee Sungmin sangat membenci Cho Kyuhyun, terakhir ia bertemu dengannya ketika mereka masih Elementary School. Dan Sungmin berjanji tidak akan pernah sudi bertatap muka Kyuhyun lagi. Tetapi ketika suatu pagi, Sungmin terbangun di kamar hotel Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bukan saja terlihat SUPERHOT, tetapi Kyuhyun adalah dokter ternama yang menangani ayahnya! KYUMIN/REMAKE/GS/RnR?
1. Prolog

**Crash Into You**

(Remake of **aliaZalea's** novel)

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Disclamaire : this story belongs to **_aliaZalea_** i only write it down with other cast and change some words that need to be.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin kencing di celana, Sungmin kencing di celana," Kyuhyun menyanyikan kata-kata itu dengan nada mengejek sebelum kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, diikuti oleh Juno dan Shinhyuk. Mereka adalah anak-anak kelas lima paling bandel di sekolah ini, dengan Cho Kyuhyun sebagai ujung tombaknya.

"Aku tidak kencing di celana!" bantahku sekeras-kerasnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sambil menatap rok biruku yang basah di bagian depannya, kemudian sekali lagi dia tertawa dan mulai menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya berjudul _'Sungmin Kencing di Celana'_ dengan lebih kencang.

Aku sudah siap menangis mendengar lagu yang penuh ejekan ini. Rokku memang basah di bagian depannya, tetapi bukan karena air kencing melainkan karena Chaerin, teman sekelasku tidak sengaja menumpahkan ember kecil yang berisi air ke arahku. Kami sedang melakukan piket pagi itu aku dan Chaerin kebagian menyiram tanaman yang ada di setiap jedela kelas.

Chaerin sudah mengatakan maaf berpuluh-puluh kali selama lima belas menit ini dan meskipun kesal padanya, aku tidak bisa marah karena dia memang tidak sengaja. Hari itu hari senin, anak-anak lain sudah berada di lapangan untuk upacara yang akan di mulai sebentar lagi, sehingga kelasku kosong. Aku dan Chaerin sedang memikirkan cara untuk mengeringkan rokku ketika Kyuhyun dan pasukannya lewat di depan kelasku sebelum kemudian melangkah masuk untuk mengetahui kenapa aku, anak kesayangan guru-guru, belum turun ke lapangan.

"Kyuhyun ini hanya air," omel Chaerin yang sedang mencoba mengeringkan rokku dengan tisu. Aku sedang berdiri dan Chaerin sedang berlutut di hadapanku.

"Hahaha… kalau hanya air kenapa baunya aneh?" Juno bertanya yang langsung didukung anggukan pasukannya.

"Memang ada baunya ya?" tanyaku sambil berbisik pada Chaerin.

Tanpa ragu-ragu Chaerin langsung mencium rokku. "Aku tidak mencium bau apa-apa," ucapnya.

Bel pun berbunyi yang menandakan bahwa upacara akan segera dimulai. Aku mulai panas dingin karena takut dihukum oleh Hwang sonsaengnim, wali kelasku, gara-gara belum berada di lapangan seperti seharusnya.

Tiba-tiba kudengar gelegar suara Park sonsaengnim, kepala sekolah kami "Kalian masih di sini? Upacara sudah akan dimulai."

Chaerin langsung bangun dari hadapanku dan menatap Park Sonsaengnim dengan mata terbelalak. Park Sonsaengnim memang dikenal sebagai guru paling galak, semua anak takut padanya, termasuk aku.

Ketiga anak laki-laki itu langsung kabur, tetapi sebelumnya Kyuhyun sempat mengatakan dengan suara rendah sehingga Park Sonsaengnim yang berdiri di depan pintu tidak bisa mendengar.

"Kau turun saja ke bawah, roknya tidak terlalu basah kok," ucapnya dengan senyuman khasnya yang penuh keisengan.

"Tidak terlalu basah bagaimana, aku sudah seperti tikus kecebur got," balasku.

"Tidak kok, kau tidak seperti tikus kecebur got. Itu terlalu dangkal, kalau sumur, naaahhh… itu lebih mungkin." Setelah mengatakan ini Kyuhyun langsung tertawa terbahak bahak sambil berjalan santai ke arah pintu.

"Kyuhyun, itu tidak lucu," omelku, tapi Kyuhyun hanya melangkah mundur sambil nyengir dan menghilang dari hadapanku, mengikuti kedua temannya yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Kyuhyun yang aku kenal semenjak kami kelas satu _Elementary School_ dan selama ini tidak pernah ada masalah denganku tiba-tiba mulai suka menggangguku ketika kami menginjak kelas lima. Selama ini aku tidak pernah peduli padanya karena meskipun dia bandel, tetapi dia tidak pernah memilihku sebagai korbannya, hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan semenjak itu pula hari-hariku jadi mulai berantakan. Awalnya aku tidak menghiraukannya dengan harapan bahwa dia akan berhenti dengan sendirinya. Tetapi semakin aku tidak menghiraukannya, keisengannya semakin hari justru semakin menjadi.

Park Sonsaengnim bertolak pinggang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat ketiga anak itu. Aku menggeram kesal.

"Sungmin, kau tidak turun?" suara Park Sonsaengnim langsung terdengar ramah ketika menanyakan hal itu. Aku akui bahwa aku memang anak emas guru-guru di sekolahku. Selain karena hampir selalu juara kelas, aku juga selalu menurut dan tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan siapa pun.

"Sebentar lagi, Sonsaengnim," balasku yang disambut anggukan Park Sonsaengnim sebelum beliau pun menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku bisa saja meminta bantuan Park Sonsaengnim, tetapi aku terlalu malu untuk berbicara dengan guru laki-laki.

"Aduh, aku harus bagaimana, Chaerin-ah? bel kedua sudah akan berbunyi bentar lagi." Aku mulai panik. Kulirik rokku dan berteriak terkejut ketika menyadari keadaannya yang lebih parah daripada setengah jam yang lalu sebelum Chaerin mencoba mengeringkannya dengan tisu. Rok itu masih tetap basah dan sekarang ada beberapa serpihan putih yang menempel. "Astaga! Ini bahkan lebih parah dari yang tadi," geramku.

"Maaf, Min, aku tidak sengaja," Nada Chaerin yang penuh dengan penyesalan membuatku merasa bersalah karena telah menyuarakan kefrustasianku.

Aku menutup mataku untuk berpikir. Aku tidak mungkin turun ke lapangan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku harus meminta Chaerin agar mencari Kim Sonsaengnim secepatnya. Aku rasa sekolahku pasti punya rok cadangan yang bisa kupinjam selama menunggu rokku kering. Ketika aku mengemukakan pendapat itu, Chaerin langsung setuju dan menghilang juga dari hadapanku. Aku tiba-tiba merasa pusing dan harus duduk.

Aku pun duduk dikursi terdekat sebelum kemudian meletakkan kepala di antara kedua telapak tanganku dan menutup mata, tetapi sakit di kepalaku justru semakin menjadi.

 _Nyut… nyut… nyut…_

Dan ketika kubuka mataku kembali aku tahu bahwa aku sudah tidak berada di ruangan kelas _Elementary School_ -ku itu. Kuperhatikan sekelilingku untuk mencoba menebak keberadaanku. Ruangan ini terlihat terang karena disirami sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela besar yang terbentang di hadapanku. Perlahan-lahan kuangkat kepalaku dari atas bantal, menggeram, dan memaksa tubuhku untuk duduk. Kepalaku rasanya sudah mau pecah dan mulutku terasa kering, efek samping dari terlalu banyak alcohol di dalam darah. Sekali lagi kuperhatikan sekelilingku. Kini dengan keadaan duduk aku bisa lebih memahaminya. Sepertinya aku berada di dalam kamar hotel. Kamar hotel yang mewah kalau di lihat dari set sofa yang ada di sebelah kiri dan TV plasma yang menempel pada dinding di depan tempat tidur. Selain itu kamar hotel ini juga memiliki meja kerja yang sepertinya terbuat dari kayu antik. Sebuah laptop berwarna putih terbuka di atas meja itu.

Kusingkapkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku, bermaksud untuk berdiri, tetapi kemudian kulihat bahwa aku tidak mengenakan apa-apa di bawah selimut itu selain bra dan celana dalamku. Segera kutarik selimut itu hingga ke dagu. Sekali lagi aku mengintip ke dalam selimut untuk memastikan bahwa aku memang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam.

Pemandangan di bawah sana tidak berubah dari sepuluh detik yang lalu dan untuk kedua kalinya pagi itu, aku menggeram. Tempat tidur yang kutiduri berukuran _King_ dan masih terlihat cukup rapi, meskipun keempat bantal extra besar yang ada di atasnya terlihat sudah ditiduri. Yang dua olehku, sedangkan yang dua lagi oleh seseorang yang bukan aku.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang telah kulakukan semalam. Aku hanya bisa mengingat suara music yang superkeras, lampu yang gemerlapan, suara tawa ketiga sobatku, dan bergelas-gelas _Apple Martini_. Entah berapa banyak alcohol yang sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Para bartender seharusnya dilarang untuk menyatukan alcohol dengan buah-buahan karena rasa manis atau asam dari buah itu benar-benar bisa menyembunyikan rasa pahit yang seharusnya ada, sehingga seseorang tidak tahu bahwa dia sudah mabuk sampai dia terbangun di kamar hotel yang bukan miliknya.

 _Ya Tuhan_ … jadi ini kamar siapa? Meskipun kamar ini memang mirip sekali dengan kamar hotelku, tetapi aku yakin ini bukan kamarku yang memiliki dua tempat tidur berukuran _Queen_ , bukannya satu berukuran _King_. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari bahwa ada suara _shower_ yang sedang dihidupkan. Itu berarti bahwa aku tidak sendirian di dalam kamr hotel. Aku mencoba menenangkan rasa panik yang mulai muncul ke permukaan. _Sungmin… tenang… itu mungkin hanya salah satu sahabatmu yang sedang mandi_. Tapi di dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam aku tahu bahwa orang di dalam kamar mandi itu pasti bukan sahabatku. Perlahan-lahan aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan tanpa menghiraukan tubuhku yang setengah telanjang aku mulai mengelilingi ruangan untuk mencari bajuku. Kutemukan jinsku tersampir pada lengan sofa, dibawahnya kutemukan kausku. Aku segera mengenakan keduanya sebelum kemudian mulai mencari sepatuku.

Kutemukan sepatuku di bawah kursi meja kerja, pada saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa ada satu set sepatu laki-laki persis di sebelah sepatuku. Aku harus menutup mulutku agar tidak meneriakkan keterkejutanku _._

 _Sepatu laki-laki?!_ Panik, segera kutarik sepatuku dari bawah kursi. Selama melakukan ini semua aku berpikir, tadi malam aku tidak bercinta dengan laki laki tidak kukenal, bukan?

Tidak. Itu bukan sesuatu yang baru karena aku sudah bukan perawan lagi semenjak kuliah, tetapi aku tidak mau melakukannya dengan laki-laki yang aku bahkan tidak bisa ingat wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba aku menyadari bahwa sudah tidak ada bunyi _shower_ lagi. Kuambil sepatuku, dan tanpa mengenakannya aku langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar. Aku baru saja berhasil membuka pintu itu ketika kudengar pintu kamar mandi di belakangku dibuka, disusul dengan suara berat yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh laki-laki.

"Mau ke mana buru-buru?"

Aku terpekik karena terkejut dan langsung memutar tubuhku dan harus menarik napas ketika berhadapan dengan dada paling bidang yang pernah kulihat sepanjang hidupku sebagai wanita dewasa. Kemudian kutarik mataku ke atas untuk menatap pemilik dada itu dan suhu tubuhku langsung naik sepuluh derajat. Kalau saja punggungku tidak bisa menempel pada daun pintu, aku mungkin akan mengambil satu langkah mundur saat itu juga. Ternyata dia tidak hanya memiliki dada yang bidang dan perut yang bisa digunakan sebagai papan untuk membilas baju, tetapi dia juga memiliki wajah yang bisa membuat semua wanita histeris hanya karena melihatnya. Wajah yang bisa digolongkan tampan karena mempunyai garis rahang yang tegas, dan memiliki hidung yang mancung. Selain itu alisnya juga tebal. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak bisa memalingkan tatapanku dari wajah itu. Aku baru menyadari setelah beberapa menit bahwa daya tarik laki-laki ini adalah aura misterius yang ada pada dirinya, seakan-akan dia tahu sesuatu yang kita tidak tahu.

"I-iya… a-aku… harus… pergi," ucapku terbata-bata karena aku baru menyadari bahwa laki-laki ini pada dasarnya sedang telanjang kecuali handuk putih yang tergantung rendah pada pinggulnya. Entah apa yang bisa kulihat kalau berani menarik handuk itu ke bawah. Aku segera memerintahkan bagian diriku yang sepertinya ingin bercentil-centil ria pagi ini untuk membuang jauh-jauh segala pikiran kotor yang direncanakannya.

"Kau harus pergi ke mana hari Sabtu pagi seperti ini?" Tanya laki-laki itu sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan masuk ke kamar dan dengan begitu berada lebih dekat denganku.

Aku hanya bisa menatap wajah laki-laki itu sambil memeluk kedua sepatuku seolah benda itu adalah benda paling berharga yang pernah kumiliki. Otakku beku sehingga tidak ada satu kata pun yang terlintas di dalam pikiranku. Tanpa kusangka-sangka laki-laki itu kemudian tersenyum sambil menyisir rambut basahnya dengan jari-jari.

"Kau tidak mengingatku, ya?" tanyanya.

Aku menatapnya terkejut. Apa aku seharusnya mengenal dia? Aku yakin kalau aku sampai mengenal laki-laki berwajah seperti ini aku tidak akan lupa. Apakah dia artis? Kusipitkan mataku mencoba untuk memastikan. Tidak, dia bukan artis, tetapi ada sesuatu yang familiar dengan matanya yang sekarang sepertinya sedang menelanjangiku. Mata itu sekarang lebih gelap, mungkin karena telah melihat hal-hal yang mengejutkannya selama dua puluh tahun ini, tetapi aku masih bisa melihat kebandelan yang dulu juga.

"Kyuhyun?" ucapku pelan.

"Hai, Ming," ucap Kyuhyun, sambil menyeringai.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _-TBC-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hi, dateng bawa remake ff lagi nih! :D Kalo kalian berminat aku bakal lanjutin_** ** _.._**

 ** _So, review please?_**


	2. Chapter 1

Crash Into You

(Remake of **aliaZalea's** novel)

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Disclamaire : this story belongs to **_aliaZalea_** i only write it down with other cast and change some words that need to be.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

 _27 Agustus_

' _Siapa sangka aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi? Kenapa harus sekarang? Aku benar-benar sudah memalukan diriku sendiri di hadapannya. Aku tidak tahu harus kukemanakan wajahku ini. Lalu kenapa juga dia harus bertingkah sok ramah padaku? Toh, aku sudah mengetahui buruknya dia dari dulu. Dan aku yakin dia tidak banyak berubah. Baiklah, itu tidak benar. Ada beberapa perubahan pada dirinya, terutama wajahnya dan tubuhnya yang...astaga! aku mungkin akan masuk neraka jika memikirkan tubuhnya terus-menerus. Err...kalau dipikir lagi. Sebenarnya aku sekarang tidak hanya 'mungkin' masuk neraka. Aku memang sudah di neraka!'_

.

.

.

.

Hanya Kyuhyun yang akan memanggilku _'Ming'._ Aku masih tidak menyangka bahwa laki-laki yang sekarang berdiri di hadapanku hanya dengan menggunaka handuk adalah anak laki-laku yang paling kubenci sepanjang hayatku.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar nadaku yang benar-benar terkejut ketika melihatnya. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya. " Bagaimana dengan dirimu?" tanyanya balik

"Aku biasa saja," balasku

"Aku selalu berpikir kau pasti memiliki sisi liar, tapi aku tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa anak emas sekolah kita ternyata menyukai clubbing dan minum." Cara Kyuhyun mengatakannya tidak seperti orang yag sedag menilaiku . Dia benar-benar terdengar terkejut bahkan sedikit penasaran.

 _Liar?_ _Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_ Kyuhyun menggunakan kata liar untuk menggambarkan diriku. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus merasa tersinggung atau tersanjung dengan kata itu. Pada saat yang bersamaan, aku mencoba memutuskan darimana dia tahu bahwa aku memang pergi clubbing tadi malam? Tetapi kemudian aku menyadari bahwa pakaian yang kukenakan pada dasarnya sudah meneriakkan statusnya sebagai pakaian clubbing dengan glitter yag bisa membutakan mata kalau dipandang terlalu lama.

"Ahhh...itu..tidak terlalu sering kok. Aku tidak banyak berubah. Masih tetap kutu buku dan membosankan,"

"Kau tidak pernah membosankan dan style kutu bukumu selalu membuatku penasaran akan dirimu." Kyuhyun lalu membuka lemari pakaian yang ada di sebelah kanannya dan menarik sehelai kaus putih, sehingga dia tidak melihat ekspresi wajahku yang sedang menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. Kalau saja kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan nada lain, aku mungkin tidak akan merasa tersanjung, tetapi cara Kyuhyun mengucapkannya seakan-akan dia sedang mengujiku. _Tidak...tidak mungkin._ Aku pasti sudah salah dengar. Kyuhyun tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menguji orang, dia hanya bisa mengejek.

Tanpa memedulikan diriku yang masih berdiri di hadapannya Kyuhyun mengenakan kaus putih itu dan aku harus menutup mataku ketika dia melepaskan handuk yang mengelilingi pinggulnya. Tetapi ketika aku mengintip di ternyata sudah mengenakan celana dalam jenis _boxer-briefs_ berwarna hitam di bawah haduk itu. Aku mencoba menahan diri agar tidak mendengus karena menyadari kekonyolanku yang sudah berpikir terlalu jauh.

"Kau tinggal disini?" tanyaku mencoba memecah keheningan. Meskipun sudah ingin melarikan diri dari hadapan Kyuhyun, tetapi aku telah dibesarkan untuk mengutamakan tata krama jika bertemu dengan orang yang kita kenal. Meskipun orang tersebut adalah Kyuhyun si anak sialan itu.

"Di hotel ini maksudmu? Balas Kyuhyun sambil menarik _jeans_ yang digatung di dalam lemari sebelum mengenakannya.

Saat itu aku menyadari betapa bodohnya pertanyaanku itu. Mencoba menutupi kesalahanku, aku menambahkan, "Bukan, maksudku di..uhm..di..." aku berusaha sebisa mungkin mengingat dimana aku berada, tetapi tidak satu nama pun muncul di kepalaku.

"Di _Jeju_?" Kyuhyun mencoba membantuku.

"Ah! Iya..di _Jeju_ ," teriakku antusias.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sambil memasang kancing celana _jeans_ nya.

"Aku ada seminar disini," jelasnya sembari mengeluarkan sabuk kulit _suede_ berwarna coklat muda dari dalam lemari dan mulai melingkarkannya di pingganggnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk, mencoba mencari topik lain, dan yang keluar dari mulutku adalah,

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?"

"Kau tidak mengingatnya?" tanyanya bertolak pinggang dan mengerutkan dahi. Aku tidak memberikan jawaban, tetapi hanya diam, menunggu penjelasannya.

"Aku menemukanmu sedang mabuk berat di lift dan aku membawamu ke sini," jelas Kyuhyun.

' _Kenapa harus ke sini? Kenapa dia tidak mengantarku kembali ke kamarku?'_ Itulah pertanyaan selanjutnya yang muncul di kepalaku.

Aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah menyinggung perasaannya ketika dia berkata, "Kau pikir aku laki-laki seperti apa?" Aku sebenarnya ada beberapa kata seperti _'Sialan","tidak punya hati",_ dan lain-lain., yang bisa kugunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, tetapi mendegar nada tajamnya aku memilih untuk diam. "Tidak mungkin, bukan, aku membiarkanmu merusak reputasi _good-girl_ mu yang ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri dan berbau alkohol di dalam lift hotel? Lagipula aku juga tidak tahu nomor kamarmu, aku hanya tahu kau tamu disini, karena aku menemukan kunci kamar hotel ini di dalam tasmu, jadi aku hanya mengambil keputusan yang menurutku paling benar saat itu," lanjut Kyuhyun

Kuanggukkan kepalaku, lebih karena aku masih terlalu pusing untuk adu mulut dengannya daripada karena akummenerima alasan yang telah dikemukannya. Kyuhyun mengusap dagunya sambil menatapku dengan ekspresi antara kesal dan terhibur. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari betapa anehnya keadaan ini dan mengucapkan satu-satunya hal yang muncul di kepalaku, " _So, I'm gonna go. Nice to see you again._ "

Kubuka pintu kamar hotel itu dengan tergesa, melangkah ke lorong dan berjalan secepat mungkin tanpa berlari ke arah kanan. Tetapi aku langsung menghentikan langkahku dan memutar tubuh.

"Min, kau ingin kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara dan wajah yang terlihat agak sedikit bingung.

"Ke lift," jawabku pendek dan memutar tubuhku untuk kembali berjalan ke arah yang tadi sedang kutuju ketika kudengar suara Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau salah arah, Min," Mendengar kata-kata itu sekali lagi kuhentikan langkahku dan menatap sumbernya.

"Liftnya ada di sebelah sana," ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah yang telah kuambil.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram dan tersenyum simpul kepada Kyuhyun, lalu mulai berjalan ke arah yang di tunjukkannya. Ketika aku melewati Kyuhyun, sekali lagi langkahku terhenti oleh kata-katanya.

" _Bytheway,_ ini sepertinya milikmu. Karena jelas-jelas ini bukan milikku. _Not my style._ "

Dia sedang menggenggam _clutch_ berwarna emas yang kubawa tadi malam.

Kuulurkan tangan untuk mengambil _clutch_ itu dari genggamannya ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tanganku. Aku terpekik karena terkejut, sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum dan meletakkan _clutch_ itu di dalam telapak tanganku yang terbuka sebelum kemudian menyelubungi kedua tanganku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku hanya terdiam sambil menatap tanganku yang ukurannya relatif kecil, yang kini hampir tidak terlihat di genggaman kedua tangannya yang besar. Tanpa kusangka-sangka Kyuhyun kemudian menunduk dan mencium pipi kananku.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah merasa cukup aman berada di dalam lift yang kosong, kukenakan sepatuku kembali. Melalui lift ini setidak-tidaknya aku tahu bahwa tebakanku benar. Aku memang masih berada di dalam hotelku tetapi sekitar tiga lantai lebih rendah dibandingkan kamar hotelku. Selama perjalanan menuju lantai enam kuputar otakku untuk mencari penjelasan bagaimana aku bisa berakhir di kamar Kyuhyun, tetapi ingatanku masih kabur.

Kucoba untuk menenangkan jantungku yang berdetak dengan suara yang cukup keras dan tempo yang tidak bisa terkendali. Tetapi setidaknya sakit kepalaku sedikit reda, hingga ketika kusadari satu hal yang sudah aku coba kesampingkan dengan paksa selama beberapa menit ini karena aku belum sanggup untuk menghadapinya, yaitu bahwa ada kemungkinan besar aku tadi malam bercinta dengan—kutarik napas dalam-dalam mencoba menahan sakit kepala yang sepertinya akan kambuh lagi. _Dengan Kyuhyun. Aku bercinta dengan Kyuhyun? Apa mungkin? Tidak mungkin. Tapi...Argghhhh...bencana! Ini bencana._ Setidaknya aku berharap bahwa dia memiliki kesadaran untuk menggunakan pelindung karena sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untukku untuk berhubungan seksual tanpa menggunakan perlindungan. Kalau benar-benar sial, aku bisa hamil!

 _SHIT._ Sepanjang hidupku aku hanya pernah bercinta satu kali dan tanpa perlindungan, yaitu dengan Jay, pacar keduaku. Untungnya peristiwa itu tidak membuatku hamil. Yang aku ingat dari pengalaman pertamakau itu adalah bahwa aku cinta mati dengannya sehingga rela melakukan apa saja untuknya. Tapi, ternyata Jay menyerangku dengan ganas. Alhasil, hubungan yang telah aku jalin dengannya selama hampir dua tahun terpaksa aku akhiri seminggu kemudian karena aku tahu hakku sebagai seorang wanita untuk memutuskan bahwa tidak ada laki-laki mana pun yang berhak mengobrak-abrik diriku atas nama cinta. Setelah kejadian itu aku berjanji aku tidak akan pernah bercinta lagi dengan laki-laki mana pun sampai aku menikah.

Aku tahu bahwa kalau sampai orangtuaku, kedua kakakku, dan sahabatku (kecuali Eunhyuk yang kemungkinan besar kehilangan keperawanannya pada saat yang bersamaan denganku, tapi di benua berbeda) tahu bahwa aku bukan perawa lagi dalam usia yang bisa dibilang relative muda, mereka pasti akan terkejut dan sangat kecewa. Itu sebabnya aku tidak pernah bercerita apapun kepada mereka. Tetapi aku tahu bahwa orang-orang terdekatku ini tidak buta, meskipun mereka tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah menanyakannya padaku.

Sejujurnya, aku telah diajari oleh orangtuaku bahwa bercinta sebelum menikah itu tabu. Dan aku ingin menjaga statusku agar tidak terlihat seperti perempuan gampangan. Untungnya aku tidak perlu khawatir gosip mengenai hilangnya keperawananku tersebar, karena sejujurnya, kalaupun gosip itu ada, aku rasa tidak akan ada orang yang percaya. Aku bisa membayangkan kata-kata apa yang akan keluar dari mulut mereka semua.

" _Lee Sungmin? Sudah tidak perawan? Tidak mugkin,"_

" _Lee Sungmin? Seks? Aku rasa dia mungkin tidak tahu apa itu seks,"_

"T _idak mungkin dia sudah melakukan seks dengan pacarnya di luar nikah. Dia bukan tipe perempuan seperti itu,"_

Kalau saja orang-orang ini tahu yang sebenarnya, mereka mungkin akan sama kagetnta seperti keluarga dan sahabatku.

 _Astagaa..._ Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada _STD_ , yaitu _Sexually Transmited Diseases—_ penyakit menular seksual. Bagaimana mungkin tiga huruf yang seharusnya tidak berarti apa-apa itu bisa membuat bulu di tenkukku langsung berdiri? Aku membuat catatan di dalam kepalaku untuk pergi cek kesehatan begitu aku samapai di _Seoul_ lagi. Aku akan membunuh Kyuhyun kalau sampai dokter menemukan hal-hal yang aneh, entah itu penyakit kelamin, AIDS, apalagi bayi di dalam tubuhku. Argghhhh...tidak, jangan sampai itu terjadi. Kututup mataku beberapa detik dalam usaha menenangkan diriku, dan ketika pintu lift terbuka lagi kukeluarkan kartu kunci kamar hotel dari dalam _clutch_ -ku. Setidaknya aku masih ingat dimana aku menyimpan kartu kunci itu. Seperti kartu kunci kamar hotel pada umumnya, kartu kunci ini tidak mencetak nomor kamar untuk keselamatan tamu hotel seandainya kartu kunci ini jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Itu sebabnya kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengantarku kembali ke kamarku karena memang dia tidak bisa tahu nomor kartuku. Sambil masih bingung dengan kejadian pagi ini, kucoba untuk membuka pintu kamarku sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan sahabat-sahabatku. Tanpa kusangka pintu itu ditarik dari dalam dan aku hampir saja jatuh tersungkur karena tanganku masih menggenggam gagang pintu.

"Ya ampun, Min, kau darimana saja tadi malam?" meskipun Kibum sedang berbisik tetapi aku bisa merasakan adanya nada hampir histeris di belakang bisikan itu. "Aku menelfon ponselmu berkali-kali tapi tidak kau angkat," lanjutnya. Diantara ketiga sahabatku, sebenarnya aku paling tidak mengenal Kibum kalau dihitung dari lamanya kami menghabiskan waktu bersma-sama. Kibum baru-baru ini saja kembali dari _Amerika,_ tempat dia bermukim semenjak _Senior High School._ Tapi selalu ada satu hal yang bisa kuandalkan dari Kim Kibum, yaitu kepeduliannya pada orang lain. Untuk hal yang satu itu, dia tidak pernah berubah semenjak _Junior High School_.

"Yang lain ada dimana?" tanyaku sambil berbisik juga dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar sebelum kemudian menutup pintu.

"Ryeowook baru saja tidur, setelah menunggumu yang tidak juga kembali. Kalau Eunhyuk, aku tidak yakin anak itu akan bisa bangun sebelum tengah hari," lapor Kibum mengenai keadaan kedua sahabatku yang lain sambil terkikik. Ryeowook adalah sahabatku yang paling dekat, tapi lain dengan Kibum, dia tidak bisa diandalkan bahkan hanya untuk memastikan agar aku tetap sadar di bar semalam.

Kedatangan kami ke _Jeju_ memang untuk merayakan status baru Eunhyuk sebagai calon pengantin kurang dari tiga bulan lagi. Aku, Kibum, dan Ryeowook memang sudah berniat dari awal untuk membujuk Eunhyuk, seorang perawan kalau sudah urusan alkohol, untuk minum sebanyak-banyaknya. Kapan lagi dia bisa melakukan hal itu kalau dia sudah menikah dengan calon suaminya yang berasal dari keluarga uptight yang pernah aku temui? Aku yakin mereka tidak akan memperbolehkan Eunhyuk bertingkah laku tidak senonoh sama sekali. Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk adalah satu-satunya sahabatku yang hingga sekarang tidak pernah bisa kupahami betul jalan pikirannya. Dia adalah tipe orang yang selalu melakukan hal-hal yang bertolak belakang dengan apa yang diharapkan oleh orang lain darinya. Intinya dia tidak pernah bisa ditebak.

"Berapa banyak _martini_ sih yang dia minum?' tanyaku sambil melepaskan sepatu dan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Aku sudah tidak menghitungnya lagi setelah yang kelima." Kibum pun melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi yang besar itu dan menutup pintu. Dia kemudia duduk di atas toilet yang sedang dalam keadaan tertutup.

"Kita sepertinya akan dibantai oleh calon suaminya kalau sampai dia tahu," ucapku sambil menatap Kibum yang kusadari terlihat agak sayu dan pucat. "Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau tidak tidur semalaman karena menungguku?" lanjutku khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku sudah tidur dan tadi dibangunkan oleh Ryeowook jam lima," jelas Kibum. Aku pun menghembuskan napas lega. Aku benar-benar tidak berniat membebani sahabatku hanya karena keteledoranku yang tidak bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Lalu aku menghadap ke cermin dan berteriak.

"What? What?" teriak Kibum sambil melompat ke atas toilet dan melihat ke sekelilingya dengan wajah panik.

Kuputar tubuhku menghadap Kibum. "Kenapa kau berdiri di atas toilet? Tanyaku bingung.

"Ha? Lalu kenapa kau berteriak?" balas Kibum sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau wajahku seperti ini?" omelku sambil menunjuk wajahku dengan jari telunjuk.

Rambutku yang tadi malam terlihat seksi dengan bantuan _curling iron_ dan _hair spray_ kini terlihat sangat acak-acakan. Selain itu, ada garis hitam di bawah kedua mataku akibat tidur dengan _mascara_ , dan _lipstick_ -ku yang berwarna merah sudah berpindah ke pipi kananku. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihatku, anak perempuan yang selalu terlihat rapi dan tidak akan pernah ditemukan dengan satu helai ramput pun yang salah tempat, berpenampilan seperti ini? Untungnya aku tidak bertemu dengan tamu lain ketika berada di dalam lift, karena aku tidak yakin bahwa mereka akan bisa mengontrol reaksi mereka sebaik Kyuhyun.

Kibum menghembuskan napas. "Kau berteriak seperti itu hanya karena wajahmu? Aku kira kau melihat serangga." Perlahan-lahan Kibum turun dari atas toilet.

"Bagimana bisa ada serangga di hotel bintang lima?" balasku dengan nada agak sedikit tajam karena merasa sedikit tersinggung karena Kibum sepertinya tidak memedulikan keluhan akan ucapanku.

"Bisa saja kalau itu serangga _Hollywood_ ," bantah Kibum sambil mendudukkan dirinya kembali di atas toilet dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

Aku hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil mengikat rambutku dan mulai memercikkan air dingin pada wajahku. Perlahan-lahan pikiranku mulai jernih kembali.

" _Bytheway_ aku serius, kau kemana saja tadi malam? Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk menungguku di depan pintu bar, aku masuk sebentar untuk mengambil tas. Eh..waktu aku keluar kau sudah hilang," ucap Kibum dengan nada lebih serius. Kibum yang memang tubuhnya sangat _sensitive_ dengan alkohol, lebih memilih untuk meminum _Coca-cola_ tadi malam, sehingga mungkin hanya dia semalam yang masih sadar seratus persen.

Sambil membersihkan wajahku dengan _cleanser_ , sepotong demi sepotong kejadian tadi malam mulai kembali lagi padaku. Aku memang sedang berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggung pada pintu kaca masuk bar dan menunggu hingga Kibum kembali. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa aku bisa kembali ke kamar sendiri, tapi Kibum tetap bersikeras untuk mengantarku. Perutku masih terasa sedikit mual yang kemungkinan besar disebabkan oleh tigas gelas _martini_ yang aku minum satu jam yang lalu tanpa henti. Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku ingin kembali ke kamar lebih dulu.

Setelah menunggu selama lima menit dan Kibum masih belum muncul juga, aku memutuskan menuju ke kamar hotel sendiri. Alkohol di dalam darahku sepertinya tidak memengaruhi penglihatanku ataupun pikiranku, hanya perutku dan aku berhasil masuk ke dalam lift yang kebetulan kosong tanpa mengalami kendala apa pun. Tetapi ketika aku mencoba untuk menekan tombol lantai di dalam lift, pandanganku tiba-tiba kabur. Kukedipkan mataku berkali-kali dan mencoba membuka lebar kelopak mataku agar bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas, tapi tetap tidak berhasil. Penglihatanku semakin kabur dan aku harus menyandarkan punggung pada salah satu dinding lift karena tiba-tiba aku sepertinya kehilangan keseimbangan yang disusul dengan serangan _vertigo_ yang cukup dahsyat. Saat itu aku baru benar-benar merasakan efek penuh dari alkohol di dalam darahku.

Selanjutnya yang kuingat adalah seseorang yang tidak aku kenal, yang kini aku tahu sebagai Kyuhyun, memapahku berjalan melaui lorong kamar hotel. Aku ingat bahwa aku sempat mencoba menyanyikan lirik lagu _Wannabe_ ketika sedang dipapah dan kudengar suara tawa Kyuhyun. Andaikan aku bisa memutar balik waktu, aku akan kembali ke enam jam yag lalu dan memilih untuk menunggu hingga Kibum kembali untuk mengantarku kembali ke kamar. Terutama ketika mengingat kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

 _-Flashback on-_

 _"I tell you what, what I really want. So tell me what you want what you really really want," teriakku dengan cukup kencang,_

 _"Sssttt, jangan terlalu kencang. Ini sudah malam," ucap Kyuhyun mencoba memperingatkanku. Tapi dari nadanya sepertinya dia sedang menahan tawa._

 _"Ini bukan malam lagi, tapi sudah pagi," balasku lalu mulai cekikikan._

 _Kudengar Kyuhyun ikut terkikik mendengar komentarku._

 _"If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends."_

 _"Sssttt," sekali lagi Kyuhyun mencoba mengingatkanku agar menurunkan suaraku._

 _Kuulangi baris lagu Spice Grirls itu tetapi sambil berbisik, "If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends." Pada saat itu langkahku terhenti. Kyuhyun pun terpaksa menghentikan langkahknya jika tidak mau terpaksa menggeretku._

 _"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi agak khawatir ketika melihat wajahku yang mungkin terlihat sangat kebingungan._

 _"Sahabat-sabahatku masih di bar," ucapku_

 _"Kau disini dengan sahabat-sahabtmu?"_

 _Aku mengangguk dengan semangat yang langsung membuatku pusing dan mungkin akan jatuh terjerembab kalau Kyuhyun tidak sedang melingkarkan lengan kanannya di pinggangku._

 _"Baiklah nanti aku akan katakan pada sahabat-sahabatmu kalau kau ada bersamaku," kata Kyuhyun sambil mulai menarikku untuk kembali berjalan._

 _"Kau mengenal mereka?"_

 _"Ya," jawab Kyuhyun pendek._

 _"Hahahha...kau bercanda? Kau tidak mungkin mengenal mereka, karena mereka tidak pernah bertemu denganmu," ucapku sambil tertawa._

 _"Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu. Aku pasti bisa mengenali mereka."_

 _"Oh ya? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku mencoba untuk memfokuskan diri pada percakapan ini._

 _"Karena pasti gayanya seperti kau, bukan?"_

 _Aku terdiam sejenak untuk memikirkan jawaban itu dan entah bagaimana tetapi aku tidak menemukan adanya kejanggalan dari kata-katanya itu, sehingga aku hanya mengangguk sambil mencoba memerintahkan kedua kakiku agar tetap melangkah._

 _"Who are you anyway?" tanyaku padanya._

 _"Kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada serius._

 _Kugelenggan kepalaku._

 _"I'm God," ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius._

 _Dan meledaklah tawaku, diikuti tawa terkekeh-kekeh dari Kyuhyun. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa penologku itu bisa melawak juga ternyata._

 _Kami lalu kembali melangkah menuju entah kemana. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah mulai menyenandungkan lagu Spice Girls yang lain. Kemungkinan besar adalah Spice Up Your Life._

 _"Kau menyukai Spice Girls, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamar hotelnya sambil menopangku agar tidak jatuh dari pelukannya._

 _"Siapa yang tidak menyukai Spice Girls? They're the best," ucapku. Setidaknya itulah kaa-kata yang aku coba ucapkan, tetapi sepertinya lidaku tidak mau bekerja sama sehingga aku tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kataku dengan jelas._

 _"Sudah tidak menyukai New kids on the Block lagi?"_

 _"Tentu saja masih. They're the best of the best," balasku. Dan setelah agak lama aku menambahkan. " I love, love, love them," yang disambut gelak tawa Kyuhyun._

 _"I suppose they were wicked," balas Kyuhyun sambil masih tertawa._

 _Entah kenapa tapi bahasa Inggris yang digunakan Kyuhyun terdengar agak lain dari yang biasa kudengar sehingga membuatku tertawa._

 _Kyuhyun telah berhasil membuka pintu kamar dan memapahku masuk ke dalam._

 _"Waahhhh...tempat tidurmu besar sekali," ucapku dan perlahan-lahan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun lalu melangkah kearah tempat tidur. Tanpa menunggu undangan aku langsung merangkak naik ke atasnya dan merebahkan tubuh dengan masih mengenakan semua pakaian, termasuk sepatu. Tempat tidur itu nyaman sekali dengan sisa-sisa aroma parfum laki-laki. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya dengan suara yang cukup keras._

 _"Bantal. Aku mau bantal," teriakku dan dua bantal besar muncul di sebelah kiri dan kananku. Aku merasakan seseorang sedan melepaskan sepatuku sebelum kemudia menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuhku._

 _"Mmmhhh...thank you," ucapku_

 _"You're welcome," balas Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian duduk di sampingku dan membelai rambutku._

 _"You're nice," gumamku, dan kurasa aku langsung tertidur setelah itu karena aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi._

 _-Flasback off-_

Tetapi kalau aku langsung tidur pada saat itu juga dengan masih mengenakan semua pakaianku, bagaimana mungkin aku terbangun hanya dengan pakaian dalam? Aku harus pergi menemui Kyuhyun lagi nanti untuk meminta penjelasannya atas kejadian tadi malam. Tiba-tiba tubuhku tenasa panas-dingin. Bagaimana mungkin setelah dua puluh tahun ini aku masih merasa takut untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-TBC-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Haii makasih yaa buat saran dan reviewnya^^**_

 _ **Kalo bisa aku bakal update ff ini seminggu dua kali tapi tiap hari apa aku gabisa mastiin. So, just wait, okay?**_

 _ **Review, please?**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**29 Agustus**_

' _Jangan sampai aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Bagaimanapun caranya terserah, tapi aku harus menghindar!'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin...hei, kenapa kau diam saja saat kutanya, sih?" omelan Kibum membangunkanku dari lamunan.

"Ah yaa… kenapa, Bum-ah?" tanyaku dan berusaha mengontrol wajahku agar tidak memarah.

Dari cermin, kulihat Kibum memutar bola matanya sebelum mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Kau dari mana saja semalam?"

"Aku bertemu dengan temanku, jadi aku tidur di kamarnya semalam," jelasku sambil memercikkan air pada wajahku untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa _cleanser_. Aku berusaha mengatakan hal yang paling dekat dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya tanpa betul-betul menceritakan kejadian tadi malam. Karena aku sendiri masih belum jelas mengenai hal tersebut.

Dari cermin kulihat Kibum sedang menyipitkan matanya curiga. Memang susah kalau punya sahabat seorang psikolog.

"Teman kantor?" tanyanya.

"Huh?"

"Teman yang kau temui semalam, dia teman kantor?"

"Bukan. Temanku saat _Elementary School_ ," jawabku

"Dari _Ilsan_?"

Aku pun mengangguk. Aku memang baru mengenal ketiga sahabatku ketika orientasi masuk _Junior High School_ sebagai anak pindahan dari Ilsan. Ryeowook dan Kibum sudah mengenal satu sama lain semenjak mereka _Elementary School_ kelas satu, sedangkan Eunhyuk menjadi orang ketiga yang memasuki lingkarang persahabatan itu ketika dia baru pindah dari sekolah lain sewaktu kelas empat _Elementary School_. Pada dasarnya ketiga sahabatku sudah mengenal satu sama lain cukup lama ketika tiga sekawan itu kemudian menjadi empat sekawan dengan adanya aku.

"Tumben kau tidak membersihkan wajahmu sebelum tidur," Astagaa… bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan perkara ini kepada Kibum? Ketiga sahabatku tahu kebiasaanku: karena memiliki kulit paling sensitive, aku menjadi orang yang paling rajin untuk menjaga kesehatan kulit. Aku rela menghabiskan uang banyak untuk perawatan wajah, oleh karena itu aku tidak akan pernah tertangkap basah tidur dengan masih mengenakan make-up.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi dibuka dan kulihat Ryeowook dengan rambut berantakan melangkah masuk. Aku pun mengembuskan napas lega karena terbebas dari kecurigaan Kibum.

"Minggir, aku ingin buang air kecil." Ryeowook berjalan dengan langkah sedikit sempoyongan menuju toilet karena belum sadar betul dari kantuk atau mungkin mabuknya, tetapi Kibum menolak menyerahkan singgasananya.

"Kau kan bisa buang air kecil di bidet," ucap Kibum.

Aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menghindar sebelum Kibum memutuskan untuk membahas status.

' _Missing in action'_ -ku tadi malam. Kusambar handuk kecil dari batang logam tempatnya disampirkan dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Samar-samar kudengar suara Ryeowook dan Kibum yang masih berdebat urusan penggunaan yang tepat untuk toilet dan bidet. Kulihat Eunhyuk masih tertidur dengan mulut agak ternganga. Kunyalakan TV dengan volume rendah agar tidak membangunkannya dan mencoba mencari channel yang menarik perhatianku sambil menyeka sisa-sisa air dari wajahku dengan handuk. Aku terhenti pada channel yang sedang menayangkan film _10 Things I Hate About You_. Aku lalu duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur dan meletakkan handuk di sampingku. Entah kenapa, tapi film ini selalu bisa membuatku tertawa setiap kali melihatnya. Aku selalu menginginkan saudara perempuan, tidak peduli itu kakak ataupun adik. Yang jelas aku selalu iri dengan Kat dan Bianca Stratford, yang meskipun selalu berbeda dengan pendapat, tetapi pada akhirnya akan rela melakukan apa saja untuk satu sama lain. Sayangnya permintaanku tidak pernah terkabul, sehingga aku harus puas dengan dua kakak laki-laki yang umurnya cukup jauh denganku sehingga membuat mereka menjadi superprotektif bahkan terkesan posesif terhadapku.

Aku selalu protes kepada Appa dan Eommaku bahwa aku akan jadi perawan tua selama kedua kakakku membuat ancaman yang sama kepada semua laki-laki yang mencoba mendekatiku. Inti dari ancaman itu adalah bahwa mereka dijamin akan babak belur kalau sampai membuatku sedih, apalagi sampai menangis. Beruntung kemudian satu per satu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan rumah ketika aku _Senior High School_. Yunho Oppa, kakakku yang paling besarlah yang menghilang lebih dulu karena harus kuliah di _Daegu_. Setahun kemudian, Siwon Oppa menyusul untuk tinggal di sebuah flat di _Ansan_. Meskipun mereka berdua selalu meluangkan waktu untuk pulang setidak-tidaknya tiga bulan sekali, tetapi pada dasarnya untuk pertama kalinya selama lima belas tahun hidupku aku benar-benar bebas dari cengkeraman mereka.

Anehnya, kurang dari satu bulan kemudian, aku mulai merindukan tatapan-tatapan curiga atau komentar-komentar penuh ancaman yang selalu diutarakan oleh kedua kakakku kepada setiap anak laki-laki yang aku undang ataupun mengundang diri mereka untuk datang ke rumahku.

Entah bagaimana, tetapi dengan popularitasku sebagai murid yang aktif di organisasi semenjak _Elementary School_ hingga kuliah dan sering bertemu dengan banyak laki-laki, aku masih berstatus single di umurku yang sudah 28 ini. Bagaimana mungkin Eunhyuk, sahabatku yang sama sekali tidak pernah pacaran selama _Junior High School_ dan _Senior High School_ kini sudah mau menikah lebih dulu daripada aku? Aku bukannya iri dengan status Eunhyuk yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi 'Nyonya', aku hanya bingung. Tentunya selama ini aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku dengan laki-laki yang salah kalau hingga kini aku masih belum juga menikah. Lain dengan Ryeowook yang sering sekali bergonta-ganti pacar sampai terkadang aku mengalami masalah untuk mengingat siapakah pacarnya bulan ini, aku adalah tipe perempuan yang selalu memiliki hubungan yang cukup awet dengan laki-laki.

Pacar pertamaku bernama JeeSoo, hubungan itu bertahan selama hampir tiga tahun sehingga aku lulus _Senior High School_. Kemudian sewaktu kuliah aku hanya berganti pacar sebanyak dua kali dan ketika aku mulai kerja hingga sekarang, aku hanya ada dia pacar lainnya. Pacar terakhirku, Eric baru saja menikah sekitar sebulan yang lalu setelah putus dariku tiga bulan sebelumnya. Mungkin inilah pertama kalinya dalam hidupku semenjak aku _Senior High School_ saat aku tidak sedang memiliki hubungan yang special dengan seseorang laki-laki tertentu selama lebih dari tiga bulan berturut-turut. Selama ini aku menyangka bahwa aku

adalah tipe wanita yang tidak bisa single, oleh karena itu selalu memastikan bahwa aku punya seorang laki-laki yang mendampingiku. Tapi kini, harus kuakui bahwa aku mulai menikmati status baruku sebagai wanita single. Sekarang aku mulai mengerti kenapa Kibum tidak pernah terlihat risih sebagai satu-satunya orang di dalam lingkaran persahabatan kami yang sudah dan masih tetap single semenjak dia pulang dari _Amerika_ beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Lamunanku terpotong tiba-tiba oleh suara Ryeowook yang berteriak membangunkan Eunhyuk.

"Calon pengantin, bisakah kau bangun? Ini hampir jam Sembilan. Jam sarapan sudah akan habis."

Ketika Eunhyuk tidak juga bergerak, Ryeowook kemudian mulai menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Kelakuan iseng Ryeowook tidak menggangguku sama sekali. Tetapi bukannya bangun, Eunhyuk malah menarik kakinya sehingga tubuhnya meringkuk dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Karena Eunhyuk tidak bereaksi, akhirnya Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku.

" _Bytheway,_ semalam kau kemana saja?" tanyanya sambil kemudian duduk bersila di sampingku.

Aku baru saja akan memberikan penjelasan yang sama yang telah kuberikan kepada Kibum ketika tiba-tiba sahabatku yang satu itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mulut penuh busa dan tengah menggenggam sikat gigi berwarna merah. Rupanya dia tengah menggosok gigi dan tidak bisa menunggu satu detik pun untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya. Alhasil aku dan Ryeowook berteriak untuk memintanya kembali ke kamar mandi dan kumur sebelum memutuskan untuk bicara. Kurang dari sepuluh detik kemudian Kibum muncul kembali, minus busa odol di mulutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku sangat setuju kita turun sarapan. Aku benar-benar lapar!."

Begitu mendengar kata _'sarapan'_ , Ryeowook langsung melupakan pertanyaan yang tadi diutarakannya padaku. Kulihat dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian untuk menarik jaketnya dari gantungan.

"Lalu Eunhyuk kita tinggalkan sendirian di sini dengan keadaan masih _drunk_ , seperti itu?" tanyaku panik. "Kalian sudah gila," omelku.

"Memangnya kau ingin menunggunya sampai bangun, dengan keadaan kelaparan, begitu?" balas Kibum yang kini juga sedang melingkarkan syal pada bahunya.

Aku ragu sesaat. Di satu sisi aku tahu bahwa perutku memang sudah minta diisi, tetapi pada sisi lain, aku tidak berani meninggalkan Eunhyuk dengan keadaan setengah sadar, sendirian di dalam kamar hotel.

Bagaimana kalau dia tiba-tiba bangun dan tidak bisa ingat dia sedang berada di mana? Tetapi aku tahu bahwa alasan utama kenapa aku tidak mau turun sarapan adalah karena aku takut bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan perutmu?" Tanya Ryeowook. "Masih mual?" lanjutnya.

Kibum langsung membuka telinganya lebar-lebar untuk mendengar jawabanku.

"Tidak, sudah tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya memang gara-gara aku minum _martini_ nya terlalu cepat tadi malam," jawabku.

Ryeowook pun mengangguk setuju, kulihat Kibum sedang mengenakan sandalnya sebelum kemudian mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Setelah puas dengan penampilannya, dia pun menatapku dan berkata, "Ayo."

"Aku belum mandi," aku pun beralasan. Meskipun aku ingin tahu hal apa saja yang terjadi tadi malam dengan Kyuhyun, bukan berarti bahwa aku siap untuk bertemu dengannya tiga puluh menit setelah aku 'pada dasarnya' lari pontang-panting dari hadapannya. Kalau memang aku harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi, aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menunda pertemuan itu hingga detik-detik terakhir. Kalau bisa segala percakapan yang aku akan miliki dengannya dilakukan melalui media telepon atau e-mail.

Suatu hal yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi karena aku tidak tahu nomor telepon ataupun e-mailnya. Aku pun tersenyum pada diriku sendiri yang menyadari betapa cerdiknya rencanaku ini.

"Kita juga belum mandi asal kau tahu," bantah Ryeowook sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Iya, aku tahu. Bau kalian bisa aku cium dari sini," ledekku.

Ryeowook hanya memutar bola matanya dengan tidak sabaran. "Ikut tidak?"

"Breakfast sampai jam berapa?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan ikatan rambut dan mencium rambutku yang seperti dugaanku, berbau seperti asbak.

"Setengah sebelas," jawab Kibum yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu karena dia sudah tahu tanpa aku harus mengatakannya bahwa aku tidak akan turun sarapan dengan mereka.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku sepertinya akan mandi. Rambutku baunya seperti lantai bar." Aku pun mematikan TV dan melangkah turun dari tempat tidur untuk kembali menuju kamar mandi.

Kulihat Ryeowook hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum kemudian mengikuti Kibum keluar dari kamar. Sebelum pintu kamar tertutup aku bisa mendengar Ryeowook membahas tentang makanan apa yang akan dia serang terlebih dahulu dari meja buffet pagi ini. Aku pun tersenyum sendiri mendengarnya. Satu hal yang kusadari semenjak mengenal Ryeowook adalah bahwa dia makannya banyak. Dan, selera dan porsi makannya itu sepertinya tidak pernah memengaruhi bentuk badannya yang masih terlihat kurus. Entah di mana dia menyimpan semua makanan itu.

Kutanggalkan kausku sambil memikirkan pertemuanku dengan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa beramah-tamah padanya, orang yang telah membuat masa _Elementary School_ -ku sengsara. Satu-satunya penjelasan yang masuk akal adalah aku masih terlalu kaget ketika bertemu dengannya lagi sehingga tak mampu memberikan reaksi lain selain menanyakan kabarnya. Lagi pula aku memang dikenal sebagai orang yang ramah, sehingga adalah hal yang wajar jika aku bisa melalui suatu percakapan dengan laki-laki yang paling aku benci sepanjang hidupku tanpa mengeluarkan sumpah-serapah.

Puas dengan penjelasan ini aku pun melangkah masuk ke dalam bathub dan mengatur suhu air agar sesuai dengan keinginanku. Tiba-tiba kudengar telepon kamar hotel berbunyi. Aku tadinya mau membiarkan telepon itu tetap berdering, tetapi aku tidak mau sampai suara itu membangunkan Eunhyuk.

Mau tidak mau kumatikan air dan melangkah keluar dari bathtub. Tanpa menghiraukan tubuhku yang telanjang aku pun mengangkat gagang telepon yang terletak di samping toilet.

"Halo," ucapku

"Sungmin?" Tanya suara diujung kabel telepon.

"Ya?" jawabku otomatis, meskipun dalam hati aku bingung siapa orang ini.

"Sungmin, ini Kyuhyun." Satu-satunya hal yang muncul di kepalaku pada saat itu adalah dari mana dia bisa tahu nomor kamar hotelku?

"Hai," ucapku. Entah kenapa tapi tiba-tiba detak jantungku jadi sedikit tidak teratur. "Kau tahu nomor kamarku dari mana?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh-kekeh. "Kau tidak turun sarapan?" tanyanya setelah tawanya reda.

"Sudah kok. Ini aku baru saja kembali," ucapku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berbohong, tetapi aku takut kalau aku bilang aku belum sarapan nanti dia akan mengajakku sarapan dengannya yang aku yakin akan berakhir dengan 'Pertumpahan darah'.

Kyuhyun meledak tertawa, kali ini sepertinya dia benar-benar mendapati jawabanku superlucu yang membuatku mempertanyakan kesehatan mentalnya. Meskipun aku dikenal sebagai orang yang ramah, tetapi orang tidak pernah berpendapat bahwa aku ini lucu.

"Aku mencarimu tadi di restoran, tapi kenapa tidak ketemu, ya?" Kyuhyun sepertinya sedang bersusah-payah untuk menahan tawa ketika mengatakan hal ini.

Matilah aku, hancur sudah kebohonganku, ucapku dalam hati. "Benarkah?" tanyaku berpura-pura bingung.

Tentunya Kyuhyun tidak mempercayai kebingunganku sama sekali dan bertanya, "Kau hari ini rencananya akan ke mana?"

Yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan adalah, _'Ke mana saja asal tidak bertemu denganmu,'_ tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini. "Uhm…belum tahu. Tapi sepertinya kami akan ke pantai saja," jawabku akhirnya, sambil mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat percakapanku dengan ketiga sahabatku kemarin siang tentang rencana hari ini, yang pada dasarnya tidak diakhiri dengan satu keputusan tertentu.

Kudengar Kyuhyun mengembuskan napasnya dengan cukup keras sebelum bertanya, "Kapan rencananya kau pulang?"

Pergantian arah percakapan ini membuatku sedikit terkejut karena aku sedang berusaha memikirkan suatu cara untuk membujuk ketiga sahabatku agar mau pergi ke pantai lagi setelah selama tiga haru berturut-turut menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang sama.

Kebohonganku akan ketahuan kalau ternyata nanti Kyuhyun menemukanku masih berada di hotel siang ini. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuatku sedikit tergagap ketika mengatakan, "Be-besok siang."

Kudengar Kyuhyun tertawa sebelum bertanya, "Ke _Seoul_?"

"Iya," jawabku dengan sedikit curiga. Dari mana dia bisa yakin bahwa aku kini bermukim di _Seoul_?

Hanya keluarga dan teman dekat saja yang tahu bahwa aku dan keluargaku pindah ke Seoul setelah aku lulus _Elementary School_ , dan Kyuhyun tidak termasuk di dalam dua kategori itu.

"Kau menggunakan _Korean Air_?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Iya," jawabku semakin curiga

"Kebetulan. Aku juga."

"Kau pulang ke _Seoul_ juga?" tanyaku terkejut

"Iya," balas Kyuhyun datar

Hal pertama yang terpikir olehku adalah betapa sialnya hidupku saat ini sampai-sampai harus satu pesawat dengan iblis satu itu. Hal kedua adalah kenapa aku bisa sampai tinggal satu kota dengannya.

Meskipun Seoul memang kota besar dan kemungkinan bahwa kami akan pernah bertemu lagi sangat kecil, tetapi aku tetap berharap bahwa Kyuhyun tinggal di kota, pulau, atau bahkan benua yang berbeda denganku. Aku seperti baru saja keluar dari kandang singa dan masuk ke mulut buaya (atau keluar dari mulut buaya dan masuk ke kandang singa? Terserah). Kenapa juga aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi?

"Sungmin?" kudengar suara Kyuhyun lagi.

"Eh iya… _well, that's great_ ," ucapku sambil perlahan-lahan duduk di atas toilet. Tiba-tiba rasa mualku kembali lagi.

"Apakah _free_ untuk makan malam bersamaku nanti malam?"

 _TIDAK!_ Teriakku dalam hati. " _I don't know_. Aku harus menanyakannya ke sahabat-sahabatku. Kalau tidak salah mereka ingin mencoba makanan khas _Jeju_." Dalam usahaku mencoba menghindar, satu-satunya hal yang terpekik olehku adalah bahwa kebanyakan orang tidak tahu makanan Bali itu seperti apa, maka mereka jarang mau mencoba. Memang sudah sifat manusia untuk takut mencoba hal-hal baru di dalam hidup mereka. Aku berharap Kyuhyun termasuk dalam golongan itu.

"Oh ya? Di mana?"

"Be-belum tahu juga." Pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terdengar mencecar membuatku semakin tergagap.

"Kau keberatan jika aku pergi bersama kalian? Aku sudah lama juga tidak merasakan makanan khas _Jeju_."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun langsung membuatku ingin membanting gagang telepon yang sedang kupegang. Bagaimana, oh, bagaimana caranya untuk membuat laki-laki satu ini sadar bahwa aku tidak berniat bertemu dengannya lagi, kenapa permintaannya itu membuat jantungku baru saja melakukan senam kesegaran jasmani?

Rupanya aku sudah terdiam lebih lama daripada yang kuperkirakan karena kudengar Kyuhyun bertanya,

"Sungmin, kau masih bisa mendengarku, bukan?"

"Kyuhyun…," ucapku. Aku belum pasti apa yang akan kukatakan. Tetapi aku berusaha mengisi keheningan dengan kata-kata, karena dengan begitu mungkin suatu ide akan tiba-tiba muncul dengan sendirinya.

"Sungmin, kau tidak takut bukan bertemu denganku lagi?"

"Huh? Maksudmu?" suaraku melengking ketika mengatakan ini.

Kyuhyun malah justru tertawa mendengar balasanku ini. "Aku hanya ingin mengobrol saja denganmu. Aku janji tidak akan macam-macam padamu."

"Terakhir kali kau berjanji seperti itu, toh akhirnya kau membuatku menangis juga," sebelum aku bisa mengontrol lidahku, kata-kata itu sudah meluncur.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. "Kapan aku pernah membuatmu menangis?"

"Waktu itu, Kyuhyun," balasku tidak sabaran.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa kejadian satu itu? Kejadian yang paling memalukan sepanjang hidupku. Belum lagi karena semua orang tidak berhenti meledekku tentang itu selama berminggu minggu.

"Coba kau ceritakan lagi padaku. Mungkin aku akan bisa mengingatnya," bujuk Kyuhyun

Aku sudah pernah jatuh ke dalam perangkap ini sebelumnya. Apa Kyuhyun pikir aku masih senaif ketika aku _Elementary School_? Dia salah pilih korban.

"Kyuhyun, aku akan mandi. Nanti aku akan menelfonmu soal _dinner_ , okay?" tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya aku langsung menutup telepon. Dalam hitungan detik telepon itu berbunyi lagi, tetapi aku tidak lagi peduli kalau deringnya yang keras akan membangunkan Eunhyuk. Aku pun melangkah masuk ke bathtub dan mulai menyirami tubuhku dengan air hangat.

 _Breathe… breathe… clear… clear… clear my head… at peace. I am at peace,_ ucapku dalam hati. Aku belajar menggunakan metode seperti ini untuk menenangkan pikiranku di kelas _Self-improvement_ yang kuambil beberapa bulan yang lalu atas permintaan kantorku. Selama ini aku selalu berpikir bahwa kelas itu hanya membuang-buang waktuku dan uang perusahaan saja, dan pendapatku masih tidak berubah ketika lima menit kemudian otot-otot tubuhku masih tetap tegang. Aku mengembuskan napas frustasi dan memilih metode yang terbukti lebih efektif untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Aku mulai menyanyikan salah satu lagu _New Kids on the Block._

Dari begitu banyaknya _boy band_ yang ada di industri musi _k_ , favoritku selalu NKOTB. Orang lain banyak yang sudah berganti ke Take That, Backstreet Boys, 'N Sync, 98 degrees, bahkan The Moffats seiring dengan waktu, tetapi aku tetap setia dengan Jordan yang mahir bermain piano, Joey dengan tatapan matanya yang mematikan, Jonathan yang diam-diam tapi seksi, Donny sang _bad ass_ , dan suara berat Danny. Music mereka selalu bisa menggambarkan apa yang ada di hatiku, meskipun dulu ketika bahasa Inggris-ku masih minim, alasan utama kenapa aku menyukai NKOTB adalah karena menurutku kelimaanggotanya benar-benar sangat cute! Tapi setelah aku beranjak dewasa dan sudah bisa mengerti arti dari lirik-lirik lagu mereka, aku jadi paham kenapa orang banyak yang tergila-gila dengan mereka. Siapa juga yang bisa menolak segerombolan lelaki _super-cute_ yang bisa menciptakan lagu dan menunjukkan bahwa mereka peduli pada apa yang terjadi dengan anak-anak di seluruh dunia ini? Belum lagi karena videonya penuh dengan potongan-potongan klip anak-anak kecil dari berbagai Negara yang ceria dan penuh tawa. Arghh..menggemaskan!

Ketiga sahabatku selalu menertawakan selera jadulku ini, dan mereka bahkan lebih tertawa lagi ketika datang ke rumahku untuk pertama kali ketika kami masih _Senior High School_ dan menemukan poster NKOTB berukuran raksasa yang kutempelkan di atas tempat tidurku.

Sayangnya aku tidak sempat menonton konser live mereka karena ketika mereka datang ke Seoul, aku masih _Elementary School_ dan Eomma tidak mengizinkanku untuk datang ke Seoul hanya untuk menjadi histeris karena lima lelaki dari _Amerika_ yang menurutnya suaranya seperti anak perempuan itu. Kedua kakakku mencoba menenangkanku yang menangis selama berhari-hari ketika mendengar komentar Eomma tentang idolaku dan juga karena tidak bisa menonton konser mereka. Memang kini aku sudah tidak lagi menempelkan poster NKOTB di mana pun di dalam kamarku, tetapi aku masih tetap mengidolakan mereka.

Sambil menyanyikan lirik lagu itu dengan suara pelan aku jadi teringat akan masa-masa _Elementary School_ -ku. Lain dengan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya memang tidak bisa mengingat masa-masa _Elementary School_ -nya yang dihabiskan untuk menyiksaku, aku ingat setiap detik dari satu tahun lebih yang aku habiskan dengannya. Aku ingat bahwa dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menarik karet yang mengikat rambutku sampai lepas atau menjambak rambutku kalau aku berada dalam jarak lengannya, tergantung _mood_ -nya hari itu. Ketika kami sama-sama mengambil les renang, dia sengaja mendorongku ke dalam kolam renang sebelum aku sempat berganti ke pakaian renangku dan alhasil aku harus pulang dengan mengenakan kaus dan celana panjang kedodoran milik guru renangku karena pakaianku basah semua. Aku bisa menerima semua keisengannya itu hanya sebagai… ya keisengan yang biasa dilakukan oleh anak laki-laki, tapi kemudian keisengannya itu berubah menjadi ejekan ketika suatu hari dia melihat bros dengan foto NKOTB yang kutempelkan pada tas sekolahku dan mulai mencaci-maki _boy band_ kesukaanku itu dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka suaranya pas-pasan dan kemungkinan besar kalau manggung live pasti _lip-sync_.

Masih belum puas dengan cacian ini, dia menambahkan, _"Dan kau tahu tidak mereka semua itu banci?"_ aku rasanya sudah mau membunuhnya saat itu juga. Tapi semua ejekan dan keisengan yang dilakukan olehnya tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dilakukannya siang itu, yang tercatat di dalam buku harianku sebagai salah satu hari paling bersejarah, tetapi juga paling mengenaskan di dalam hidupku.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-TBC-**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**4 September**_

 _Dan sekarang aku yakin jika hidupku sudah dikutuk oleh seseorang. Kalau aku sampai menemukan orang yang sudah mengutukku , akan kupotong badannya. Bagaimana bisa orang seramah dan sebaik diriku bisa sesial ini hanya dalam jangka waktu beberapa hari? Oh God!_

.

.

.

.

.

 _-flashback on-_

 _Aku baru saja kalah pemilihan kepala regu Pramuka. Aku sudah menjadi Pramuka semenjak kelas tiga Elementary School dengan harapan dalam tiga tahun aku akan bisa jadi kepala regu. Alhasil, aku tidak bisa menerima kekalahan ini dengan baik, terutama karena yang terpilih menjadi kepala regu adalah seorang anak perempuan bernama Bora yang menurutku sangat tidak kompeten. Karena kesal dan kecewa pada diriku sendiri, aku pun pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah untuk menangisi kekalahanku. Kutinggalkan teman-temanku yang lain yang sedang merayakan kemenangan Bora dengan mengatakan bahwa aku mau pergi ke kamar kecil. Halaman belakang biasanya memang selalu kosong kalau siang karena anak-anak lebih suka main di halaman depan yang banyak rumputnya dan rindang karena banyak pepohonan._

 _Aku baru saja akan menangis sambil menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding belakang salah satu kelas. Kutenggelamkan wajahku di antara telapak tanganku. Tiba-tiba kudengar langkah kaki dan ketika kuangkat wajahku, kekesalanku semakin menjadi dengan kemunculan mimpi burukku._

 _"Ming, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil nyengir._

 _"Tidak ada apa-apa," ucapku sambil mengusap wajahku yang basah dengan air mata. "Kau pergi saja sana. Jangan menggangguku," lanjutku sambil berjalan kembali menuju halaman depan._

 _"Kau ingin menceritakannya padaku? Aku mungkin bisa membantu." Kata-kata Kyuhyun yang untuk pertama kalinya terdengar tulus membuatku menghentikan langkahku untuk menatap wajahnya._

 _"Kalau aku cerita padamu nanti kau akan menertawakanku."_

 _"Aku tidak akan menertawakanmu," Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkanku._

 _"Nanti kau akan menceritakannya ke Juno dan Shinhyuk dan mereka akan menertawakanku," aku masih terdengar tidak yakin._

 _"Aku tidak akan cerita ke mereka kalau kau tidak ingin aku cerita pada mereka."_

 _"Nanti kau…"_

 _"Aku berjanji untuk tidak akan macam-macam padamu. I swear…," Kyuhyun memotongku sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya._

 _Sekali lagi aku ragu, tetapi melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat benar-benar ingin membantu, aku pun luluh dan sambil duduk di atas bangku kayu panjang, kutumpahkan semua masalahku pada Kyuhyun. Aku sempat terkejut ketika Kyuhyun memang mendengarkan masalahku dengan saksama dan tidak menertawakanku. Pada saat itu aku menyadari bahwa di bawah semua pesona anak laki-laki isengnya, Kyuhyun ternyata juga bisa serius dan pengertian. Kemudian kudengar bunyi bel, yang menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat sudah selesai dan kami harus kembali ke kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran hari itu._

 _"Terimakasih," ucapku sambil berdiri dan mencoba merapikan rokku. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa aku sudah menceritakan masalahku pada Kyuhyun, sehingga merasa agak malu dan risi untuk menatapnya._

 _"Jangan menangis lagi."_

 _Mendengar nada Kyuhyun yang terdengar lembut kuangkat tatapanku dari rokku ke wajahnya. Dan pada detik itu, aku menyadari bahwa aku dan Kyuhyun mungkin bisa berteman, kalau saja dia menghentikan keisengannya pada diriku. Tanpa kusangka-sangka Kyuhyun kemudian mencium pipiku, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya bunyi bel kedua._

 _Aku hanya terdiam ketika bibirnya menyentuh kulit wajahku karena terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi. Seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah dicium oleh anak laki-laki mana pun, sehingga aku betul-betul tidak tahu reaksi apa yang harus kuberikan._

 _"Uhukk..ternyata… Kyuhyun dan Sungmin…" terkejut aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku dan melihat Juno dan Shinhyuk sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari kami dengan senyuman lebar mereka._

 _Pipiku rasanya seperti terbakar. Bukan hanya karena bekas ciuman Kyuhyun, tetapi juga karena malu. Aku tahu bahwa berita tentang Kyuhyun menciumku akan tersebar ke seluruh sekolah sebelum akhir jam sekolah hari ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi aku pun langsung berlari menuju kelas. Kudengar Kyuhyun memanggil-manggil namaku, tetapi aku tetap berlari._

 _Seperti dugaanku, pada akhir jam sekolah setiap anak tidak henti-hentinya meledekku. Kalau saja ledekan mereka berdasarkan fakta, mungkin aku tidak akan merasa terlalu sedih, tetapi kenyataannya adalah bahwa hanya dalam selang waktu beberapa jam, fakta sudah berubah 180 derajat. Kini berita yang tersebar mengatakan bahwa akulah yang memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menciumku. Saking kesalnya, aku langsung berlari menuju kelasnya begitu jam akhir sekolah berbunyi._

 _Kutemukan Kyuhyun sedang berjalan keluar dari kelas sambil mengobrol dengan Juno dan Shinhyuk yang langsung memberi tanda padanya bahwa aku datang menemuinya dengan wajah siap perang._

 _Aku baru menghentikan langkahku ketika ujung sepatuku hampir saja menyentuh ujung sepatu Kyuhyun._

 _"Apa sih yang kau katakan pada semua orang?" desisku._

 _Kyuhyun menatapku dan berkata tanpa merasa bersalah, "Aku hanya mengatakan apa adanya."_

 _"Apa adanya? Kalau apa adanya, kau seharusnya mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa kau yang tiba-tiba menciumku, bukan aku yang memaksamu untuk menciumku."_

 _"Tapi memang kau yang memaksa Kyuhyun kan, Sungmin? Mengaku saja. Tidak perlu malu seperti itu," komentar Juno._

 _Mendengar komentar itu kutatap Juno dengan tajam dan dia langsung terdiam dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut karena sepanjang sepengetahuan anak-anak dan guru-guru di sekolahku, aku memang tidak pernah marah. Maka, aku pasti punya alasan yang tepat kalau sampai semarah ini._

 _"Kyuhyun, Sungmin kan yang memaksamu untuk menciumnya?" tatapan Shinhyuk beralih dari wajahku ke wajah Kyuhyun, kemudian beralih lagi padaku._

 _Tatapanku kualihkan dari Juno kepada Kyuhyun dan menantangnya untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya._

 _"Yup. Sungmin yang memaksaku," ucap Kyuhyun santai._

 _Juno dan Shinhyuk terlihat puas dengan jawaban ini dan kini sedang menatapku dengan penuh kemenangan. Mulutku langsung terbuka ketika mendengar kata-kata ini._

 _"Kyuhyun… kau… kau…" aku tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk memaki-makinya._

 _Itu mungkin karena aku tidak pernah perlu memaki-maki siapa pun di dalam hidupku. Sekali lagi kutatap Kyuhyun, menunggu hingga dia memberanikan diri untuk mengakui kebohongannya, tetapi aku tetap tidak menerima reaksi apa-apa darinya. Kecewa, aku pun memberanikan tatapan paling sangar yang pernah kuberikan kepada siapa pun dan meninggalkannya._

 _Begitu sampai di rumah aku langsung mengunci diri di dalam kamarku dan menangis sepuasnya. Tingkah lakunya yang bertolak belakang hanya dalam beberapa jam membuatku bertanya-tanya. Untuk apa dia bertingkah laku baik selama beberapa menit, bahkan meredakan tangisku kalau akhirnya akan mempermalukan juga? Dan entah bagaimana, tetapi satu-satunya kesimpulan yang bisa aku tarik dari kejadian ini adalah bahwa aku sama sekali tidak menarik sebagai seorang anak perempuan, sampai-sampai anak laki-laki bandel seperti Kyuhyun saja malu untuk mengakui bahwa dia telah menciumku. Kenyataan ini bukannya meredakan tangisku, tetapi membuatku menangis semakin tersedu sedu._

 _Betekad untuk menunjukkan bahwa pengkhianatan Kyuhyun tidak memengaruhiku sama sekali, aku muncul di sekolah keesokan harinya dengan kepala tegak dan senyuman ramah. Melihatku seperti ini sepertinya membuat Kyuhyun dongkol dan dia mencoba berbagai macam cara lagi untuk membuatku menangis, tetapi aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri untuk tidak lagi memedulikan semua ledekan dan ejekan yang datang dari Kyuhyun dan kedua temannya. Isu mengenai aku memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menciumku pun lambat laun reda dan pada saat aku lulus SD, isu itu sudah hilang sama sekali. Meskipun aku masih bisa merasakan bekasnya hingga hari ini. Aku selalu mengharapkan Kyuhyun mau mengakui kebohongan besarnya itu dan meminta maaf padaku, tetapi kedua hal itu tidak pernah terjadi._

 _-flashback off-_

Ketika aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan otot-otot yang lebih relaks berkat NKOTB, kulihat Eunhyuk sudah bangun dan sedang berdiri di depan lemari pakaian sambil mengeluarkan bajunya.

"Bangun juga kau akhirnya. Aku pikir kau akan tidur seharian," ucapku sambil menunduk agar bisa mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk.

"Tadinya memang masih ingin tidur. Tapi tadi ada telepon, jadi aku terpaksa bangun," balas Eunhyuk sambil menggenggam sepasang pakaian dalam di tangannya. " _Bytheway_ ini sangat aneh . Lelaki itu mengatakan jika dia temanmu dan ingin membuat janji untuk _dinner_ nanti malam. Aku tidak tahu kau mempunyai teman di _Jeju_ , Min," lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Dia hanya orang yang aku kenal waktu _Elementary School_. Tolong bantu aku. Kalau nanti dia sampai menelfon lagi, katakan jika kita sibuk. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, kalau bisa." Ucapku sambil kembali melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

"kenapa seperti itu?" Eunhyuk terlihat bingung.

"Ceritanya panjang. Tidak perlu kau ambil pusing." Kemudian kunyalakan pengering rambut untuk menenggelamkan segala kemungkinan Eunhyuk menginterogasiku.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama ini aku selalu merasa bahwa bunuh diri adalah hal paling tidak masuk akal yang akan dilakukan oleh manusia. Apakah hidup ini sebegitu buruknya sehingga mereka mau meninggalkannya buru-buru? Atau apakah memang tidak ada jalan lain sama sekali sehingga mereka mengambil keputusan ini? Tapi kini aku betul-betul paham bahwa kadang kala keadaan di dunia ini memang sangat buruk dan kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain untuk meninggalkannya selama-lamanya.

Sewaktu di _Jeju_ , aku memang berhasil menghindari Kyuhyun dengan bantuan ketiga sahabatku yang pada dasarnya memblokir saluran telepon, Kyuhyun tidak berkesempatan untuk berbicara denganku. Aku bahkan berhasil menghindarinya di bandara dengan waktu check-in yang mepet dan berpura-pura tidur di dalam pesawat. Ketika sampai di _Incheon Airport_ , aku dan sahabat-sahabatku langsung menghilang secepat mungkin setelah mengambil bagasi, sehingga Kyuhyun hanya sempat melambaikan tangan sebelum aku kemudian menghilang dari pandangannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Aku sangat bersyukur kepada ketiga sobatku yang mau bekerja sama menghindari Kyuhyun, meskipun mereka tidak habis-habisnya menginformasikan kepadaku bahwa Kyuhyun itu _"A hot piece of ass_ ", kata Kibum. _"Sangat H-O-T."_ , menurut Ryeowook, dan _"He's so cute."_ , menurut Eunhyuk. Mungkin itulah fungsinya sahabat, mereka akan membela dan melindungi kita meskipun mereka tidak tahu duduk permasalahannya dan membuatku ingin menyumbat mulut mereka dengan gumpalan kertas pada saat yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari _Jeju_ pada hari Minggu itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah orangtuaku dulu daripada langsung pulang ke apartemen. Sudah satu bulan lebih aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka, aku jadi merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah menelantarkan mereka.

Aku baru saja melangkah turun dari mobilku ketika Eomma menghujaniku dengan permintaan agar aku membujuk Appa supaya mau dibawa ke rumah sakit. Keluarga Appaku memang memiliki keturunan penyakit jantung dan darah tinggi, jadi Eommaku sedikit khawatir Appa mengidap penyakit yang sama.

Sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ini Appa mengeluh karena dadanya sakit, terutama pagi hari setelah bangun tidur. Tapi Appa, yang juga memiliki keturunan sifat keras kepala kalau sudah urusan kesehatan, selalu menunda atau menolak untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Hingga hari ini, tiga bulan semenjak keluhan pertama yang semakin menjadi sehingga membuat Eomma super khawatir, Appa belum juga mau meluangkan waktu untuk pergi ke dokter.

Appaku yang berumur 65 tahun itu sudah pension beberapa tahun yang lalu dari posisinya sebagai _Chief Financial Officer_ salah satu bank swasta terbesar di Korea Selatan. Aku selalu berpendapat mungkin Appa merasa sedikit stress setelah pension. Aku tidak heran dengan fenomena ini, ada beberapa orangtua teman-temanku yang mengalami masalah yang sama.

Mereka mungkin merasa tersingkir dan tidak lagi dibutuhkan. Aku selalu meminta Appaku agar menekuni suatu hobi untuk mengisi hari-harinya. Appaku sebetulnya pemain tenis yang cukup andal, tetapi Eommaku tidak lagi memperbolehkannya menyentuh raket tenis setelah dua teman Eommaku meninggal karena serangan jantung ketika sedang main tenis.

Aku mengusulkan agar Appaku memilih olahraga baru yang sesuai dengan kondisi kesehatannya, misalnya golf. Tetapi ketika kusarankan ini, Appa langsung berkata bahwa golf tidak bisa digolongkan sebagai olahraga karena orang-orang yang main golf hanyalah orang-orang yang terlalu buncit perutnya dan terlalu malas untuk betul-betul berolahraga. Sekarang aku tidak pernah bisa melihat orang main golf tanpa memperhatikan perut mereka, yang akhirnya selalu membuatku tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Sungmin, kau bujuk Appamu itu supaya mau pergi ke dokter. Siwon sudah mencarikan informasi tentang itu dan ada banyak dokter ahli jantung bagus yang praktik di _Seoul_ ," ucap Eommaku.

"Huh? Memangnya tidak jadi pergi ke dokter yang disarankan oleh _internist_ nya Appa?" tanyaku sambil mengeluarkan sekotak jus jambu dari lemari es dan menuangkannya ke gelas.

"Kata Siwon ada yang lebih bagus lagi. Eomma sudah diberikan informasinya. Yang ini kalau tidak salah lulusan _Inggris_. Nanti Eomma akan memberimu datanya sebelum kau pulang."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu karena aku tidak tahu menahu tentang nama-nama universitas di _Inggris_ kecuali _Oxford_. Entah dari mana Siwon Oppa mendapatkan informasi ini. Aku hanya berharap bahwa dokter ini memang benar-benar bagus karena aku tidak mau mengambil resiko soal urusan kesehatan keluargaku.

Kumasukkan kembali kotak jus ke dalam lemari es dan membawa gelasku ke teras belakang. Disana kutemui Appaku sedang membaca koran. Untungnya Appaku bukan perokok sehingga setidak-tidaknya meskipun ada keturunan, Appaku lebih memiliki kemungkinan bebas untuk dibedah jantungnya.

"Appa, minggu depan mau ya aku bawa ke dokter," ucapku sambil mencium keningnya. Appaku mengeluarkan suara khasnya, yang terdengar sedikit seperti dengkuran dan batuk.

"Bagaimana _Jeju_?" tanyanya.

"Panas," jawabku.

"Eunhyuk sudah yakin dengan rencana pernikahannya itu?" Tanya Appaku sambil melipat koran yang tadi dibacanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Aku tahu Appaku sedang mencoba menghindari pertanyaanku.

"Siap tidak siap, Appa, tapi sudah waktunya memang. Sudah terlalu lama tertunda." Appa mengangguk-angguk.

Keluargaku tahu betul tentang bagaimana ketiga sahabat itu. Appaku kemudian terdiam, sepertinya dia sudah kehabisan topik berbasa-basi denganku. Eommaku selalu bilang bahwa aku adalah anak kesayangan Appa, sehingga dia akan melakukan apa saja yang aku minta.

Aku yakin satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku jadi anak kesayangan Appa adalah karena akulah anak perempuan satu-satunya.

Kucoba sekali lagi membujuk Appa. "Minggu depan _check_ jantung ya, Appa," pintaku sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Appa siap untuk protes, tetapi aku potong, "Ini hanya untuk _check_ saja, supaya kita bisa tahu kalau memang ada apa-apa. Aku yakin jantung Appa masih sehat dan tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, tapi Eomma, Siwon Oppa, dan Yunho Oppa khawatir, Appa. Dan kalau mereka khawatir, aku juga jadi ikut khawatir. Nah… agar kita semua tidak khawatir dan Eomma tidak akan mengganggu Appa lagi soal ini, kita pergi _check_ , ya?"

Appaku mengembuskan napasnya dan garis-garis keras kepala muncul pada keningnya, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk dan berkata sambil menggerutu, "Tapi harus kau yang mengantar Appa ke dokter, ya. Appa tidak ingin pergi dengan Siwon, dia itu benar-benar tidak ada belas kasihannya dengan orang. Sudah tahu orang lagi sakit, bukannya disayang-sayang malah habis dimarahi olehnya."

Aku mencoba menahan tawaku. Aku sudah mendengar tentang pertengkaran Appa dan Siwon Oppa dari mulut kakak keduaku itu beberapa hari sebelum aku berangkat ke _Jeju_.

"Siwon Oppa bukannya memarahi, Appa. Dia hanya khawatir. Lagian Appa juga sih yang keras kepala. Sudah tahu sakit, tetap saja ngotot tidak ingin ke rumah sakit. Appa tahu sendiri Siwon Oppa orangnya tidak sabaran. Jelas saja dia marah," kataku mencoba menenangkan Appa.

"Kau memangnya bisa mengambil cuti lagi? Bukannya kau baru mengambil cuti untuk pergi ke _Jeju_? Appa tidak ingin kau terkena masalah dengan bosmu gara-gara harus mengantar Appa ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak masalah, Appa." balasku.

Pada dasarnya dengan statusku sebagai seorang senior web designer, aku hanya perlu berada di kantor kalau memang ada perlu saja. Untungnya bosku cukup fleksibel dan tidak bawel. Selama pekerjaanku yang seabrek itu selesai tepat waktu, dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan di mana aku mengerjakannya. Harus kuakui bahwa kreativitasku lebih mudah mengalir kalau aku sedang duduk di depan laptopku di kamar apartemenku daripada di kantor yang kadang suka terlalu berisik. Meskipun aku sudah bekerja lebih dari lima tahun di perusahaan itu dan membawa masuk keuntungan yang cukup besar untuk perusahaan, tetapi aku belum juga diberi ruangan pribadi.

"Hanya kau yang peduli dengan Appa. Jangan tanya soal Siwon atau Yunho. Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk peduli kalau Appa sakit."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mencoba menenangkan Appa yang kebiasaan mengambeknya semakin hari semakin menjadi.

"Appa, bahkan Siwon Oppa yang sudah mencarikan info tentang dokter yang bagus untuk _check_ jantung dan Yunho Oppa kan sudah berkali-kali menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Appa _check_ jantung, tapi Appa selalu menolak. Jadi bukan salah dia kalau akhirnya dia tidak menawarkan lagi?"

"Eh… eh… jangan salahkan Appa, ya. Kalau sampai Yunho yang mengantar Appa untuk _check_ jantung, bisa-bisa Appa meninggal di jalan karena serangan jantung. Cara dia membawa mobil benar-benar ganas," omel Appa.

Aku mencoba menahan tawa, tetapi tidak berhasil. Kakakku yang satu itu memang selalu bercita-cita menjadi pembalap semenjak keci, tetapi cita-cita tersebut tidak pernah kesampaian. Parahnya lagi, setelah film _The Fast and the Furious_ keluar di pasaran, dia menjadi suka menggunakan jalan tol sebagai arena balapnya. Yunho Oppa juga pernah bilang dia cukup mirip dengan Vin Diesel, actor utama di film favoritnya itu. Aku dan Siwon Oppa selalu tertawa terbahak-bahak kalau sampai topik perbincangan ini keluar dan alhasil membuat Yunho Oppa menjadi mengambek dan cemberut sepanjang hari.

"Kenapa juga kau senyum-senyum sepeti itu? Kau juga tidak pernah mau diajak pergi dengan Yunho kalau dia yang nyetir."

Aku hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku Appa yang sudah seperti anak umur lima tahun.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari kamis pagi aku dan orangtuaku duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit bagian Kardiologi. Entah kenapa, tapi beberapa hari belakangan ini aku merasa sedikit cemas, tetapi berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan perasaan itu. Aku beralasan mungkin aku agak khawatir saja dengan keadaan Appaku.

Siwon Oppa sudah membuatkan janji untuk jam sepuluh pagi itu dengan Dokter Cho. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengerutkan wajah ketika mengertahui marga dokter ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Kenapa juga ada orang lain lagi di dunia ini yang bermarga Cho, bukankah satu saja sudah cukup?

Aku diminta Eommaku untuk mengisi formulir yang diberikan perawat, yang pada dasarnya menanyakan tentang kondisi kesehatan Appa beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Eomma dengan bantuan Appa sekali-sekali, membantuku memastikan agar tidak ada informasi yang tertinggal. Seorang parawat lalu meminta Appa masuk ke suatu ruangan lain untuk mengukur tekanan darah dan berat badan sebelum kemudian mencatatnya pada formulir yang baru saja selesai kuisi. Kami lalu diminta menunggu lagi sebelum kemudian dipersilahkan masuk menemui dokter.

Eommaku yang berjalan paling depan berkesempatan bertemu muka dengan Dokter Cho lebih dulu dibandingkan aku dan Appa.

"Selamat pagi, Dokter Cho," sapa Eomma dengan ceria. Untuk orang yang belum mengenal Eommaku, mereka mungkin akan menyangka bahwa Dokter Cho adalah teman lamanya, tetapi bagi orang yang sudah mengenalnya, mereka akan tahu bahwa memang begitulah Eommaku menyapa setiap orang. Eomma adalah orang yang paling ramah yang kukenal. Kurasa aku mendapatkan sifat ramahku darinya.

"Selamat pagi." Kudengar balasan dari sang dokter yang terdengar jauh lebih muda daripada yang kuperkirakan. Aku selalu menyangka seorang ahli kardiologi setidak-tidaknya sudah berumur diatas empat puluh tahu, berkacamata, dan berkepala botak. Perawat yang tadi mempersilahkan kami masuk sudah menghilang. Aku memastikan agar pintu ruang dokter itu tertutup rapat sebelum mengalihkan perhatianku kepada orangtuaku lagi. Dan… aku merasa mendapat serangan jantung.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-TBC-**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**12 September**_

 _Dunia ini memang tidak adil. Hahaha… who am I kidding. Kalau pun dunia ini adil, itu namanya bukan dunia, tapi surga. Atau jangan-jangan ada roh jahat yang ikut denganku dari Jeju dan membuatku menjadi selalu sial?_

.

.

.

.

.

"SUNGMIN?" ucap Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang meja kerja dokter. Dari wajahnya, sepertinya dia sama terkejutnya denganku, bahkan mungkin lebih terkejut lagi.

Aku hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun sambil melongo seperti orang idiot. Kucoba mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali, berharap dan berdoa agar ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk. Tetapi setelah mengedip berkali-kali dan wajah Kyuhyun malah justru kelihatan semakin jelas, aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Ini semua kenyataan.

"Kau…?" akhirnya aku bisa berkata-kata. Eommaku langsung mengerlingkan mata padaku mendengar nada bicaraku yang memang kurang sopan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" ucapku dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Aku mengantar Appaku," jawabku merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, meskipun aku juga baru saja mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sama padanya. Tapi aku merasa pertanyaan itu memang lebih masuk akal untuk diutarakan olehku, karena jelas-jelas aku sekarang sedang berada di ruang dokter. Kalau aku ingin memancing ikan aku akan pergi ke laut, bukan ke dokter, kan?

"Sungmin, kau mengenal Dokter Cho?" kudengar suara Eommaku.

Appaku yang sepertinya terlalu lelah untuk mengikuti arah pembicaraan ini memilih duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di depan meja kerja dokter sambil menyipitkan mata pada Kyuhyun.

"Dokter?" ucapku bingung. Dan pada saat itu aku baru betul-betul menyadari Kyuhyun memang mengenakan jaket putih yang biasanya dikenakan para dokter.

' _TIDAK MUNGKIN!'_ Teriakku dalam hati.

Kyuhyun tidak mungkin dokter yang akan menangani Appa. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi ahli kardiologi. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah Kyuhyun pernah menjadi juara kelas sewaktu kami _Elementary School_ dan aku yakin aku tidak pernah melihatnya ikut ujian beasiswa sekolah yang biasanya diperuntukkan bagi anak-anak yang berhasil meraih ranking tiga besar di kelas masing masing.

"Kau Dokter Cho?" tanyaku curiga.

Kyuhyun hanya menunjuk kepada plak ukiran kayu di atas meja kerjanya yang bertuliskan Dr. Cho Kyuhyun. Ternyata memang hanya ada satu Kyuhyun di dunia ini, dan ini menjelaskan perasaan tidak enak yang sudah kurasakan beberapa hari ini. Ohhh… rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri saja atau mungkin meminta orang lain membunuhku. Sel-sel otakku sepertinya mengalami korsleting dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang ingin kulontarkan kepada Kyuhyun tetapi tidak bisa kuucapkan di depan orangtuaku.

"Silahkan duduk," ucap Kyuhyun sopan. Eommaku menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun dan duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang masih tersedia. Dari tatapan matanya aku tahu bahwa Eommaku sebetulnya ingin menginterogasi statusku dengan Kyuhyun, tetapi untungnya kali ini dia berhasil menahan diri dan hanya tersenyum penuh arti padaku.

Aku masih berusaha mencerna semua informasi ini ketika terdengar ketukan pintu dan seorang suster masuk sambil mendorong sebuah kursi untukku. Setelah tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih, aku pun mengempaskan diriku di kursi itu. Perasaan galauku tidak membaik ketika aku menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sedang melemparkan senyum isengnya padaku. Aku tidak perlu menjadi _psychic_ untuk tahu apa yang sedang ada di pikirannya.

Kuberikan tatapanku yang paling ganas padanya dan Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian pada formulir yang tadi sudah kuisi. Ruangan itu hening beberapa detik.

"Apakah anda ada keturunan darah tinggi dengan jantung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Appaku dengan serius. Aku harus menarik napas ketika melihat pergantian ini. Hanya dalam hitungan detik dia berubah dari laki-laki iseng yang kutemui ketika terbangun di kamar hotelnya beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi seorang laki-laki dewasa yang betul-betul serius dalam pekerjaannya. Yang jelas detik itu dia terlihat seperti seorang dokter.

"Iya, beberapa anggota keluarga Paman ini memang punya darah tinggi dan jantung," jelas Eommaku.

"Sakit di dada yang Paman alami selama ini apa seperti di tusuk-tusuk jarum atau seperti ketindihan batu dan nggak bisa napas?"

Aku hampir saja mendengus ketika mendengar Kyuhyun menggunakan kata 'Paman' untuk Appaku. Dengan susah payah aku mencoba mengendalikan perasaanku yang sepertinya siap untuk meledak-ledak. Jelas-jelas Eommaku yang duluan menggunakan kata itu, ' _Kyuhyun hanya mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik dengan menggunakan kata yang sama_ ,' ucapku pada diriku sendiri, mencoba merasionalkan tindakan Kyuhyun.

"Kadang dua-duanya," Appaku menjawab. Kulihat Kyuhyun menuliskan sesuatu pada selembar kertas lain.

"Kalau rasa sakit itu terjadi, biasanya berapa lama?"

"Terkadang bisa sampai satu menit," jelas Appaku.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan sekali lagi menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas itu. Eommaku terlihat khawatir dan takut ketika mendengar penjelasan Appaku ini. Khawatir bahwa Eommaku akan tiba-tiba menangis, kutarik kursiku agar bisa duduk lebih dekat dengannya dan meremas bahunya. Eommaku menoleh padaku dan meremas tanganku.

"Dan semua ini biasanya terjadi pada pagi hari, ya?" Kyuhyun terlihat sangat serius ketika menanyakan hal ini, yang membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah ada sesuatu yang signifikan tentang informasi itu.

Kulihat kedua orangtuaku mengangguk untuk mengonfirmasikan pernyataan itu.

"Jadi bagaimana, Dokter Cho?" Tanya Eommaku

Kyuhyun menatap Eommaku dan berkata, "Kalau dilihat dari gejalanya, sepertinya Paman memang mengalami beberapa serangan jantung."

"Beberapa?" teriakku dan Eomma bersamaaan.

"Dalam caliber kecil," sambung Kyuhyun buru-buru dalam usahanya untuk menenangkan kami berdua. Dia bahkan tersenyum. Appaku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, aku jadi curiga apa dia sudah tahu bahwa apa yang dia alami selama tiga bulan belakangan ini bisa dibilang cukup serius.

"Jadi saran.. ehm… ehm… Dokter Cho… bagaimana?" dengan susah payah aku mengucapkan kata 'Dokter'. Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan status Kyuhyun, si pembuat onar itu sebagai seorang dokter yang harus kupercayai.

Kyuhyun menatapku dan berkata dengan pelan tapi pasti. "Saya sarankan agar Paman menjalani beberapa tes. Kita bisa mulai dengan tes darah untuk melihat beberapa hal, tapi terutama kadar kolesterol dalam darah. Kalau nanti memang perlu, baru kita lakukan _EKG_ dan _Cardiac Stress Testing_."

"EKG," gumamku. Latar belakangku memang bukan dari dunia kedokteran, tapi aku sudah menonton cukup banyak seri ER dan _Grey's Anatomy_ untuk tahu fungsi tes tersebut.

" _Electrocardiography_ ," sambung Kyuhyun. "Untuk memonitor aktivitas jantung supaya kita bisa melihat apakah ada kelainan pada detak jantung Paman."

"Apa pasien harus menginap untuk dites?" Tanya Eommaku dengan hati-hati.

Aku menarik napas menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Aku tahu betul bahwa kalau jawabannya adalah "Iya", sudah dapat kupastikan bahwa Appaku tidak akan mau melakukannya. Appaku adalah jenis orang yang sama sekali tidak suka tidur di tempat tidur yang bukan tempat tidurnya sendiri. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Appaku jarang sekali mau diajak travel kalau kami harus menginap.

"Oh, tidak. Pasien bisa langsung pulang. Hanya mungkin datang untuk beberapa jam saja."

Entah kenapa, tapi sepertinya ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan ini dia menatapku dan tersenyum simpul. Mungkin dia bisa merasakan ketegangan yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti ruangan itu ketika kami menunggu jawaban darinya, dan mencoba menenangkan kami semua.

"Apa tes darahnya harus di sini atau boleh di tempat lain?" tanyaku. Berdasarkan cerita yang sudah kudengar, banyak dokter dan rumah sakit yang lebih mengutamakan faktor materi daripada kesehatan pasiennya. Banyak dari mereka yang bahkan akan memaksa agar segala macam tes harus dilakukan di rumah sakit karena jasa tersebut tidak ditawarkan di tempat lain. Menurutku semua itu omong-kosong saja.

"Dimana saja boleh selama mereka bisa melakukan tes yang diminta. Cari saja lab yang dekat dengan rumah Paman dan Bibi, tidak perlu datang ke sini," ucap Kyuhyun.

Humph… sepertinya Kyuhyun memang seorang dokter sejati, bukan pedagang obat yang bersembunyi di belakang jaket putih dan menyebut diri mereka dokter. Meskipun rumah sakit ini bukanlah yang terdekat dari rumahku, tapi inilah yang menurutku paling kompeten, jadi pada dasarnya pilihan kami untuk datang ke rumah sakit ini tidak bisa dibantah lagi.

"Apa Paman sudah ada dokter penyakit dalam?"

Eommaku mengiyakan pertanyaan ini dan memberitahu Kyuhyun nama dokter penyakit dalam Appa. Eomma kemudian mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Kyuhyun yang dijawabnya dengan singkat dan padat.

Kuperhatikan bahwa sepertinya Kyuhyun memang cukup ahli di bidangnya karena dia mencoba menjelaskan segala sesuatunya dengan bahasa yang mudah dipahami oleh kami semua. Dua puluh menit kemudian kami pun keluar dari ruang dokter itu dengan perasaan lebih pasti tentang langkah selanjutnya yang harus kami ambil.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Eomma dan Appa sama sekali tidak menanyakan tentang hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun. Pikiran mereka sepertinya penuh dengan keadaan kesehatan Appa yang memang jauh lebih penting. Meskipun begitu, aku baru bisa betul-betul bernapas lagi setelah keluar dari halaman rumah orangtuaku dan mobilku sudah meluncur kembali ke jalan raya menuju kantor.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa hari aku tenggelam dalam pekerjaanku dan terbebas dari keharusan untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi karena aku, Yunho Oppa dan Siwon Oppa sepakat untuk merotasi tugas membawa Appa ke rumah sakit. Tetapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa lari dari Kyuhyun, karena kini Eomma semakin sering menyebutkan nama 'Dokter Cho' dengan nada antusias dan penuh pujian. Padahal aku sudah siap muntah setiap kali mendengar nama itu disebut-sebut.

"Sungmin, Dokter Cho kemarin menanyakanmu loh," ucap Eommaku suatu hari ketika aku meneleponnya untuk menanyakan perkembangan keadaan Appa.

Saking terkejutnya aku sampai menyobek bungkus Oreo dengan terlalu ganas, membuat semua Oreo berhamburan ke atas meja kerjaku di kantor. Nayoung, seorang web designer yang masih junior, melongokkan kepala dari atas kubikel di depanku. Aku hanya melambaikan tangan, menandakan bahwa situasi masih terkendali. Wajah Nayoung kemudian menghilang dan aku kembali memfokuskan perhatianku pada percakapan dengan Eommaku yang sepertinya tidak sadar akan efek dari informasi yang baru saja disampaikannya padaku.

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita jika Dokter Cho itu temanmu _Elementary School_?" lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit menuduh.

Aku mengembuskan napas dengan sedikit kesal sambil mulai mengumpulkan beberapa Oreo yang masih ada di atas mejaku dan tidak terjatuh ke karpet. Humph… Kyuhyun sudah cerita apa saja ke Eommaku? Awas saja kalau dia sampai cerita kejadian di _Jeju_. Aku akan… akan… akan… ah terserah. Dan kalau bisa, apa pun yang akan kulakukan padanya itu bisa membuatnya babak-belur.

"Dia bukan temanku, Eomma. Kebetulan saja dia juga murid di _Elementary School_ yang sama di tahun yang sama," ucapku akhirnya sambil berusaha menyelamatkan satu Oreo yang menggelinding di atas meja dan hampir jatuh ke karpet.

"Berarti dia masih muda sekali, ya?" Eommaku berdecak kagum. "Tapi dia itu benar-benar sangat baik. Perhatian sekali dengan Appamu. Belum lagi…" Eomma lanjut menyebutkan dengan detail setiap hal yang telah dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun untuk Appaku.

Rasanya aku ingin menutup telepon saat itu juga, tapi aku belum dapat update tentang Appa.

"Appa bagaimana, Eomma?" tanyaku, memotong omongan Eommaku. Saat itu Nayoung muncul sambil membawa mangkuk.

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa suara padanya dan mulai menempatkan Oreo yang masih bisa dimakan ke dalam mangkuk itu. Nayoung hanya mengangguk sambil mencomot satu Oreo sebelum kemudian kembali ke kubikelnya.

Eommaku terdiam sejenak karena aku memotong alur pembicaraannya, bukan karena tersinggung, tapi karena dia harus memfokuskan pikirannya pada hal baru. Selain sebagai orang yang ramah, Eommaku juga terkenal sebagai orang yang pikirannya suka lompat dari satu topik ke topik yang lain tanpa ada titik ataupun koma, dan dia berharap orang lain bisa mengikutinya.

"Appa… kata Dokter Cho keadaannya cukup baik, hanya memang makanannya harus lebih dikontrol lagi agar tekanan darahnya bisa lebih stabil dan tidak terlalu tinggi."

"Bukankah Dokter Kim sudah pernah mengatakannya dari dulu agar Appa jangan makan makanan yang terlalu berminyak," balasku sambil berlutut dan mulai memungut Oreo yang berserakan di karpet di bawah meja kerjaku satu per satu untuk dibuang ke tempat sampah. Aku tahu betul bahwa selama setahun belakangan ini Dokter Jung, internis langganan Appa, sudah mewanti-wanti orangtuaku soal ini. Aku tiba-tiba jadi curiga kenapa Eommaku terdengar seperti merasa bersalah. "Appa sudah tidak makan ubi goreng setiap pagi lagi kan, Eomma?"

"Tidak sih…hanya…"

"Hanya apa? Tidak pakai hanya, Eomma. Kalau memang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh."

"Tapi Eomma kasihan dengan Appamu. Itu memang makanan kesukaannya."

"Ya aku juga suka makan cokelat setiap hari tapi aku tidak bisa karena nanti akan muncul jerawat," balasku dengan sedikit tajam. Aku sudah berhasil membuang semua Oreo yang tadi berada di karpet ke tempat sampah dan duduk kembali di kursiku.

Eommaku terdiam, yang membuatku jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah mengomelinya.

"Kyuhyun mengatakan apa lagi?"

"Dokter Cho?"

Aku terpaksa menggigit lidahku agar tidak berteriak frustasi. "Iya," jawabku pendek. Dalam hati aku menyumpah, _'Tentu saja Kyuhyun yang itu. Memangnya aku kenal dengan Kyuhyun yang lain? Satu Kyuhyun saja sudah cukup. Jangan sampai kalau ada dua,'_ sambil mengetukkan buku jariku ke meja kerja.

"Oh iya, Eomma katakan padanya kalau kau bekerja dan agak sibuk jadi mungkin tidak bisa menemani Appa untuk beberapa pertemuan ke depan, dia terlihat agak kecewa loh, Min. Eomma jadi tidak tega melihatnya. Jadi Eomma berikan saja nomormu, dengan begitu dia akan bisa menghubungimu kapan saja."

"Apa?!" teriakku terkejut dan sekali lagi kepala Nayoung muncul dari atas kubikel untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Kali ini aku mengabaikannya dan hanya memutar kursiku agar membelakanginya.

"Kenapa kau kaget seperti itu? Tidak apa-apa bukan kalau Dokter Cho ingin menghubungimu?"

"Eomma memberikannya nomorku?" aku masih tidak bisa memercayai nasibku yang semakin hari kenapa rasanya semakin sial saja.

Aku tidak menerima balasan atas pertanyaanku ini. Aku justru mendengar suara-suara yang teredam dari ujung saluran telepon. Sepertinya Eomma sedang berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Halo," ucapku. "Eomma?" untuk menyakinkan bahwa percakapan ini bermasalah bukan karena sinyal ponselku yang lemah aku pun melirik kepada ponsel yang berada di genggamanku. Ponselku menunjukkan bahwa sinyalnya penuh.

Sekali lagi aku mencoba memanggil Eommaku, tapi sepertinya dia kini terlibat dalam percakapan tentang bermacam-macam cara memasak tofu Jepang, atau mungkin kembang tofu. Setelah beberapa menit mencoba mengikuti arah percakapan itu dan aku malah menjadi semakin bingung, akhirnya aku memutuskan menunggu hingga Eommaku selesai berbicara dengan siapa pun yang sedang mengobrol dengannya dan kembali menumpukkan perhatiannya padaku. Kuambil satu Oreo dari dalam mangkuk dan mulai memakannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Di antara semua semua biscuit yang dijual di pasaran, favoritku memang Oreo semenjak aku pergi ke Singapura sewaktu _Junior High School_ dan merasakan biscuit dengan jumlah kalori yang sama dengan burger McDonald's itu.

"Sungmin, sudah dulu ya teleponnya," ucap Eommaku tiba-tiba, dan sebelum bisa betul-betul sadar apakah Eomma memang sedang berbicara padaku, dia sudah menutup telepon itu. Kutatap ponselku dengan gemas, seakan-akan benda itu adalah wajah Eommaku.

Jelas-jelas aku dongkol, tapi aku akhirnya hanya menggeleng dan menyimpan ponselku kembali ke dalam tas. Jam makan siang sudah berlalu dan aku harus kembali kerja lagi.

"Ada masalah, Min?" Tanya Nayoung. Kali ini dia tidak hanya melongokkan kepalanya di atas kubikel, tetapi berdiri di pintu masuk kubikelku.

"Tidak ada," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Nayoung sepertinya tidak memercayai kata-kataku, tetapi dia tidak memaksaku. Dia hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya seakan-akan menantangku untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Ketika aku tetap tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, dia akhirnya meninggalkanku sendiri dengan pikiranku.

Meskipun aku orang yang paling ramah di kantor ini, sebetulnya tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang kehidupan pribadiku. Dan aku mau tetap menjaga privasi itu. Lain dengan ketiga sobatku yang selalu kelihatan nyaman dengan diri mereka sendiri, aku selalu merasa bahwa aku sangat kurang. Kurang cantik dibandingkan Eunhyuk, kurang gaul daripada Ryeowook, dan kurang ambisius dibandingkan Kibum. Intinya, aku merasa bahwa aku tidak memiliki kelebihan apa pun yang bisa kutonjolkan. Inilah yang membuatku jadi kurang percaya diri. Alhasil, aku tidak pernah betul-betul jadi diriku sendiri di depan orang lain.

Semua orang yang mengenalku hanya tahu bahwa aku orang yang ramah dan selalu siap membantu. Tapi kenyataannya adalah, aku melakukan itu semua agar orang menyukaiku dan mau jadi temanku.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa aku orangnya tidak suka basa-basi dan bahwa aku menyimpan buku harian, satu-satunya tempat aku bisa betul-betul menumpahkan semua yang kurasakan tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan pendapat orang lain jika mendengar apa yang telah kutuliskan di dalamnya. Mungkin satu-satunya orang yang pernah melihat sifat asliku adalah Kyuhyun. Aku berani menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya padanya karena aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan pendapatnya tentangku, karena aku tidak peduli akan pendapatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang sibuk browsing Internet untuk mencari tahu tentang bermacam-macam penyakit jantung ketika tiba-tiba suara Josh Groban terlantun. Kulirik layar ponselku dan langsung mengerutkan keningku.

' _Unknown'_. Itulah kata yang tertuliskan pada layar. Aku paling benci dengan orang yang menggunakan fasilitas semacam ini. Menurutku nomor telepon adalah hak milik umum dan kecuali dia adalah Presiden negeri ini, orang seharusnya tidak diperbolehkan menyembunyikan nomor telepon mereka. Kubiarkan telepon itu berbunyi. Kalau memang telepon itu penting, maka mereka akan meninggalkan voicemail atau mengirimkan SMS.

Untungnya aku memang tidak pernah memberikan nomor ponselku kepada klien, jadi aku bisa pasti bahwa yang menelepon bukanlah salah satu klienku. Dan nomor telepon keluarga dekat-ku, orang-orang di kantorku dan teman-temanku sudah tercatat di dalam address book ponselku, jadi nama mereka pasti akan langsung muncul di layar kalau memang mereka yang menelepon. Tidak lama kemudian lagi Broken Vow itu pun berhenti dan aku kembali focus pada risetku.

Appa sudah menjalankan segala macam tes yang harus dilakukan, termasuk _EKG_ dan tes stress jantung. Untuk pertemuan selanjutnya, saat Kyuhyun akan memberitahu hasil semua tes itu, akulah yang akan mengantarkan Appa. Oleh karena itu aku melakukan riset ini supaya bisa lebih memahami keadaan kesehatan Appa ketika Kyuhyun menjelaskan hasil tes itu nanti.

Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa ternyata ada bermacam-macam jenis penyakit jantung. Ada yang menyerang arteri saja, ada yang berurusan khusus dengan otot jantung, pembuluh darah, atau bahkan organ jantung itu sendiri. Ada pula penyakit jantung yang disebabkan tekanan darah tinggi. Penyakit jantung jenis inilah yang aku takutkan diderita Appaku.

Aku sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat nama semua jenis penyakit ini ketika sekali lagi suara Josh Groban terdengar dan ketika kulirik layar, ternyata si _'Unknown'_ lagi yang menelepon.

"Halo, ini siapa?" ucapku menjawab telepon itu dengan nada acuh tak acuh. Aku tidak perlu terlalu beramah-tamah dengan orang yang kemungkinan besar hanya mau iseng.

"Semoga saja itu bukan caramu menjawab setiap telepon. Sepertinya orang akan langsung berpikir kalau mereka salah sambung," ucap suara yang tidak aku kenal dari ujung saluran telepon.

"Maaf, sepertinya anda salah sambung," balasku dan sudah siap untuk menutup teleponku.

"Eh, Min, jangan ditutup. Ini Kyuhyun."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan ketika melakukannya, tetapi aku menyalahkan semua ini pada Oreo yang dengan jumlah kalorinya telah memperlambat fungsi jantungku memompa darah ke otak, sehingga menyebabkan organ tersebut tidak bisa berfungsi dengan sempurna.

"Ooo… hhh, mencari Sungmin, ya? Dia sedang tidak ada di sini. Dia sedang ke kamar mandi. Kau bisa menelponnya lagi nanti," jawabku lalu buru-buru menutup telepon dan loncat-loncat seperti orang kesetanan sambil berteriak kesal di dalam kamar apartemenku.

"Dasar bodoohhh... apa tidak ada alasan lain?" teriakku memarahi diriku sendiri. _What is wrong with me?_

Aku berharap bahwa Kyuhyun percaya akan kebohonganku, tetapi aku tahu bahwa meskipun otak Kyuhyun mungkin agak kurang sewaktu _Elementary School_ , tetapi bukan berarti dia bodoh. Toh buktinya dia sekarang sudah menjadi seorang dokter yang cukup bergengsi, lulusan _The Royal College of Surgeon_ di Inggris pula. Aku tahu semua ini karena sebegitu bencinya aku dengan makhluk satu ini sampai-sampai aku pergi ke website rumah sakit spesialis jantung tempatnya praktik untuk mencari tahu tentang latar belakang pendidikannya. Dia bukan hanya lulusan Inggris, tetapi dia juga menyelesaikan residency-nya di sebuah rumah sakit bernama _Beaumont_ , di Dublin, Irlandia selama dua tahun setelah mengambil spesialisasi Kardiologi. Kalau saja aku tahu bahwa informasi selengkap ini tersedia di website rumah sakit, mungkin aku sudah mengusulkan Appaku untuk pergi ke dokter lain, sehingga menghindari dilemma yang sekarang kuhadapi karena harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi.

Sekali lagi kudengar teleponku berbunyi dan tanpa harus melihat layar, aku sudah tahu itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"Halo, Kyuhyun, maaf, tadi aku sedang di kamar mandi," ucapku terburu-buru.

"Sungmin?" kudengar suara Eommaku yang terdengar agak panik.

"Eomma?" ucapku terkejut, bercampur lega, tetapi juga agak sedikit kesal karena Kyuhyun tidak meneleponku lagi.

"Sungmin, Appa baru saja terkena serangan jantung dan akan dibawa ke UGD…"

Tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa mendengar apa pun yang Eommaku sedang coba katakan. Kalau sampai Appaku harus dibawa ke UGD, berarti keadaan jantungnya lebih parah daripada yang kuperkirakan. Seperti tiba-tiba terbangun dari mimpi, aku langsung mengambil ahli keadaan dan memberitahu Eomma bahwa aku akan berangkat sekarang juga ke rumah sakit. Kulirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan jam delapan malam. Aku hanya sempat mengambil tas dan kunci mobilku sambil berusaha mengenakan sepatuku pada saat yang bersamaan. Setelah itu aku berlari menuju mobilku sambil menelepon keadaan kedua kakakku yang ternyata sudah ditelepon lebih dulu oleh Eomma.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-TBC-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sorry kalo banyaaakkkk banget typo dan maap juga aku updatenya telat banget *bow*  
**_

 _ **Oh iya minggu ini aku gabisa post chapter baru soalnya lebaran udah di depan mata kan dan pasti lagi sibuk2nya yahh youknowwhatimean :D**_

 _ **Dengan senang hati menerima kritik dan saran dari kalian...So, review please?**_

 _ **dan sekalian mau bilang...**_

 _ **MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN, have a nice Eid mubarak with your family and friends^^**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**21 September**_

 _Maaf karena lama tidak memberi kabar. Aku benar-benar sangat sibuk. Belum soal kerja, aku selalu ketakutan tentang kondisi jantung Appa. Ditambah dengan si setan tengil satu itu yang tidak bosan-bosannya menggangguku. Apa dia tidak bisa mencari korban lainnya? Kenapa harus aku?_

.

.

.

.

.

Akulah yang terakhir sampai di rumah sakit karena memang apartemenku paling jauh dan di daerah yang cukup macet untuk hari Sabtu malam. Kutemukan Eomma sedang dipeluk oleh Yunho Oppa, aku tidak melihat Siwon Oppa sama sekali. Segera aku berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Eomma...bagaimana keadaan Appa?" tanyaku sambil berusaha menarik napas. Lain dengan ketiga sahabatku, aku memang paling tidak atletis di antara kami berempat. Dengan keaktifanku di OSIS aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai waktu untuk melakukan apa-apa lagi. Jangankan olahraga, biasanya sepulang sekolah rasanya aku sudah mau pingsan, ditambah lagi dengan penyakit anemiaku, aku lebih mudah merasa lelah.

Kulihat Yunho Oppa hanya mengangguk dengan wajah serius dan aku tiba-tiba panik, terutama ketika menyadari bahwa wajah Eommaku sudah basah kuyup oleh air mata.

 _NOOO!_ Hatiku berteriak. Tidak mungkin. Menurut Siwon Oppa yang membawa Appa untuk _check up_ seminggu lalu, Appa masih sehat-sehat saja.

"Oppa?" kutatap wajah Yunho Oppa dan tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa lagi membendung air mataku. Kutenggelamkan wajahku di antara kedua tanganku dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Min?" kudengar suara Yunho Oppa dan Eommaku yang mengucapkan namaku pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?" lanjut Yunho Oppa yang terdengar bingung.

Aku masih tidak berani menunjukkan wajahku. Aku harusnya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Appa selama ini. Setidak-tidaknya aku tidak perlu tinggal di apartemen, aku bisa tinggal di rumah dengan mereka, meskipun itu berarti aku harus menempuh jarak dua jam setiap pagi untuk ke kantor dan dua jam lagi untuk pulang. Aku seharusnya tidak perlu menghiraukan Kyuhyun dan tetap menemani Appaku setiap kali dia perlu pergi ke dokter beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

Kemudian kudengar ada bunyi roda yang bersentuhan dengan lantai rumah sakit dan tangisku jadi semakin keras. Aku seperti sedang berada dalam drama-drama saat para dokter baru saja selesai memeriksa jasad pasien dan membawa jasad itu keluar dari ruang otopsi agar anggota keluarga bisa melihatnya.

"Sungmin.." Kudengar bisikan suara Eommaku dan aku langsung menyerangnya dengan pelukan yang cukup ganas. Eommaku hampir saja terjatuh karena serangan itu.

"Eomma hiks… aku minta maaf…" ucapku di antara isak tangisku.

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara Siwon Oppa menuduh Yunho Oppa. "Hyung, kau apakan dia sampai seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia tiba-tiba menangis tanpa sebab. Wanita memang aneh," balas Yunho Oppa sambil tertawa yang disusul oleh Siwon Oppa.

"Sssttt," ucap Eommaku dan kedua kakakku langsung terdiam dan meninggalkan aku dengan Eomma sendiri.

Ternyata Appa benar, Yunho Oppa dan Siwon Oppa memang tidak punya hati. Bagaimana mungkin mereka masih bisa tertawa? Appa baru saja meninggal. Oh Appa… meskipun sering membuatku stress, tetapi dia tetap Appaku dan aku mencintainya. Pada saat itu aku teringat akan semua hal yang pernah Appa lakukan untukku. Appa yang mengantarkanku ke sekolah pada hari pertamaku masuk _Elementary School_ , Appa yang mengantarku ke rumah sakit ketika kepalaku berdarah karena jatuh dari ayunan, Appa membawaku ke taman hiburan sewaktu aku berumuran dua belas tahun dan harus membersihkan bajuku dari muntahan setelah turun dari kapal bajak laut, dan Appa yang menghadiri wisuda S1-ku di Melbourne, meskipun dia tidak suka travel.

"Sungmin," ucap Eommaku dengan lembut. "Kenapa menangis, sayang?"

Sepertinya situasi menangisku cukup parah karena Eomma hanya akan menggunakan kata 'Sayang' untuk anak-anaknya dalam situasi superdarurat saja.

"Appa,… hiks… Appa sudah… sudah hiks hiks… tidak ada." Dengan susah payah aku berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Eommaku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajahku. Dia terlihat bingung. Wajahnya sudah bersih dari air mata, meskipun matanya masih terlihat agak bengkak. Lalu tiba-tiba tangannya sudah melayang ke keningku, suatu hal yang biasa dilakukan olehnya untuk memeriksa apakah aku sakit.

"Tidak panas," gumam Eomma.

"Aku hiks… tidak sakit, Eomma," jelasku dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Eomma dari keningku.

"Lalu kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu. Eomma jadi khawatir," ucap Eomma.

"Seperti itu… hiks… bagaimana?" aku berusaha mencari tisu dari dalam tasku. Ketika menemukannya aku langsung mengusap mataku.

"Kau mengatakan jika Appa sudah tidak ada." Mendengar Eomma mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan enteng membuatku jadi marah.

"Tapi Appa memang hiks hiks… sudah tidak ada, bukan, hiks… Eomma?" ucapku sambil bertolak pinggang. Apa Eomma sama-sama tidak punya hati seperti kedua kakak laki-lakiku itu? Eomma sudah menikah dengan Appa selama hampir empat puluh tahun, setidaknya dia bisa menunjukkan sedikit belas kasihan…

Tiba-tiba Eomma tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia bahkan harus menyandarkan tubuh ke dinding dan membungkuk sambil memegangi dada. Pada saat itu aku betul-betul khawatir Eomma tiba-tiba menjadi gila karena terlalu stress. Aku tidak pernah bertemu wanita mana yang akan tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah suaminya meninggal, minus Anna Nicole Smith tentunya. Mantan bintang Playboy itu mungkin bahkan langsung mengadakan pesta besar-besaran setelah suaminya yang umurnya delapan puluh tahun itu masuk liang kubur, meninggalkan Anna Nicole sebagai pewaris hartanya yang berjumlah miliaran dolar.

Aku baru saja akan mengatakan pada Eomma apa yang ada di pikiranku ketika tiba-tiba kulihat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah kami dengan langkah pasti. Langkah yang hanya dimiliki oleh laki-laki yang benar-benar merasa nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa, tapi tiba-tiba aku mengalami masalah bernapas.

Dia hanya mengenakan kaus polo berwarna abu-abu, celana panjang khaki, dan sepatu gaya _moccasins_. Aku harus akui bahwa sobat-sobatku benar. Kyuhyun memang 'HOT', seperti roti yang baru keluar dari pemanggangan. Selama lebih dari dua decade ini aku hanya mengingat semua tingkah laku isengnya padaku sehingga sama sekali tidak pernah memperhatikan wajahnya. Rambutnya yang ikal dibiarkan tumbuh agak panjang sehingga sedikit menutupi kening. Dia sebenarnya lebih terlihat seperti seorang mahasiswa kedokteran, bukan dokter. Yang jelas dia terlihat jauh lebih muda daripada umurnya. Aku menjadi curiga apakah wajah awet mudanya itu memang berkah dari Tuhan atau karena bantuan jarum dan pisau.

Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum ketika melihatku dan di balik matanya yang kini aku sadari kelihatan-apa kata yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan matanya… 'teduh', itulah kata yang tepat- dia kelihatan agak khawatir. Aku bisa tenggelam di mata itu, pikirku dan harus menggeleng ketika menyadari kata-kata yang baru saja terlintas di dalam pikiranku. Kata-kata itu lebih tepat untuk diucapkan oleh wanita-wanita pemimpin yang membayangkan diri mereka sebagai seorang putri yang suatu hari akan dibangunkan dari tidur panjang dengan satu ciuman dari seorang pangeran. Lalu mereka akan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. _Bullshit_.

Segera kuusap sisa-sisa air mata pada wajahku dan menelan sisa-sisa kesedihanku. Aku tidak ingin dia melihatku menangis lagi. Setelah yakin bahwa wajahku sudah kering, bukannya membalas senyumannya, aku memilih mengerutkan dahi dan memasang muka cemberut. _Kenapa juga setan satu ini ada di sini?_ Omelku dalam hati. Aku sebenarnya ingin menghindar, tetapi tidak tahu ke mana aku harus pergi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ke mana kedua kakakku menghilang.

"Selamat malam, Bibi," ucap Kyuhyun pada Eommaku yang langsung berhenti tertawa dan menegakkan tubuh. Aku baru menyadari beberapa detik kemudian bahwa Eomma terlihat tersipu-sipu. _Oh my Goooddd_ , aku bisa merasakan muntah mendesak di tenggorokanku.

Sejak kapan orang dewasa bisa tahan, bahkan memuja Kyuhyun? Seingatku tidak ada satu guru pun yang bisa tetap menjaga kesabaran mereka kalau dihadapkan dengan Kyuhyun, tapi sejak kapan juga jantungku menjadi berdebar-debar seperti ini setiap kali melihatnya? Baiklah, aku mengaku kalah.

"Saya datang secepat mungkin setelah ditelepon rumah sakit. Maaf, kalau sedikit terlambat," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Oh… memangnya Dokter Cho tinggal di mana?"

Aku sudah siap mencekik Eomma. Penting tidak sih dia menanyakan hal itu? Lagi pula sebagai dokter, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin akan…

"Saya tinggal tidak jauh dari sini, Bibi," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan kartu nama dan memberikan satu pada Eomma dan satu padaku. Dia melanjutkan penjelasannya tentang lokasi rumahnya dengan sangat detail. Oke, mungkin aku salah, Kyuhyun terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali kalau pasiennya tahu di mana dia tinggal.

Aku sedang melirik kartu nama yang ada di tanganku ketika Kyuhyun menariknya dari genggamanku dan menuliskan sesuatu di baliknya sebelum mengembalikannya padaku.

Seperti juga ketika waktu dia mengembalikan clutch-ku di Jeju, dia menggenggam tanganku sebelum menjatuhkan kartu nama itu di atas telapak tanganku. Sekali lagi kusadari betapa kecilnya tanganku di bandingkan dengan tangannya.

"Itu nomorku. Jadi kau bisa menelfonku kalau ada _emergency_ lagi dengan Appamu," ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Kualihkan perhatianku dari tanganku ke wajahnya. _Emergency_ lagi? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tidak akan pernah ada _emergency_ lain yang akan menyangkut Appa yang pada detik ini tubuhnya sudah semakin mendingin, dan aku belum sempat melihatnya sama sekali.

"Kyuhyun ini tidak lucu," desisku sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa setelah hampir dua puluh tahun kosakata bahasa Korea-ku tidak berkembang banyak, karena aku masih menggunakan kata-kata yang sama ketika aku _Elementary School_. Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut dengan kata-kataku. Kutarik tanganku dari genggamannya dengan paksa, tapi Kyuhyun justru mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Min, apa maksudmu?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar berat dan ia menyipitkan matanya ketika menanyakan ini. Aku berusaha untuk mundur selangkah, bukan hal yang gampang mengingat betapa eratnya genggaman Kyuhyun pada tanganku.

Aku mencoba menelan tangisku dan menahan diri agar tidak tersedak. "Bisa-bisanya kau bertanya padaku apa maksudku." Kutarik napasku dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Appaku sudah meninggal, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah menelfonmu jika ada _emergency_ lagi, karena tidak pernah akan ada _emergency_ lagi." Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya malam itu dalam selang waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit, aku menangis lagi.

"Min." Kyuhyun mencoba menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku berusaha mendorongnya agar menjauh, suatu usaha yang sia-sia karena aku seperti sedang berusaha mendorong dinding beton. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan membiarkannya memelukku, mengusap-usap punggungku, bahkan mencium rambutku.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit dan tangisku sudah agak reda, Kyuhyun berkata, "Sungmin, Appamu baik-baik saja."

Aku hanya menggeleng tidak percaya. "Aku bersumpah, aku tidak berbohong," lanjut Kyuhyun dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mendengar nada Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan kepastian, aku pun mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukannya supaya bisa menatap wajahnya. Ketika tatapanku jatuh pada Kyuhyun yang kemudian mengangguk, untuk pertama kalinya secercah harapan muncul di benakku.

"Apa? Tapi Eommaku… maksudku.. Yunho Oppa… tapi…" aku tergagap menjelaskan kebingunganku. Kutarik napas dalam sebelum berbicara lagi, "Kau yakin?" tanyaku masih ragu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku meminta Appamu untuk masuk kamar rawat inap, karena jantungnya masih perlu dimonitor untuk beberapa hari ini. Aku masih belum tahu kenapa tiba-tiba serangan jantungnya menjadi akut, tapi begitu aku tahu sebabnya, kau dan keluargamu akan tahu juga," lanjutnya

Aku masih tidak bisa memercayai kata-katanya. Aku menoleh kepada Eomma yang sedang menatap kami dengan mata terbelalak.

"Eomma?" tanyaku padanya yang disambut dengan anggukan pasti darinya

Dan darah mulai mengalir kembali ke sekujur tubuhku. Kuhembuskan napas lega. Kemudian kurasakan dua tangan besar pada sisi kiri dan kanan wajahku, memintaku menatap pemiliknya.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang kalau tidak diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun mungkin bisa aku kategorikan sebagai lembut. Tetapi aku tahu bahwa kata 'lembut' dan 'Kyuhyun' tidak akan mungkin ditemukan dalam satu kalimat. Tetapi sekali lagi aku salah, karena Kyuhyun kemudian menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipiku dan membelai untaian rambutku yang sudah terlepas dari ikatan kuncir kudanya dan kini terjuntai layu pada keningku.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan pengalaman _Elementary School_ -ku ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu juga sebelum kemudian menyebarkan gosip tentangku. Entah kenapa, tapi kali ini aku percaya bahwa dia tidak akan mengulang kelakuan kekanak-kanakannya itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi di antara _Elementary_ kelas 6 hingga pertemuanku dengan Kyuhyun di Bali dan malam ini. Apa aku bahkan menatap laki-laki yang sama? Atau ternyata tanpa sepengetahuanku Kyuhyun memiliki saudara kembar yang mirip sekali dengannya tetapi memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang? Atau mungkin dia mempunyai kepribadian ganda? Tidak aneh kalau mengingat bahwa Kyuhyun adalah seorang dokter dan zaman sekarang ilmu kedokteran sudah cukup canggih untuk bisa melakukan hal ini. Pada intinya, segala tindakan Kyuhyun membuatku bingung.

Aku tersadar kembali ke realita ketika mendengar ada orang sedang terbatuk-batuk. Kyuhyun terlihat tidak rela melepaskan wajahku, tetapi melihat wajah sangar Siwon Oppa, dia terpaksa melakukannya kalau tidak mau dikenal sebagai Dokter Cho yang matanya bengkak dan berwarna biru selama beberapa hari ke depan.

"Appa ingin bertemu kita semua," ucap Siwon Oppa sambil menyipitkan matanya pada Kyuhyun yang kelihatan tidak terpengaruh sama sekali oleh ancaman kepalan tinju kakakku yang siap melayang sebentar lagi.

Aku lalu meninggalkan sisi Kyuhyun untuk menggandeng Eomma dan mengikuti Siwon Oppa menuju kamar Appa yang ternyata berada di ujung lorong itu. Ketika aku menoleh, kulihat Kyuhyun sedang berbicara dengan seorang suster, tetapi dia menoleh untuk melambaikan tangannya padaku sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama Appa menginap di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun selalu datang untuk memeriksa keadaan pasiennya itu tepat jam tiga sore, setelah dia selesai dengan jam praktiknya. Dan hari ini pun tidak ada pengecualian.

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan sedikit garis-garis tipis berwarna biru. Kemeja putihnya yang super putih itu dihiasi dasi berwarna biru tua dengan bercak-bercak hitam. Sejujurnya dia lebih terlihat seperti seorang model yang baru selesai pemotretan majalah fashion daripada seorang dokter yang baru selesai praktik.

Appaku yang sudah bangun dari tidur siangnya kelihatan semakin membaik, dan Kyuhyun memberitahukan bahwa dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang besok. Aku sangat bersyukur dengan berita ini karena tingkat kesabaranku dengan Appa sudah hampir habis. Selama beberapa hari ini Appa bertingkah laku seperti balita yang super bawel. Dia tidak suka makanan yang diberikan rumah sakit dan minta dibelikan makanan-makanan yang jelas-jelas dilarang oleh dokter. Dia juga meminta dibawakan bantal, guling, dan selimut dari tempat tidurnya di rumah.

Sebenarnya kalau tidak dengan campur tangan Siwon Oppa, Appa sudah menangis meminta dibawakan tempat tidur dan kasurnya sekalian. Dan satu hal yang hampir membuatku tertawa meskipun kesal adalah ketika Appa minta kamarnya disemprot _Old Spice_ , kolonye yang biasa digunakannya, karena menurutnya kamar itu baunya seperti rumah sakit. Kulihat Yunho Oppa sudah siap menyeletuk bahwa Appa memang sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit, buru-buru aku mengerling padanya dan Yunho Oppa pun dengan susah payah mencoba menahan diri.

"Kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu ya, Paman, Bibi. Tolong telfon saya saja jika memang ada hal yang perlu ditanyakan. Sungmin mempunyai nomor saya."

Kulihat Eomma menatap Kyuhyun seperti laki-laki satu ini adalaha malaikat penyelamat yang baru turun dari surga. Kuputar bola mataku dan mengalihkan perhatian pada TV yang sedang menayangkan drama dengan jalan cerita yang sangat tidak bermutu, tetapi drama itu pun akan kelihatan menarik kalau dengan menumpukan perhatianku padanya berarti bahwa aku bisa menghindari Kyuhyun. Setiap kali Kyuhyun datang untuk menemui Appa, dia selalu berusaha mendekatiku dan menanyakan kabarku, yang selalu aku balas dengan sopan tapi dingin. Dia memang mulai kelihatan kesal dengan tingkah lakuku, tapi selama ini dia tidak berani memojokkanku di depan orangtuaku, sehingga selama beberapa hari ini aku cukup aman.

"Min, bisa kita bicara sebentar di luar?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuatku terkejut, sepertinya dia sudah tidak lagi peduli bahwa orangtuaku ada di situ dan kini sedang menatap kami berdua dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Karena tidak mau membuat keadaan jadi semakin tidak enak, aku memutuskan mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Appa. Kyuhyun mengikutiku dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan sebelum kemudian menghadapku.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-TBC-**_

 _ **.**_

 **HAPPY KYUMIN DAAYYYYY~~~~!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

_**1 Oktober**_

 _Kenapa juga Eomma sepertinya sangat cinta mati dengan dia? Apa Eomma tidak bisa melihat anak itu keturunan iblis? Baiklah…baiklah… aku tahu aku tidak boleh mengumpati orang tuanya, karena aku yakin dia menjadi iblis bukan karena keturunan tapi karena dia sendiri. Apa bisa seperti itu? Astagaaa… kenapa aku menjadi memikirkannya seperti ini?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun?" tanyaku datar dengan kedua tangan bersedekap. Bahasa tubuhku sangat menunjukkan betapa malasnya aku berbicara padanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum bertanya, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Mendengar nada Kyuhyun yang sepertinya memang benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaanku, aku menjadi merasa bersalah karena menghindarinya beberapa hari ini.

Kuturunkan tanganku dan membiarkannya jatuh ke bawah. "Biasa saja," jawabku

"Kau terlihat lelah. Kau tidak lupa makan dan tidur, bukan?"

Aku tergelak. "Appaku sedang di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bisa tidur selama beberapa hari ini karena tidur di sofa sampai badanku pegal semua, aku terlalu sibuk antara kerja dan memastikan agar Appa dan Eommaku baik-baik saja sampai terkadang aku baru ingat aku lupa makan setelah tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing. Oh ya… satu lagi. Aku juga harus mencari akal agar bisa menghindar darimu, tapi juga jangan terlalu kelihatan hingga membuat orangtuaku curiga. Apa itu menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Kyuhyun menatapku sambil menahan senyum yang membuatku jadi ikut tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu sirna ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Aku harus menggerakkan rahang bawahku dan berusaha menutup mulutku kembali. Kyuhyun masih menunggu jawabanku, yang membuatku tiba-tiba jadi panik. Apa dia perlu menanyakan hal itu? Dia jelas-jelas tahu kenapa aku menghindarinya. Bukan hanya karena kejadian di Jeju, tetapi juga karena kejadian tempo hari ketika dia melihatku menangis. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah lagi melihatku melakukan suatu hal yang menunjukkan kelemahanku, seperti menangis, semenjak insiden hampir dua puluh tahun yang lalu itu.

"Aku… ehmm… waktu itu… tempo hari… pada dasarnya…" aku benar-benar tidak bisa membentuk satu kalimat yang jelas. Bukannya membantuku, Kyuhyun malah menatapku dengan wajah sepertinya dia siap menciumku yang membuatku jadi mundur selangkah untuk meluruskan pikiran. Kuatur jalan pikiranku selama beberapa detik. "Kyuhyun…" ucapku pelan.

Aku ingin menanyakan apakah kami memang bercinta sewaktu di Jeju, tetapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana menanyakannya tanpa terdengar seperti orang bodoh. Setelah pulang dari sana aku masih belum sempat ke dokter untuk memeriksa kesehatan, sehingga tidak tahu apakah aku masih bersih atau sudah terjangkit _STD_ , meskipun aku sudah dapat memastikan bahwa aku tidak hamil karena siklus haidku berjalan seperti biasa.

"Ya?" balas Kyuhyun sambil mengambil langkah maju sebelum kemudian mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku, menghentikan rencanaku untuk mundur beberapa langkah lagi.

Untung kemudian ada seorang suster yang datang dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk memeriksa sesuatu, sehingga mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus melepaskanku. Dan aku bisa menarik nafas lagi. Tanpa kusadari, aku menahan nafas bersamaan dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun itu. Suster yang sekarang sedang menunggu hingga Kyuhyun selesai memeriksa laporan yang ada di hadapannya terlihat masih muda dan jelas-jelas sangat menggilai Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa bahwa aku harus pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bisa berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya, menghirup udara yang sama dengannya. Aku baru memutar tubuhku untuk kembali menuju kamar Appaku ketika kudengar Kyuhyun berkata, "Jangan ke mana-mana, Sungmin. Kita belum selesai bicara."

Langkahku pun terhenti dan kuputar tubuhku untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang perhatiannya ternyata masih terpaku pada laporan yang tadi juga. Kini suster muda itu menatapku dengan sedikit curiga campur cemburu. Entah kenapa, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa kurang percaya diri.

Meskipun aku cukup bersyukur dengan penampilanku, tetapi aku jauh dari kata 'cantik'. Menurutku satu-satunya hal yang menarik dari diriku adalah wajahku yang _babyface_ , rambutku yang lurus, hitam, dan panjang. Lain dengan Ryeowook yang tinggi semampai, tinggiku hanya 155 sentimeter lebih sedikit. Lain dengan Eunhuk yang bisa membuat laki-laki mana pun menoleh, kebanyakan orang tidak bisa mengingat wajahku. Dan lain dengan Kibum yang kulitnya mulus dan putih seputih susu, aku harus melaser kulit wajahku agar bebas dari jerawat. Intinya aku ini biasa-biasa saja dan aku tahu bahwa suster itu tahu jika aku tidak sekelas dengan Kyuhyun. Aku jaaauuuhhh di bawahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun selesai mengevaluasi laporan itu dan memberitahukan beberapa hal yang harus dilakukan oleh suster tersebut. Meskipun Kyuhyun sudah selesai bicara, suster itu tetap berdiri di hadapannya. Sepertinya dia menunggu kalau saja Kyuhyun memerlukan bantuan untuk mencuci mobilnya atau mengambil cuciannya dari Laundrette.

Aku hampir saja terkikik ketika Kyuhyun bertanya apakah suster itu perlu apa-apa lagi darinya dan suster itu menggeleng dengan wajah memerah. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyun dan suster ini punya hubungan lain selain dokter dan suster itu di luar rumah sakit? Oh… kenapa juga aku harus memikirkan itu? Siapa juga yang peduli jika Kyuhyun mempunyai suatu hubungan dengan susternya, sudah memiliki kekasih, atau sudah menikah dan punya sepuluh anak? Tiba-tiba mataku jatuh kepada jari-jari Kyuhyun untuk mencari cincin yang mungkin melingkar di sana.

Tidak, tidak ada cincin disana. Hahhhh…. Kuhembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya jika aku memang tidur dengan Kyuhyun, aku tidak tidur dengan kekasih, tunangan, apalagi suami seseorang. Kecuali… uh-oh… jangan-jangan Kyuhyun adalah tipe laki-laki yang sudah menikah tetapi tidak ingin mengenakan cincin, atau mungkin cincinnya dikalungkan di leher bukannya melingkar di jarinya… atau..ahh kenapa aku menjadi paranoid seperti ini. Kubuang jauh-jauh semua pikiran itu ketika kulihat suster tersebut melangkah pergi dengan wajah kecewa.

"Maaf, Min," ucap Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menumpahkan perhatian penuhnya padaku.

" _It's okay_ ," jawabku.

"Tadi kau ingin mengatakan apa padaku?"

"Ooohhh… tidak...hanya…" mataku melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa yang bisa mendengar percakapan ini. Aku lalu mendekatkan kepalaku kepada Kyuhyun yang menunduk agar bisa mendengar bisikanku. "Apa benar kita tidur bersama ketika di Jeju?" Akhirnya keluar juga pertanyaan itu. Ternyata tidak sesulit yang aku bayangkan.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit tersinggung. Bisa-bisanya dia merasa tersinggung. Laki-laki gila mana yang mau tidur dengan perempuan yang tidak seratus persen sadar? Seharusnya aku yang berteriak 'DATERAPE.'

"Jika seperti itu aku perlu bertanya beberapa pertanyaan padamu."

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, sehingga aku melanjutkan, "Pertama, apa kita memakai kondom? Kedua, apa aku perlu cek untuk _STD_?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Aggghhh… rasanya aku ingin menampar Kyuhyun saat itu juga. Kenapa dia membalas semua pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lagi? Apa belum puas dia menyiksaku selama ini? Kenapa setiap kali aku berhadapan dengan laki-laki ini aku selalu naik darah? Aku ini orang yang ramah, tetapi Kyuhyun memang tidak berhak mendapatkan keramahanku.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kyuhyun, itu sebabnya aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau pikir mudah untuk bertanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini padamu?"

Tanpa kusangka-sangka Kyuhyun mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku dengan paksa ke salah satu ruangan kosong. Dia menutup pintu tepat dibelakangnya sebelum kemudian mengahadapku lagi. Aku harus mengedipkan mata berkali kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kegelapan yang menyelimutiku. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya lampu yang masuk dari sela-sela di bawah pintu. Meskipun di luar masih terang, tetapi gorden beludru berwarna merah yang menutupi jendela, mampu mencegah sinar matahari untuk masuk.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat sama sekali?" kudengar Kyuhyun bertanya. Suaranya terdengar berat.

Perlahan-lahan aku bisa melihat bayangan tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa detik aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan dahi yang berkerut. Sejujurnya dia kelihatan marah.

Kugelengkan kepala sambil menggigit mulutku bagian dalam. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa bersalah, seperti aku sudah tertangkap mencuri.

"Mmmhhh… sayang. Aku baru tahu kau ternyata terlihat lebih menarik jika tidak memakai pakaian." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melangkah mendekatiku. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, nada Kyuhyun sudah berubah.

Kini, dia terlihat seperti binatang buas yang sudah siap menerkam mangsa yang tidak berdaya, yaitu aku.

Mataku terbelalak, bukan hanya karena kata-katanya, tetapi juga tindakannya. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki ini merubah emosinya lebih cepat daripada aku bisa menekan tombol ON dan OFF pada lampu?

Aku mencoba memperkirakan jarak ke pintu, tetapi tahu bahwa aku akan kalah cepat dengannya kalau memutuskan untuk melarikan diri. Apalagi karena dia sudah semakin mendekat dan menutupi satu-satunya jalan bagiku untuk kabur. Akhirnya aku memutuskan mengambil langkah mundur setiap kali dia mengambil langkah maju.

"Kau belajar _striptease_ dari mana?" Lanjutnya dan mengambil satu langkah maju.

" _Striptease_?" aku mengambil dua langkah mundur. Dia terlihat agak terkejut melihat tindakanku, tapi kemudian ada senyum simpul yang muncul di sudut bibirnya. Senyum itu mengingatkanku akan film-film horor yang pernah kutonton, ketika karekater antagonis menikmati tatapan ketakutan pada wajah calon korbannya sebelum membunuhnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau bisa melihatmu naked lagi." Dia mengambil dua langkah, yang membuatku hampir tersandung kakiku sendiri saat mencoba mengambil beberapa langkah mundur tanpa melepaskan tatapanku pada matanya yang kini berbinar geli melihat keteledoranku.

Suara tawa Kyuhyun menyuntikkan dosis keberanian dalam diriku. "Aku tidak takut denganmu, Kyuhyun," ucapku tegas. Meskipun kata-kata itu menjadi tidak berarti karena aku sekali lagi melangkah mundur.

"Oh ya?" Kyuhyun terdengar sinis ketika mengucapkan dua kata ini.

Aku menggeleng dan pinggangku bertabrakan dengan tempat tidur yang ada di ruangan itu. Untuk beberapa detik tatapanku beralih dari matanya, dalam usaha menyisiri satu sisi tempat tidur itu.

"Jadi kenapa nafasmu terlihat seperti orang ketakutan?"

Aku berhasil mencapai kepala tempat tidur itu dan melangkah menuju sofa yang bersandar pada dinding dekat pintu masuk. Sekali lagi kucoba memperhitungkan jarak ke satu-satunya jalan keluarku dan kali ini aku yakin bahwa jika aku lari, maka aku akan bisa keluar dari kamar ini sebelum Kyuhyun bisa menghentikanku. Aku mencoba untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk aksi 'Wonder Woman'-ku itu.

 _Satu… dua…ti…_

 _Ummpphh…_

Semua udara di sekitarku tiba-tiba hilang dan kutemukan diriku terduduk di sofa dengan wajah Kyuhyun berada kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter di hadapanku. Aku bisa merasakan dan mencium nafasnya yang beraroma mint. Terakhir kali aku diserang oleh laki-laki seperti ini dan justru merasa level libidoku semakin naik adalah… uhm… sebenarnya hal itu tidak pernah terjadi padaku sebelum ini. Tubuhku menjadi kaku dan saluran pernafasanku seperti tersumbat karena terlalu kaget ketika menyadari hal ini. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari wajah Kyuhyun yang dengan sengaja menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengurung tubuhku. Aku masih takut pada Kyuhyun, tapi selain itu aku juga merasa… merasa… ya ampuunnn, aku tidak percaya bahwa aku menginginkan ini!

Aku ingin menarik kepala Kyuhyun dan menciumnya hingga kami sama-sama kehabisan nafas.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?" bisaik Kyuhyun.

' _IYAA, BOLEHH!'_ Teriakku dalam hati. Tetapi tubuhku tidak mengikuti pikiranku karena aku merasakan kepalaku menggeleng cepat.

Kepala Kyuhyun semakin mendekat dan aku bisa merasakan nafasnya membelai bibirku.

"Yakin?" tanyanya lagi dan bukannya mengangguk aku justru menggeleng.

Dan detik selanjutnya berlalu dengan agak kabur. Kurasakan bibir Kyuhyun menyerang bibirku dengan ganas. Satu tangannya sudah meremas kuncir kudaku dan memaksaku untuk mengangkat wajahku ke arahnya agar dia bisa mempunyai akses lebih mudah diletakkan pada lengan sofa untuk menopang tubuhnya agar bisa tetap membungkuk di hadapanku. Aku baru akan membuka mulutku untuk protes ketika Kyuhyun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyerang lebih ganas lagi.

"Kyuhyun," ucapku ketika Kyuhyun melepaskanku untuk satu detik. Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa laki-laki yang sedang mengobrak-abrik bibirku saat ini adalah Kyuhyun, mimpi burukku, yang telah aku coba hindari selama beberapa hari ini. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku telah mengucapkan namanya dengan nada seperti pertanyaan ketika kudengar Kyuhyun menjawab, "Ehm?" di antara ciumannya.

Pada saat itu juga bel peringatan berbunyi didalam kepalaku. Kuangkat kedua tanganku ke atas dadanya agar bisa mendorongnya agar menjauhiku, tetapi ketika telapak tanganku menyentuh dadanya yang oh… tegap sekali, aku justru menarik dasinya sehingga dia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh di atas pangkuanku.

' _Stop!_ _Apa aku sudah gila?'_ Teriakku dalam hati. Aku seharusnya sudah menendang laki-laki ini pada area di antara kedua pahanya, bukan justru mencoba untuk memutar tubuhku tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dan merapatkan tubuhku pada tubuhnya. Puas dengan posisiku, aku menyerang Kyuhyun dengan lebih antusias.

"Ahhh…" desah Kyuhyun yang memberikan reaksi positif atas tindakanku.

Pada detik itu aku menyadari bahwa Kibum pasti sudah gila karena memilih tetap single. Apa dia tidak pernah merindukan sentuhan laki-laki pada tubuhnya? Tapi itu tidak adil. Mungkin Kibum memang tidak pernah merasakan sentuhan laki-laki seperti ini, itu sebabnya dia tidak pernah merindukannya.

"Mmmhh…," ucapku sambil menyisirkan jari-jariku pada rambutnya yang ternyata sehalus rambut bayi.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun memiliki gaya sendiri untuk men-style rambutnya. Lain dengan kebanyakan laki-laki zaman sekarang yang memakai gel rambut sampai sekilo banyaknya dan menyebabkan rambut mereka jadi sekeras batu, Kyuhyun lebih memilih gaya natural. Alhasil, selain halus, rambut itu juga hanya berbau sampo khusus untuk laki-laki yang segar. Yang jelas aroma Kyuhyun lebih harum daripada bayi yang baru saja dimandikan. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghirup aroma kulitnya, hembusan nafasnya, dan parfumnya.

Ketika aku melepaskan bibir Kyuhyun untuk mengambil nafas, kurasakan Kyuhyun sedang mencoba untuk menarik celanaku ke bawah tapi tidak berhasil karena terhalang sabuk di luar kemejaku. Dari tatapan matanya aku tahu bahwa hanya ada satu hal yang ada di dalam pikirannya itu. Aku tahu saat laki-laki sudah melewati batas kemampuan mereka untuk berhenti. Apa aku akan melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun? Lagi? Di rumah sakit? Aku akui bahwa memang kamar itu tidak sedang digunakan dan gelap gulita sehingga tidak akan ada orang yang bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalamnya, tetapi tetap saja… seseorang bisa tiba-tiba masuk dan menemukan kami dalam posisi yang aku yakin bisa membuat Kyuhyun dipecat. Belum lagi ini akan membuatku dan keluargaku malu setengah mati.

Tapi sepertinya akal sehatku sedang mengambil cuti pada detik itu dan tanpa kusadari, dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar aku mulai meraba dada Kyuhyun. Tanpa menanggalkan dasinya kubuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu lalu kubiarkan tanganku menyentuh kaus putihnya. Kurasakan otot-ototnya bereaksi di bawah sentuhanku. Tidak ada satu bagian tubuhnya yang tertinggal dari sentuhanku. Bahu, dada, tulang rusuk, pinggang, dan berakhir di kepala sabuknya. Aku ragu sesaat. Mata Kyuhyun menantangku untuk melakukan satu-satunya hal yang dia tahu akan kulakukan tetapi ragu melakukannya. Aku yakin bahwa aku sudah gila ketika aku mulai melonggarkan sabuk itu dari ikatannya.

"Ohh tidak.." desah Kyuhyun yang membuatku menghentikan apa yang sedang aku lakukan.

"Kau tidak ingin…" aku belum selesai mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan ketika Kyuhyun menggenggam kepalaku di antara kedua tangannya dan menyerang bibirku lagi.

Kyuhyun membawa bibirnya pelan-pelan mencium cekungan pada dasar leherku. Dan akal sehatku hilang ketika kurasakan lidahnya bersentuhan dengan kulitku. Aku hanya bisa mendesah sambil menopang tubuhku pada bahu Kyuhyun agar tidak meleleh saat itu juga.

" _Sweet. Just as I thought_ ," bisik Kyuhyun.

Kusembunyikan wajahku di lehernya. Aku tidak ingin dia melihat bahwa mataku sudah mulai berkaca-kaca karena ekstasi yang kurasakan.

Kurasakan bibir Kyuhyun mencium pelipisku, kemudian dia berbisik, " _I want to take you right here right now._ "

Kutarik wajahku dari leher Kyuhyun dan kucium bibirnya untuk mencegahnya berbicara lagi. Kehangatan menyambutku. Tidak rela bahwa hanya dia yang bisa menyiksaku, aku pun mulai mengeksplorasi lehernya. Ternyata kulit Kyuhyun tidak hanya sewangi kulit bayi. Tapi juga sehalus kulit bayi.

Kyuhyun berhenti menciumku untuk beberapa detik untuk berkata, " _God that feels good._ "

Pada detik itu aku menyadari kekuasaan yang dimiliki oleh seorang wanita untuk memuaskan laki-laki hanya dengan ciumannya. Aku memiliki dua pilihan, aku bisa berhenti menciumi lehernya atau…

Tanpa kusangka-sangka Kyuhyun mencengkeram kedua bahuku dan menjauhkan bibirku dari kulitnya. Aku mencoba kembali melanjutkan aktivitasku, tetapi cengkeraman Kyuhyun membuatku terhenti. Kutatap wajahnya yang kini sedang menatapku sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Seakan-akan dia tidak mengenaliku.

Aku bingung sesaat ketika melihat tingkahnya, tapi kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahku pada bibirnya sebelum memberikan satu kecupan lembut di sudut bibirku. Kyuhyun kemudian membawa kepalaku ke lekungan lehernya lalu memelukku dengan erat. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah aneh Kyuhyun, tetapi aku merasa terlalu nyaman untuk mempertanyakan ini semua. Perlahan-lahan aku mencoba mengatur nafasku kembali.

Leher Kyuhyun terasa hangat di samping pipiku. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya di depan dadaku.

 _Deg deg… deg deg… deg deg…_ mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tetapi sepertinya detak jantung itu lebih cepat daripada normal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Kyuhyun.

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membangunkanku yang hampir saja terlena di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Aku harus berhenti sebelum semuanya melewati batas, " lanjutnya.

Mungkin kata-kata ini tidak akan masuk akal jika dikatakan dalam konteks lain, tetapi pada saat itu, aku memahami apa yang dia katakan. Diam-diam aku tersenyum. Aku tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun bisa bertingkah manis juga. Tanpa kusangka-sangka Kyuhyun mencium keningku dan aku meleleh.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk memaksamu," ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk. Kubiarkan diriku tenggelam di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Kuhirup aromanya dalam-dalam dan berpikir. _What the hell just happened?_ _Dan apa yang akan kami lakukan setelah ini?_

"Min?"

"Hm?" jawabku tanpa mengangkat kepala

"Kau ternyata jauh lebih liar dari yang kupikirkan selama ini." Ucapnya sambil tertawa dan membelai rambutku.

Aku ikut tertawa dengannya. " _Is that good or bad?_ " lanjutku setelah tawaku reda.

" _It's fantastic. You're fantastic,_ " bisik Kyuhyun

Aku tersenyum ketika mendengar komentarnya. Kami lalu berdiam diri lagi selama beberapa menit di dalam keheningan dan menikmati rasa damai yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti kami berdua. Kurapatkan tubuhku pada tubuhnya dan perlahan-lahan mengembuskan nafas.

Ketika merasa bahwa kakiku mulai akan kram, kuangkat kepalaku untuk menatap wajahnya. Kyuhyun ternyata sedang menutup mata. Ketika dia membuka mata itu dan tersenyum, suatu lampu merah yang terlewatkan olehku selama satu jam terakhir ini muncul kembali. Senyum itu… senyum yang benar-benar Kyuhyun. Senyum yang selalu diberikannya padaku sebelum kemudian dia melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatku sangat marah padanya sampai aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dan dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik aku langsung melompat berdiri dari pangkuannya dan hampir saja jatuh kalau tidak buru-buru mendapatkan keseimbanganku kembali.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-TBC-**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**15 Oktober**_

 _Aku sudah tidak peduli jika semua orang tahu aku wanita murahan. Sepertinya itu rahasia yang paling tidak penting daripada mengaku jika aku pernah 'tidur' dengan orang itu._

.

.

.

.

.

"MIN?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada agak bingung.

Tubuhku gemetaran. "Apa kau merencanakan semua ini, Kyuhyun?"

" _What_?" Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri sambil memasang sabuknya kembali. Untuk beberapa detik aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menikmati pemandangan itu. Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang seksi ketika melihat laki-laki memasang sabuk mereka. Atau mungkin hal itu terlihat seksi karena Kyuhyun yang melakukannya? Arrgghhh...

" _Shit_ ," geramku.

' _Apakah aku hanya hiburannya untuk hari ini?'_ (Baiklah, baiklah…. Aku harus adil. Aku juga merasa cukup terhibur hari ini).

' _Apakah dia akan menceritakan hal ini kepada teman-temannya?'_ ( _Bugger it… this is NOT good_ ).

' _Apakah dia akan menyebarkan gosip bahwa aku ini wanita murahan?'_ (Meskipun pada detik ini, harus kuakui jika aku memang wanita murahan. Wanita baik-baik mana yang akan memperbolehkan seorang laki-laki yang bukan kekasihnya menciuminya sampai bibirnya terasa bengkak?)

' _Apakah Kyuhyun sering melakukannya?'_ (Menyerang dan diserang oleh anak pasiennya yang haus belaian laki-laki setelah baru saja putus dari kekasihnya selama… kapan aku putus dari Eric? _Poodle on toast_ , aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingatnya).

Kualihkan perhatianku pada sekelilingku, mencari tanda-tanda jika mungkin ada kamera tersembunyi yang merekam apa yang baru saja terjadi. Menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di dalam kegelapan, aku mencoba untuk mencari tombol lampu.

"Min, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun terdengar semakin bingung dan tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak bisa berbicara padamu dengan keadaan gelap seperti ini . Aku perlu lampu," balasku.

Aku harus menyipitkan dan mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali ketika tiba-tiba sinar terang menyerang mataku. Kyuhyun ternyata telah menyingkapkan gorden dan sinar matahari sore masuk menyinari kamar itu. Aku menunggu hingga mataku bisa benar-benar fokus pada wajahnya sebelum berbicara. Dan apa yang kulihat hampir membuatku membatalkan niatku untuk melakukan percakapan ini sekarang.

Rambutnya yang ikal acak-acakan, kemeja putihnya kelihatan agak kusut dan beberapa kancingnya terlepas, dasinya tidak berbentuk dan ada garis-garis merah pada lehernya yang menyerupai bentuk telapak tangan. Telapak tanganku, lebih tepatnya. Penampilannya itu membuat darahku mendidih, bukan karena marah tapi karena aku tiba-tiba ingin mendorongnya ke tempat tidur rumah sakit dan bercinta dengannya di situ saat itu juga, tidak peduli apa akibatnya.

Tiba-tiba kami berdua mendengar bunyi gaduh dengan volume maksimum, yang diikuti langkah yang terburu-buru dan percakapan antara dua orang yang agak teredam.

Keterkejutanku membangunkanku dari fantasi seksual itu dan mengembalikanku ke alam sadar dan kemarahanku.

"Apa kita memang tidur bersama ketika di Jeju?" tanyaku dengan suara yang tidak stabil

"Kenapa kita kembali lagi pada topik itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini sedang bertolak pinggang

"Aku bertanya padamu sekali lagi. Apa kita benar-benar tidur bersama ketika di Jeju?" nadaku terdengar lebih tajam daripada yang kuinginkan

"Min…," Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkanku

"Jawab aku, Kyuhyun," teriakku

"Apa kau pikir aku masih ingin memakan _appetizer_ jika aku sudah memakan menu utamanya?" balasnya dengan berteriak juga

"Huh?" aku menjadi bingung. "Jawab ya atau tidak sudah cukup untukku," lanjutku mencoba untuk menutupi kebingunganku

"Pikirkan sendiri. Jika aku sudah tidur denganmu apa kau pikir aku akan menciumimu seperti tadi?"

Oke, kekasihku memang bisa dihitung dengan jari, tapi aku bukan seorang idiot yang tidak akan mengerti kata-kata sejelas ini. Kudengar Kyuhyun mengembuskan napasnya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Jawabannya tidak, Min. Kita tidak _HAVE SEX_ di Jeju," ucapnya dengan cukup keras.

"Sssttt!" ucapku sambil dengan cepat berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Jangan kencang-kencang bisa tidak?" lanjutku sambil berbisik

"Kau takut orangtuamu dengar jika anak emas mereka ternyata senang mempermainkan laki-laki?" Kyuhyun terdengar meledek.

"Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan laki-laki! Jaga perkataanmu. Kau tidak mengenalku," omelku

"Nah, di situ kau salah. Aku yakin aku cukup mengenal bibirmu."

Aku hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutku berkali-kali tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Kyuhyun menatapku penuh kemenangan ketika melihat wajah merahku. Kuletakkan tanganku di depan dada untuk menenangkan jantungku. Aku tidak bisa mengaku kalah dengan Kyuhyun. _So what_ , kalau dia adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang benar-benar bisa menarik perhatianku setelah aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Eric?

Tanpa menghiraukan komentar Kyuhyun yang terakhir, aku pun menyerang kembali dengan meminta penjelasannya tentang kejadian di Jeju.

"Misal kita memang tidak tidur bersama di Jeju, lalu kenapa ketika aku bangun hanya menggunakan _Underwear_?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku sedang menonton TV, tiba-tiba kau bangun dan melepaskan jins serta kausmu. Lalu kau tidur lagi."

"Benarkah?" aku curiga bahwa Kyuhyun berbohong lagi hanya untuk mencegahku agar tidak histeris

"Ya."

"Jadi kau kenapa mengatakan _'Thanks for last night'_ sepadaku?" seperti seekor anjing yang sudah menemukan sepotong daging, aku masih belum reda melepaskan topik ini. Aku harus tahu persis perkaranya kalau aku ingin tidur nyenyak untuk pertama kali selama enam minggu belakangan ini.

"Memangnya aku mengatakan itu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, " omelku

Kyuhyun malah justru mulai cekikikan mendengar omelanku. Tetapi dia berhenti ketika melihat wajah garangku. "Baiklah… maaf. Aku mengatakan itu hanya untuk mengganggumu saja. Itu satu hal yang tidak berubah darimu sejak _Elementary School_ , kau masih sangat mudah untuk aku ganggu."

Sebenarnya aku merasa sangat tersinggung dengan jawabannya, karena sejujurnya selama dua puluh tahun ini aku sudah berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang berbeda dari diriku sewaktu _Elementary School_. Tetapi aku sudah terlalu lega ketika mendengar penjelasan ini, sehingga yang keluar dari mulutku adalah,

"Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Tidak."

Perlahan-lahan kuembuskan napas lega. "Baiklah, tetapi kalau sampai aku tahu kau berbohong padaku, aku bersumpah kau akan menjadi impoten." Dan aku langsung melarikan diri dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian aku masih tidak bisa memercayai diriku yang pada dasarnya sudah berkelakuan seperti anak kecil daripada seorang wanita dewasa yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak usia kepala tiga.

' _Kalau sampai aku tahu kau berbohong padaku, aku bersumpah kau akan menjadi impoten.'_ kenapa juga aku harus menggunakan kata-kata itu? Aku rasanya ingin mati saja. Belum lagi karena dalam dua hari itu pula aku tidak bisa menghapuskan Kyuhyun dari pikiranku. Tetapi kurasa yang membuatku semakin tidak bisa tidur selama dua hari ini adalah karena aku sedang menunggu telepon dari Kyuhyun yang tidak juga kunjung datang. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak meneleponku setelah apa yang dia telah lakukan padaku? Koreksi… apa yang telah 'kami' lakukan bersama-sama? Aku harus berhenti menyalahkan ini semua pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah melarikan diri dari hadapannya, aku pada dasarnya menolak bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku bahkan memohon kepada Yunho Oppa agar mengurus kepulangan Appa dari rumah sakit sementara aku bersembunyi dengan alasan pekerjaan. Harus kuakui bahwa aku telah melanggar janji yang telah kuucapkan pada diriku sendiri menyangkut Appa, juga bahwa kelakuanku itu menggambarkan seorang pengecut, tapi aku tidak tahu alternative lain yang bisa kulakukan. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah menggeram. Kepala Nayoung muncul dari balik kubikel.

"Ada apa, Sungmin?" tanyanya sambil mengistirahatkan dagunya di atas dinding kubikel.

Aku hampir saja berteriak terkejut ketika mendengar suara Nayoung. "Astaga! Bisa tidak kau tidak muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti itu?"

Nayoung kelihatan bingung. "Memangnya kenapa jika aku seperti itu?"

"Kau mengejutkanku," omelku

Bukannya menutup topik pembicaraan itu, Nayoung justru muncul di samping mejaku. "Kau sedang mengerjakan website siapa?" tanyanya. Tatapannya jatuh pada kedua layar monitor komputerku.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dari atas mouse mendengar nada Nayoung. " Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku curiga

"Warnanya… ahh aku tidak tahu...terlalu… apa ya… terlalu _funky_ jika menurutku." Aku mengembuskan nafasku dengan sedikit putus asa. Aku harus setuju seratus persen dengannya.

Percampuran warna fuchsia, kuning terang, dan oranye itu benar-benar kombinasi warna yang sangat berlebihan. Tapi itulah warna yang di minta oleh salah satu owner sebuah club cukup terkenal yang baru saja dibuka di Seoul. Selama ini aku selalu mengira bahwa mungkin karena usia maka aku tidak bisa lagi melihat warna-warna yang selalu terang, tetapi sepertinya usia bukanlah faktor untuk tiba-tiba merasa silau ketika melihat website ini, karena Nayoung baru menginjak usia 22 tahun.

"Jangan bertanya padaku," ucapku sambil mengusap kedua mataku yang kubiarkan menutup beberapa detik. "Mereka ingin warna website ini _match_ dengan cat dinding club mereka. Aku hanya mengikuti keinginan mereka. Memang sulit jika berurusan dengan orang-orang kaya. Selama itu bukan uangku atau clubku, aku tidak peduli,"

Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengan salah satu dari tiga pegawai club ini. Dan menurutku Keira menggambarkan segala sesuatunya tentang kehidupan orang kaya dan juga memiliki paras cantik, tubuh seperti model, dan berpikir bahwa mereka bisa menginvestasikan uang mereka ke tempat mereka akan menghabiskan setidak-tidaknya lima malam dalam satu minggu di dalamnya. Kuakui bahwa ide itu jenius. Pertama karena mereka tidak pernah perlu membayar _cover charge_ ; kedua, mereka bisa minum alkohol sepuasnya dengan harga diskon atau bahkan gratis; dan ketiga, _'entrepreneur'_ tentunya akan terlihat lebih valid untuk ditulis di CV sebagai pengalaman kerja daripada halaman kosong. Pada intinya, Keira dan kedua partnernya yang sepertinya selalu _'missing in action'_ jika kami mengadakan meeting, adalah jenis orang yang paling aku benci di dunia ini.

"Bukankah ini website untuk club baru itu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tetapi bukankah club itu seharusnya untuk eksekutif muda?" Tanya Nayoung dengan sedikit bingung.

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk. Sebelum setuju untuk mendesain website mereka, aku sempat mengunjungi club itu dan hampir mengalami serangan jantung. Hal pertama yang muncul di kepalaku ketika melihatnya adalah bahwa club itu lebih terlihat seperti sebuah dance club.

Aku bukanlah jenis perempuan yang sering pergi ke club, tetapi aku cukup tahu bahwa biasanya warna yang dipilih adalah warna gelap seperti abu-abu atau cokelat tua yang dicampur dengan perak atau emas. Paling maksimum mereka akan memilih warna maroon atau biru. Aku semakin terkejut ketika mendengar target pasar mereka, tapi sepertinya aku memang tidak berbakat di dunia hiburan, karena ternyata dengan warna berlebihannya itulah Empire bisa membedakan dirinya dengan club lainnya, alhasil Empire menjadi club paling hot di Seoul sekarang.

Hanya dengan memikirkan kata HOT, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa gerah. Aku langsung berdiri dari kursiku. Aku harus keluar dari kantorku.

"Kau ingin kemana, Min?" Tanya Nayoung bingung ketika melihatku mulai mematikan komputer dan membereskan barang-barangku.

"Pulang," jawabku singkat dan meninggalkan Nayoung dengan wajah yang masih bingung dan sedikit sakit hati karena mungkin dia menyangka bahwa aku merasa iri dengan pertanyaan pertanyaannya. Biasanya, sebagai seorang peramah, aku akan menyempatkan diri untuk menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya ke Nayoung, tapi tidak untuk hari ini, pikiran, hati, dan tubuhku sudah cukup kalut tanpa perlu ada satu orang lagi yang akan membuatnya lebih parah.

Dalam perjalanan menuju lift aku menyempatkan diri untuk melongokkan kepalaku ke ruangan atasanku untuk mengabarkan bahwa aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di rumah dan hasilnya aku akan kirim melalui e-mail besok pagi. Atasankuku yang sudah terbiasa dengan cara kerjaku hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan aku pergi tanpa bertanya-tanya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru meneleponku pada hari keempat. Aku sedang di kamar mandi ketika telepon itu berbunyi, sehingga tidak berbicara langsung dengannya. Tapi begitu aku mendengar _voicemail_ yang ditinggalkannya, aku bersyukur bahwa aku tidak sempat mengangkat telepon itu.

 _'Hai, Ming, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telefonku? Miiinggg...Miiinnggg. Heeellloooo…. Baiklah, sepertinya kau sengaja tidak ingin mengangkat telefonku. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku menyukai kamisol rendamu. Bytheway lain kali pakailah warna hitam jika bertemu denganku. Aku suka melihat perempuan memakai underwear warna hitam.'_

Wajahku langsung memerah ketika mendengar pesan itu. Kenapa aku tidak terkejut bahwa Kyuhyun bisa tahu apa itu kamisol dan tidak menyebutkan sebagai singlet seperti kebanyakan mantan kekasihku.

Perasaanku bercampur antara ingin menangis dan berlari untuk memeriksa apakah aku memang memiliki kamisol berwarna hitam. Aku tidak langsung membalas telepon dari Kyuhyun tersebut, aku akan membiarkannya menunggu selama setidak-tidaknya empat hari sebelum meneleponnya kembali. Hah, rasakan itu...

Tetapi baru menginjak hari ketiga, tanganku sudah gatal ingin meneleponnya. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan saja. Dengan sangat menyesal aku mengakui bahwa nomor Kyuhyun sudah tercatat di dalam _address book_ ponselku, tetapi aku mencoba menebus dosaku itu dengan mengatakan bahwa aku hanya melakukannya agar bisa langsung menghindar dari menggunakan nomor _Unknown_ , tapi hanya ada SATU orang yang menggunakan nomor Kyuhyun.

Sungmin _:_ | _'Kyuhyun, kau hanya akan membuat tagihan telefonmu bengkak jika kau menelfonku hanya untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu.'_ |

Merasa puas dengan pesan itu, aku langsung menekan _SEND_.

Tanpa kusangka-sangka, balasan dari Kyuhyun datang hanya dalam beberapa detik. Dan selama sepuluh menit kami berkirim pesan hingga kedua ibu jari tanganku sakit.

Kyuhyun: | _'Kalau aku mengirim pesan tidak akan membengkakkan tagihan telefonku, bukan ? Aku belum pernah mencoba pesan-sex, tapi there's always a first time for everything. Kau hari ini memakai komisol warna apa?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Memangnya siapa yang ingin membicarakan sex denganmu? Seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja. Jawaban untuk soal yang satu lagi: MYOB.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Benar, memang tidak ada gunanya jika hanya membicarakannya saja. Aku available jika kau ingin mencoba langsung. Bytheway, setelah yang kemarin… I can make your underwear my business if you let me.'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Mati saja kau, Kyuhyun.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Hahahhaaha…'_ |

Aku berhenti mengirimkan pesan ketika menyadari bahwa aku sebetulnya menikmati debatku dengan Kyuhyun ini. Jelas-jelas aku memang sudah tidak waras lagi. Perempuan mana yang bisa merasa terhibur ketika pada dasarnya mereka sedang di- _sexually harass_ melalui pesan oleh seorang laki-laki yang tidak disukainya?

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang minggu setelah pesan terakhirnya yang tidak sopan itu, Kyuhyun tidak menggangguku sama sekali. Tapi kemudian ketika aku sedang mencoba untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di kantor, ponselku bergetar dengan cukup lama dan di layar tertuliskan 'Kyuhyun'. Aku membiarkannya tidak terangkat. Kemudian ponselku bergetar sebentar yang menandakan bahwa ada pesan baru.

Kyuhyun: | _'Hei, kenapa tidak mengangkat telfonku?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Aku sedang bekerja,'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Oh ya… jangan lupa mengantar Appamu minggu depan untuk bertemu denganku,'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Minggu depan jadwal kakakku,'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Kapan jadwalmu?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Kau terganggu?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Sangat,'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Yahh...'_ |

Aku langsung terhenti ketika melihat kata itu dilayar HP-ku. 'Yahh titik…titik…titik…' apa maksudnya meninggalkan kata itu menggantung? Laki-laki satu ini membuatku gila.

Selama satu bulan aku tidak menemani Appaku pergi _check up_ rutin jantung dan semakin gencar pula pesan dari Kyuhyun yang semakin hari semakin membuatku gerah, terutama pesan yang dikirimnya seminggu lalu yang membuatku bertanya-tanya tentang selera hubungan intimku selama ini. Seperti ketika aku _Elementary School_ , Kyuhyun selalu tahu cara yang paling ampuh untuk memancing reaksiku. Dia tahu bahwa aku tidak akan bisa tinggal diam jika dia terus menggangguku.

Kyuhyun: | _'kau berhutang biaya jahit kancing padaku,'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Kancing apa?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Kancing kemeja yang terlepas ketika kau memakanku di sofa rumah sakit,'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Aku tidak memakanmu, bukankah malah sebaliknya?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'And you enjoy every minute of it,'_ |

Sungmin: | _'No, I didn't.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Yes, you did. Mengaku saja, tidak perlu malu seperti itu,'_ |

Sungmin: | _'NO, I DID NOT ENJOY IT, OKAY!'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Well, I did, okay…. Dan mungkin jika orang tahu kunci dari great relationship itu adalah mencium orang sampai bibirnya bengkak, mungkin orang akan lebih terbuka dengan S &M.'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Relationship tidak ada hubungannya dengan yang kemarin. Jangan membahas S &M lagi, memangnya kau tahu S&M itu apa?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Kenapa kau bertanya tentang S &M? Ingin mencobanya?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Tidak, terimakasih,'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Yakin? Menyenangkan lohh..'_ |

Dan aku menyalahkan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya dengan apa yang terjadi padaku malam itu ketika aku terbangun dari tidurku pada tengah malam buta dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, jantung berdebar-debar, berkeringat, dan basah. Aku mencoba mengusir mimpi yang telah membangunkanku, mimpi yang membuatku resah untuk tidur lagi karena takut memimpikan hal yang sama. Selama ini aku selalu berpikir bahwa hanya laki-laki saja yang bisa mimpi basah dan bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang lucu dan patut ditertawakan. Tapi kini aku tahu bahwa tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali dengan mimpi basah ketika aku, sebagai seorang wanita dewasa, baru mengalaminya untuk pertama kali. Terutama jika pemeran utama dari mimpi tersebut adalah seseorang yang tidak seharusnya mempunyai urusan untuk berada di dalam mimpi tersebut, dan ini bukan hanya mimpi biasa, tapi mimpi yang melibatkan orang itu mengikat kedua pergelangan tanganku pada tiang tempat tidur dengan borgol yang dilapisi bulu-bulu pink dan kedua kakiku dengan scarf _Hermes_. Tapi bukan posisi itu saja yang mengejutkanku, tetapi juga bahwa tubuhku tidak ditutupi oleh sehelai kain pun!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-TBC-**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**30 Oktober**_

 _Apakah normal jika berfantasi dengan laki-laki yang bahkan tidak kita sukai? Aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya, tetapi kenapa dia selalu ada di pikiranku? Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke neurology untuk check apakah ada yang salah dengan fungsi otakku._

 _._

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah mimpiku itu aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena setiap kali mulai memasuki siklus _REM_ , aku tiba-tiba terbangun, takut mimpiku akan terulang lagi.

Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak hanya menghantui waktu tidurku, dia juga selalu ada di pikiranku ketika aku dalam keadaan terbangun dan sadar seratus persen. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak puas dengan hanya menyiksa fisikku, dia juga harus mengganggu kesehatan mentalku. Untuk benar-benar menghapuskannya dari pikiranku aku rela mengikuti satu sesi kelas yoga yang seharusnya bisa menenangkan pikiranku dan mengeluarkan unsur-unsur Kyuhyun dari dalam diriku. Tapi sekali lagi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak rela melepaskanku, karena dia masih tetap mengirimkan pesan-pesan yang tidak senonoh padaku. Bodohnya lagi adalah meskipun memiliki kebebasan untuk tidak menghiraukan pesan itu, aku tidak bisa. Setiap kali dia mengirimkan pesan, aku harus membalasnya, sehingga akhirnya aku tenggelam dengan rasa bahwa aku memerlukan pesan-pesan itu di dalam hidupku.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, tapi sepertinya aku mulai terobsesi dengan pesan Kyuhyun, atau mungkin hanya dengan Kyuhyun saja? Kenyataan itu aku sadari ketika aku mulai mengharapkan pesan dari Kyuhyun untuk mengisi hari-hariku. Aku mulai memperlakukan pesan itu seperti dosis insulin yang perlu diambil oleh para pengidap penyakit diabetes mellitus.

Aku tidak pernah terobsesi dengan laki-laki manapun sepanjang hidupku, bahkan dengan mantan kekasihku, aku selalu memastikan bahwa akulah orang yang diobsesikan bukan yang terobsesi. Tapi kenapa hal itu harus beda dengan Kyuhyun? Satu-satunya penjelasan adalah karena Kyuhyun jauh lebih HOT dibandingkan dengan mantan kekasihku. Bahkan kalaupun mereka semua digabungkan, hasilnya masih tetap kalah dengan Kyuhyun.

Parahnya lagi, aku mulai memikirkan apakah aku dan Kyuhyun bisa benar-benar cocok. Kalau saja aku tahu tanggal lahirnya, aku mungkin sudah berkutat untuk melakukan riset kecocokan zodiak kami. Seminggu kemudian keadaan juga tidak membaik karena aku mulai bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, _'Apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan dariku?'_ di satu sisi aku rasa dia menyukaiku karena laki-laki mana yang akan mencumbu seorang perempuan dan mengirimkan pesan-pesan dengan kata-kata yang sangat senonoh, kalau dia tidak benar-benar menyukai perempuan itu? Tapi di sisi lain, aku khawatir Kyuhyun hanya menggunakanku sebagai sasaran keisengannya saja. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan situasi yang tidak pasti seperti ini dan tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapinya.

Mungkin itu sebabnya kenapa selama ini aku selalu menghindar dari laki-laki seperti Kyuhyun. Tipe laki-laki yang terlalu HOT untukku dan jauh diluar dugaanku. Tipe yang menghiasi fantasi dan mimpiku tetapi tidak dunia nyataku. Aku selalu menghindari mereka karena tahu bahwa mereka hanya bisa membawa patah hati, bukan kasih sayang. _Well_ … mungkin mereka bisa memberikan kasih sayang. Tetapi bukan untuk perempuan sepertiku.

Tapi tingkah laku Kyuhyun selama sebulan ini telah membuatku berani bermimpi. Dia telah memberiku harapan bahwa ternyata pendapatku mengenai laki-laki sepertinya salah, bahwa ternyata aku cukup menarik untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari laki-laki sepertinya. Mulai merasa panik dengan harapan yang terlalu meluap-luap dan kemungkinan besar akan tumpah kemana-mana sebelum aku bisa mematikan api yang menyebabkan apa pun yang ada di dalam panci itu menjadi tidak tenang, aku menelefon ketiga sahabatku untuk pertemuan darurat.

"Memangnya seberapa darurat sampai kau tidak bisa menunggu? Alex sangat marah padaku sekarang," ucap Eunhyuk yang datang sendiri tanpa calon suami ataupun anak kembarnya.

Mendengar nama Alex disebut-sebut aku tiba-tiba teringat akan wajah _wedding planner_ Eunhyuk itu. Dia laki-laki paling gay dan aneh yang pernah kutemui. Alex selalu memanggil semua orang _'Darling'_. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku tidak menyadari bahwa itu memang kepribadiannya dan tidak ada apa pun yang dapat kulakukan untuk mengubahnya.

"Apa urusannya dengan Alex marah padamu?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menghirup cappuccino.

"Aku harus _fitting_ gaun pengantinku lagi, karena sepertinya berat badanku naik. Dia harus buru-buru mengerjakannya karena aku harus bertemu dengan kalian," Eunhyuk akan menikah seminggu lagi dan aku merasa agak sedikit bersalah karena tidak bisa membantu banyak dalam mempersiapkan pesta pernikahannya itu. Meskipun Eunhyuk memaafkan situasiku setelah tahu keadaan Appaku.

"Mmmhhh," ucap Kibum. Dan hanya dengan desahan itu kamu bertiga langsung menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau menjawab 'mmmhhh', Kibum-ah?" tanyaku

"Memangnya tidak boleh aku menjawab 'mmmhhh'?" balas Kibum cuek sambil mencoba memancing sebongkah es dari gelas _raspberry ice chocolate_ -nya dengan dua sedotan.

Aku dan kedua sahabatku yang lain menatap Kibum curiga. Tapi kali ini sepertinya memang Kibum tidak bermaksud apa-apa ketika mengucapkan kata itu. Kami yang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Kibum yang diam-diam tetapi sebenarnya lebih tahu dan mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya selalu was-was kalau saja dia akan mempraktikkan kemampuannya untuk menganalisis orang dengan sempurna kepada kami bertiga Kibum yang masih sibuk dengan esnya baru menyadari tatapan kami dan berkata, "Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tapi tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang memberikan penjelasan.

" _So, emergency_ -nya menyangkut 'siapa' atau 'apa'?" lanjut Kibum sebelum kemudian menghisap bongkahan es yang sudah berhasil masuk ke mulutnya

Tiba-tiba aku menjadi ragu untuk menceritakan masalahku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai keadaan darurat. Tentu saja _fitting_ gaun pengantin Eunhyuk terlihat lebih penting dibandingkan dengan hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun, kalau itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai hubungan.

Aku sudah memutar otakku untuk memikirkan suatu cara agar bisa membicarakan masalahku dengan Kyuhyun tanpa terdengar _desperate_ , tapi tidak satu ide pun keluar.

"Aku wanita murahan," ucapku sebelum aku bisa menghentikan lidahku. Dan sepertinya kata-kata itu kuucapkan dengan cukup keras karena beberapa orang di cafe itu menatapku dengan mengerutkan alis. _Oh great_ … Tuhan sepertinya memang ingin menyiksaku karena sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak pernah menyempatkan diri untuk mengucapkan kata syukur pada-Nya.

"Hah?" teriak Eunhyuk dengan mata terbelalak. " _Okay, I need to drink something_ ," dan tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu langsung meminum _coffe_ ku. Sepertinya karma memang sedang berpihak padaku karena Eunhyuk baru saja meminum satu teguk sebelum dia terbatuk-batuk. "Yuck, apa ini?" tanyanya sambil membuka tutup cup dan mengintip _black coffe_ ku _._

"Yeessss…akhirnya aku tidak terjebak sendirian," ucap Ryeowook sambil bertepuk tangan gembira.

Sedangkan Kibum hanya tertawa terkekeh-kekeh sambil menggeleng-geleng. Aku kurang tahu apakah dia bereaksi seperti itu karena mendengar pengakanku atau karena melihat kelakuan Eunhyuk yang kini sedang mendorong _coffe_ ku kembali ke arahku dengan jari kelingkingnya bagaikan _coffe_ ku itu racun.

"Kenapa kau berpikir kau wanita murahan?" lanjut Eunhyuk

"Karen aku sudah memperbolehkan lelaki yang bukan kekasihku menciumku sampai bibirku bengkak," bisikku cepat sebelum aku kehilangan keberanian

Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahu masih dengan wajah sedikit terkesima, sepertinya dia belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku menganggap diriku sebagai wanita murahan.

Kibum melambaikan tangan untuk memintaku melanjutkan ceritaku. Dan dengan hati-hati dan suara berbisik aku pun menceritakan aktivitasku baru-baru ini. Aku mencoba merangkumnya agar lebih terdengar seperti film dengan rate PG daripada film untuk delapan belas tahun ke atas. Meskipun begitu, aku masih membuat mereka bertiga terpekik-pekik.

Kulihat wajah Ryeowook memerah, sedangkan Eunhyuk berkata, "Humph… sofa, dia benar-benar kreatif."

Mau tidak mau nama Kyuhyun keluar juga, karena tentunya mereka ingin tahu siapakah laki-laki yang sudah membuatku 'terobsesi'. Ceritaku memakan waktu yang lama karena aku harus mengikutsertakan hal-hal penting yang terjadi antara aku dan Kyuhyun ketika kami _Elementary School_.

"Tunggu… tunggu… jadi pada dasarnya lelaki super HOT itu dokter yang menangani Appamu oh ya _bytheway_ bagaimana kabar Appamu?" ucap Eunhyuk tanpa titik dan koma.

"Sudah membaik. Tapi harus tetap rutin _check up_ jantungnya," jawabku. Ketika ketiga sahabatku tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi, aku pun mendesak, "Jadi menurut kalian, apa dia hanya iseng saja denganku?"

"Min, _sorry_ … benarkan kata-kataku jika aku slaah, tapi aku merasa sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau katakan pada kami tentang Kyuhyun," ucap Kibum

Arrgghh. Aku yakin Kibum bukan hanya seorang psikolog, tapi dia juga seorang paranormal. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu bahwa aku memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka?

"Uhm… baiklah… aku hanya sedang bingung. Apa yang laki-laki seperti Kyuhyun inginkan dariku," jelasku. Ketika melihat kebingungan di mata ketiga sahabatku, aku harus menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai pendapatku tentang laki-laki seperti Kyuhyun. Mereka mendengarkanku dengan seksama dan bisa kulihat mata Ryeowook yang mulai terbelalak ketika aku mengatakan bahwa adalah mustahil bagi Kyuhyun untuk bisa menyukaiku.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa kau memang ingin mempunyai hubungan yang serius dengannya atau kau hanya terobsesi tentang perasaan dia padamu karena kau ingin membuktikan pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan laki-laki seperti dia?" pertanyaan Ryeowook ini membuatku terdiam karena aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pertanyaan seperti ini akan keluar dari mulut Ryeowook. Kibum-lah yang biasanya berperan sebagai filsuf di dalam lingkaran persahabatan kami.

"Atau mungkin kau berharap bahwa dia benar-benar menyukaimu dan dengan begitu bisa membuktikan bahwa teorimu tentang laki-laki seperti dia itu salah?" lanjut Ryeowook

Astagaa… Ryeowook membuatku membuat bingung. Seharusnya aku tidak kaget bahwa Ryeowook bisa langsung melihat dilemma yang kuhadapi, karena di antara kami semua Ryeowook-lah yang paling berpengalaman didekati oleh laki-laki sejenis Kyuhyun.

Meskipun aku yakin bahwa Ryeowook tidak pernah memiliki dilemma seperti yang kini kuhadapi. Dia terlihat seperti super model, bukan seperti wanita biasa sepertiku, maka orang yang melihatnya kencan dengan laki-laki seperti Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan bingung. Tetapi, kalau sampai ada yang melihatku kencan dengan Kyuhyun, maka dia pasti akan menyangka bahwa aku menggunakan ilmu gaib untuk mendapatkannya.

"Min, meskipun Kyuhyun itu sangat _perfect_ dan menurutmu bukan tipe laki-laki yang biasa kencan denganmu atau yang biasa terlihat tertarik denganmu, tapi satu hal yang kau harus ingat adalah bahwa pada dasarnya Kyuhyun itu laki-laki. Dan kebanyakan laki-laki menyukai perempuan yang tahu cara menjaga dirinya sendiri, seperti kau," sambung Ryeowook.

"Jadi dengan begitu, kita bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun bukan hanya iseng denganmu," ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu adalah bahwa sesering apapun _flirting_ tidak menjamin bahwa dia ingin serius denganmu, terkadang malah sebaliknya. Laki-laki itu bisa serius dengan satu perempuan tapi masih _flirt_ dengan perempuan lain," sambung Eunhyuk yang langsung menerima tatapan siap dibunuh oleh Kibum

"Jangan menatapku padaku seperti itu, Kibum-ah. Memang itu kenyataannya, bukan? Sungmin harus tahu itu," Eunhyuk mencoba membela diri.

Aku tahu kata-kata Eunhyuk benar. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Eunhyuk yang membentangkan fakta agar aku bisa melihat keadaan ini dengan lebih realistis. Selama ini aku dan Kyuhyun memang belum memiliki percakapan yang normal sekali pun. Setiap percakapan kami meskipun tidak dimulai tapi selalu berakhir dengan _flirting_.

"Baiklah, itu semua hanya pendapat. Meskipun aku berharap bahwa pendapatku dan Ryeowook lebih benar daripada pendapat Eunhyuk," suara Kibum membangunkanku dari lamunan. "Tapi mungkin ada baiknya jika kau bertanya langsung padanya," lanjutnya.

Mendengar usulan dari Kibum mataku terbelalak. Aku lebih memilih bunuh diri daripada harus 'menyatakan cinta' pada laki-laki lebih dulu, apalagi laki-laki seperti Kyuhyun yang kemungkinan besar akan menertawakanku sebelum kemudian menolakku.

Melihat reaksiku, Kibum langsung menambahkan, "Supaya jelas dan tidak ada salah paham. Mungkin dia juga sedang nunggu sinyal darimu untuk memberikan dia tanda 'Ok' untuk lebih serius denganmu."

"Memangnya kau ingin serius dengannya?" Eunhyuk nyeletuk.

Saat itu aku baru tahu jawaban dari dilemaku. Aku mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu apakah kami memang cocok, tapi setidaknya aku ingin mencoba untuk mengenal dia lebih jauh," jelasku.

Kulihat ketiga sahabatku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Jika seperti itu kau ada tiga pilihan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini." Aku langsung membuka telingaku lebar-lebar dan menunggu apa yang akan Kibum katakan selanjutnya. "Pertama, kau bisa sabar dan memberikan Kyuhyun waktu sampai dia berani untuk memutuskan apakah dia sudah siap untuk serius atau dia masih dalam tahap penjajakan,"

Aku menggeleng untuk menandakan bahwa aku tidak bisa menerima solusi ini. Jantungku tidak akan bisa tahan dengan sesuatu yang tidak pasti seperti ini lagi.

"Kedua, kau bisa bertanya padanya tentang perasaannya padamu," Kibum mengedipkan mata kanannya ketika mengatakan ini, "dan kau pasrah saja dengan reaksinya. Ini memang risikonya tinggi karena dia bisa menginjak-nginjak harga diri dan hatimu, tapi… ada kemungkinan dia akan mengatakan dia sudah menyukaimu dari _Elementary School_."

"Menurut mu dia sudah menyukaiku dari _Elementary School_?" tanyaku penuh harap.

" _Definitely_ ," jawab Kibum yakin

"Itu sebabnya mungkin kenapa dia suka mengganggumu terus-menerus," sambung Eunhyuk.

"Kalau dia bertemu denganmu ketika _Senior High School_ mungkin dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya padamu, tapi berhubung ini dari _Elementary School_ ya mungkin seperti itu," lanjut Ryeowook.

Pada saat itulah aku mengerti kenapa tiga perempuan ini adalah sahabatku, mereka lebih percaya pada diriku daripada aku sendiri. Aku langsung membayangkan sisi positif dari skenario kedua ini dan memutuskan bahwa ini pilihan yang bisa kupertimbangkan. Aku mengharapkan bahwa Kibum bisa mengeluarkan ide yang lebih baik lagi dengan pilihan yang ketiga.

"Yang ketiga apa?" tanyaku antusias.

"Ketiga, kau bisa menelefonnya dan katakan betapa kau ingin mencoba aktivitas yang kemarin kau lakukan dengannya di sofa- di atas tempat tidur." Kata-kata ini keluar dari Eunhyuk yang langsung disambut tawa kami semua.

"Baiklah… itu memang lucu, tapi aku serius. Apa pilihanku yang ketiga, Kibum-ah?" tanyaku setelah tawa kami agak reda.

"Telefeon dia…"

"Astaga… kau hanya akan mengulang apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk," omelku memotong omongan Kibum

"Eh… tidak semua orang ya pikirannya sekotor nyonya satu itu," balas Kibum sambil tertawa dan mengerling pada Eunhyuk.

Setelah yakin bahwa tidak ada yang akan memotong kata-katanya lagi, Kibum melanjutkan, "Seperti yang tadi sudah aku katakan. Telefon dia…," kutegakkan punggungku menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya, "dan katakan bahwa kau ingin menikahinya besok supaya kau bisa mencium dia kapan saja dan di mana saja kau mau, mempunyai anak sebanyak-banyaknya dari dia, dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

Pertama-tama kami semua menyangka bahwa Kibum serius, tapi ketika melihat wajahnya yang merah karena tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, kami semua langung tertawa bersama sama.

"Sialan kau," ucapku. Aku sebenarnya ingin meneriakkan makian itu, tetapi aku tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di cafe itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, ketika aku sedang berada diresepsi pernikahan Eunhyuk (yang lebih tepat untuk disebut sebagai pertunjukan fashion karena penuh dengan orang-orang paling cantik dan tampan dengan pakaian paling _glamour_ yang pernah kulihat sepanjang hidupku), dan menemukan diriku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada semua laki-laki _single_ yang ada karena yang ada di pikiranku hanya Kyuhyun, kusadari bahwa aku harus mengumpulkan cukup keberanian untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun setelah pulang dari acara itu. Aku akan mengambil resiko dan mengikuti saran Kibum yang kedua, yaitu untuk menanyakan perasaan Kyuhyun padaku dan siap menerima apa pun konsekuensinya. Bayangan bahwa Kyuhyun mungkin sudah menyukaiku semenjak _Elementary School_ membuatku bersemangat untuk berbicara dengannya. Aku pun sudah siap mental kalau Kyuhyun menolakku.

Kupikir karena itu adalah hari Minggu sore, maka kemungkinan besar aku tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang dokter pada hari Minggu sore, tapi aku berharap mereka aka nada di rumah dengan keluarga mereka dan mempersiapkan diri untuk hari Senin. Pada saat itu aku baru sadar bahwa meskipun kami bertengkar setiap hari selama hampir dua tahun semasa _Elementary School_ , tetapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenal Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia mempunyai keluarga. Apakah dia memiliki kakak atau adik, atau apakah dia anak tunggal? Apa keluarganya tinggal di Seoul? Apa orangtuanya merasa bangga karena dia sudah menjadi dokter? _Oh my God_ … apa yang sudah terjadi padaku? Sejak kapan aku memikirkan tentang keluarga seorang laki-laki yang bahkan bukan kekasihku? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini di dalam pikiranku banyak terlintas hal-hal yang tidak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya. Sebelum aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi.

Aku berjalan mondar-mandir di apartemenku untuk mengatur nafas agar bisa berbicara dengan nada normal dan tidak terdengar panik. Setelah yakin bahwa aku tidak akan tiba-tiba muntah begitu mendengar suaranya, aku pun menekan nomor Kyuhyun. Aku harus menunggu agak lama sebelum kudengar suara Kyuhyun di ujung saluran telepon.

' _Sungmin?'_ Kyuhyun terdengar ragu.

Hatiku langsung berbunga-bunga ketika mendengarnya menyebut namaku. Itu berarti bahwa nomorku sudah tercatat di dalam _address book_ -nya sehingga dia sudah tahu bahwa akulah yang menelepon sebelum mendengar suaraku.

"Hai, Kyuhyun," balasku, mencoba terdengar tenang tapi tidak berhasil karena suaraku terdengar terlalu ceria.

' _Paman baik-baik saja, bukan?'_ aku merasa agak jengkel ketika menyadari bahwa dia jelas-jelas menyangka bahwa aku tidak akan meneleponnya kalau bukan karena Appaku.

"Oh iya… Appa baik-baik saja," balasku, mencoba terdengar semanis mungkin

' _Jadi kenapa kau menelefonku?'_ mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi Kyuhyun terdengar seperti sedang kehabisan napas. _'Eh… kenapa kau terdengar seperti orang yang baru saja jogging? Kau sedang di gym?'_

"Tidak, aku di rumah." Meskipun Kyuhyun terdengar ramah, tetapi cara dia bicara terdengar terlalu formal. Lain sekali dengan cara dia mengirimkan pesan padaku, dan tiba tiba saja aku kehilangan keberanianku.

' _Min?'_ kudengar Kyuhyun memanggilku

"Ya?" jawabku otomatis

' _Kenapa kau menelefonku?'_

"Oh ya… aku menelefon karena… aku hanya… aku ingin…. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," akhirnya aku bisa juga mengeluarkan kata-kata itu .

' _Baiklah,'_ ucap Kyuhyun. Firasatku mengatakan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan itu sampai di situ, tapi terlambat.

"Aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau…"

Kata-kataku terhenti ketika kudengar suara seseorang wanita bertanya, _'Who's that?'_

' _A friend of mine,'_ balas Kyuhyun. Aku merasa seperti baru saja ditampar olehnya dan mataku mulai terasa panas. Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak menganggapku lebih dari sekadar teman.

Kalau Kyuhyun memperlakukan semua temannya seperti dia memperlakukanku, dengan mengirimkan pesan-pesan sensual dan menciumku sampai aku kehabisan nafas, maka aku bertanya-tanya bagaimanakah dia memperlakukan orang yang _special_ untuknya.

' _Well, can you please tell your friend to call back later and come back to bed,'_ ucap wanita itu lagi dan disusul dengan bunyi yang hanya bisa digambarkan sebagai ciuman.

 _Bed?_ Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Sekarang sudah jam empat sore, kenapa Kyuhyun masih berada di tempat tidur? Dan bersama seorang wanita. Tiba-tiba bayangan tubuh manusia yang tidak mengenakan satu helai pakaian pun di atas tempat tidur dengan seprei yang sudah kusut terlintas di kepalaku. _Oh my Goooddd!_ Betapa bodohnya aku yang selama ini menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun bukan hanya iseng denganku. Sekarang sudah terbukti, di MEMANG hanya iseng denganku.

' _In a minute,'_ kudengar Kyuhyun berkata samar-samar dan disusul dengan, _'Min, kau ingin bertanya apa tadi?'_ kini suaranya lebih jelas.

Aku langsung terbangun dari _shock_ -ku. "Tidak… tidak ada," ucapku dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun aku langsung menutup telepon itu.

Meskipun mataku sudah semakin memanas dan tenggorokanku sesak, tetapi aku tidak bisa menangis. Aku tidak bisa menangisi kesalahan yang disebabkan kebodohanku sendiri.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyangka bahwa laki-laki seperti Kyuhyun bisa tertarik padaku? Aku terlalu sederhana untuknya. Aku tidak cantik dan tubuhku tidak seperti super model. Pada detik itu aku kembali menyadari semua kekuranganku. Sudah selama bertahun-tahun belakangan ini aku tidak pernah lagi peduli tentang pendapat orang mengenai penampilanku seperti ketika aku _Elementary School_ hingga _Senior High School_ , tapi sekarang memori tentang Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin mengakui bahwa dia sudah menciumku ketika _Elementary School_ , kembali. Apakah Kyuhyun masih melihatku sebagai anak perempuan itu? Anak perempuan yang tidak menarik sama sekali dan membosankan. Tanpa kusadari tetesan air mata sudah mengalir dan membasahi pipiku.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-TBC-**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**16 November**_

 _Memang dia pikir dia siapa? Dia sangat berani melawanku. Jika memang ingin adu kekuatan denganku, aku berani melawannya. Dan lihatlah nanti siapa yang akan menang._

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memang sudah dikenal sebagai seseorang yang tidak bisa mengambil keputusan dengan cepat, aku memerlukan waktu untuk mempertimbangkan segala sesuatunya sebelum suatu keputusan bisa diambil.

Tapi biasanya jika aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu maka aku akan memastikan bahwa aku akan mengikuti dan berpegang teguh pada keputusan itu. Prinsip itu pun kuterapkan pada masalahku dengan Kyuhyun. Setelah puas menangis dan membuat mataku bengkak, aku mulai berpikir dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalas keisengan Kyuhyun padaku, dan aku tidak akan berhenti hingga kami impas.

Jadwalku untuk mengantar Appa ke rumah sakit pun tiba.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah hampir dua bulan aku akan bertatap muka lagi dengannya. Ketika kudengar nama Appaku di panggil oleh perawat, aku pun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mempersiapkan diriku untuk memasuki medan perang. Kulihat Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat orangtuaku, dan senyumannya semakin lebar ketika melihatku. Kutampilkan senyuman semanis mungkin dan menganggukkan kepalaku kepadanya. Kali ini aku memilih untuk duduk di samping Eommaku yang kebetulan memang duduk persis di hadapan Kyuhyun yang tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah sama sekali karena sudah tertangkap basah olehku tidur dengan wanita lain sementara dia _flirt_ habis-habisan denganku. Mmmhhh… aku akui dia memang pro, tapi aku menolak untuk mengaku kalah sebelum perang betul-betul di mulai.

Tanpa kusangka-sangka pertemuan itu dimulai dengan Kyuhyun yang menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama kepada Eommaku.

"Bibi, seperti yang sudah saya janjikan, ini kartu nama pengacara keluarga saya,"

Awalnya aku hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun bingung, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan perhatian kepada kartu nama yang kini dipegang Eomma. Aku, yang tidak pernah berhubungan dengan hukum tidak tahu menahu tentang kebonafidan kantor pengacara yang tertera pada kartu nama itu, tetapi aku berjanji untuk segera mencari informasi mengenainya setelah pulang dari pertemuan ini. Puas dengan keputusan ini, kini beberapa pertanyaan mulai muncul di dalam pikiranku. Untuk apa orangtuaku memerlukan pengacara? Dan kalaupun mereka memang memerlukan jasa ini, kenapa mereka tidak meminta tolong kepadaku atau kedua kakakku, sebagai anak-anak mereka untuk mendapat informasi ini? Yang jelas aku bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka justru harus meminta tolong kepada Kyuhyun?

Tapi sebelum aku bisa menyuarakan protesku, Kyuhyun melanjutkan, "Paman saya ini salah satu partner di sana dan kalau nanti ingin membuat janji untuk konsultasi, sebut saja nama saya, jadi Paman saya tahu bahwa Paman dan Bibi-lah orang yang saya maksud. Saya sudah memberi tahu sedikit rangkuman tentang masalah yang Paman dan Bibi hadapi dengan bursa HongKong, Paman saya mengatakan jika dia akan mencoba membantu,"

Pada saat itu aku menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Tanpa sepengetahuanku, ternyata Eomma sudah meminta pendapat Kyuhyun untuk menyelesaikan masalah sahamnya yang amblas di bursa saham HongKong itu. Hal ini membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah kedua kakakku tahu-menahu tantang hal ini.

"Oh. Terimakasih banyak, Dokter Cho," ucap Eomma sambil tersenyum

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Eomma, yang kelihatan semakin memuja Kyuhyun. Sedangkan aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus merasa berterima kasih atas bantuan Kyuhyun atau merasa tersinggung karena dia telah mencampuri urusan keluargaku. Aku rasanya sudah siap mencekik Eomma. Untuk apa dia menceritakan masalah sensitive itu kepada orang asing seperti Kyuhyun ? kusadari bahwa kini aku sedang mencoba memutuskan siapakah penyebab utama kejengkelanku. Eomma yang sudah membeberkan masalah ini atau Kyuhyun yang sudah mencoba untuk membantu?

Sebelum aku bisa memutuskan, pembicaraan kami sudah berlanjut untuk membahas kesehatan Appa. Pertemuan itu pun berakhir dengan Kyuhyun memberitahukan bahwa sepertinya kondisi jantung Appa sudah jauh lebih baik dan bahwa Appa hanya perlu bertemu dengannya lagi bulan januari tahun depan. Kyuhyun hanya berpesan kepada Eomma supaya selalu memonitor tekanan darah Appa agar tidak terlalu tinggi

"Jantung, seperti juga bagian tubuh yang lain, kalau sudah sekali diserang, maka akan lebih rentan untuk terkena serangan lagi. Tanpa sadar terkadang mereka sebenarnya mengundang serangan itu," jelas Kyuhyun sambil melirik padaku.

Mungkin aku hanya paranoid, tapi apa Kyuhyun memang benar-benar sedang membicarakan tentang jantung Appa?

"Jadi harus benar-benar dijaga ya, Dokter Cho?" Tanya Eomma dengan wajah khawatir.

"Iya. Untuk sementara ini jantung Paman memang terlihat membaik dan bisa bertahan, tapi kita tidak pernah tahu kapan dia tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk _give up_. Dan yang lebih penting makanan harus di jaga agar tekanan darahnya tidak melonjak-lonjak. Memang saya tahu ini agak sulit, karena kadang kita menginginkan apa yang kita inginkan," lanjut Kyuhyun

Kali ini dia benar-benar menatapku ketika mengatakannya.

"Benar, Dokter Cho. Paman ini suka sekali memakan gorengan," Eomma melaporkan dengan antusias dan langsung mendapatkan kerlingan mata dari Appa.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan berkata, "Itu memang sudah sifat manusia. Semakin kita dilarang, semakin kita menginginkan hal itu." Baiklah, aku kini yakin seratus persen bahwa Kyuhyun sedang membicarakan hubunganku dengannya, bukan tentang kesehatan Appa.

"Begini saja. Kalau memang Paman suka memakan gorengan dan sulit untuk berhenti, bagaimana jika kita mulai dengan membatasi dahulu? Misalnya hanya satu potong seminggu sekali setiap hari Minggu?"

Aku menolak untuk melepaskan tatapanku pada wajah Kyuhyun meskipun wajahku sudah merah seperti tomat dan jantungku sudah melonjak-lonjak tidak karuan. Rasa kesalku karena campur tangan Kyuhyun di dalam menyelesaikan masalah saham keluargaku di HongKong terlupakan sejenak. Sejak kapan pembicaraan mengenai pisang goreng bisa membuatku bereaksi seperti ini? Kucoba mengembuskan nafas dari sela-sela gigi agar tidak mendengus.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang berniat untuk menyabotase segala usahaku untuk membencinya. Baiklah, aku harus mengubah cara mainku sedikit dan menyesuaikannya dengan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak boleh kalah. Aku harus menang. MENANG… MENANG…

Aku merasa cukup bangga dengan diriku karena bisa melalui pertemuan itu tanpa mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan memicu kemarahan yang ditujukan kepada Kyuhyun di dalam diriku. Caranya adalah dengan memikirkan tentang semua keisengan yang telah dilakukannya padaku sewaktu _Elementary School_ dan ketika aku kehabisan memori mengenai pengalaman buruk masa _Elementary School_ -ku itu, aku mulai membayangkan Kyuhyun sedang bercinta dengan wanita lain. Ternyata dua hal itu benar-benar membantuku untuk tetap mengobarkan api kemarahanku.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam waktu kurang dari enam jam aku sudah bisa meluruskan cerita mengenai bantuan dari Kyuhyun itu, yang ternyata diketahui oleh Yunho Oppa, tetapi tidak oleh Siwon Oppa. Seperti juga aku, Siwon Oppa langsung mengamuk begitu mengetahui tentang urusan pengacara itu. Akhirnya Appa harus turun tangan dengan mengatakan bahwa daripada bertengkar mengenai perkara ini, kami sebaiknya mengatur jadwal pertemuan dengan pengacara Kyuhyun untuk mengetahui apakah dia memang bisa membantu. Tanggung jawab itu kami jatuhkan kepada Yunho Oppa yang langsung mengiyakan setelah menerima ancaman akan diasingkan oleh aku dan Siwon Oppa. Yunho Oppa-lah yang telah meminta bantuan Kyuhyun, maka dialah yang harus berurusan dengan masalah ini.

Setelah satu masalah itu bisa teratasi, aku bisa memfokuskan pikiranku pada hal penting lainnya, yaitu membuat Kyuhyun bertekuk lutut di hadapanku. Sesuai dengan rencanaku untuk menyesuaikan cara mainku dengan Kyuhyun, _flirting_ melalu pesan kami pun berlanjut.

 _ **Ronde I**_ _ **– Satu poin untuk Kyuhyun**_

Kyuhyun: | _'Kenapa kau memakai scarf ketika mengantar Appamu tempo hari? Kau sedang sakit?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu kaget dengan kissmark yang ada di leherku.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Mau kutambahkan di pahamu?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Grow up.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Ooohhh… aku rasa kau tahu ketika kau duduk di pangkuanku jika aku sudah grow up,'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Dasar gila.'_ |

 _ **Ronde II – Satu sama**_

Kyuhyun: | _'Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa orang ingin mencoba threesome. Terlalu ramai dan pasti ada satu orang yang akhirnya tidak mendapat jatahnya.'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Kau pasti yang tidak mendapat jatah, makannya kau cerewet seperti ini?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Ada pengalaman pribadi?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Oh please...threesome hanya untuk orang yang tidak percaya diri dengan performanya. Siapa yang membutuhkan threesome jika sudah ada Viagra?'_ |

 _ **Ronde III – Satu poin lagi untuk Kyuhyun**_

Sungmin: | _'Apa yang biasanya lelaki sukai untuk hadiah ulang tahun ke 40?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Tergantung orang tersebut,'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Ini untuk atasanku. Kalau buku bagaimana?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Pastikan itu fiksi dan banyak gambar,'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Ada saran judul?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Favoritku Penthouse atau Playboy.'_ |

Sungmin: | _'You need to get laid, mate.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'I'm game if you are, doll. Tempatku? Malam ini, jam 8?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Sorry, sudah fully book.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Kau akan lebih puas jika bersamaku.'_ |

 _ **Ronde IV – Drop out karena salah satu pemain membawa nama orang tua**_

Kyuhyun: | _'Hadiah apa yang bagus utuk perempuan ya?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Kau menyukai S &M, bukan? Bagaimana kalau cambuk dan borgol? Tipe 'perempuan' yang kau sukai pasti langsung menyembahmu.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Thanks untuk idenya, tapi sepertinya Eommaku akan langsung terkena serangan jantung jika aku memberinya hadiah seperti itu.'_ |

Dan terkadang pesan darinya membuatku bingung antara ingin melemparkan sepatuku padanya dan memeluknya.

 _ **Bagian 1**_

Kyuhyun: | _'How's your day?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Sangat sibuk.'_ |

Kyuhyun: _| 'Jangan lupa makan. Minum air putih yang banyak dan vitamin C & B-kompleks. Cuaca Seoul sedang sangat panas.'_|

Sungmin: | _'Baik.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Aku serius. Jangan pingsan di jalan.'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Iya, Dokter Cho.'_ |

 _ **Bagian 2**_

Kyuhyun: | _'Min, kau belum tidur?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Tidak, aku sudah tidur.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Ingin kutemani?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Tidak, terimakasih.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Kalau kau sudah tidur, kenapa kau masih menjawab pesanku?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Pesanmu membangunkanku.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Bilang saja kau menunggu pesanku.'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Terserah.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | ' _Min?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Ya?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Goodnite'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Nite.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Min…'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Ada apa lagi?!'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Sweet dreams.'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Kau sangat garing!'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Garingnya seperti apa?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Kyuhyun, ini jam 3 pagi. Mengobrolnya besok saja, okay!'_ |

 _ **Bagian 3**_

Kyuhyun: | _'Min, katakan happy birthday.'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Happy maaf birthday. Kau ulang tahun?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Yup.'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Serius?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Tidak sih. Tidak serius.'_ |

Sungmin: | _'..?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Hanya iseng. Tidak ada topik.'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Aggghhh… kau kurang kerjaan.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Sorry…'_ |

 _ **Bagian 4**_

Kyuhyun: | _'Kenapa kau diam saja beberapa hari ini. Tidak ada cerita?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Aku baru saja membeli sepatu baru,'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Oh ya? Bentuk? Warna?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Black stilettos,'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Platform?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Memangnya aku stripper?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Hahhaha...Kapan aku bisa meliat sepatunya?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Tidak akan.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Kenapa?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Karena aku akan terlihat seperti stripper jika memakai sepatu itu,'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Strippers are good.'_ |

Sungmin: | _'They are NOT.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Yes they are.'_ |

Sungmin: | _'NO THEY ARE NOT.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Well, I'm sure you look good in any shoes. Stripper looking or not.'_ |

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tahu bahwa aku harus mengakui kekalahanku di dalam permainan yang sudah aku desain sendiri pada Minggu ketiga bulan November. Bagaimana aku bisa terus merasa jengkel setelah mendengar kabar bahwa ternyata Paman Kyuhyun, pengacara Kyuhyun, memang benar-benar serius untuk membantu orangtuaku? Terlebih lagi ketika tahu bahwa dia, bekerja sama dengan beberapa pengacara di HongKong tidak akan meminta bayaran, kecuali kalau mereka bisa memenangkan kasus ini. Tetapi mereka mengingatkan bahwa proses itu akan melelahkan untuk kami karena mungkin akan memakan waktu mulai dari lima hingga sepuluh tahun. Orangtuaku yang sudah merelakan uang itu sebagai uang hilang langsung setuju dengan perjanjian itu yang pada dasarnya tidak ada ruginya untuk dicoba dan siap untuk melalui proses ini dengan hati terbuka.

Selain itu, bagaimana aku masih bisa marah dan ingin balas dendam pada Kyuhyun setelah satu seri pesan paling menyebalkan tapi juga paling manis yang pernah aku terima dari siapa pun?

Kyuhyun: | _'Sungmin?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Yup?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Sedang sibuk?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Tidak, kenapa?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Aku ingin meminta maaf,'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Tentang?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Semua keisenganku padamu ketika Elemetary School.'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Apakah besok kiamat?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Setahuku tidak. Memangnya kenapa?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Lalu ada angin apa tiba-tiba kau berbicara aneh seperti ini,'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Aku serius!'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Kenapa sekarang?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Maksudmu?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Kenapa kau baru meminta maaf sekarang, kenapa tidak dari dulu?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Aku baru bertemu denganmu lagi,'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Kenapa tidak dari waktu kita pertama bertemu lagi?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Aku baru berani minta maaf sekarang,'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Ohh…'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Kau masih marah ya denganku soal ketika kita Elementary School?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Soal yang mana persisnya? Ketika kau mengatakan aku kencing di celana? Ketika kau menjambak rambutku? Ketika kau mengolok NKOTB banci? Atau ketika kau mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa akulah yang memaksamu untuk menciumku?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'WOW, ternyata kau masih marah,'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya tidak tahu kenapa kau sangat kejam padaku. Memangnya aku mempunyai salah padamu sampai kau sebegitu dendamnya padaku?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Tidak, kau tidak mempunyai salah apapun.'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Jadi kenapa?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi setiap kali melihatmu keisenganku selalu timbul,'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Jadi kau menyalahkanku?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Noooo!'_ |

Sungmin: | _'So?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Ketika kau menyebutkan soal itu di Jeju, aku jadi mulai memikirkan hal itu lagi, tapi sampai sekarang aku tetap tidak tahu alasan persisnya kenapa aku sangat iseng padamu.'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Kau perlu memberitahuku alasan yang lebih jelas dari itu.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Memangnya kau benar-benar menangis ya setelah mendengar berita kalau kau yang memaksaku untuk menciumku?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Menangis sampai berhari-hari.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Seriously?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Super serious!'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Kalau begitu maafkan aku ya,'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Enak saja kau meminta maaf. Kau sudah membuat masa Elementary School-ku sengsara, tahu tidak?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Katanya kau tidak marah soal itu?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'I lied, okay?!'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Min?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Go away!'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Ming?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Don't call me that.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Why?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Just don't!'_ |

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-TBC-**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**25 November**_

 _Aku tidak bisa marah dengan dia. Terserah apa yang sudah dia lakukan yang membuatku jengkel dengan dia sebelumnya. Aku tidak bisa mengingat satu pun. Aneh._

.

.

.

.

.

Dan dengan begitu seri pertama dari proses permintaan maaf Kyuhyun yang tiada ujung, berakhir. Setelah menunggu selama hampir dua puluh tahun untuk mendengar kata maaf darinya yang tidak juga kunjung datang, aku memang sudah merelakan itu semua dan mencoba melupakannya. Bahkan terkadang jika mood-ku sedang baik, aku bisa melihat humor dari pengalaman itu dan memaafkannya. Tetapi ternyata aku salah, karena seperti usahaku yang sia-sia untuk melupakan kejadian itu, aku juga masih belum bisa memaafkannya. Kata maaf itu seperti membuka kembali luka yang sudah hampir sembuh.

Rasa kesal dan marah yang tidak terlampiaskan dan rasa malu yang harus aku tanggung pada masa-masa sebelum hari kelulusan _Elementary School_ itu kembali membanjiri pikiranku. Kini kusadari bahwa kemarahanku padanya karena aku mendapatinya dengan perempuan lain, tidak ada bandingannya dengan kemarahan yang aku rasakan sekarang. Ini jauh lebih parah.

'Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tahu alasannya?' teriakku dalam hati dengan frustasi.

Dan aku masih tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanku ketika Kyuhyun mengirimkan pesan lainnya enam jam kemudian.

Kyuhyun: | _'Sudah selesai marahnya?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Not yet.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Ayolah, Min. Kau tidak bisa selamanya marah tentang hal itu. Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf. Lagipula itu sudah terlalu lama. Just let it go.'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Itu mungkin sudah terlalu lama untukmu, tapi tidak untukku dan aku tidak akan bisa melupakan hal itu. Okay?!'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Why are you being so difficult about this?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Tidak perlu bertanya lagi,'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Ooops. Sorrry. Aku harus melakukan apa agar kau memafkanku?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Just leave me alone.'_ |

Ketika aku merasa yakin bahwa Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya benar-benar mendengarkan permintaanku, aku menerima pesan permintaan maaf ketiga darinya tepat 24 jam kemudian.

| _'I know you told me to leave you alone, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku bener-benar meminta maaf untuk semuanya, Min.'_ |

Pesan itu aku diamkan tidak terjawab selama dua hari dan aku baru saja bisa mengembuskan nafas lega ketika tiba-tiba ponselku mulai sering berdering dengan nama Kyuhyun pada layarnya. Lagi-lagi kubiarkan panggilan itu tidak terangkat. Tapi ketika mailbox-ku mulai penuh dengan pesan-pesan permohonan maaf darinya dengan berbagai variasi, mulai dari penuh canda dan humor, penuh kelembutan yang disambung dengan kemarahan dan ancaman akan mendatangi rumahku ketika aku masih juga menolak untuk menjawab teleponnya, hingga beberapa permohonan maaf yang paling tulus yang pernah aku dengar sehingga membuat mataku berkaca-kaca.

Entail bagaimana atau kapan hal itu terjadi, tetapi kini hatiku tidak lagi penuh dengan kemarahan padanya, yang tersisa hanyalah setitik kejengkelan. Iya, aku mungkin sudah memaafkannya, tapi bukan berarti bahwa Kyuhyun harus tahu tentang itu. Aku berniat untuk benar-benar membuatnya menyesal tentang apa yang telah dilakukannya padaku dan aku baru akan berhenti setelah merasa puas dengan aksi mogok untuk berhubungan dengannya itu.

Dan aku mungkin masih akan tetap bersikeras dengan rencanaku itu kalau saja tidak ada pesan Kyuhyun selanjutnya yang datang sekitar tiga hari kemudian.

Kyuhyun: | _'Sungmin, kalau kau masih tidak ingin berbicara denganku, aku akan menelefon orang tuamu dan mengatakan pada mereka apa yang kau lakukan di Jeju,'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Katakan saja. Mereka pasti hanya akan tertawa.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Tapi mereka tidak akan tertawa bukan jika aku mengatakan tentang apa yang kita lakukan di rumah sakit?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Dasar teroris. Kau hanya bisa mengancam!'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Hahhaha..'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Kenapa kau tertawa? Itu bukan pujian.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Aku tertawa karena akhirnya kau mau berbicara juga denganku,'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Terpaksa.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'C'mon DEMI TUHAN AKU BENAR-BENAR MENYESAL DAN TOLONG MAAFKAN AKU!'_ |

Sungmin: | _'...'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'I promise I won't do any of it ever again,'_ |

Sungmin: | _'...'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Sweetheart. Please.'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Jangan memanggilku sweetheart,'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Pumpkin?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'NO!'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Bunny?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Kyuhyun, stop it.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'I love it when u say my name,'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Ini sebuah pesan. Aku hanya mengetik namamu, bukan menyebut namamu.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Aku bisa menelefonmu agar kau bisa mengatakannya langsung. Bagaimana?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Astagaaaa… okay, fine.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Fine, what?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Fine. Aku memaafkanmu asal kau berhenti memenuhi mailbox-ku dengan pesan-pesanmu,'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Yakin?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Yakin.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Jadi kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Sedikit masih marah, tapi nanti juga akan hilang sendiri,'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Perlu aku menyodorkan kelingkingku sebagai tanda kalau kita sudah berbaikan?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Don't push it.'_ |

Bagaimana aku bisa jengkel apalagi marah dengan orang seperti Kyuhyun? Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari empat bulan, dia sudah bisa meruntuhkan dinding kebencian yang telah aku bangun selama hampir dua puluh tahun ini khusus untuk menjaga diriku agar tidak lagi disakiti olehnya. Selama ini di dalam setiap hubungan jangka panjangku, aku tidak pernah merasa lebih terhibur daripada tiga minggu belakangan ini dengan kehadirannya. _So what_ kalau dia misalnya memang tidur dengan perempuan atau mungkin beberapa perempuan lain, toh dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengirimkan pesan padaku. Dan _so_ _what_ juga kalau dia adalah sumber kejengkelanku sewaktu aku _Elementary School_ , toh dia sudah meminta maaf dengan berbagai kosakata yang bisa diucapkan oleh manusia untuk meminta maaf. Itu menunjukkan bahwa dia setidak-tidaknya memedulikanku, kan?

Pada dasarnya, hari itu aku akhirnya bisa menidurkan isu masa kecilku. Dan meskipun aku masih belum mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti, aku menolak untuk merasa terganggu dengan kenyataan bahwa walaupun Kyuhyun sudah bertingkah laku _super sweet_ , tapi dia tidak pernah mengutarakan niatnya untuk membawa hubungan kami ke level yang lebih serius. _It's okay_ , kami selalu bisa jadi teman dulu, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal bukan pada Chuseok nanti?" Tanya Yunho Oppa padaku ketika kami sepakat untuk mengunjungi orangtuaku pada hari libur. Kami mengobrol di halaman belakang sambil menunggu hingga Appaku bangun dari tidur siangnya dan Eomma selesai membuat brownies.

Seperti aku, kedua Kakakku sudah tidak tinggal dengan orangtuaku ketika mereka mulai bekerja. Setelah lama tinggal di flat, tahun lalu akhirnya Yunho Oppa mampu membeli rumah sendiri, sedangkan Siwon Oppa, meskipun dia juga masih menyewa sebuah flat bersama temannya, aku yakin dia akan mencontoh Yunho Oppa sebentar lagi. Kalau saja gajiku sebesar mereka berdua yang kini sama-sama bekerja di perusahaan milik seorang berkebangsaan Inggris dan Amerika, mungkin aku akan memilih untuk membeli rumah juga daripada harus tinggal di apartemen. Appaku selalu mengatakan bahwa rumah itu terhitung sebagai investasi jangka panjang, meskipun membeli dengan cara kredit dari bank dan bunganya cukup besar, tapi setidak-tidaknya uang yang sudah kita keluarkan tidak akan terbuang percuma tanpa hasil seperti halnya jika kita menyewa sebuah flat atau apartemen.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kantorku mendapat undangan dari Empire, mungkin aku akan pergi ke sana," jelasku.

Beberapa hari yang lalu aku menerima undangan dari Keira, klienku yang berumur 23 tahun, untuk merayakan Chuseok bersama-sama di clubnya. Atasanku mengatakan bahwa aku harus pergi sekalian untuk _networking_ dengan teman-teman Keira yang pasti juga anak orang kaya dan mungkin membutuhkan jasa web design. Aku rasanya sudah ingin memukul kepala atasanku ketika dia mengatakan itu. Meskipun aku tidak keberatan merayakan Chuseok di club yang paling tersohor di Seoul itu, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik bertemu dengan Keira di luar konteks kerja. Aku tidak yakin bahwa aku bisa tahan dengan gayanya yang seperti Paris Hilton minus rambut pirangnya, tanpa ingin mencekiknya. _No… no… no…_ aku sudah cukup merasa tidak percaya diri dengan hanya berhadapan dengan satu Keira, maka aku yakin bahwa kepercayaan diriku akan runtuh menjadi abu jika dihadapkan dengan sepuluh Keira.

"Oh ya? Aku ikut yaa," pinta Siwon Oppa

Aku sebenarnya ingin langsung menolak permintaan itu karena sejujurnya aku tidak ingin berada dekat-dekat dengan kakakku jika aku sedang ingin _hangout_ dengan teman-temanku, bisa aku jamin bahwa Chuseok-ku akan runyam kalau Siwon Oppa bersamaku. Dia lebih parah daripada polisi razia. Aku bisa membayangkan beberapa peraturan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya kalau dia ikut ke Empire: jangan memakai baju yang terlalu minim, jangan minum alcohol, jangan menari terlalu heboh, jangan dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki tak dikenal, dan jangan pergi ke toilet sendiri takutnya nanti diculik orang. Benar-benar membuatku frustasi.

"Nanti akan aku tanyakan apakah masih ada ekstra undangan," ucapku akhirnya karena tidak tega melihat wajah Siwon Oppa yang sudah seperti anjing kecil yang tidak tahu jalan pulang.

Ketika aku mengatakan hal tersebut, tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk. Aku tidak perlu melirik layar untuk tahu bahwa itu dari Kyuhyun. Aku memutuskan membiarkannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau baca pesannya?" Tanya Yunho Oppa sambil menatapku dengan sedikit curiga.

"Tidak. Nanti saja. Kalau penting pasti mereka akan telefon," balasku

"Dari Dokter K, ya?" pertanyaan Siwon Oppa itu membuat mataku langsung terbelalak. Dari mana mereka tahu? Aku jelas-jelas tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa kepada mereka.

"Baiklah… pertama, itu bukan urusan kalian. Kedua, kenapa juga kalian jadi mengikuti Eomma memanggil Kyuhyun 'Dokter K'?"

Pertama kali aku mendengar Kyuhyun dipanggil 'Dokter K' adalah oleh Eommaku seminggu setelah kepulangan Appa dari rumah sakit. Awalnya aku sempat bingung siapakah orang yang dimaksud oleh Eomma, tetapi setelah agak lama, nama panggilan itu menempel juga di kepalaku. Dan ternyata ada untungnya juga untuk menyebut Kyuhyun sebagai "Dokter K", karena dengan cara ini kepalaku bisa membedakan Kyuhyun sebagai anak laki-laki yang aku kenal sewaktu _Elementary School_ dengan Kyuhyun sebagai dokter Appa-ku. Meskipun Eomma sudah menggunakan nama panggilan ini selama hampir tiga bulan, tetapi aku tidak pernah mendengar kedua kakakku menggunakannya, sehingga mendengarnya diucapkan oleh Siwon Oppa untuk pertama kali membuatku sedikit terkejut.

Bukannya menghiraukan protesku, kedua kakakku malah justru mulai berspekulasi sendiri. _Oh god_ , laki-laki itu sama saja seperti perempuan suka bergosip, terkadang bahkan lebih parah. Mungkin inilah sebabnya kenapa kedua kakakku masih belum menikah di umur mereka yang sudah melewati tiga puluh, atau mungkin mereka menjadi suka bergosip karena mereka belum menikah? Mmmmmhhhh…. Aku harus menanyakan fenomena ini kepada Kibum, mungkin dia akan tahu jawabannya.

"Benar bukan apa yang aku katakan, Sungmin mempunyai hubungan dengan 'Dokter K',"

"Jangan-jangan apa yang dikatakan Eomma benar. Kau ingat bukan apa yang dikatakan Eomma?"

"Tentang 'Dokter K' ingin berbicara dengan Sungmin di luar?"

"Dan mereka pergi sangat lama."

"Dan ketika Sungmin kembali bajunya terlihat kusut, rambutnya berantakan, dan wajahnya memerah?"

Aku menarik nafas terkejut. Apa aku memang terlihat seperti itu ketika kembali ke kamar Appa? Seingatku Eomma hanya menatapku dengan ekspresi ingin tahu tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pada saat itu aku sangat mensyukuri bahwa untuk pertama kalinya Eomma tidak langsung menginterogasiku, tapi kalau aku tahu bahwa dia akan menceritakan semua ini pada kedua kakakku, aku jauh lebih memilih dia membicarakan hal ini denganku terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai berspekulasi.

"Bisa tidak kalian tidak membicarakanku seperti aku sedang tidak ada di sini dan bisa mendengar semua yang kalian bicarakan?" omelku tanpa berusaha menutupi kekesalanku.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan dengannya sampai…"

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun," teriakku

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara Eomma dari dalam rumah berteriak, "Sssttttt! Jangan berisik! Appa kalian sedang tidur."

Aku dan kedua kakakku langsung terdiam dan saling tatap. Tidak ada seorang pun dari kami yang berani mengatakan bahwa Eomma juga sedang berteriak, maka akan sama salahnya dengan kami kalau sampai Appa terbangun, kalau tidak ingin habis diceramahi oleh Eomma karena melawan orangtua. Pada saat itu aku menemukan satu lagi alasan kenapa kedua kakakku masih belum juga menikah. Mungkin mereka memiliki _'Mommy's skirt syndrome'_ , yaitu suatu efek yang biasanya dimiliki oleh anak laki-laki yang takut setengah mati pada ibu mereka, sehingga tidak pernah bisa benar-benar menjadi dewasa, karena mereka tidak bisa melepaskan pegangan mereka pada 'rok' sang ibu.

"Min, tapi jika memang kau melakukan 'sesuatu' dengannya, kau akan mengatakannya pada kita, bukan?" bisik Siwon Oppa

"Kenapa kalian berbicara seperti itu?" teriakku sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Sssttt…" ucap kedua kakakku berbarengan. Setelah yakin bahwa aku tidak akan berteriak lagi dan berisiko untuk di marahi oleh Eomma, Yunho Oppa menawarkan penjelasan

"Siwon tidak suka cara dia menatapmu," katanya sambil memutar bola matanya seakan-akan dia sendiri menganggap reaksi Siwon Oppa itu berlebihan.

"Cara dia…" aku menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan kata-kataku, "Memangnya dia menatapku seperti apa?" tanyaku sambil menatap kakak keduaku yang sedang memperhatikanku dengan wajah serius.

"Kau seperti sebuah sumber air di tengah-tengah teriknya padang pasir." Jawab Siwon Oppa yang disambut tawa menggelegar Yunho Oppa disusul aku yang mengatakan, "Hussstt," sambil menajamkan telinga untuk mendengar teguran Eomma lagi. Tapi sepertinya Eomma sudah kembali sibuk dengan brownies-nya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, hyung? Aku serius," Siwon Oppa menegaskan

"Baiklah...baiklah.. _sorry_. Aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu, hanya terkadang bahasa yang kau pakai terdengar sangat konyol."

Dari wajahnya aku tahu bahwa Siwon Oppa sama sekali tidak menghargai komentar itu, tapi dia berhasil menahan diri agar tidak mencekik atau melayangkan kepalan tinjunya ke wajah Yunho Oppa. Mungkin itu adalah pilihan yang bijak karena walaupun Siwon Oppa memiliki tubuh yang tegap sangat atletis seperti Yunho Oppa, tapi dia tetap akan kalah jika melawan Yunho Oppa.

"Kalau dia bukan dokter Appa dan mengenalkan kita dengan Pamannya yang sudah menolong kita, mungkin dari kemarin-kemarin sudah kuhajar dia," komentar Siwon Oppa sebelum kemudian mengempaskan tubuh ke sandaran kursi.

"Eh, jangan, Oppa," tanpa kusadari aku sudah membongkar rahasiaku sendiri. Aku baru menyadarinya ketika kedua kakakku menatapku dengan mata terbelalak

"Kau tadi mengatakan jika kau dan dia melakukan apapun, tapi kenapa…" Yunho Oppa memulai serangannya.

Mulutku hanya mega-megap mencoba mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bisa menyelamatku dari situasi ini, tapi tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang terlintas.

"Siapa ingin brownies?" seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah selega itu melihat Eomma. Aku langsung melompat berdiri untuk mengambil nampan yang penuh dengan brownies, es krim vanilla Haagen-Dasz, beberapa mangkuk serta sendok kecil dari tangannya.

Yunho Oppa menatapku tajam, dan aku tahu berarti bahwa dia akan mencari kesempatan untuk berbicara denganku lagi sebelum aku pulang, sementara Siwon Oppa sudah siap mencekikku dalam usaha mendapatkan fakta hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya berpura-pura sibuk dengan brownies Eomma sambil memikirkan cara untuk melarikan diri secepat mungkin dari rumah orangtuaku tanpa sepengetahuan kedua kakakku.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya malam ini tiba dan aku berada di Empire bersama teman-teman kerjaku. Aku berhasil menghindari Siwon Oppa dan permohonnya untuk ikut dengan mengatakan bahwa undangannya terbatas.

Aku, Nayoung, dan dua rekan kerjaku sesama web designer yang lain tiba di Empire beberapa menit sebelum jam sepuluh malam. Kudengar Ludacris sedang meminta semua orang untuk _stand up_ dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Club itu sudah penuh sesak sebagaimana club seharusnya.

Lantai club sudah penuh orang yang mencoba mengikuti ketukan lagu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana kaum wanita bisa tidak merasa tersinggung mendengar lirik lagu itu. _Oh god_ , kalau ada laki-laki yang mengucapkan kata-kata lagu itu padaku, aku akan langsung menamparnya berkali-kali, sebelum kemudian memanggil polisi dan melaporkan _sexual harassment_.

Tiba-tiba kulihat Keira, si pemilik club/ _Gisele Bundchen protégé_ / anak orang kaya/ sumber networking itu menghampiriku. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang hanya bisa digambarkan sebagai kata 'mencolok', tapi kombinasi warna yang dikenakannya itu kelihatan cocok menempel pada tubuhnya. Aggghhh… aku benci orang seperti ini. Kualihkan perhatianku ke samping Keira dan menemukan satu lagi alasan untuk membenci perempuan itu. Seorang selebriti yang aku kenal sebagai drummer salah satu band yang sedang naik daun di Seoul sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Sejujurnya, drummer itu memang bisa dibilang sebagai drummer paling tampan di seluruh Korea Selatan, tapi selama ini aku selalu menyangka bahwa laki-laki itu pasti ada cacatnya, mungkin orang aslinya pendek dengan wajah jerawatan. Aku harus membuang jauh-jauh prasangka burukku itu ketika menyadari bahwa drummer tersebut tidak memiliki cacat sedikit pun, bahkan terlihat lebih tampan daripada di TV.

"Sungmiinnn," teriak Keira dengan antusias dan langsung memelukku. Aku paling benci dengan orang yang sok akrab denganku.

Aku mencoba mengingatkan diriku akan tugasku dan berpura-pura antusias juga.

"Kariiinnn," teriakku sambil membalas pelukan Paris Hilton wannabe itu. Aku tahu bahwa Nayoung dan rekan kerjaku yang lain sedang menatapku dengan mulut ternganga. Bukan rahasia di kantorku bahwa aku tidak menyukai Keira.

Di luar uang dengan jumlah yang cukup besar yang masuk setiap bulannya ke rekening bank perusahaan tempatku bekerja, tidak ada satu hal pun yang aku inginkan darinya.

" _This is_ Jo," Keira langsung memperkenalkan drummer tampan yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar. Itulah satu hal lagi yang aku benci tentang Keira. Dia sering sekali berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris padaku, seakan-akan bahasa Korea itu tidak cukup berharga untuk digunakan olehnya. "Kekasihku", tambah Keira

' _Forgive me, God, for I have sinned, but I truly hate this woman,'_ teriakku dalam hati. Apakah penting dengan mengatakan bahwa Jo itu kekasihnya, toh aku tidak buta, aku sudah tahu dari cara Jo memeluk pinggang Keira bahwa mereka bukan kakak-beradik.

Untuk mengalihkan perhatian, aku pun memperkenalkan ketiga rekan kerjaku yang sepertinya tidak bisa berkata-kata ketika disalami oleh Jo.

" _You like the music_?" teriak Keira padaku sambil menunjuk ke atas. Aku kurang tahu pasti musik apa yang dimaksud oleh Keira. Musiknya Jo atau music club. Sejujurnya jika aku boleh memilih, aku tidak akan memilih dua-duanya. Tapi akhirnya aku memberikan jawaban yang paling aman.

"Yuuppp," jawabku dan berpura-pura mengentakkan kepalaku bersama dengan music rap yang sedang terlantun. Aku tahu bahwa aku sudah melacurkan diriku dengan berpura-pura ramah dan menyukai Keira, tapi Empire adalah salah satu klien premium perusahaanku dan kami tidak bisa kehilangan account ini.

" _Good_. DJ-nya baru. Aku mengundangnya dari Aussie, _just for tonight_. Kalau dia memang bagus, aku ingin mengambilnya permanen." Jelas Keira. Aha! Rupanya dia sedang membicarakan music clubnya.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku seakan-akan aku mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh klienku ini. Kemudian kulihat Keira melambaikan tangan kepada seseorang dan berkata bahwa dia harus pergi, tapi sebelumnya dia berpesan agar aku dan rekan-rekan kerjaku untuk _have fun._ Satu detik kemudian Keira dan Jo sudah menghilang dari hadapanku. Nayoung dan yang lain memutuskan untuk langsung turun ke lantai dansa, sedangkan aku memilih untuk pergi ke _powder room_ dulu (Di Empire, orang tidak akan menemukan kata sekasar 'toilet' di mana pun). Aku pernah menanyakan hal ini kepada Keira ketika aku melakukan survey pertama kali. Keira dengan antusias menjelaskan bahwa kata 'TOILET' hanya akan digunakan oleh kaum _borjuis_ , dan karena semua orang yang datang ke Empire adalah para royalty Korea Selatan, maka mereka wajib diperlakukan sesuai dengan kedudukan social mereka.

Yang ingin kulakukan pada saat itu sebenarnya adalah meninggalkan Keira dengan otaknya yang dangkal, tapi mengingat bahwa dia adalah klien, aku hanya bisa tertawa garing ketika mendengar penjelasan ini.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-TBC-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hallooo readersss~~~**_

 _ **Aku cuma mau kasih tau aja...aku pengen ngebut banget tamatin cerita ini.**_

 _ **Soalnya minggu kedua agustus aku udah mulai sibuk sama ospek2 di univ dan pastinya setelah itu sibuk fokus sama kuliah.**_

 _ **Kenapa ga ngetik &post waktu ga ada jadwal kuliah? Pengennya gitu sih tapi sayangnya aku di asrama, dan di asrama ada jadwal keseharian yang aku lihat padet banget jadwalnya takut gaada waktu buat ngetik atau pun update...**_

 _ **Daripada nanti kalian nunggu lama atau malah akunya yang vakum, jadi aku ini usahain banget buat tamatin cerita ini.**_

 _ **Oke, itu ajasih yang pengen aku sampein...**_

 _ **Makasih yaa yang udah setia baca dan nungguin nih cerita...dan jangan lupa review selaluuu okaayyy?**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**31 Desember**_

 _Aku tidak mengerti dengan yang namanya laki-laki. Dan aku tidak hanya membicarakan tentang Kyuhyun saja, tapi laki-laki pada umumnya. Coba lihat saja kakak-kakakku. Mereka berdua itu memang aneh. Apa laki-laki itu memang dilahirkan dengan kelainan otak sampai-sampai tingkah mereka benar-benar sangat aneh?_

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata atasanku benar, pada dasarnya hampir semua artis Korea Selatan yang sudah mempunyai nama dan beberapa yang film ataupun albumnya baru saja keluar di pasaran berkumpul menjadi satu di Empire malam itu. Aku bertemu dengan beberapa teman band Jo yang sudah menduduki satu area di salah satu sudut club itu, yang aku tahu sebagai area VIP. Dua perempuan yang hampir terlihat seperti anak kembar berjalan melewatiku ada gelas koktail di tangan mereka masing-masing, setelah mereka berlalu aku baru menyadari bahwa mereka adalah juara pertama dan kedua acara pencarian bakat yang ditayangkan oleh salah satu stasiun TV ternama, dan aku yakin bahwa mereka masih di bawah umur untuk minum alcohol.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di _powder room_ alias toilet. Lain dengan keadaan di luar yang berisik, ruangan itu cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang memperbaiki _makeup_ mereka di depan cermin panjang yang melintang di salah satu dinding berwarna oranye. Mungkin Empire adalah satu-satunya club di Seoul yang toiletnya sama funky-nya dengan clubnya sendiri.

Ruangan itu terlihat seperti lobi hotel dengan sofa panjang yang cukup nyaman untuk mengobrol sambil duduk-duduk santai dan lampu yang menerangi ruangan itu membuat semua orang yang terkena sinarnya sepuluh kali lebih menarik daripada aslinya. Yang paling penting adalah toilet itu tidak berbau seperti toilet pada umumnya. Aku bahkan yakin bahwa pewangi ruangan yang disemprotkan secara otomatis setiap lima menit sekali adalah _J'adore_. Intinya, siapa pun desainer interior club ini, dia jenius.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi di depan kaca itu dan mengeluarkan _blotters_ -ku. Eomma selalu mengatakan bahwa wajahku pada dasarnya adalah pabrik minyak. Tidak peduli seberapa tebal bedak yang sudah kutaburkan, wajahku pasti akan mengilat dalam waktu dua jam.

"Kau sudah melihat kakaknya Keira?" Tanya seorang wanita yang sedang mengoleskan _lipgloss_ ke bibirnya.

"Dia sangat hot, bukan?" balas temannya yang sedang menambahkan sedikit bedak pada hidungnya.

"Keira bilang dia masih single. Bagaimana bisa?" lanjut wanita yang pertama

"Apa dia gay?" wanita yang kedua mematut wajahnya di cermin untuk memastikan bahwa bedaknya sudah rata.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia terlalu… terlalu… uhm… apa ya kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan dia…? Gentle, nah iya itu. Dia terlalu gentle untuk menjadi gay. _Bytheway_ , apakah ada yang salah dengan _makeup_ -ku?"

Kulihat wanita yang kedua menatap temannya, "Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kakaknya Keira itu tidak melirikku sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak melirikku? Lelaki selalu melirikku."

"Hmm, aku yakin lelaki itu memang banci. Percaya padaku,"

"Dia bukan banci."

"Banci."

"Bukan banci. Ingin taruhan?"

"Serius?"

"Aku akan pastikan dia pulang bersamakau malam ini."

"Seratus ribu won?"

"Dua ratus ribu won."

"Setuju."

Aku mencoba menahan diri agar tidak memutar bola mataku. Untuk apa wanita satu itu terobsesi dengan laki-laki yang jelas-jelas tidak tertarik dengannya atau memang gay. Kubuang dua lembar _blotters_ yang baru saja kugunakan ke tempat sampah dan melangkah keluar dari _powder room_ itu.

Aku hampir saja bertabrakan dengan segerombolan perempuan yang terburu-buru masuk ke _powder room_. Salah satu dari mereka wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat! Aku bersyukur aku sudah keluar dari ruangan itu karena aku yakin bahwa untuk satu jam ke depan aroma ruangan itu akan berganti dari _J'adore_ menjadi J'muntah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana seseorang bisa meminum alcohol sampai seperti itu. Apa mereka tidak tahu batas toleransi alcohol mereka sendiri? Catatan untuk orang-orang yang baru saja ingin mencoba alcohol: kalau kau mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa ada sebab yang jelas, maka berhentilah minum. Gampang, bukan?

Kulirik jam tanganku yang baru menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Kukelilingi club itu untuk mencari teman-temanku, tapi di bawah kelap-kelip lampu, aku tidak bisa membedakan wajah satu orang dengan yang lainnya. Seingatku salah satu dari mereka mengenakan baju warna merah.

Setelah menyipitkan mataku selama lima menit dan tidak melihat warna merah di mana pun, aku memutuskan untuk menelepon Nayoung sambil duduk di salah satu sofa yang bertebaran di sekeliling lantai dansa. Untungnya DJ sudah mengalihkan musiknya yang menyinggung perasaanku sebagai seorang wanita dengan lagu yang meminta orang untuk _get the party started_. Sambil menyanyikan lirik lagu itu dengan suara perlahan aku merogoh ke dalam tasku untuk mencari ponselku yang tiba-tiba bergetar. Sepertinya Nayoung juga sedang mencariku. Aku buru-buru meraih ponselku, tapi ternyata getaran itu bukan tanda panggilan dari Nayoung, hanya sebuah pesan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun: | _'Happy Chuseok. Kau sedang apa?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Kau terlalu cepat. Masih satu jam lagi. Aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa,'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Benar juga. Apa resolutionmu untuk Chuseok tahun ini?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Berharap agar kau berhenti sexually harass padaku melalui pesan.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Hahaha… Harapan bukan resolution.'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Terserah aku.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Baiklah. Apa yang kau rela lakukan agar aku berhenti mengirimimu pesan?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Sorry. Aku tidak negosiasi dengan golongannya Osama,'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Boleh aku memberikan usul?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Kalo ada kata underwear-nya aku tidak ingin mendengarnya,'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Satu snog session denganmu & aku akan berhenti mengirimimu pesan.'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Snog?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'You know… kissing? Make-out?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Hah! Kau pikir aku mau make-out denganmu?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Mmmhhh… kenapa? Kau takut tidak akan bisa berhenti?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'You wish.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'C'mon, Ming.'_ |

Sungmin: | _'No! Dan sudah aku katakan, jangan memanggilku Ming.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Baiklah, Sungmin saja kalau begitu. Jangan salahkan aku jika pesanku akan semakin gencar setelah ini.'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Kau ini lebih parah dari Osama, tahu tidak?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Tapi kau suka, bukan?'_ |

Sungmin: | _'Apa tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan kalau egomu itu selangit?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Lebih baik mempunyai ego daripada rendah diri.'_ |

Sungmin: | _'U know what, aku lelah mendengarkanmu memuji diri sendiri. Kalau kau ingin make-out denganku that bad, temui aku di Empire before midnight. Tapi kalau kau telat satu detik saja, not only that I get to NOT make-out with you, tapi kau juga harus berhenti mengirimiku pesan. Deal?'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'That's my gal.'_ |

Sungmin: | _'I'm not your gal.'_ |

Kyuhyun: | _'Not yet,'_ |

Kututup ponselku sambil sekali lagi merasa ingin mencekik dan mencium Kyuhyun pada saat yang bersamaan, tapi mau tidak mau aku tersenyum. Entah kenapa, meskipun dengan jumlah pekerjaan yang menumpuk, kesehatan Appa yang sedikit mengkhawatirkan, dan Kyuhyun yang terus menggangguku, tetapi beberapa bulan belakangan ini aku merasa lebih bahagia dengan hidupku. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan kecuali Kyuhyun itu keturunan Superman, dia tidak akan bisa sampai di Empire dalam waktu dekat. Aku saja harus menempuh waktu dua jam untuk sampai ke Empire, padahal aku hanya tinggal sekitar dua puluh kilometer dari club itu. Jalan di kota Seoul yang memang selalu macet, semakin parah dengan kehadiran Chuseok ini.

Aku baru saja akan menghubungi Nayoung lagi ketika ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Otomatis aku langsung menoleh, Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di belakangku sambil tersenyum. Pada saat itu aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sudah merindukan senyuman itu selama beberapa minggu ini. Aku langsung berdiri dari sofa tempatku duduk agar tidak menyakiti otot leherku karena harus memandang ke atas. Seiring dengan itu senyuman Kyuhyun pun melebar sehingga memperlihatkan giginya. Aku baru menyadari betapa rapinya deretan gigi itu. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah dia selalu memiliki gigi serapi itu ketika _Elementary School_ , tapi aku tidak bisa ingat sama sekali. Malam ini Kyuhyun mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu, dasi berwarna hitam, dan jins berwarna gelap. Lengan kemeja itu terlipat rapi, meskipun dasinya terikat longgar pada lehernya dengan kancing kemeja yang paling atas dibiarkan terbuka. Dia terlihat seperti anak berumur dua puluh tahun dengan tubuh laki-laki berumur tiga puluh tahun.

Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sebenarnya hanya sekitar satu kepala lebih tinggi daripad aku. Entah kenapa tapi aku selalu beranggap bahwa dia jauh lebih tinggi dari itu. Tapi, itu mungkin karena malam ini aku mengenakan sepatu berhak sangat tinggi, sehingga perbedaan ketinggian kami tidak terlalu nyata.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa agak malu dan canggung, seakan-akan inilah pertama kalinya aku berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun, seakan-akan semua _flirting_ melalui pesan yang selama ini telah kami lakukan tidak pernah terjadi. Lebih parahnya lagi aku ada firasat bahwa kecanggunganku itu tidak ada urusannya dengan fakta bahwa dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam aku harus _make-out_ dengannya. Hal ini membuatku tiba-tiba berkeringat.

"Kau berhutang satu sesi _snogging_ denganku," teriaknya dalam usaha untuk mengalahkan suara Usher. Dan hanya dengan begitu rasa canggungku reda dan aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ohhh… betapa laki laki ini bisa membuatku tertawa dengan kelakuan gilanya.

"Kau datang dari mana?" tanyaku sambil berteriak juga. Aku bukan sedang berusaha menghindar, tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu dia datang dari mana.

Saat itu tiba-tiba Empire menjadi hening karena DJ sudah menghentikan musik dan hampir seperti paduan suara kudengar suara protes dari semua orang yang ada di club itu.

"Yo… yo… yo…," ucap si DJ, " _one hour to countdown. Are you ready to par-tay_?"

" _Stop talking, just play the my-sac_ ," teriak sesorang dari arah kanan lantai, yang langsung disambut oleh gemuruh tawa dari semua orang, termasuk aku dan Kyuhyun.

" _I'm with you, mate. Now say the magic words, people_ ," teriak si DJ

Tiba-tiba semua orang di sekelilingku mulai berteriak bersama-sama, " _We want music! We want music! We want music!_ " berkali-kali.

Aku hanya bisa menatap sekelilingku dengan sedikit terkesima. Para pengunjung setia Empire sepertinya memang memiliki bahasa dan dunia mereka sendiri. Ketika kutolehkan kepalaku kulihat Kyuhyun pun sedang mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Hal itu membuatku bertanya-tanya seberapa sering kah dia pergi ke Empire? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menemukan waktu untuk menjadi dokter dan masih menyempatkan diri untuk clubbing? Mungkin aku harus belajar manajemen waktu darinya.

" _I can't hear you_ ," ucap sang DJ. Dia bahkan memperagakan aksi yang menandakan bahwa dia tidak bisa mendengar.

" _We want music! We want music!_ " volume gemuruh suara itu semakin keras. Aku sempat merasa khawatir atap club itu akan runtuh.

" _Still can't hear you_."

" _We want musiiiccc!_ "

" _What do you want?_ "

" _Musiiiccc!_ "

" _What do you want?_ "

" _MUUUSSSIIICCCC!_ "

" _I love it when you talk dirty,_ " balas si DJ sambil tersenyum lebar dan musik pun berlanjut kembali dengan Ice Ice Baby-nya Vanilla Ice.

Hampir semua orang langsung berteriak gembira ketika mendengar pilihan lagu klasik itu. Beberapa orang yang lebih khawatir akan image mereka memilih untuk tertawa melihat ini semua sambil memberikan tepuk tangan untuk aksi sang DJ yang kini sedang membungkukkan tubuh sebagai tanda hormat kepada 'fans'-nya. Mau tidak mau aku harus tertawa dan ikut bertepuk tangan ketika melihat aksi ini. Aku yakin bahwa Keira akan mengontrak DJ ini untuk enam bulan ke depan.

" _C'mon_ ," ucap Kyuhyun dan tanpa menunggu balasan dariku langsung menggenggam tangan kananku.

Genggamannya tidak posesif, dia hanya menjalinkan jari-jarinya yang panjang itu dengan jari-jariku yang lebih pendek dan agak gendut. Aku terkesima beberapa detik dan hanya bisa menatap tanganku. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kehangatan sentuhan selembut itu dari seorang laki-laki dan aku menutup mata beberapa detik agar bisa menyerap semua energi sentuhan itu. Aku baru tersadar kembali ketika merasakan Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Min?" ucapnya. Kuangkat tatapanku ke wajahnya yang masih tersenyum, tapi kini senyuman itu terlihat ragu.

"Kita akan ke mana?" suaraku terdengar serak. Tiba-tiba aku merasa canggung lagi.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, malah mulai menuntunku mengitari para pengunjung club yang menutupi jalan kami. Kusadari bahwa sepertinya Kyuhyun memiliki banyak teman di club ini dan hampir sembilan puluh persen dari mereka adalah wanita. Wanita-wanita cantik berwajah seperti bintang film dan bertubuh seperti model lebih tepatnya. Bahkan aku yakin bahwa beberapa dari mereka adalah bintang film dan model. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi Kyuhyun terlihat tidak nyaman dengan semua perhatian yang ditujukan padanya. Meskipun dia tetap ramah kepada setiap wanita yang mendekatinya untuk mengatakan "Hi", mencium pipinya, atau bahkan memeluknya dengan agak ganas, tapi sepertinya dia mencoba tetap menjaga jarak dengan mereka semua.

Aku mencoba menegakkan kepalaku dan berlagak seperti aku memang berhak mendampingi Kyuhyun, meskipun detak jantungku berantakan di bawah tatapan mata cemburu dan curiga yang dilemparkan oleh mayoritas wanita-wanita itu. Aku bahkan yakin beberapa dari mereka sudah siap menunjukkan cakar atau pun taring mereka bila perlu. Aku tidak tahu apakah Kyuhyun menyadari energi negatif yang ditujukan kepadaku ini, tetapi selama semua ini berlangsung Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada tanganku. Aku sendiri sudah beberapa kali mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman itu dan memberinya ruang untuk bergerak dengan lebih leluasa. Andaikan saja aku bisa percaya bahwa dia memang menyadariku, tetapi firasatku mengatakan bahwa dia sebenarnya menggunakan aku sebagai perisai untuk melindunginya dari semua wanita itu. Aku memilih memercayai firasatku, karena laki-laki gila mana yang akan menolak perhatian dari wanita-wanita muda, cantik, dan seksi, dan memilih untuk melindungiku?

Lima belas menit kemudian kami akhirnya terbebas dari serangan para wanita dan Kyuhyun menuntunku ke sebuah tangga di samping pintu masuk yang letaknya memang agak tersembunyi. Ada tali beludru berwarna merah yang melintang menutupi tangga itu. Sebuah plang dengan kata 'RESTRICTED' tergantung pada tali tersebut. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada area yang lebih VIP lagi daripada yang sudah aku lihat di dalam Empire. Aku pernah mendengar bahwa ada beberapa club yang memiliki ruangan khusus untuk para tamu super-VIP mereka, tapi kau tidak pernah berkesempatan melihatnya, meskipun selalu ingin tahu apa yang dikerjakan oleh para super-VIP itu sehingga mereka tidak ingin berada di dalam satu ruangan dengan umat manusia yang lainnya. Keira jelas-jelas tidak pernah menunjukkan area itu kepadaku ketika aku melakukan survey. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus merasa tersinggung ketika menyadari hal ini. Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari kegelapan untuk menanggalkan salah satu ujung tali itu dari cantelannya, sehingga membuyarkan jalan pikiranku.

"Thanks, Mike," ucap Kyuhyun pada orang itu yang kalau dilihat dari penampilannya yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam terlihat seperti pencuri. Tapi kalau ditambahkan dengan bobot tubuhnya yang aku yakin setidak-tidaknya dua kali lebih berat daripada aku, akhirnya aku menyimpulkan bahwa orang tersebut adalah seorang bodyguard.

Orang yang dipanggil 'Mike' oleh Kyuhyun itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Kalau merasa kehadiranku dengan Kyuhyun janggal, dia tidak menunjukkan pendapatnya itu sama sekali. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum singkat kepadanya sebelum kemudian Kyuhyun menarikku mulai menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Area tangga itu cukup lebar sehingga kami bisa berjalan bersebelahan. Dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat garis-garis tegas rahang Kyuhyun dan bulu matanya yang panjang meskipun tidak lentik. Lalu aku mencium aromanya, bukan Davidoff yang sudah disemprotkan ke kemejanya, tetapi aroma harum kulitnya yang tidak bisa ditutupi kolonye sewangi dan semahal apa pun. Tatapanku kemudian jatuh pada lehernya dan tiba-tiba pikiranku sudah kembali kepada mimpi S&M-ku dengan Kyuhyun dan aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengubur hidungku dileher itu.

Aroma Kyuhyun memicu ingatanku akan mimpi itu. Baru seminggu ini aku akhirnya bisa menikmati tidur yang nyenyak tanpa takut akan bangun dengan napas memburu, tapi sepertinya waktuku untuk menikmati hak istimewa itu sudah habis. Tanpa kusadari aku mengusap pergelangan tanganku, tempat ujung cambuk mengenai kulitku di dalam mimpi itu. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada bekasnya karena itu semua hanya mimpi. Kucoba mengatur nafasku agar tidak sesak nafas. Ambil nafas… buang… ambil nafas… buang… ambil nafas… buang… aku melakukannya beberapa kali lagi hingga kurasakan ketegangan otot tubuhku reda.

Aku masih bisa mendengar suara music club, tapi lambat-laun suara itu semakin teredam. Lain dengan di dalam club, tangga itu memiliki penerangan yang cukup sehingga aku bisa melihat langkah kakiku dengan lebih jelas. Aku mendengar bunyi krek… krek… krek… setiap kali aku menaiki anak tangga yang ditutupi karpet berwarna ungu itu. Dinding tangga yang berwarna oranye dipenuhi foto yang tersusun dengan rapi. Aku mengenali wajah Keira pada beberapa foto itu yang kebanyakan sepertinya diambil di luar negeri. Di depan Arc de Triomphe di Paris, di New York dengan latar belakang patung Liberty, di depan Sydney Opera House, bahkan Taj Mahal. Kemudian aku terhenti pada satu foto yang aku yakin adalah foto Kyuhyun dengan Keira yang kelihatannya diambil baru-baru ini. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku terhenti pada foto itu adalah selain karena itu adalah foto satu-satunya foto hitam-putih di antara foto-foto berwarna, tapi juga karena foto itu memiliki ukuran lebih besar daripada foto-foto lainnya. Kyuhyun dan Keira sedang tertawa terbahak bahak. Aku tidak tahu di mana mereka mengambil foto itu, sepertinya mereka benar-benar terlihat gembira.

"Kau mengenal Keira?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk foto itu.

Kyuhyun yang juga telah menghentikan langkahnya ketika menyadari bahwa perhatianku sedang tersita oleh sesuatu, kelihatan mengerutkan dahi. "Keira itu adikku," ucapnya pendek.

" _What?_ " teriakku terkejut. "Sejak kapan?" sambungku dan bodohnya pertanyaan itu.

"Sejak aku umur enam tahun," balas Kyuhyun. Dan ketika melihatku tidak bereaksi, dia menambahkan, "Aku sudah mengatakan pada orangtuaku untuk mengembalikan dia ke panti asuhan saja, tapi sepertinya orangtuaku tidak menganggap komentar itu lucu, karena mereka tidak memperbolehkanku bermain dengan boneka G. -ku selama satu bulan." Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun kelihatan tersipu-sipu saat membagi cerita ini padaku.

Aku mencoba tersenyum karena sejujurnya menurutku cerita itu memang lucu, tapi sepertinya aku masih terlalu terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah kakak Keira, sehingga otot-otot wajahku tidak bisa bereaksi. Kulirik foto itu sekali lagi dan menyadari bahwa Keira memang mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak melihat persamaan ini sebelumnya? Pada saat itu aku menyadari satu hal lagi. Bahwa kalau Kyuhyun adalah Kakak Keira, berarti….

"Kau hanya dua bersaudara?" tanyaku

"Iya," jawab Kyuhyun

"Tidak ada kakak atau adik laki-laki lagi?" sambungku.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan wajah agak bingung.

"Ada saudara tiri laki-laki, mungkin?" lanjutku

Kini Kyuhyun mulai terlihat kesal dengan segala pertanyaanku. "Tidak ada. Setahuku orangtuaku tidak pernah mempunyai suami atau istri lain. Aku juga tidak punya saudara angkat laki-laki, kalau itu pertanyaanmu selanjutnya."

Wajahku langsung memerah, karena sejujurnya itulah pertanyaan yang sudah ada di ujung lidahku. Jadi ini rupanya laki-laki yang sudah membuat wanita yang kutemui di toilet, penasaran.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Kugelengkan kepalaku sambil berkata, "Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa," dan mulai berjalan menaiki tangga lagi.

"Kalau kau, kenal Keira dari mana?"

"Aku desainer dan webmaster website Empire," jelasku

"Ohh… ternyata kau Sungmin si web designer itu?" mendengar nada Kyuhyun aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Ketika dia menyadari bahwa aku sedang menunggunya member penjelasan lebih lanjut, Kyuhyun berkata, "Keira memang sering membicarakanmu, tapi selama ini aku tidak pernah menduga Sungmin yang dia maksud itu kau."

"Hahahaha… tidak heran. Memang banyak orang yang bernama Sungmin di Seoul." Kyuhyun menatapku sejenak dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Aku langsung risih dengan tatapan itu dan mulai menaiki anak tangga selanjutnya. Kyuhyun mengikuti langkahku. Kami menaiki beberapa anak tangga lagi di dalam diam. Tidak lama kemudian kami tiba di lantai atas yang lantainya terbuat dari kayu berwarna gelap. Kami tidak menjumpai siapa pun di lantai ini. Sejujurnya lantai atas tersebut sepertinya berfungsi sebagai kantor kalau dilihat dari tata ruangnya. Terdapat tiga ruangan, dua di sebelah kanan dan satu di sebelah kiri. Semua pintu ruangan itu dalam keadaan tertutup. Aku mencoba menyembunyikan kekecewaanku ketika menyadari bahwa tidak aka nada insiden menarik menyangkut tamu super-VIP yang bisa aku ceritakan kepada sahabat-sahabatku.

Kyuhyun kemudian menuntunku menuju ruangan yang terletak di paling ujung, dia baru melepaskan genggamannya pada tanganku untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari kantong celana jinsnya dan membuka pintu yang bertandakan 'OWNER'S BOX'. Apa itu berarti bahwa inilah ruangan tempat Keira dan kedua rekannya bekerja keras untuk menjaga club mereka? Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa mempunyai kunci ruangan itu?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-TBC-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ayooo ngebuuuutttttt hehhehhehe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oh iya ada readers yg tanya kenapa aku ga ngekos aja ya? Wajib asrama ya? Iyaa..aku wajib asrama satu tahun^^**_

 _ **Iyadeh nanti kalo ada waktu luang disempetin buat nulis lagi :D**_

 _ **Ada yg ngucapin selamat datang di dunia perkuliahan hihihihi iyaaa makasihhh semangat semangaatttt!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Okeh berhubung ini aku ngebut ayokkk reviewnya juga ikutan ngebut dongg~~~~^^**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**7 Januari**_

 _Ohmygod, laki-laki ini membuatku gila. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan! Dia flirt denganku habis-habisan, tapi dia mengatakan akan menuruti permintaanku dan tidak akan menghubungiku? Apa maksudnya sih?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai kunci ruangan ini?" tanyaku penasaran. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya membuka lebar pintu di hadapannya dan mendorongku masuk ke dalamnya dengan menempelkan telapak tangan pada punggungku. Ruangan yang dalam keadaan terang benderang oleh sinar dua lampu yang menempel pada langit-langit itu kelihatan cukup rapi dan kosong, kecuali untuk sebuah meja kerja besar yang kelihatannya terbuat dari kayu kokoh, sebuah meja kayu bundar dengan enam kursi, dan sebuah TV plasma yang menempel pada dinding. Salah satu dinding ruangan itu tertutup gorden berwarna cokelat yang kelihatannya terbuat dari bahan yang sangat berat, sedangkan tiga dinding lainnya di cat dengan warna cokelat terang. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan ruangan itu, aku baru menyadari beberapa menit kemudian bahwa ruangan itu tidak memiliki warna fuchsia, kuning, ataupun oranye di dalamnya sama sekali. Ruangan itu kelihatan sangat maskulin hanya dengan kombinasi warna cokelat dan hitam.

"Mmmhhh," ucapku pelan

Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sudah mengucapkan 'mmmhhh'-ku lebih keras daripada yang kuperkirakan ketika Kyuhyun berkata, "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" aku balik bertanya

"Kenapa kau 'mmmhhh'?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membiarkan pintu ruangan itu tertutup.

Saat itu aku menyadari bahwa tanpa kita sadari, kata 'mmmhhh' itu memiliki banyak makna. Terkadang kata itu diucapkan sebagai suatu persetujuan, tapi terkadang untuk menyuarakan ketidaksetujuan. Mungkin bukan kata 'mmmhhh' itu yang menunjukkan makna yang dituju, tapi nada ketika kata itu diucapkan.

Astaga! Aku jadi pusing sendiri.

Ketika menyadari bahwa pintu ruangan sudah tertutup, membuatku sendirian dengan Kyuhyun yang kini menatapku karena menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya, kecanggunganku pun kembali.

"Kenapa ruangan ini warnanya berbeda dari lantai bawah?" aku berhasil mengucapkan hal pertama yang terlintas di dalam pikiranku tanpa terbata-bata.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil kemudian berjalan menuju meja kayu dan membungkuk. Aku kemudian mendengar bunyi sebuah pintu kulkas dibuka. Kantor ini punya kulkas tersembunyi di bawah meja itu sepertinya.

"Kau ingin minum apa? Disini hanya ada produk Coca-Cola dan air putih," ucapnya.

"Oh… air putih saja," jawabku sambil melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

Tidak lama kemudian aku sudah menggenggam satu botol air putih. Kyuhyun memilih untuk minum Sprite kalengan. Perlahan-lahan kuputar tutup botol air itu. Sebetulnya aku tidak haus, tapi aku minum seteguk hanya karena aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa aku perbuat. Satu detik kemudian aku menyadari bahwa aku seharusnya menunggu untuk menelan air itu.

"Yang memilih warna club ini Keira dan Mary. Sebagai satu-satunya owner laki-laki jelas aku langsung tidak setuju dengan pilihan warna mereka, tapi mereka tetap ngotot. Akhirnya sebagai kompensasi, mereka memberiku kebebasan untuk mendesain dan memilih warna ruang kerja ini sesuai seleraku," jelas Kyuhyun panjang-lebar sambil menarik cincin di atas kaleng soda itu dan bunyi yang cukup keras terdengar.

Air yang sedang dalam proses untuk ditelan langsung masuk ke lubang yang salah dan aku pun terbatuk-batuk. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah berada di sampingku sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"Minum pelan-pelan, Sungmin," ucapnya

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan memegangi dadaku sambil masih terbatuk-batuk. Keira tidak pernah berkata banyak mengenai dua partnernya. Selama ini aku selalu menyangka bahwa mereka pasti perempuan juga dan satu tipe dengan Keira. Mary memang sepertinya memenuhi kriteria itu, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak. Bagaimana mungkin Keira tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku? Lalu aku menyadari bahwa pada dasarnya aku tidak pernah terlalu memperhatikan hal-hal yang keluar dari mulut Keira kecuali kalau itu menyangkut desan website clubnya. Ini semua salahku, omelku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku memerlukan setidak-tidaknya lima menit untuk bisa benar-benar mengendalikan batuk. Saat itu aku menyadari bahwa tepukan dipunggungku sudah berubah menjadi usapan. Yang jelas atasan dengan bahan satin berwarna putih yang kukenakan pada malam itu tidak bisa menghalangiku untuk merasakan kehangatan telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

" _Better?_ " Tanya Kyuhyun. Kini tangan nya sudah naik dan sedang memijat leherku yang seharusnya tersembunyi di bawah rambutku yang kubiarkan tergerai malam ini, otomatis bulu romaku langsung berdiri.

Kuangkat kepalaku untuk mlihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kelihatan terhibur dengan keadaanku. Matanya berbinar-binar seperti dia sedang menahan tawa. Di bawah sinar lampu di dalam ruangan ini, kusadari bahwa warna rambut Kyuhyun tidak hitam, tapi cokelat gelap dan ada merahnya. Dan mungkin ini hanya trik lampu saja, tapi aku bersumpah bahwa lingkaran yang mengelilingi pupil matanya berwarna hijau, bukannya cokelat atau hitam seperti mata orang Asia pada umumnya. Ketika menyadari bahwa aku sedang memfokuskan perhatianku pada bola matanya, pijatan Kyuhyun pada leherku terhenti.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau matamu ada hijaunya?" aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah mengucapkan kata-kata itu sampai mendengar seseorang dengan suara yang mirip sekali dengan suaraku mengucapkannya.

" _What are you on about?_ " aksen bicara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat asing di telingaku. Ketika dia mengatakan kata ' _About_ ' dia mengucapkan sebagai ' _Aboot_ '.

Samar-samar kudengar suara gemuruh orang sedang meneriakkan, " _Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven…_ " sepertinya waktu untuk _countdown_ akhirnya tiba juga.

" _Three… Two… One…_ " aku pun berjinjit sambil menarik kepala Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian mencium bibirnya.

Cara kami berciuman terkesan seperti besok akan kiamat dan bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami bisa melakukan apa pun yang kami inginkan tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan akibatnya. Ciuman itu basah, dalam, dan menyeluruh.

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa aku harus mengambil nafas sebentar lagi kalau tidak ingin tiba-tiba pingsan ketika sedang mencium Kyuhyun, tapi aku tidak rela melepaskannya. Aku lebih memerlukan bibirnya daripada aku memerlukan waktu 28 tahun untuk benar-benar mengerti ungkapan ' _I need you like I need air to breathe._ '

Kyuhyun-lah yang menyelamatkan dari kegilaanku dengan berkata, " _We need to slow down,_ " dengan nafas terengah-engah. Kedua tangannya merangkum wajahku dan dia manatap mataku dengan tajam.

" _I know,_ " balasku sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun di sebelah kiri dan kanan wajahku. Dadaku terasa agak sakit karena oksigen yang tiba-tiba masuk terlalu cepat ke dalam paru-paruku.

"Katakan padaku kalau kau ingin _slow down_ , Min."

" _I need slow down_."

" _Say it like you mean it._ " Suara Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar ketika mengucapkannya. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. Bagaimana aku bisa mengucapkan itu ketika pikiranku mengatakan lain?

" _Fuck a duck,_ " geramnya.

Sebelum aku bisa memahami apa yang dikatakannya, dia sudah menyerangku lagi. Ternyata Kyuhyun lebih Inggris daripada yang kuperkirakan, terkadang kosakata bahasa Inggris yang dia gunakan membuatku bingung dan bertanya-tanya apakah dia sedang memuji atau menghinaku. Pikiranku buyar ketika kurasakan perlahan-lahan tubuhku didorong ke belakang olehnya. Beberapa detik kemudian kurasakan bokongku menabrak sesuatu dan sebelum aku bisa menoleh untuk melihat apa benda itu, Kyuhyun sudah mengangkat tubuhku dan mendudukkanku di atas meja kerja. Dia kemudian berusaha membuka kedua kakiku, tapi usaha itu dihalangi desain rok pensil selutut super ketat berbahan spandex yang kukenakan.

Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirku untuk menatap rokku. "Kenapa kau suka sekali memakai spandex?" Tanya nya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Aku harus mengedipkan mata berkali-kali untuk melepaskan pikiranku dari bibir Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat agak merah dan basah karena _lipgloss_ warna pink-ku, ke pertanyaannya.

" _They're comfortable,_ " jawabku akhirnya

"Itu untuk dirimu. Tapi tidak untukku."

Aku hanya terkikik mendengar komentar dan melihat tatapan frustasi pada wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak membayangkan kalau kau memakai spandex. Kecuali kau penari balet aku usulkan jangan, soalnya nanti orang berpikir bahwa kau gay," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku," balas Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

Pupil mataku melebar ketika mendengar nada serius Kyuhyun. Aku kemudian mengangguk sedikit, mengonfirmasikan kepadanya bahwa aku mengerti maksudnya. Kuangkat tanganku untuk menghapus bekas lipgloss-ku dari bibirnya dengan jari-jariku. Kyuhyun terlihat agak terkejut ketika jari-jariku menyentuh bibirnya, tapi dia membiarkanku melakukannya.

" _Sorry_ , di bibirmu ada _lipgloss_ -ku," jelasku setelah bibir itu sudah bersih

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan _liggloss_ -mu." ucap Kyuhyun

"Oh?" Kyuhyun adalah orang pertama yang berpendapat seperti ini tentang lipgloss-ku. Semua mantan kekasihku selalu protes dengan tebalnya _lipgloss_ yang aku oleskan pada bibirku.

"Sudah resiko sebagai laki-laki. Kalau kita memang tidak ingin ada lipgloss di bibir kita ya… jangan mencium wanita. Dan aku lebih pilih ada _lipgloss_ di wajahku daripada tidak mencium mereka." Aku terdiam sejenak untuk membiarkan kata-kata Kyuhyun ini terserap oleh otakku. "Kau selalu memakai lipgloss yang sama, ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku mengangguk dengan wajah agak bingung karena tidak tahu arah pembicaraan ini, "Bibirmu rasanya selalu sama. Rasa cherry," jelas Kyuhyun sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Kau tidak suka cherry?" tanyaku hati-hati. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa sedikit khawatir Kyuhyun tidak menyukai rasa lipgloss-ku.

Tanpa kusangka-sangka, Kyuhyun malah tertawa terkekeh-kekeh mendengar pertanyaanku itu. Aku baru menyadari beberapa detik kemudian alasannya dan ikut tertawa dengannya inilah pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah Kyuhyun ketika dia sedang tertawa. Bukan tertawa karena mengejek, tapi benar-benar tertawa karena ada sesuatu yang lucu. Suara tawa yang lepas sehingga seluruh tubuhnya ikut bergoyang.

Dan pada saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa ada sebabnya Tuhan membuatnya menjadi laki-laki yang sangat misterius dan jarang tertawa. Begitu laki-laki satu ini memutuskan untuk menunjukkan tawanya kepada dunia, akan sangat tidak adil bagi kaum laki-laki lainnya karena mereka bisa tidak akan mendapatkan perhatian kaum wanita sama sekali.

"Yang aku maksud hahaha…. Rasa cherry sebagai buah, bukan cherry yang satu lagi, hahaha….," jelasku sambil mencoba mengontrol tawaku dan pikiranku yang sudah berlari entah ke mana.

"Hahaha… aku tahu maksudmu. Hanya, gara-gara kau akhir-akhir ini pikiranku menjadi banyak menghabiskan waktu, hahaha," jelas Kyuhyun sambil masih mengikik.

"Oh, itu bukan gara-gara aku, tapi salahmu sendiri," candaku.

"Baiklah, sesama teman kita bagi rata saja salahnya," balas Kyuhyun sambil kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajakku bersalaman.

Kuraih tangan Kyuhyun sambil kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Jadi kau tidak suka _lipgloss_ rasa cherry?" tanyaku setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan tanganku lagi. Aku sengaja mengulangi pertanyaanku sebelumnya tetapi dengan lebih jelas, sehingga Kyuhyun tidak akan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi ketika mendengarnya.

"Oh… tidak. Aku suka cherry… atau strawberry… atau vanilla. _Lipgloss_ rasa apa saja aku suka, asal itu menempel di bibir wanita yang kusukai."

Jantungku hampir saja berhenti ketika dia mengatakan kata 'suka' pada kalimat itu. Apa pada dasarnya dia sedang mengakui bahwa dia menyukaiku? Aku mencoba menelan ludah dan melonggarkan teggorokanku sebelum memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Jadi intinya bukan _lipgloss_ -nya, tapi wanita itu sendiri?" tanyaku

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa berciuman dengan wanita yang tidak kusukai." Aku hampir saja terpekik ketika menyadari tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeram kedua betisku.

"Tolong bantu aku. Besok-besok kalau ingin bertemu denganku, jangan memakai spandex lagi, _okay_. Aku jadi susah kalau ingin melakukan apa-apa denganmu," ucapnya. Dia kini mencoba meraba pahaku di balik rok, tapi dia harus berhenti setelah hanya beberapa senti meter. Rok itu memang tidak didesain untuk merentang lebih jauh lagi selain untuk mengakomondasikan kedua pahaku.

"Memangnya kau ingin melakukan apa denganku?" tanyaku dengan nada menggoda Kyuhyun terdiam selama beberapa detik dengan mulut terbuka. Sepertinya kata-kataku sudah membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tapi kemudian suatu senyuman muncul di sudut bibirnya.

" _I love it when you're naughty,_ " bisiknya.

Mau tidak mau aku tertawa ketika mendengarnya mengatakan kata ' _naughty_ ' yang lebih terdengar seperti ' _nooh-ti_ ' dan terkesan lebih seksi kalau dia yang mengucapkannya.

"Aku suka caramu mengucapkan ' _naughty_ '," ucapku

" _Naughty?_ " sekali lagi dia mengucapkannya dengan aksen Inggris-nya.

Dan aku langsung tertawa lagi ketika mendengar Kyuhyun sekali lagi mengulangi kata itu.

"Iya. Seperti itu. Aksenmu membuatku merasa seperti sedang hidup di abad kesembilan belas," jelasku.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebelum menambahkan, "Kalau kita hidup di abad kesembilan belas, aku tidak perlu khawatir soal spandex sama sekali. Kenapa sih perempuan tidak bisa memakai baju seperti waktu mereka di abad itu? Memakai rok yang mudah diangkat, tanpa knickers, dan tidak ada kait bra yang perlu di buka karena bra memang belum ada."

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa pada zaman itu wanita masih menggunakan korset bertali, yang bahkan lebih susah ditanggalkan daripada bra.

"Tapi kau mungkin akan lebih susah untuk membuka baju mereka karena semuanya masih memakai kancing dan tidak ada ritsleting," balasku

"Berbicara soal ritsleting, apa rok ini ada risletingnya?" Kyuhyun mulai meraba-raba rokku bagian belakang tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa menemukannya karena rok ini memang didesain tanpa ritsleting.

"Memangnya kalau ada ritsletingnya kenapa?" tanyaku iseng sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dan menyilangkan kakiku. Aku sudah menemukan kelemahan Kyuhyun dan akan menggunakannya sebagai senjata, tapi pada saat yang bersamaan, sebuah fantasi bahwa aku dan Kyuhyun melakukan-nya di atas meja kerja itu membuat darah di sekujur tubuhku memanas dengan sendirinya. Aku mencoba menahan diri agar tidak mulai mengipasi wajah dan leherku dengan tangan.

"Apa perlu aku menjelaskannya?" Kyuhyun kelihatan agak kesal dengan aksi _girl-power_ -ku.

Aku hanya mengangkat alis kanan, menunggu. Aku terpekik karena hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tersungkur ke lantai ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kananku, menghadapkan telapak tanganku ke atas dan menempelkannya di atas dada kirinya, tepat di atas jantung, sebelum kemudian menutupi tanganku dengan tangannya sendiri. Aku berhasil mendapatkan keseimbanganku kembali pada detik-detik terakhir dengan mencengkeram tepi meja dengan tangan kiriku dan tidak lagi menyilangkan kaki. Aku terlalu kaget bahkan untuk menarik tanganku kembali dari genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Sudah jelas?" Tanya Kyuhyun padaku

Ketika aku tidak juga memberikan reaksi, Kyuhyun menekan tanganku dengan kedua tangannya sehingga aku benar-benar bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang menurutku agak tidak karuan di bawah telapak tanganku. Kutatap Kyuhyun yang sepertinya siap melakukan apa pun untuk membuktikan apa yang ingin dia buktikan padaku. Aku sendiri masih bingung tentang apa yang dia coba buktikan padaku dengan tidakannya ini. Buru-buru kuanggukan kepala meskipun aku tidak betul-betul mengerti maksudnya dan mencoba menarik tanganku dari genggamannya.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram tanganku. " _No more games, Sungmin._ "

" _What? What games?_ " tanyaku bingung dan agak panik. Apa sih yang diinginkan laki-laki satu ini dariku?

Kyuhyun menatapku curiga. Seakan-akan dia tidak percaya akan perkataanku. Orang ini sudah gila. Apa dia pikir aku bisa membaca pikirannya? Aku baru saja akan berteriak, ' _What in all hell are you talking about?_ ' ketika tiba-tiba tanpa ada peringatan apa pun, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan Keira berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah penuh keraguan. Sepertinya dia sudah mendapatkan laporan dari si bodyguard dibawah tentang keberadaan kakaknya ini untuk menarik tanganku dan berhasil. Kyuhyun langsung mengerlingkan matanya padaku sebelum memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap tamu tak diundang itu.

"Oh, kau Keira. Aku kira siapa," ucap Kyuhyun santai sebelum melangkah ke sebelah kiriku dan menyandarkan bagian belakang pahanya pada tepi meja.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia melakukannya, tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti orang bersalah sama sekali, sedangkan aku…. Aku rasanya sudah siap ditelan bumi. Kalau Keira tadi datang tiga puluh detik lebih awal saja, maka dia akan menemukan kami dalam posisi yang aku yakin akan membuatnya terpaksa memecatku sebagai web designer clubnya dengan tuduhan telah menggoda klien. Keira menatap Kyuhyun sambil mengerutkan kening. Kemudian tatapannya jatuh padaku yang duduk di atas meja kerja itu di sebelah kakaknya. Wajah ragu Keira berubah menjadi terkejut, curiga sebelum kemudian mulai memerah.

"Aku hanya… aku… aku sedang…," dengan susah payah Keira mencoba menjelaskan keberadaanya. Aku tidak pernah melihat Keira canggung sama sekali, sehingga pemandangan baru ini membuatku tersenyum. "Aku mencari Oppa, aku ingin mengucapkan _Happy Chuseok_ ," ucap Keira akhirnya.

Kudengar Kyuhyun tertawa sebelum kemudian berjalan mendekati adiknya itu. Mereka berpelukan selama beberapa detik sambil mengucapkan beberapa kata-kata manis kepada satu sama lain. Ada sesuatu yang manis ketika melihat Kyuhyun memeluk Keira. Mereka tidak perlu mengatakannya, tapi aku tahu bahwa kakak-beradik ini memiliki hubungan yang erat.

Dan cara Kyuhyun memeluk Keira mengingatkanku akan kedua kakakku saat mereka sedang memelukku. Aku baru menyadari bahwa kemungkinan besar semua kakak laki-laki memang diwajibkan untuk jadi protektif dan posesif atas adik perempuan mereka. Inilah satu sisi lain lagi dari Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa iblis ini bisa mempunyai adik yang mungkin lebih dicintainya daripada dia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Kutemukan diriku sedang tersenyum tanpa sebab.

Aku sempat terkejut ketika melihat Keira kemudian menuju ke arahku dengan tangan yang terbuka lebar. Aku pun langsung melompat turun dari meja dan hampir saja membuat kakiku terkilir. Sepatu dengan tinggi hak sepuluh sentimeter tentunya tidak membantu keseimbangan seseorang kalau sedang berjalan, apalagi melompat.

" _Happy Chuseok,_ Sugmin," ucap Keira sambil memelukku dengan erat.

" _Happy Chuseok too,_ Keira," balasku.

Kulihat Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kami berdua berpelukan. Aku yakin Kyuhyun sedang teringat akan sesuatu karena meskipun dia sedang tersenyum ketika menatapku, tapi aku merasa dia tidak sedang betul-betul melihatku. Tatapannya kelihatan hilang pada sebuah memori masa lalu. Ketika Keira melepaskan pelukannya, dia langsung meminta diri dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, beralasan bahwa ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya di bawah. Tapi ketika Kyuhyun menawarkan bantuannya, Keira langsung menolak mentah-mentah dengan keantusiasan yang membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah dia hanya mencari-cari alasan agar bisa meninggalkan aku dan Kyuhyun berdua saja?

Baru satu detik Keira menghilang dari hadapan kami ketika ponselku berdering. Aku celingukan mencari tasku karena aku tidak bisa ingat sama sekali di mana aku meletakkannya sebelum aku mencium Kyuhyun. Ternyata tasku ada di atas meja kerja. Segera kubuka tasku dan mencari ponselku. Kulihat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu. Telefon itu ternyata dari Nayoung yang menanyakan keberadaanku karena dia sudah akan meninggalkan club. Dengan sesingkat mungkin aku menanyakan lokasinya di dalam club dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan datang menemuinya dalam waktu lima menit sebelum menutup telepon itu.

"Kau akan pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Iya. Lagi pula ini sudah terlalu malam," jawabku

"Tapi kita masih buka sampai jam empat khusus malam mini."

"Jam empat?" teriakku terkejut. "Jadi kau masih harus ada di sini sampai jam empat?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah, kemudian seperti waktu tiba-tiba terhenti, kami sama-sama terdiam sambil saling tatap tanpa berkedip selama beberapa detik. Kini giliranku yang pertama sadar dari semua itu dan perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju Kyuhyun. Aku berdiri dengan sedikit ragu ketika sampai di hadapannya, sebelum kemudian mengatakan, " _Happy Chuseok_ , Kyuhyun," dan hanya karena aku pikir ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan oleh dua teman pada malam Chuseok, aku berjingkat untuk mencium pipi Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun sengaja menolehkan kepalanya dan bibirku mendarat tepat pada bibirnya yang dibiarkan terbuka untuk menerima ciumanku. Ciuman itu bertahan lebih lama daripada yang kuperkirakan dan rela untuk kuakui sebagai ciuman terlembut yang pernah aku terima dari laki-laki mana pun.

" _Happy Chuseok too_ , Min," ucap Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian menyingkir dari hadapanku agar aku bisa membuka pintu untuk keluar.

Aku ragu sesaat. Apakah aku harus menanyakan maksud atas kata-kata yang diucapkannya sebelum Keira tadi tiba-tiba masuk? Sekali kucoba untuk memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menanyakannya ketika kata-kata itu terpotong oleh komentar Kyuhyun.

"Aku suka sepatu yang kau pakai. Kau terlihat seksi memakai sepatu itu," ucapnya.

Aku awalnya hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dengan mulut terbuka. Apa dia baru saja bilang bahwa aku seksi? Aku? Sungmin si kutu buku ini? Tidak mungkin. Aku pasti sudah salah dengar.

"Aku usulkan kau memakai sepatu itu kapan-kapan jika bertemu denganku lagi lagi," lanjutnya. Dan aku tahu bahwa Kyuhyun memang sedang membicarakan tentang aku dan sepatuku.

Kutatap sepatu stripper-ku itu. Meskipun sepatu itu tidak nyaman sama sekali, harus kuakui bahwa bentuknya membuat kakiku kelihatan lebih seksi. Tanpa menyangka diri sendiri seksi dan mendengar orang lain mengatakannya adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Terutama jika orang lain itu adalah laki-laki yang kita sukai.

" _Thanks_ ," ucapku ragu

" _Thanks_ untuk sesi _snogging_ -nya. Aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi dengan selalu mengirimimu pesan setelah ini."

Kukedipkan mataku berkali-kali untuk mencerna pergantian topic ini.

"Oh… baiklah," balasku akhirnya dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Sejujurnya aku bahkan sudah lupa sama sekali dengan perjanjian itu. Ketika aku mencium Kyuhyun, itu karena aku memang ingin menciumnya, bukan karena aku kalah taruhan. Aku masih berdiri di atas tangga sambil menatap Kyuhyun, seakan-akan menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu. Apa pun itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, sehingga aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mulai menuruni tangga.

"Sungmin?" kudengar Kyuhyun memanggilku setelah aku menuruni dua anak tangga.

 _YESSSS!_ Teriakku dalam hati. Kalau bisa sebetulnya aku ingin meneriakkan kata itu, tapi kecuali aku ingin Kyuhyun tahu perasaanku tentangnya, aku memutuskan untuk menahan diri. Kuputar tubuhku 180 derajat sebelum berkata, "Ya?" dengan suara setenang mungkin.

" _Goodnight,_ " ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dengan senyumannya itu.

 _What!_ Apa dia bercanda? Itu saja yang dia akan katakana padaku? Tidakkah dia akan setidak-tidaknya memintaku untuk _hangout_ dengannya hingga clubnya tutup? Oke, mungkin tidak hingga clubnya tutup karena sejujurnya aku tidak akan berani membawa mobilku untuk pulang ke apartemen sendirian pada jam empat pagi, tidak peduli bahwa ini adalah malam Chuseok dan pasti ada banyak orang yang masih berkeliaran di jalan raya menjelang pagi. Pada intinya aku mengharapkan Kyuhyun untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih berharga daripada 'Selamat malam'.

" _Goodnight_ , Kyuhyun," balasku akhirnya setelah otakku cair kembali dari bekunya. Dan aku pun menghilang dari hadapannya tanpa menoleh lagi.

Aku berharap Kyuhyun tidak serius dengan kata-kata untuk tidak mengirimi aku pesan lagi. Apa yang akan aku lakukan tanpa pesan-pesan darinya? Sisa dari malam itu berlalu begitu saja. Aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana aku bisa kembali ke apartemenku karena jelas-jelas aku tidak ingat jalan mana saja yang aku ambil untuk pulang. Kepalaku penuh dengan Kyuhyun.

Aku baru bisa tertidur beberapa menit sebelum matahari terbit setelah semalaman mencoba membedah semua tingkah laku dan kata-kata yang diucapkan olehnya padaku malam sebelumnya. Ketika aku bangun delapan jam kemudian dengan tubuh kaku seperti baru saja mendaki Gunung Everest dan kepala berat seakan-akan aku sudah minum alcohol berliter-liter malam sebelumnya, aku langsung tahu bahwa hari ini akan jadi hari terpanjang dalam hidupku.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-TBC-**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**14 Januari**_

 _OMG, OMG, OMG…. This is NOT happening to me. Sejak kapan aku menjadi stalker? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakaukan ini kepada lelaki manapun!_

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian Kyuhyun belum juga mengirimkan pesan padaku. Aku jadi terobsesi untuk selalu menyimpan ponselku sedekat mungkin dengan diriku, seakan-akan aku sedang berada di tengah lautan setelah kapal yang kutumpangi tenggelam dan ponsel itu adalah pelampung penyelamatku. Seminggu setelah Chuseok, ketika menyadari bahwa aku sudah membawa ponselku ke dalam kamar mandi saat mandi, aku tahu bahwa aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku harus mengirimkan pesan ke Kyuhyun. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi bahwa dengan melakukan ini aku mungkin akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri. Kyuhyun mungkin akan berpikir bahwa aku tipe perempuan penggoda dan suka mengejar-ngejar laki-laki. Tapi aku harus berbicara dengannya sekarang juga. Sebelum kehilangan keberanianku, aku mulai mengetikkan SMS itu.

| _'Hai, Kyuhyun, apa kabar? Lama tidak mendengar kabarmu._ _Just wanna know how u're doing.'_ |

Tanpa membaca ulang apa yang telah kutulis, aku langsung menekan SEND dan menarik nafas, menunggu hingga gambar amplop mulai melayang di layar ponselku. Setelah itu, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa pesan itu memang sudah terkirim, aku memeriksa statusnya. Puas bahwa pesan itu sudah betulbetul terkirim aku kemudin menutup ponselku dan menunggu. Biasanya Kyuhyun selalu membalas pesanku secepatnya, kecuali kalau dia sedang praktik.

Kuhembuskan napas perlahan-lahan sambil menghitung dalam hati. _Satu… dua… tiga… empat…_ ketika pada hitungan keenam puluh dan Kyuhyun belum juga membalas pesan kulirik ponselku lagi untuk memastikan bahwa sinyalnya cukup kuat untuk menerim pesan. Ketika melihat bahwa aku hanya memiliki dua baris sinyal, aku langsung panik.

Aku berdiri dari kursi dan melongokkan kepala ke atas dinding kubikel. Nayoung langsung mengangkat tatapannya dari layar komputer.

"Nayoung-ah, apa ponselmu sinyalnya penuh?" tanyaku.

Nayoung terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaanku, tapi dia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari laci meja. "Dua baris" jawab Nayoung setelah beberapa detik.

"Yakin?" aku mengitari dinding kubikel itu dan berdiri di samping meja Nayoung sebelum kemudian merampas ponsel tersebut dari tangannya. Ternyata Nayoung benar, ponselnya juga hanya memiliki dua baris sinyal.

Dengan agak kecewa kukembalikan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya yang sekarang menatapku dengan tajam. Mungkin dia bingung melihatku tiba-tiba jadi ganas dan tidak tahu sopa santun.

" _Sorry_. _Thanks_ ," ucapku. " _Bytheway,_ bisa tidak kita menerima pesan kalau sinyalnya hanya ada dua baris?" lanjutku.

"Setahuku bisa. Selama sinyalnya masih ada," balas Nayoung. "Memangnya kau sedang menunggu pesan dari siapa?"

"Oh tidak… tidak dari siapa-siapa. Tidak terlalu penting juga. Dia mungkin sedang sibuk, makannya tidak bisa membalas." Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mengucapkan ini semua kepada Nayoung yang kebingungannya sudah berganti menjadi kecurigaan.

Aku lalu mengangguk dan berjalan kembali ke mejaku. Kuempaskan diriku ke kursi kerjaku sambil mendesah panjang. Kepala Nayoung tiba-tiba muncul, "Kau kenapa lagi, Sungmin?"

Aku langsung menegakkan tubuh. "Kenapa? Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanyaku buru-buru

"Sudah beberapa hari ini kau seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. Kau tidak bisa fokus, banyak melupakan pekerjaan. Dan kalau bukan karena aku, kau pasti sudah kena marah oleh atasan kita waktu meeting kemarin."

Aku harus akui bahwa Nayoung memang menyelamatkanku ketika mengatakan bahwa aku sudah melaksanakan tugasku untuk _networking_ dengan teman-teman Keira. Padahal sebenarnya Nayoung yang melakukan itu semua sementara aku sibuk _'networking'_ dengan Kyuhyun di lantai atas club. Nayoung memang selalu ingin membantuku semenjak aku menawarkan diri untuk membantunya menyelesaikan suatu proyek yang terlalu sulit baginya ketika dia baru masuk sebagai web designer junior setahun yang lalu.

"Kau bahkan mungkin tidak ingat hari ini hari apa."

Pertanyaan Nayoung membangunkanku dari lamunan. "Hah?" tanyaku.

Nayoung memutar bola matanya dan mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku tahu hari ini hari apa," bantahku

"Baiklah. Hari apa?"

"Selasa, bukan?"

Kulihat Nayoung menggeleng. "Rabu?" kucoba sekali lagi yang disambut oleh gelengan kepala rekan kerjaku itu lagi.

"Tidak penting hari ini hari apa?" ucapku sok cuek padahal dalam hati aku sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat tanggal hari ini.

"Hari ini hari kamis, Min." Kata Nayoung sambil menggeleng-geleng. Sepertinya dia cukup terkesima karena aku tidak bisa ingat hari ini hari apa.

"Hah! Tuh kan tebakanku tidak seberapa meleset." Teriakku senang.

"Dan kalau hari ini hari Kamis, berarti….?" Nayoung membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung.

"Berarti…. Berarti besok Jumat, hari terakhir kerja. Wooo hooo…," teriakku antusias sambil mengangkat kedua kepalan tanganku ke atas sebagai tanda kemenangan.

"Ya ampuuuunnn. Pikiranmu benar-benar tidak ada di sini ya? Kau Sungmin, senior web designer kita bukan sih?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyaku sedikit tersinggung.

"Min, hari ini kita harus memberikan evaluasi performa website klien kita pada Atasan. Kau ingat bukan tentang yang satu itu?"

Aku lompat berdiri dari kursiku sambil berteriak panik, "Itu hari ini?" membuat beberapa pegawai lainnya langsung berdiri dari kursi mereka untuk melihat siapa yang membuat keributan pada jam sebelas pagi. Lain dengan orang kantoran lainnya, para web designer biasanya baru masuk kantor jam sepuluh, bahkan ada yang baru datang jam sebelas. Pada intinya jam sebelas pagi sudah seperti jam delapan pagi di kantor lainnya. Orang biasanya menunggu hingga selepas makan siang untuk mulai membuat keributan.

Nayoung membantuku untuk mengucapkan maaf kepada para pegawai yang telah aku ganggu _'quiet time'_ -nya.

"Min, kau sudah bekerja di sini empat tahun, jauh lebih lama daripada aku. Setiap tahun kita memberikan evaluasi itu pada Atasan setiap tanggal 8 Januari. Ingat?" bisik Nayoung.

" _SHIIITTT_." Aku berusaha membisikkan kata itu tapi tidak berhasil karena orang-orang sudah mulai melirik kearah kami lagi. Alhasil sekali lagi aku harus meminta maaf.

"Jangan katakan padaku kau belum mengerjakannya sama sekali," Nayoung terdengar putus asa.

"Ohhh…sudah aku kerjankan, tapi belum selesai. Masih ada beberapa yang belum aku sentuh sama sekali," jelasku sambil buru-buru duduk dan mulai mengutak-atik mouse-ku untuk mencari file evaluasi yang sempat aku kerjakan sebelum Chuseok dan berniat untuk menyelesaikannya sebelum pertemuan dengan Atasanku yang akan terjadi dalam…. Kulirik jam tanganku, tiga jam. Aku punya tiga jam untuk melakukan evaluasi performa website tujuh klien lagi.

"Sungmin-ah," kudengar Nayoung memanggil namaku, tetapi aku terlalu sibuk dan terlalu panik untuk mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya.

"Ehm," ucapku. Aku sudah membuka website salah satu klienku yang belum aku evaluasi dan mulai mencatat segala informasi yang kuperlukan untuk membuat laporan yang diminta oleh Atasanku.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Aku langsung menatap Nayoung dengan penuh terima kasih.

"Oh…Iyaa, boleh. Kalau kau tidak keberatan," ucapku sambil mengembuskan nafas lega.

Aku ingin memeluk Nayoung saat itu juga. Kami akhirnya membagi tugas. Nayoung mengerjakan evaluasi untuk tiga klienku yang account-nya lebih kecil, sedangkan aku mengerjakan empat lainnya yang masuk ke kategori klien premium.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden seminggu yang lalu dengan pekerjaanku yang untungnya berakhir dengan selamat —lagi-lagi karena bantuan Nayoung— aku berjanji untuk tidak memikirkan Kyuhyun sampai melantarkan pekerjaanku. Kini aku berusaha menjaga jam lamunanku pada level minimum dan hanya kalau aku sedang ada di apartemenku dan sedang tidak mengerjakan pekerjaanku saja.

Kini dua minggu sudah berlalu semenjak Chuseok dan aku masih belum menerima balasan dari pesan yang telah kukirimkan kepada Kyuhyun. Berkali-kali aku sudah siap untuk menelefon Kyuhyun, tapi kuurungkan niat itu. Mukaku tidak sebegitu tebal sehingga tidak mengenali gejala bahwa seseorang tidak mau berhubungan denganku lagi. Kyuhyun jelas-jelas sudah menutup pintu hubungan kami, jadi untuk apa aku masih ingin mengetuk pintu itu dan mengharapkan agar dia membukanya lagi untukku?

Hanya orang bodoh yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Dan… ternyata aku lebih bodoh dari orang sangat bodoh karena aku kini sedang menekan nomor ponsel Kyuhyun untuk berbicara dengannya. Aku harus meletakkan tangan kiriku di atas dadaku untuk menenangkan detak jantungku yang harus bekerja lebih keras daripada biasanya untuk memompa darah ke sekujur tubuhku. Aku hampir saja menutup telefon itu karena keberanianku tiba-tiba meninggalkanku ketika mendengar nada sambung.

Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam. Aku tidak pernah harus menelefon Kyuhyun sehingga tidak tahu apa yang akan aku hadapi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia punya voicemail atau tidak. Setelah beberapa detik aku mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Kyuhyun tidak mengangkat teleponku dan dia tidak memiliki voicemail. Kuhembuskan nafasku. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan apakah aku merasa lega atau kesal karena Kyuhyun tidak mengangkat telepon itu. Whoaaa…. Sejak kapan aku menjadi orang yang tidak pasti dengan perasaannya sendiri? Jawabannya adalah semenjak serigala berbulu domba (atau mungkin domba berbulu serigala? Aggghhh _whatever!_ ) bernama Kyuhyun memasuki hidupku lagi lima bulan yang lalu.

Selama bulan Januari aku mencoba untuk menelefon Kyuhyun empat kali lagi dan mengirimkan lima pesan (tidak menghitung pesan pertama yang kukirimkan seminggu setelah malam Chuseok) tanpa ada hasil. Pesan terakhir yang kukirimkan padanya terdengar sangat memalukan sehingga aku pun tidak sanggup untuk mengingat-ingat bunyinya karena selalu membuatku meringis.

| _'Kau sedang sibuk, ya? Kau tahu bukan aku hanya bercanda soal memintamu berhenti mengirimiku pesan? So… kabari aku jika kau sempat.'_ |

Aku tahu bahwa aku sudah berkelakuan seperti stalker, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti! Aku kini mengerti perasaan seorang fans berat seorang artis sehingga rela untuk berbuat apa saja untuk memperoleh perhatian artis tersebut. Kebanyakan hal yang mereka lakukan hanya bisa digolongkan sebagai iseng, tapi terkadang ada kasus yang ektrem sehingga penggemar itu sampai berniat untuk bunuh diri karena artis tersebut tidak membalas fan-mail yang dikirimkannya enam bulan yang lalu.

Baiklah… tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal sedahsyat ini, karena sejujurnya dengan apa coba aku akan bunuh diri? Memotong nadi atau meminum racun? Kedua metode itu terlalu penuh dengan penyiksaan menurutku. Menembak kepala sendiri? Dari mana aku akan menemukan pistol? Dan apakah aku akan mendapatkan suatu jaminan bahwa kematianku akan menarik perhatian Kyuhyun? Tentu saja tidak.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan cerita yang pernah kubaca mengenai penggemar berat Brad pitt yang masuk ke rumah bintang film itu tanpa izin kemudian mengenakan pakaian artis itu sebelum tidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Mmmhhh…. Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun kalau aku mempraktikkan hal ini padanya? Aku langsung bergidik membayangkan Kyuhyun akan memanggil polisi yang akan segera menjebloskanku ke penjara karena telah melanggar privasi orang.

Ketika pada Minggu terakhir bulan Januari aku masih belum juga mendengar kabar dari Kyuhyun, aku mulai khawatir kalau saja dia mungkin telah mengalami kecelakaan yang sangat parah dan kini tergeletak di rumah sakit tidak sadarkan diri sehingga tidak bisa mengirimkan kabar padaku. Tapi kalau musibah seperti ini menimpa Kyuhyun, tentunya Keira tidak akan setenang itu ketika aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku hampir saja mengangkat teleponku untuk memastikan hal ini kepada Keira ketika mengingat bahwa Appaku seharusnya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi besok. Aku hanya harus menunggu kabar dari Yunho Oppa yang bergiliran untuk mengantarkan Appa _check up_ jantung. Kalau Kyuhyun memang sedang sakit parah, maka dia tidak mungkin praktik, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul dua belas siang aku menekan nomor Yunho Oppa dengan tangan yang sedikit gemeteran saking takutnya. Untungnya kakakku langsung mengangkat telepon itu sehingga aku tidak perlu menunggu lama dan berisiko tiba-tiba pingsan di kantor karena tekanan darahku mencapai lebih dari 200.

"Ada apa, Min?" Tanya Yunho Oppa. Meskipun sambungan itu cukup jelas, tetapi aku bisa mendengar bunyi dengungan yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang berada di jalan. Aku biasanya paling tidak suka melihat orang berbicara di telepon ketika sedang menyetir mobil, tapi aku beralasan ini keadaan darurat, maka harus dimaklumi.

"Oppa, sedang di jalan, ya?" tanyaku agak ragu. Aku tidak yakin aku harus menginterogasi kakakku mengenai Kyuhyun ketika dia sedang membawa mobil. Apa lebih baik aku menunggu nanti saja?

"Iya, mengantar Eomma dan Appa pulang," jawab Yunho Oppa. "Kenapa?"

Mendengar nada positif dari kakakku, aku melanjutkan , "Bagaimana Appa?" aku sedang mencari cara untuk menanyakan tentang Kyuhyun ketika Yunho Oppa memberikan informasi yang kuperlukan.

"Dokter K bilang Appa sudah semakin membaik. Jadi, bulan depan bisa _check up_ seperti biasa. Kau mau mengantar Appa bulan depan atau Siwon?"

"Oh, jadi Kyuhyun praktik hari ini, ya?" tanyaku lebih antusias daripada yang kurencanakan.

" _Of course. Why wouldn't he?_ " Yunho Oppa terdengar curiga.

"Dia terlihat bagaimana? Sehat-sehat saja atau terlihat agak sakit?" aku tidak peduli dengan kecurigaan Yunho Oppa dan maju terus pantang mundur.

"Uhm… terlihat sehat."

"Dia hanya terlihat sehat atau memang sehat?"

"Bagaimana cara membedakannya, Min?"

Benar juga. Bagaimana cara membedakan orang yang hanya kelihatan sehat dan orang yang benar-benar sehat?

"Jadi menurut Oppa dia sehat?"

"Menurutku begitu, tapi Oppa tidak tahu juga. Oppa kan bukan dokter, Min." Dari nadanya aku tahu bahwa Yunho Oppa sedang menertawakanku. "Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya sampai detail begitu?" sambungnya.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Salam untuk Eomma dan Appa ya," ucapku dan buru buru menutup telepon sebelum Yunho Oppa mulai menginterogasiku.

Oke, jadi Kyuhyun dalam keadaan sehat. Berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan kenapa dia tidak mengangkat telepon dariku, tidak menelepon balik, dan tidak membalas pesanku. Dia benar-benar sudah 'selesai' denganku. Tiba-tiba aku bisa bersimpati dengan semua mantan kekasih Ryeowook yang selalu diperlakukan seperti ini kalau Ryeowook sudah bosan dengannya. Tapi jujur, aku tidak pernah memperlakukan kekasih-kekasihku seperti ini. Aku selalu memberikan penjelasan panjang-lebar kepada semua kekasihku saat aku ingin putus dengan mereka. Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan mereka menggantung seperti cara Kyuhyun menggantungku sekarang. Kenapa malah aku yang dapat karmanya Ryeowook? Apa bisa karma itu mengenai sahabat? Aku selalu menyangka bahwa karma hanya berlaku bagi orang itu sendiri dan keturunannya.

 _SUNGMIN! Fokus!_ Aku memarahi diriku sendiri karena pikiranku bercabang. Aku terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar tega melakukan hal seperti ini padaku? Kalau pertanyaan itu keluar lima bulan yang lalu, tanpa ragu-ragu aku akan menjawab bahwa sifat memperlakukan wanita seperti ini sudah ada di dalam darahnya… tetapi tidak sekarang, setelah aku benar-benar mengenalnya dan setelah apa yang kami lalui bersama-sama. Apa dugaan dan harapanku tentangnya selama ini sudah salah? Tidak. Pendapatku tentang Kyuhyun tidak mungkin meleset sejauh ini. Aku menolak untuk percaya bahwa Kyuhyun yang aku kini kenal adalah tipe laki-laki seperti itu. Dia mungkin adalah orang paling iseng dan paling bandel yang pernah aku kenal sepanjang hidupku, tapi aku yakin dia bukan tipe orang yang akan membuat seorang perempuan jatuh cinta padanya, kemudian tanpa ada indikasi hujan atau badai meninggalkan perempuan itu begitu saja. Ancamanku untuk memintanya berhenti mengirimkan pesan padaku tidak bisa dihitung sebagai suatu indikasi karena jelas-jelas aku bercanda. Dan dia pasti tahu bahwa aku bercanda, kan?

Selama dua puluh tahun aku mengenalnya, dia tidak pernah menghormati permintaanku. Kenapa sekarang, di saat aku mengharapkan reaksi yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, dia justru berbalik arah dan melakukan ini? Kutekuni argumentasi panjangku itu dan aku terpaku pada serentetan katakata yang spesifik. _'Membuat seorang perempuan jatuh cinta padanya,'_ dan tiba-tiba aku tertawa sendiri. _Hahaha…. Tidak-tidak…. TIDAK MUNGKIN._ Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun. Meskipun seperti yang sudah kukatakan kepada ketiga sahabatku bahwa aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh, tapi aku tidak mencintainya. Dia itu Kyuhyun! KYUHYUN! Anak laki-laki yang paling kubenci di satu dunia ini. Walaupun memang kini aku sudah tidak membencinya lagi, tapi itu tidak membuatku lupa akan semua hal yang pernah dilakukannya padaku. Hal-hal seperti… seperti… seperti…. Tiba-tiba saja aku tidak bisa mengingat satu pun keseingan yang Kyuhyun pernah lakukan padaku ketika aku _Elementary School_ , kepalaku penuh dengan hal-hal lucu, menghibur, dan menggemaskan yang telah dilakukannya beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

" _Oh, SHIIITTT, I AM in love with HIM_ ," teriakku. Untungnya hari ini aku bekerja dari apartemenku sehingga tidak ada orang lain yang mendengar pengakuan itu.

Kutenggelamkan wajah di antara kedua tanganku dan mencoba memutuskan apakah aku harus menangis atau tertawa. Kuputar kembali kehidupanku selama delapan bulan belakangan ini setelah aku putus dari Eric. Kusadari bahwa tiga bulan pertama setelah putus, aku masih melirik kiri dan kanan untuk melihat-lihat kalau saja ada laki-laki yang berpotensi untuk kukekasihi, tapi aktivitas itu terhenti bersamaan dengan pertemuanku dengan Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya, meskipun selama ini aku selalu memiliki hubungan jangka panjang dengan kekasih-kekasihku, tetapi aku hanya memasukkan satu kakiku ke dalam kolam tersebut. Hal ini memberikanku kepastian bahwa aku bisa lari kapan saja dan secepat mungkin kalau hubungan itu sudah tidak sesuai lagi dengan keinginanku.

Dengan Kyuhyun… aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam ini sehingga kusadari bahwa aku sudah tenggelam. Aku sudah merasa terlalu nyaman dalam berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun sehingga tidak menyadari potensi masalah dari hubungan itu. Dan ketika aku menyadari kesalahanku, semua sudah terlambat. Aku tidak bisa lagi menarik diriku keluar dari kolam itu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin bahwa aku mau menarik diriku keluar. _SIALAN!_ Aku seharusnya sudah melihat lampu kuning ketika dua bulan yang lalu aku terobsesi hanya karena Kyuhyun belum mengatakan maksud tindakan-tindakannya terhadapku dan aku seharusnya sudah melihat kerlipan lampu merah ketika aku sedang dikelilingi oleh laki-laki paling tampan se-Korea Selatan di resepsi pernikahan Eunhyuk tetapi yang ada di pikiranku hanya Kyuhyun atau ketika aku rela memberikan Kyuhyun ruang untuk bernapas dan menunggu hingga dia siap untuk berhubungan serius denganku. Aku tidak memperhatikan semua tanda-tanda itu hingga aku bertabrakan langsung dengannya. Hidung dengan hidung kalau istilah kecelakaan lalu lintasnya. Definisi murni dari perkataan _'Crash into you.'_.

Selama ini aku sudah berbohong pada diriku sendiri tentang perasaanku terhadap Kyuhyun. Aku tidak benar-benar rela menunggu Kyuhyun hingga dia bisa mengambil keputusan, satu satunya alasan kenapa aku mau menunggu dan rela menjadi temannya terlebih dahulu adalah karena aku selalu berharap bahwa Kyuhyun akhirnya akan melihat sinar terang di ujung jalannya. Intinya… lambat-laun dia pasti akan melihatku sebagai seseorang yang berpotensi untuk berhubungan serius dengannya, dikekasihi, bahkan mungkin dinikahi. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti yang telah dilakukan oleh orangtuaku. Kami sama-sama menginvestasikan sebagian besar dari diri kami pada sesuatu karena mengharapkan imbalan yang besar dari tindakan ini. Tapi kami sama-sama salah dan kalah karena bukannya mendapatkan keuntungan, kami malah sial. Bedanya adalah kesialan orangtuaku berbentuk kehilangan uang di bursa saham, sedangkan aku… aku kehilangan hatiku di genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

" _STUPID! Stupid! STUPID! STUUUPPPIIIDDD!_ " omelku pada diriku sendiri. Kuembuskan napasku frustasi.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupku untuk menangisi nasibku karena cintaku sudah ditolak oleh seorang laki-laki. Aku sudah menyangka bahwa kalau laki-laki seperti Kyuhyun menolakku, hatiku akan sakit, tetapi 'menyangka' dan 'mengalami' adalah dua hal yang berbeda sama sekali. Banyak orang yang bilang bahwa manusia akan belajar dari pengalaman, yang mereka tidak pernah katakana adalah bahwa pengalaman itu membawa rasa sakit hati yang tidak tergambarkan. Kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan kemarahan bercampur menjadi satu gumpalan besar yang membuatkan mata kita untuk melihat makna pengalaman itu.

Aku harus menemukan jalan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Apa yang akan atau biasa dilakukan oleh wanita pada umumnya kalau cintanya ditolak? Satu-satunya ide yang keluar dari kepalaku adalah kata 'cenayang', dan aku tahu bahwa meskipun di film-film orang yang sedang patah hari sering digambarkan menggunakan jasa ini, tapi dalam kehidupan nyata mungkin hanya satu persen populasi wanita yang patah hati yang akan menggunakan metode ini. Aku terdiam lagi untuk memikirkan jalan lain tetapi setelah sepuluh menit, aku masih tidak bisa menghasilkan ide yang brilian. Pada detik itu aku menyadari bahwa aku mungkin cukup beruntung dibandingkan sebagain besar wanita karena cintaku tidak pernah ditolak oleh siapa pun, sehingga aku tidak tahu langkah-langkah apa yang harus diambil untuk menyembuhkan patah hati. Selama ini aku tidak pernah terlalu peduli kalau orang-orang membicarakan tentang cara utnuk melupakan seseorang, karena aku tidak pernah mengalami dilemma itu, hingga saat ini.

 _Ahh…_ rupanya aku sama saja dengan kaum wanita lainnya yang lambat-laun akan diremukkan hatinya oleh seorang laki-laki. Aku cukup terkejut bahwa aku sudah melalui 28 tahun dari hidupku sebelum mengalaminya. Selama itu pula aku tidak pernah benar-benar hidup dan melakukan berbagai hal hanya karena aku ingin melakukannya, tanpa peduli pendapat orang lain. Tiba-tiba aku merasa bahwa di luar hatiku yang retak, aku harus menganggap diriku beruntung. Kenapa? Karena selain hati dan harga diriku (dan aku tahu bahwa ini adalah dua hal terpenting yang bisa diambil seseorang), Kyuhyun tidak mengambil apa-apa dari diriku ketika meninggalkanku. Dia tidak mengambil tabunganku, barang-barang berhargaku, status single-ku, dan rasa percaya diriku bahwa aku bisa menemukan orang yang lebih baik dari dirinya, yang tahu cara mengucapkan kata cinta dan menunjukkan kasih sayang padaku tanpa ada iming-iming atau pun melodrama.

Sekarang aku sudah tidak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi tentang obsesiku kalau sudah menyangkut Kyuhyun, karena kini aku tahu bahwa perempuan sepertiku memang tidak sebanding dengan laki-laki seperti Kyuhyun. Aku sudah mencoba, dan aku kalah. Aku bukanlah Cinderella atau Snow White, hidupku tidak akan berakhir bahagia dengan seorang pangeran. Sekarang aku harus meninggalkan fantasiku dan kembali ke bumi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-TBC-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aduuuhhhh maap yaa molor banget updatenya huhhuhuhu...Lagi ribet nyiapin ini itu ehh update jadi terbengkalai kek gini...Maap**_

 _ **Update ini dulu yakk...nanti malem insyaallah update lagi chap selanjutnya...ini ngeditnya ngebut, jadi maap kalo nanti banyak typo bertebaran hehhehehe :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Okaayyyy...**_

 _ **Review, please?**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**28 februari**_

 _Lupakan dia. Lupakan dia. LUPAKAN DIA. Dia sudah pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Aku harus mencari cara supaya benar-benar bisa menghapus dia dari pikiran dan memoriku. Bagian otak mana ya yang berhubungan dengan memori? Hippopotamus? Ehh… itu bukanya kuda nil yaa. Lalu hippo apa? Hippocampus. Nah, itu dia. Mungkin aku bisa meminta dokter untuk mengangkat hippocampusku sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah pertama yang kulakukan untuk memulai melupakan Kyuhyun adalah dengan menghapus nomornya dari ponselku, dengan begitu aku tidak akan pernah tergoda lagi untuk mencoba menghubunginya.

Langkah kedua adalah dengan merobek kartu nama Kyuhyun yang masih kusimpan di laci mejaku. Aku masih harus memutuskan apakah aku akan melakukan langkah ketiga dan keempat, mengundurkan diri sebagai web designer Empire dan menolak mengatar Appa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun kalau sudah giliran jadwalku. Akhirnya aku menunda pelaksanaan dua langkah terakhir itu sampai aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan Kyuhyun setelah melakukan dua langkah yang pertama.

Bulan Februari tiba, saat ini giliranku untuk mengantar Appa _check up_ jantung. Sebenarnyanya bisa saja aku meminta Siwon Oppa untuk melakukannya, tetapi aku berpikir inilah kesempatan terakhirku untuk benar-benar meyakinkan diri apakah Kyuhyun sudah melupakanku atau belum. Aku tahu bahwa aku sudah berjanji untuk melupakan Kyuhyun, tapi di dalam lubuk hati kecilku, aku masih mengharapkan ada keajaiban terjadi yang akan mengembalikan Kyuhyun padaku. Selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit aku mengucapkan satu kata saja berkali-kali di dalam hati. _Please… please… please…_ aku memohon agar Kyuhyun mau berbicara lagi denganku. Aku memohon agar dia menghargai hubungan yang selama ini sudah kami jalin. Dan aku memohon agar dia tidak lagi mengabaikanku.

Untuk pertemuan kali ini Eomma tidak bisa ikut karena sedang tidak enak badan, jadi Kyuhyun hanya menemui aku dan Appa. Aku menempelkan senyum ramah pada wajahku ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang membalas dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah ramahnya. Tapi entah kenapa, senyuman itu terkesan di paksa. Dia kemudian berlanjut dengan menanyakan keberadaan Eommaku. Dia bahkan kelihatan khawatir ketika Appaku berkata bahwa Eommaku sedang tidak enak badan dan mengusulkan agar Eommaku banyak istirahat saja untuk beberapa hari, minum air putih banyak-banyak dan vitamin C. Aku sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan beberapa topik basa-basi yang ingin kuutarakan sebagai prolog dari beberapa pertanyaan penting yang sudah berputar-putar di kepalaku selama hampir dua bulan ini, seperti: Tidakkah dia mendapatkan semua pesanku? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengangkat teleponku? Apa yang dia rasakan tentangku? Dan pertanyaan paling penting yang ingin aku tanyakan adalah _'Apakah aku telah melakukan kesalahan sehingga dia meninggalkanku begitu saja?'_ meskipun aku tahu aku tidak mungkin bersalah atas pelantaran Kyuhyun, tetapi sebagai seorang perempuan yang sedang patah hati, pertanyaan seperti itu mau tidak mau muncul juga di benakku. Tapi melihat bahwa Kyuhyun terlihat sangat serius dan sepertinya tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk berbasa-basi hari ini, kutunda niatku itu untuk waktu yang lebih tepat.

Aku berusaha menenangkan hatiku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku di sini memang untuk memeriksa kesehatan jantung Appa, bukan untuk menyelesaikan dilemma cintaku. Saat ini kesehatan Appa lebih penting daripada hatiku, aku bisa menunggu. Tapi ketika lima belas menit kemudian Kyuhyun masih juga kelihatan serius dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku, aku jadi resah dan mulai mengayunkan kaki kananku yang kusilangkan di atas kaki kiri dengan tidak sabaran. Lima belas menit lagi berlalu sebelum kerutan di kening Kyuhyun menghilang dan dia tersenyum pada Appaku. Kutempelkan senyuman paling manis pada wajahku, kalau saja dia menoleh padaku, tetapi itu semua sia-sia karena Kyuhyun bertindak seperti aku tidak berada di dalam ruangan itu bersamaannya.

"Sepertinya jantung Paman memang semakin membaik. Apa pun yang Paman sekarang lakukan untuk menjaga kesehatan, diteruskan saja," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menutup file pasien yang ada di hadapannya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memberiku kesempatan untuk memaksanya agar menatapku. "Kapan Appa harus kembali untuk _check up_ lagi?" tanyaku, tapi sekali lagi sia-sia ketika Kyuhyun malah justru meraih kalender di mejanya dan mulai membolak-balik beberapa lembar halamannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu lagi bulan Mei? Minggu kedua mungkin?" Tanya Kyuhyun lalu menatap Appaku untuk mendapatkan kepastian.

Menyerah untuk tetap menunggu agar Kyuhyun menatapku, kukeluarkan agenda dari dalam tasku untuk melihat jadwalku pada bulan Mei yang masih kosong melompong kecuali untuk tanggal 4 yang merupakan ultahnya Kibum.

"Tanggal berapa?" tanyaku dan sudah siap untuk melingkari salah satu tanggal dengan pena warna merah.

"Nanti suster yang akan konfirmasi," balas Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian berdiri dari kursinya.

Aku sudah semakin putus asa. Aku rasanya ingin berteriak, _'Why won't you look at me?'_ tapi tentunya aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena Appa ada di situ dan meskipun aku memang mencintai laki-laki yang sudah mengisi fantasi dan mimpiku ini, tapi aku tidak rela mempertontonkan rasa cintaku ini pada dunia. Terutama karena aku semakin yakin bahwa aku telah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku tidak mau mempermalukan diriku hingga sejauh ini. Aku masih punya harga diri sebagai wanita. Perlahan-lahan kumasukkan agendaku kembali ketas dan berdiri.

"Sampai bertemu tiga bulan lagi, Paman." Kyuhyun lalu menjabat tangan Appaku. "Salam untuk Bibi dan semoga cepat sembuh."

Aku hanya bisa menatap tangan Kyuhyun ketika dia menjulurkannya ke hadapanku. Jadi ini saja yang akan aku terima setelah menunggu kabar darinya selama dua bulan? Sebuah jabat tangan? Di bahkan terlihat tidak rela melakukannya. Aku berdebat dengan diriku sendiri. Kalau tidak menjabat tangannya, maka aku akan terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengambek. Sedangkan kalau aku menjabat tangannya, maka Kyuhyun akan menyangka bahwa dia tidak bersalah sama sekali dengan melantarkan aku.

"Sungmin?" suara Appa membangunkanku dari lamunan

"Ya?" kutatap wajah Appa

"Dokter Cho menunggumu," jelas Appaku

"Oh… ya. Benar," ucapku dan langsung merasa seperti orang paling bodoh di satu dunia ini.

Segera kujabat tangan Kyuhyun dan melepaskan tangan itu dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku yang melepaskan tangannya atau Kyuhyun yang melepaskan tanganku lebih dulu.

 _Oh, my God!_ Sebegitu tidak sukanyakah dia padaku sampai menjabat tanganku saja dia tidak sudi? Tanpa menatap Kyuhyun lagi, aku langsung menggandeng tangan Appa dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Betapa bodohnya aku yang mengharapkan adanya jendela kesempatan bahwa Kyuhyun masih menginginkanku,bahwa dia tidak betul-betul sedang menghindari dariku. Dengan perlakuannya padaku selama satu jam terakhir ini pada dasarnya Kyuhyun sudah meneriakkan, _'Im NOT interested, so leave me alone, bee-yatch,'_

Selama perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit aku mengucapkan satu kata saja berkali-kali di dalam hati. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ Tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang dingin telah mengonfirmasikan ketakutanku selama ini. Suatu ketakutan yang semakin hari semakin bisa dikategorikan sebagai paranoid. Yaitu bahwa kalau saja orang tahu diriku yang sebenarnya, maka mereka tidak akan mau mengenalku lagi. Pada detik itu aku mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang terngiang di kepalaku semenjak malam Chuseok.

Kenapa aku merasa lebih bahagia dengan hidupku di antara segala bencana yang terjadi di sekelilingku? Itu karena Kyuhyun. Satu-satunya orang yang tahu sifatku yang sebenarnya dan sampai saat itu belum lari pontang-panting dari hadapanku. Ternyata aku salah karena meskipun memakan waktu yang lebih lama daripada yang aku perkirakan, tetapi ternyata Kyuhyun lari juga akhirnya. Kini aku tahu bahwa aku tidak paranoid.

Manakah yang lebih parah? Ditinggalkan karena kepribadian kita atau karena penampilan kita? Khusus di dalam kasusku sepertinya aku ditinggalkan karena kekuranganku di kedua departemen itu. Dan tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan perasaanku ketika aku menyadari hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhir Februari aku sudah seperti sedang mendapat datang bulan yang berkelanjutan karena telah mencoba berbagai cara untuk menghapuskan Kyuhyun dari dalam pikiranku, tapi tetap tidak berhasil. Kemarahanku mudah sekali terpicu, terutama oleh hal-hal yang sebenarnya sudah lama membuatku kesal tetapi tidak kutunjukkan karena takut orang tidak akan menyukaiku lagi kalau aku mengutarakannya. Misalnya seperti rekan kerjaku yang terlambat lima menit untuk menghadiri pertemuan, rekan kerja yang meminta pendapatku tentang desain website yang telah mereka buat, tetapi sebenarnya memintaku mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka, dan rekan kerjaku yang menggosip dalam jarak pendengaranku pada jam kantor. Parahnya lagi, aku mulai sering memarahi beberapa dari mereka dengan blak-blakan tanpa peduli apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangku, bahkan mengatakan bahwa beberapa dari mereka tidak kompeten di depan bosku dan seluruh staf perusahaan ketika pertemuan bulanan. Pada dasarnya aku sudah berkelakuan seperti seorang _'BE-YATCH'_ , dan untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah lelah mencoba mengakomondasikan semua orang dan mengorbankan diriku.

Melihat kelakuanku yang tidak keruan ini, atasanku akhirnya mengusulkan agar aku mengambil cuti. Aku tentunya menolak mentah-mentah ide itu karena kalau aku mengambil cuti berarti aku akan memiliki lebih banyak waktu luang lagi untuk memikirkan Kyuhyun. _No!_ Enam belas jam dalam sehari sudah cukup bagiku untuk disiksa oleh Kyuhyun, aku tidak perlu menambahnya jadi 24 jam. Tetapi setelah peringatan halus itu aku mencoba memperbaiki tingkah lakuku dan mencari cara untuk melupakan Kyuhyun, dengan tidak melibatkan orang orang kantorku, memarahi mereka dan membuatku jadi kandidat yang tepat untuk di pecat karena kelakuan yang tidak senonoh di tempat kerja.

Salah satu cara yang cukup ekstrem yang kucoba untuk melupakan Kyuhyun adalah dengan mempraktikkan metode terapi yang kutemukan di Internet dan disebut sebagai terapi karet gelang, yaitu jenis terapi untuk melupakan seseorang dengan mengalungkan karet gelang pada pergelangan tanganku. Cara mengaplikasikan metode ini adalah dengan menjepret karet gelang tersebut sehingga menimbulkan rasa sakit pada pergelangan tanganku setiap kali Kyuhyun terlintas di pikiranku. Rasa sakit yang di timbulkan oleh jepretan karet gelang seharusnya berfungsi sebagai suatu _'reinforcement negative'_ , agar aku enggan memikirkan Kyuhyun lagi. Namun setelah seminggu menjalankan terapi ini hasilnya hanyalah pergelangan tangan yang merah karena habis terkena jepret dan ingatanku tentang Kyuhyun yang tetap jelas dan detail. Rasanya aku sudah siap untuk membunuh siapa pun yang menciptakan terapi ini berikut orang-orang yang merekomendasinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika hari ulang tahunku yang ke-29 tiba, aku terlalu patah hati untuk merayakannya dengan siapa pun, tapi atas paksaan yang berubah menjadi ancaman dari ketiga sahabatku, akhirnya aku menyerah dan menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak akan diam sebelum aku rela merayakan ultahku dengan mereka. Aku harus menunggu dua hari sebelum bisa merayakannya karena tahun ini ulang tahunku jatuh pada hari Kamis. Eunhyuk mengusulkan untuk merayakannya dengan makan pizza plus menonton film di rumahnya. Aku awalnya menolak karena tidak ingin mengganggu privasi pasangan pengantin baru, tapi Eunhyuk meyakinkanku bahwa suaminya tidak keberatan sama sekali. Akhirnya aku setuju dengan usul ini karena sejujurnya rumah Eunhyuk memang surganya orang yang senang menonton film sepertiku, selain itu aku juga terlalu malas untuk mengusulkan ide lain.

Rumah Eunhyuk memiliki ruangan teater pribadi yang bisa mengakomondasikan sepuluh orang dengan nyaman dengan koleksi film asli, bukan bajakan yang memenuhi tiga baris rak yang lebih tinggi daripada aku. Sebagai hadiah dari ketiga sahabatku, mereka telah merencanakan perayaan ulang tahunku ini dan tidak memperbolehkanku membayar sepersen pun untuk semua makanan dan minuman yang tersedia di ruang teater sore itu. Selain itu, mereka juga memperbolehkanku untuk memilih filmnya. Suatu kehormatan yang tidak bisa aku lewatkan karena kami memiliki selera yang sangat berbeda satu sama lain, sehingga biasanya kami harus kai-pai-boo yang diikuti oleh suwit untuk memilih. Dan meskipun aku malu mengakui bahwa kami masih berkelakuan seperti anak kecil, tetapi itulah cara yang menurut kami adil.

"Oke, aku ada Swimfan, Fatal Attraction, dan Disclosure. Mau yang mana?" tanyaku.

"Disclosure itu yang Demi Moore sama Robert Redford?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil membuka kotak pizza.

"Bukan, itu sih Indecent Proposal. Ini yang Demi Moore sama Michael Douglas," jelasku.

"Ceritanya bagaimana?" lanjut Ryeowook sambil mulai menyerang pizza itu dengan membabi-buta. Di antara kami berempat Ryeowook-lah yang pengetahuannya paling terbatas tentang dunia perfilman, meskipun dia menikmatinya, tapi dia jauh dari kata nge-fans.

Aku lalu menceritakan dengan singkat inti cerita film itu. "Mmmhhh… sepertinya terlalu berat menonton film seperti itu hari ini. Kalau yang lainnya bagaimana ceritanya?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Aku pilih Swimfan," celetuk Eunhyuk yang sedang menekan satu tombol pada sebuah remote control dan otomatis kerai mulai turun untuk menutup jendela, membuat ruangan teater itu jadi sedikit gelap.

"Nah, yang itu ceritanya bagaimana?" sambung Ryeowook.

Sekali lagi aku menceritakan inti cerita film yang diproduksinya memang lebih baru daripada Fatal Attraction, tetapi inti ceritanya hampir sama itu.

"Perasaan semua film yang kau pilih kenapa tentang perempuan yang menjadi stalker lelaki yang disukainya, sih?" ucap Kibum yang kini sudah duduk di atas sofa sambil melipat kakinya.

"Tidak juga. Demi Moore nggak nge-stalk Michael Douglas di Disclosure," bantahku

" _Not technically_ , tapi tetap saja Demi Moore ingin balas dendam dengan Michael, bukan? Jadi intinya cerita tiga film itu sama," lanjut Kibum.

"Balas dendam karena ditolak," sambar Eunhyuk. "Humph… benar juga kau. Aku tidak pernah melihat persamaan itu sebelumnya."

Sejujurnya aku sendiri juga tidak melihat adanya persamaan di antara ketiga film yang aku pilih itu sampai Kibum mengutarakannya. Yang jelas aku tidak secara sadar memilih film dengan inti cerita yang sama, aku hanya memilih film yang menarik perhatianku saja.

Menyadari bahwa kalau kami tetap membicarakan tentang ini, maka lambat-laun ketiga sahabatku akan bisa mencium masalahku, aku pun melakukan serangan balik.

"Baiklah, terserah inti cerita filmnya apa, tapi ini jadinya nonton yang mana?" tanyaku dengan tidak sabaran.

"Yang ulang tahun yang pilih," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Aku sih terserah kau saja," dukung Ryeowook.

Kibum tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tapi dia hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda pasrah. Aku memilih film Fatal Attraction , dan Eunhyuk pun segera mengoperatorkan semuanya. Aku pun duduk dengan nyaman di atas sofa panjang, diapit oleh Ryeowook dan Kibum, menunggu hingga film itu dimulai. Kami baru menonton separuh film itu ketika sahabat-sahabatku mulai mengomentari.

"Perempuan itu sangat gila. Sebegitu nafsunya kah dia dengan laki-laki itu sampai mengejarnya seperti itu." Ucap Eunhyuk.

"Menakutkan tidak, sih?" sambung Kibum.

"Sangat," lanjut Ryeowook.

Entah kenapa tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa perlu untuk membela Gleen Close. "Tapi tidak semuanya salah si perempuannya. Laki-lakinya juga yang mencari masalah," bantahku.

"Benar juga. Siapa suruh laki-laki itu masih belanja kalau sudah menikah coba?" dukung Eunhyuk sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Siapa suruh juga si laki-laki itu untuk sok berminat padahal dia hanya ingin _one night stand_? Itu kan membuat si perempuannya menjadi bingung," tambahku.

"Tapi harusnya perempuannya bisa membedakan antara laki-laki yang benar-benar serius dengan yang tidak," bantah Ryeowook.

"Untuk perempuan yang normal sih biasanya mereka tahu cara membedakan dua hal itu dan kebanyakan dari kita juga ada rasa malu, jadi biasanya kalau sudah ditolak sekali, kita akan mundur teratur," seperti biasa Kibum mencoba untuk menengahi, tapi kali ini usahanya malah justru membuatku tersinggung.

"Jadi menurutmu tingkahku tidak normal dan bahwa aku tidak punya rasa malu?" tanyaku sambil melompat berdiri dari sofa. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah berteriak dengan cukup keras sehingga Eunhyuk menekan tombol MUTE pada remote control yang digenggamannya dan ruangan teater jadi hening untuk beberapa detik.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'aku'? kita sedang membahas tingkah Gleen Close di film ini, bukan?" Tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati.

Dua sahabatku yang lain kini juga sedang menatapku tajam. "Iya… Gleen Close. Tadi aku mengatakan apa menurutmu tingkah Gleen Close tidak normal dan bahwa dia tidak tahu malu?" ucapku mengulangi pertanyaanku.

"Tidak. Aku yakin tadi kau mengatakan 'jadi menurutmu tingkahku tidak normal dan bahwa kau tidak tahu malu'?" sanggah Ryeowook yang disambut anggukan Kibum dan Eunhyuk.

Aku terdiam sejenak untuk memikirkan jalan keluar dari di lemaku ini. Tanpa kusangka sangka ternyata kekecawaanku pada Kyuhyun menampakkan wajahnya juga meskipun aku sudah berusaha untuk menahan rasa itu. Aku seharusnya memilih film komedi romantic saja tadi. Kenapa aku harus memilih film-film dengan tema _'crazy stalker women'_? _aggghhh…._ Aku seperti sedang menggali kuburanku sendiri. Aku tidak berniat menceritakan tentang perkembangan hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun kepada sahabat-sahabatku, tapi sepertinya kini aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Min?" suara Kibum terdengar khawatir ketika mengatakannya

Kutarik napas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah. Aku ada sesuatu yang harus kuceritakan pada kalian." Kumulai penjelasanku dengan suara perlahan. Dan sepertinya aku terdengar labih serius daripada yang aku rencanakan karena Eunhyuk langsung mematikan TV, Kibum menuntunku untuk kembali duduk di sofa, dan Ryeowook meletakkan potongan pizza yang baru setengah termakan kembali ke kotaknya di atas meja.

"Kalian masih ingat Kyuhyun, bukan?" pertanyaan itu disambut oleh anggukan serasi dari ketiga sobatku.

"Well. Spertinya aku…aku menyukainya." Akhirnya aku bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook langsung terpekik gembira dan Kibum tersenyum lebar. Namun kata-kataku selanjutnya membuat mereka bertiga kelihatan bingung dan tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapinya. "Tapi dia tidak… dia tidak…. Intinya dia tidak menyukaiku," ucapku dengan susah payah dan mulai menggigit bagian dalam mulutku dalam usaha untuk menahan tangis. Sudah selama satu bulan ini aku berhasil memendam semua rasa ini sendiri, tapi sekarang semua kesedihan dan kekecewaan tidak terbendung lagi dan aku mulai menangis. "Yang membuatku kesal denganya… hiks… hiks… hiks… adalah karena selama ini… hiks… hiks… hiks… dia sudah membuatku percaya… hiks… hiks… kalau dia _interested_ padaku." Untungnya kemudian Eunhyuk menempelkan selembar tisu pada telapak tanganku sehingga aku bisa membersit hidungku. Ryeowook menggenggam tanganku, memintaku agar melanjutkan ceritaku. "Tapi tiba-tiba setelah Chuseok… hiks… hiks… dia berhenti menghubungiku," ucapku akhirnya.

Ketiga sobatku terdiam beberapa menit, kemudian mulai berebutan berbicara.

" _What a jerk_ ," omel Eunhyuk.

"Dasar laki-laki," ucap Ryeowook sambil menggeleng-geleng dan mengeluarkan suara yang mirip ayam berkotek.

"Sudah jangan menangisinya seperti ini hanya karena dia tidak menghubungimu, okay. Kau ini Sungmin, perempuan paling baik yang pernah aku kenal. Dianya saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk menghargaimu."

Kata-kata Kibum membuatku merasa bersalah karena jelas sahabat-sahabatku mengira bahwa Kyuhyun adalah penjahatnya dan aku adalah korban yang telah teraniaya. Aku pun berusaha membela Kyuhyun.

"Tapi ini semua bukan hiks… salah dia saja. Ini salahku..hiks.. juga," ucapku sambil menghapus air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipiku.

"Maksudnya?" hanya Ryeowook yang menyuarakan pertanyaan itu, tetapi aku tahu bahwa Eunhyuk dan Kibum juga memikirkan hal yang sama

Akhirnya dengan susah payah dan harus berhenti beberapa kali untuk membersit hidungku, aku berhasil menceritakan dengan detail segala sesuatu yang terjadi di antara aku dan Kyuhyun sebelum dan sesudah Chuseok.

"Kalian tahu bukan hiks…. Kalau aku tidak pernah hiks… mengejar laki-laki?" pertanyaanku mendapat anggukan antusias dari Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk, tetapi Kibum hanya menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri.

"Dan memang bukan tugas perempuan untuk mengejar laki-laki," dukung Eunhyuk

"Tapi aku mengerjar dia, Eunhyuk-ah. Aku mencoba untuk hiks… mendapatkan dia," raungku.

"Well… bukan hal baru bagi perempuan untuk mengejar sesuatu yang dia inginkan," sambung Eunhyuk tanpa ragu-ragu dengan wajah yang cukup meyakinkan tanpa meringis.

"Parahnya lagi… hiks… aku tahu dia di luar jangkauanku, hiks… tapi aku tetap mencoba, karena aku berpikir dia menyukaiku," lanjutku.

Ketiga sobatku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Aku hanya hiks… masih belum bisa percaya saja kalau dia tega memperlakukanku seperti ini," tambahku.

Sebagai orang yang paling berpengalaman dengan kaum laki-laki, Ryeowook mencoba menenanganku. "Dia itu laki-laki, Min. Sudah di darah mereka untuk berbuat hal bodoh seperti itu. Terutama laki-laki yang hot seperti Kyuhyun, mereka ada kecenderungan untuk berbuat lebih bodoh daripada yang tidak hot, karena orang lebih mau memaafkan tingkah mereka." Aku mengangguk menanggapi komentar ini.

"Dan itulah salah satu sebab kenapa aku tidak pernah berkencan dengan laki-laki yang terlalu hot untukku," celetuk Kibum yang langsung disambut tertawa cekikikan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Eh, kenapa kalian menertawakanku?" omel Kibum sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau bukan hanya tidak pernah berkencan dengan laki-laki hot, Kibum-ah, tapi kau tidak pernah berkencan. Titik." Jawab Eunhyuk.

Kibum terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum membalas, " _Well, that's true_. Tapi intinya adalah ada alasan kenapa aku memilih untuk tetap _single_. Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang yang mengatakan laki-laki dan perempuan itu sama, karena terkadang aku suka bertanya-tanya apa laki-laki itu sebenarnya alien, bukan manusia seperti kita." Kibum terdengar berapi-api ketika mengutarakan dukungannya, tetapi ketika menerima kerlingan Eunhyuk, Kibum buru buru menambahkan, "Minus suamimu tentunya, Euhyuk-ah."

"Tidak, aku setuju denganmu kalau laki-laki itu terkadang suka aneh jalan pikirannya," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Kalau kau setuju dengan pendapatku, kenapa kau tadi melototiku seperti itu?" Tanya Kibum kesal.

"Aku tidak melototimu," bantah Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk tadi melototiku kan, Ryeowook-ah?" Kibum meminta dukungan Ryeowook yang terlihat pasrah sebelum kemudian mengangkat kotak tisu dari meja dan menertawakannya padaku. Melihat kelakuan ketiga sahabatku, aku jadi tertawa.

Pertama-tama mereka menatapku seperti aku sudah gila karena tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri, tapi kemudian mereka tertawa juga. Kami mulai dari cekikikan, tapi sebelum lama kami sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Butuh waktu agak lama bagi kami untuk bisa tenang lagi.

"Aku hanya sedih karena untuk beberapa bulan aku berpikir kalau Kyuhyun sudah menerimaku apa adanya, meskipun dia tahu sifat asliku seperti apa. Dia satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang tahu sifat asliku." Gumamku.

"Kita tahu sifat aslimu dan kita menerimamu. Kenapa kau harus malu dengan sifatmu yang selalu perhatian dan baik…"

"Aku selalu berpikir kalau aku tidak pantas untuk berteman dengan kalian bertiga," kupotong omongan Kibum dan mendapat tatapan bingung ketiga sahabatku. Kulanjutkan dengan menjelaskan area-area di mana aku merasa kurang kalau dibandingkan dengan mereka semua.

"Astaga, Sungmin. Aku minta maaf kalau selama ini kau merasa seperti itu tentangku," ucap Kibum yang diikuti kata-kata yang sama oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kau ini bagaikan lemnya kita berempat, Sungmin-ah. Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin aku, Kibum, dan Eunhyuk sekarang sudah berpencar ke mana-mana karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing," jelas Ryeowook.

"Kau yang selalu punya inisiatif untuk mengajak berkumpul dan menjaga tali persahabatan kita agar tetap hidup," sambung Eunhyuk.

"Jadi jangan pernah merasa seperti itu lagi, okay? Kita tahu kau dan sifat-sifat aslimu. Kau ini pintar, penyayang, perhatian… intinya kau itu baik, dan jangan pernah kau ragu tentang itu," tandas Kibum.

Aku terdiam sejenak untuk menatap wajah ketiga sahabatku yang terlihat sangat bersungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kami bisa berakhir di sini, di dalam percakapan ini. Satu menit kami sedang membicarakan Kyuhyun, menit selanjutnya aku sudah menumpahkan segala unek-unek yang sudah kupendam selama satu decade lebih ke mereka semua.

"Aku sebenarnya paling sebal kalau orang menceritakan masalah mereka padaku dan mengharapkanku untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik, seakan-akan aku tidak punya hidupku sendiri dan harus mendengarkan ceita tidak bermutu mereka," ucapku tiba-tiba. Dan seperti mengerti kodeku, Kibum dan Ryeowook mengungkapkan hal-hal yang selama ini tidak diketahui oleh orang lain tentang mereka juga.

"Aku hampir tinggal kelas ketika pertama kali pindah ke Amerika karena tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran," aku Kibum dengan muka memerah yang membuatku ternganga karena selama ini aku menyangka bahwa orang seambisius Kibum tidak akan pernah mungkin mengalami masalah dalam belajar.

"Orangtuaku tidak pernah memberi perhatian yang cukup padaku, mereka selalu lebih milih Jaejin Eonni daripada aku," ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum garing. Tiba-tiba aku mulai sedikit mengerti kenapa Ryeowook selalu mencoba menarik perhatian setiap orang, itu semua untuk mengompensasi kurangnya perhatian di rumah.

"Gue lelah karena orangtuaku selalu mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dariku hanya karena aku seorang 'Lee'," Eunhyuk mengatakan ini dengan penuh humor dan aku pun tersenyum, menghargai usahanya untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Pernyataan mereka membuatku tersenyum dan merasa bahwa ternyata semua orang pasti akan selalu merasa kurang dan tidak puas terhadap sesuatu, tetapi kita harus tetap hidup dan mencoba untuk mengatasi rasa ketidaknyamanan itu. Ku buka tanganku lebar-lebar dan ketiga sahabatku langsung memelukku. Pelukan mereka membuatku semakin yakin bahwa mereka benar-benar menyayangiku dan menerimaku apa adanya.

Eunhyuk-lah orang pertama yang melepaskan pelukannya, "Masih sedih soal Kyuhyun, Min?" tanyanya.

Aku yang dulu, yang tidak pernah mau menyusahkan orang lain, mungkin akan langsung menggeleng, tapi aku sudah tidak perlu menyembunyikan perasaanku lagi di hadapan mereka. "Masih. Sedikit." Ucapku sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Ada yang bisa kita bantu?" lanjut Eunhyuk dengan suara sehalus mungkin.

"Kecuali kalau kalian semua mengenal laki-laki yang wajahnya seperti Christian Bale dan ingin berkencan denganku, sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa kalian bantu," balasku bercanda.

"Mmmhhh… aku tidak tahu kalau Christian Bale, tapi aku tahu laki-laki cukup tampan yang _interested_ denganmu," ucap Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Aku bercanda." Balasku

"Aku serius," bantah Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak perlu laki-laki tampan, cute, hot, seksi, pokoknya laki-laki yang bisa membuatku ngiler. Keadaanku sampai aku seperti ini sekarang gara-gara mereka. Aku hanya ingin laki-laki yang biasa-biasa saja, asal dia baik padaku dan tidak akan menelantarkanku," jelasku sambil menyandarkan punggungku pada sandaran sofa.

"Tidak mungkin laki-laki yang membuat kita ngiler itu buaya, Min." Eunhyuk terdengar optimis ketika mengatakannya.

"Tapi rata-rata mereka memang buaya, bukan?" celetuk Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum mendengar celetukan Ryeowook. Ternyata Eunhyuk memang benar-benar serius tentang laki-laki yang katanya _interested_ denganku ketika dia mulai menceritakan tentang Sylvain, salah satu teman arsiteknya yang melihatku di resepsi pernikahannya beberapa bulan yang lalu itu dan minta untuk dikenalkan kepadaku oleh Eunhyuk. Menurut Eunhyuk, Sylvain orangnya cute, baik, pintar, dan sudah mapan. Dan yang lebih penting adalah dia orangnya penuh perhatian dan selalu sensitive dengan perasaan wanita sehingga dia tidak akan memperlakukanku seperti Kyuhyun memperlakukanku.

"Jadi begini saja. Aku akan telefon Sylvain besok pagi atau mungkin nanti malam untuk memberikan nomormu padanya, okay?" ternyata Eunhyuk sangat serius. Dia bahkan terdengar sangat antusias menawarkan bantuannya, sehingga aku hampir tidak tega untuk menolaknya. 'Hampir', tapi aku tetap menolaknya.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku siap untuk bertemu laki-laki baru sebelum aku bisa benar-benar melupakan Kyuhyun." Ucapku. Meskipun awalnya aku tidak tahu bahwa inilah alasan utama kenapa aku menolak, tetapi secepat kilat kusadari kebenaran dari alasan ini.

"Nah, itulah fungsinya laki-laki baru, Sungmin, untuk melupakan yang lama. Lebih cepat lebih baik," Ryeowook nyeletuk dan langsung menerima protes Kibum dan Eunhyuk.

"Husshh… kau ini benar-benar aliran tidak baik." Omel Kibum

"Karma, Ryeowook-ah, ingat karma," sambung Eunhyuk.

"Jaman sekarang masih percaya karma. Aku saja yang sudah mempraktikkan metode itu dari aku umur empat belas, masih baik-baik saja, bukan?" sanggah Ryeowook. "Karma itu tidak ada. Percaya padaku," lanjutnya dengan yakin.

Lain dengan Ryeowook, aku adalah orang yang percaya seratus persen dengan karma, maka dari itu aku selalu mencoba untuk tetap di jalan yang lurus supaya aku, anakku, cucu, dan cicitku tidak akan sial hidupnya.

Dan meskipun Ryeowook adalah sahabat terdekatku dan aku cinta mati padanya, tetapi bukan berarti aku buta akan kecacatannya. Mungkin Ryeowook tidak bisa melihat ini, tapi dia sudah menerima karmanya dengan belum pernah memiliki hubungan serius dengan laki-laki semenjak _Junior High School_. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan komentar Ryeowook.

"Pokoknya nanti kalau kau bertemu dengan Sylvain, kau jelaskan saja padanya kalau kau ingin mulai casual dulu, supaya dia tidak salah sangka," ucap Eunhyuk sambil memberikan senyuman penuh dengan dukungan padaku.

Aku baru akan protes lagi ketika Kibum memotongku, "Kau coba saja dulu, Min. Kalau misalnya nanti tidak cocok, kau kan tidak rugi apa-apa."

Akhirnya aku mengangguk, menyetujui rencana itu. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku baru saja setuju untuk menyelam sambil minum air atau malah sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah dua peribahasa itu tepat untuk menggambarkan situasiku. Aku rasa aku akan tahu dalam waktu dekat ini.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-TBC-**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**6 Maret**_

 _Aggghhh…. Bisakah laki-laki itu menjadi normal dan mengatakan dengan jelas apa yang ada di pikiran mereka? Aku sudah dewasa, aku bisa menerima jika misalnya dia mengatakan dia memang tidak menyukaiku. Mesipun itu mungkin akan membunuhku, tapi aku tetap bisa menerima jika itu memang kenyataannya._

.

.

.

.

.

Bertekad untuk melupakan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya, aku membuka pikiranku lebar-lebar ketika bertemu dengan Sylvain yang ternyata memang segala sesuatu yang telah digembar-gemborkan oleh Eunhyuk. Dan kalau saja kepalaku tidak masih terpaku pada Kyuhyun, maka aku pasti akan merasa tersanjung oleh perhatian yang diberikan Sylvain padaku. Lain dengan Kyuhyun yang memang sudah memiliki sejarah denganku, bersama Sylvain aku mulai dari angka nol. Keuntungannya adalah bahwa aku memulai lembaran baru yang masih putih bersih tanpa ada memori trauma atau persepsi apa pun mengenainya. Sisi negatifnya adalah bahwa karena aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, maka aku harus melakukan tahap penjajakan yang cukup lama.

Pada kencan pertama, pada dasarnya kami hanya membicarakan tentang Kyuhyun dan usahaku untuk melupakannya. Sylvain dengan rela dan sabar mendengarkan ceritaku, dan tanpa di minta dia langsung berkata bahwa dia mengerti kalau misalnya aku memerlukan waktu untuk sendiri dulu. Tersentuh pada kesensitifannya, aku langsung mengajaknya untuk kencan yang kedua. Hal ini terus berlanjut sehingga tahu-tahu aku sudah menghabiskan setiap akhir mingguku dengan Sylvain selama sebulan terakhir ini. Meskipun begitu, Kyuhyun masih tetap ada di dalam pikiranku, walaupun sudah tidak sesering dulu lagi.

Aku kini bahkan bisa pergi bertemu dengan Keira tanpa harus khawatir dia akan menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun di hadapanku atau bahkan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sekalian. Aku tidak tahu penjelasan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun kepada Keira ketika dia hampir memergoki kami di Onwer's Box clubnya itu, tetapi klienku itu sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung perkara tersebut. Awalnya aku tidak tahu apakah aku seharusnya merasa lega dengan keadaan ini atau justru kecewa. Tapi setelah setiap kali mencoba mengingat betapa beruntungnya aku dengan kecuekan Keira dan akhirnya justru merasa kesal, maka aku menyimpulkan bahwa kekecewaanlah yang kurasakan karena Kyuhyun jelas-jelas tidak pernah menceritakan tentang sejarahku dengannya pada adiknya itu.

Menginjak akhir Januari aku sudah mulai merasa sedikit nyaman dengan kehidupan keseharianku yang baru dan bebas dari Kyuhyun. Janji kencan dengan Sylvain hari sabtu? Beres. Kesehatan jantung Appa sehat dan stabil. Website setiap klien di bawah naunganku? _So far_ belum ada yang mengeluh kepada atasanku dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak kompeten. Cekcok dengan rekan kerjaku tanpa ada alasan yang jelas? Hanya satu kali dan itu pun tidak di depan semua orang dan menurutku hanya bisa dikategorikan sebagai diskusi karena perbedaan pendapat yang akhirnya bisa terselesaikan dengan damai. Berapa kali Kyuhyun terlintas di dalam pikiranku? Hanya sekitar sepuluh kali setiap hari yang merupakan kemajuan pesat kalau mengingat bahwa Kyuhyun selalu muncul di dalam pikiranku setiap lima menit selama bulan Januari hingga Februari. Dan mudah-mudahan pada akhir minggu ini aku sudah bisa menurunkan angka itu menjadi satu digit saja. Kini setidaknya rasa sakit yang menyerang jantungku kalau tiba-tiba teringat akan Kyuhyun sudah tidak separah dulu lagi.

Karena sudah melakukan kesalahan yang cukup fatal dengan Kyuhyun, aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengubah tata cara pendekatanku dengan Sylvain dengan melakukan segala sesuatu yang tidak kulakukan ketika dengan Kyuhyun dan tidak melakukan hal-hal yang kulakukan dengan Kyuhyun. Intinya aku kembali sembunyi dibalik topengku sebagai orang yang ramah, tapi kini aku mencoba mebuat diriku mengerti bahwa sifat ramahku bukanlah topeng melainkan wajahku yang sebenarnya. Awalnya aku merasa agak canggung, tapi semakin hari aku semakin yakin bahwa sahabat-sahabatku benar. Inilah diriku yang sebenarnya. Sungmin yang ramah, sopan, penuh perhatian, baik, dan penyayang.

Setelah berpikir-pikir lagi, aku menyadari bahwa tingkah lakuku kalau sudah berurusan dengan Kyuhyun adalah suatu pengecualian yang harus kuabaikan. Dan sepertinya usaha pengabaianku cukup berhasil karena hubunganku dengan Sylvain tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun. Hingga kini Sylvain masih tetap sopan dan tidak pernah menyebutkan satu kata pun yang menyerempet urusan pakaian dalam, dia bahkan belum pernah memberiku ciuman atau menggandeng tanganku tanpa seizinku. Yang jelas dia belum pernah melihatku bertingkah laku liar seperti melakukan aksi striptease karena mabuk berat.

Dengan Sylvain aku kembali kepada pola pendekatanku dengan semua pacarku yang terdahulu, yaitu pola yang terasa nyaman dan terbukti efektif karena tidak ada dari mereka yang pernah pergi meninggalkanku tanpa ada kabar berita. Dan kusadari bahwa inilah jenis hubungan yang kuperlukan. Sesuatu yang meskipun terlihat membosankan tetapi aman. Jenis hubungan saat kalau aku ingin aku bisa menarik diriku kapan saja tanpa ada penyesalan yang mendalam. Tetapi lain dengan sebelumnya, kini aku merasa bersalah kepada Sylvain karena telah membuatnya percaya bahwa perasaanku padanya lebih dalam daripada yang kini kurasakan. Selama enam minggu belakangan ini aku sudah mencoba untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa perasaan tidak enak yang kualami setiap kali keluar dengan Sylvain lambat-laun akan hilang setelah aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengannya. Tapi kini aku tahu bahwa perasaan tidak enak itu tidak akan pernah pergi selama hubungan kami masih di dasari alasan yang salah, dan aku tahu bahwa aku harus segera mengakhiri sandiwara ini sebelum benar-benar menyakiti seorang laki-laki sebaik Sylvain.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika bulan Mei tiba, aku sudah siap untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Sylvain, tetapi sebelumnya aku harus melalui malam ini terlebih dahulu. Seminggu yang lalu sebuah undangan datang dari Empire dengan tanda tangan ketiga pemiliknya. Club itu akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang pertama. Kali ini aku memutuskan untuk pergi bukan karena paksaan dari atasanku, tetapi karena ingin membutikan kepada diriku sendiri bahwa keputusanku mengakhiri hubungan dengan Sylvain bukan karena aku masih menyimpan rasa untuk Kyuhyun. Dan aku yakin bahwa cara terbaik untuk melakukannya adalah dengan pergi ke acara ini dengan harapan bahwa aku akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan aku tidak akan merasakan apa-apa. Tidak ada rasa seperti ada yang menusuk jantungku dengan pisau, memasukkan gumpalan kapas ke dalam mulutku sehingga aku tidak bisa bernapas, atau sesuatu yang terbang-terbang di dalam perutku. Aku TIDAK AKAN merasakan apa-apa.

Tepat pukul delapan malam Sylvain menjemputku dari apartemenku untuk menuju Empire. Selama perjalanan yang memakan waktu satu jam itu, keringat dingin mulai membasahi cheongsam yang kukenakan. Dan sepertinya perayaan ulang tahun Empire ini akan lebih meriah dariapada acara Chuseok karena pelataran parkir sudah sangat padat sehingga memerlukan waktu setengah jam untuk mendapatkan tempat parkir. Seakan-akan itu belum cukup, di hadapan pintu masuk club, karpet merah terbentang dan di penuhi artis Korea Selatan yang sedang berpose untuk diambil fotonya atau menjawab pertanyaan para reporter. Intinya acara ulang tahun club ini kelihatannya akan lebih meriah daripada malam acara Awards atau malam final ajang pencarian bakat. Aku yang masih terkesima dengan pemandangan di hadapanku hanya bisa terdiam dan memerintahkan kakiku untuk tetap bergerak.

Sylvain yang sepertinya lebih bisa memahami keadaanku di sekelilingnya, tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menuntunku melalui karpet merah itu, menuju pintu masuk. Selama berjalan, tidak hentinya aku mendengar para reporter berteriak untuk meminta salah satu artis agar berpose untuk mereka, bunyi _klik…. klik… klik…,_ dan merasakan kerlipan blitz kamera mereka. Ketika kami sampai di pintu masuk club, dapat kurasakan bagian belakang cheongsam-ku sudah basah kuyup. Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa keadaan fisikku ini disebabkan cuaca Seoul yang sangat ekstrem akhir-akhir ini, tetapi keyakinan ini amblas ketika aku baru mengambil satu langkah memasuki Empire dan berhadapan langsung dengan sumber kepanikanku. Dia mengenakan satu set jas berwarna hitam, berikut rompinya, dibawahnya dia mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dengan cuff links berwarna emas, tanpa dasi. Seakan-akan apa yang dia kenakan belum cukup untuk membuatku ingin menendang diriku sendiri, dan... Astaga dia memotong rambutnya pendek dan sedikit acak-acakan. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. Selama ini aku menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun itu _looks good_ , tetapi malam ini…. _OH, MY GOD_ …. Dia membawa kata ' _good_ ' ke level yang lebih tinggi lagi. Seperti kalau melihat Oreo brownies, aku ingin melarikan lidahku untuk merasakannya. Merasakan seluruh tubuhnya, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, sebelum kemudian mengambil sendok, memakannya sedikit demi sedikit untuk benar-benar menikmatinya dan mengucapkan kata 'mmmhhh' ketika rasa brownies itu menyentuh lidahku dan meleleh di dalam mulutku.

Sylvain yang menyadari bahwa aku sedang bengong segera mengikuti arah mataku dan berkata, "Ahh, jadi dia yang namanya Kyuhyun."

Mendengar kata-kata itu aku langsung menelan ludah sebelum menoleh dan melihat Sylvain sedang tersenyum penuh pengertian. Ohhh…. Aku memang tidak berhak untuk berdiri di sebelah orang sebaik Sylvain. Dengan perasaan bersalah aku mengangguk. Untungnya kemudian seorang staf Empire atau mungkin staf event organizer acara ini yang mengenakan pakaian serba-hitam meminta kami untuk terus melangkah maju agar tidak membuat macet aliran tamu yang datang, sehingga aku tersadar kembali dari _shock_ -ku. Seperi merasakan kehadiranku, Kyuhyun menoleh dan mata kami bertemu. Tanpa ada seutas rambut pun yang menutupi matanya, untuk pertama kalinya aku menerima efek penuh dari tatapan matanya yang teduh itu. Sekilas aku seperti melihat semua perasaan yang tidak terkatakan olehnya. Percampuran antara pertanyaan, harapan, kekecewaan, dan kemarahan, semua perasaan yang juga kurasakan ketika melihatnya. Tapi lebih dari apapun, tatapannya itu menyulutkan rasa untukku. Dan meskipun rasa itu tidak dalam, tetapi aku lebih memilih ekspresi seperti ini daripada perlakuan dinginnya padaku.

Tapi kemudian tatapan Kyuhyun beralih kepada Sylvain yang berdiri di sampingku dan ketika tatapan itu kembali kepadaku, ekspresinya sudah berganti menjadi sesuatu yang hanya bisa kugambarkan sebagai kekosongan, seperti seseorang yang tidak mampu merasakan apa-apa, bahkan cintaku yang sudah meluap-luap sampai-sampai hanya melihatnya lagi saja setelah tiga bulan ini membuatku sesak napas.

Dan pada detik itu aku menyadari bahwa kedatanganku ke Empire malam ini adalah kesalahan paling fatal yang pernah kulakukan sepanjang hidupku. Kenapa aku melakukan ini pada diriku sendiri? Masih mengharapkan mimpi yang jelas-jelas tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Kalau saja tanganku tidak sedang digenggam erat oleh Sylvain. Aku mungkin sudah lari keluar club itu seperti sedang dikejar setan. Dan ternyata itulah yang kuperlakukan untuk mengatasi situasi yang ada di hadapanku. Aku lebih rela mati daripada menunjukkan kepada Kyuhyun bahwa dia sudah menyakitiku dengan tidak menghiraukanku sehingga membuat takut berhadapan dengannya. Kutarik napas dalam dalam dan bersiap-siap untuk melambaikan tangan kepada Kyuhyun ketika tiba-tiba Keira muncul di hadapanku dan menutupi Kyuhyun dari pandanganku.

"Sungmin, _you made it_ ," ucap Keira antusias sambil memeluk dan mencium pipi kiri daan kananku dengan mengatakan 'muah' setiap kali pipi kami bertemu.

Aku membalas pelukan dan ciuman itu tetapi terlalu mengahargai harga diriku untuk mengikuti ciuman ala Tyra Banks dan memutuskan untuk merapatkan bibirku dan tidak mengatakan 'muah'. Keira lalu berlanjut dengan memintaku untuk berputar dihadapannya agar dia bisa betul-betul menilai pakaian, sepatu, dan aksesori yang kukenakan malam itu. Dia kemudian tersenyum dan aku yakin bahwa penampilanku memenuhi standarnya.

" _And who's this?_ " Tanya Keira sambil dengan tidak sopannya menatapn Sylvain dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Kini giliran Sylvain yang menerima tatapan kritis Keira.

Sebelum aku bisa membuka mulut, Sylvain sudah berkata, "Sylvain. Date Sungmin untuk malam ini," sambil mengulurkan tangannya, siap menjabat tanga Keira.

Date-ku ini tidak kelihatan risi sama sekali di bawah tatapan Keira. Dan memang tidak memiliki alasan untuk merasa risi. Sejujurnya, setelah Kyuhyun mungkin Sylvain adalah laki-laki nonselebriti yang mendapatkan paling banyak perhatian, tidak hanya dari perempuan, tapi juga beberapa laki-laki di Empire malam itu. Salah satu lengkungan alis Keira yang sempurna itu naik beberapa derajat ketika mendengar penjelasan Sylvain tentang statusnya, yang membuatku bertanya-tanya kenapa dia kelihatannya tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengan Sylvain. Dan kenapa aku harus peduli tentang perasaan klienku ini terhadap Sylvain? Toh aku tidak perlu persetujuannya untuk date dengan siapa pun yang aku mau. Ketika aku mulai khawatir bahwa Keira akan menolak untuk menjabat tangan dateku, dia mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat tangan Sylvain dengan singkat. Aku tahu bahwa Sylvain menyadari bahwa Keira sedang memberikan perlakuan dingin padanya, karena tanda-tanda yang diberikan oleh Keira tidak bisa dikatakan halus, tetapi tidak sekali pun senyuman yang menghiasi wajah Sylvain menghilang. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian Keira dari Sylvain, aku membuka topic baru.

" _Bytheway,_ sejak kapan Empire berganti dekor?" ucapku sambil manatap sekelilingku yang kelihatan cukup terang sehingga aku bisa melihat sebuah panggung cukup besar yang terletak di sudut club, dan di atasnya ada beberapa TV flat-screen.

Kusadari bahwa musik yang terlantun dari speaker adalah lagu Aerosmith, bukan jenis musik yang biasa di dengar oleh pengunjung Empire, belum lagi musik itu dipasang dengan volume yang cukup rendah, sehingga aku bisa berbicara dengan Keira tanpa harus berteriak. Satu bulan yang lalu ketika aku bertemu dengan Keira untuk membahas informasi apa yang ingin di iklankan di website Empire tentang perayaan ulang tahun ini, klienku itu berkelakuan seperti dia sedang menyimpan rahasia Negara dan tidak mengatakan padaku apa yang dia rencanakan. Dia hanya memintaku untuk menambahkan kata-kata

' _ **COME AND CELEBRATE OUR 1st ANNIVERSARY. DOOR OPENS AT 8 PM**_ 'dengan huruf Arial Black berwarna merah darah dan efek Ease In. kata-kata inilah yang pertama kali menyambut setiap orang yang membuka website Empire.

"Ini ide Mary untuk _anniversary_ Empire," jelas Keira dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ketika melihat tatapan bingungku, dia menambahkan, ' _Karaoke Night_ ' dengan antusias. Mulutku hanya bisa membentuk huruf O tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Aku sedang mencoba untuk memutuskan apakah ini adalah ide paling brilian yang pernah dikeluarkan oleh seseorang atau justru paling tidak masuk akal. Aku belum pernah mendengar konsep clubbing yang digabungkan dengan karaoke, dan aku tidak yakin bahwa kedua konsep ini BISA digabungkan.

" _So what do you think?_ " pertanyaan Keira membuyarkan jalan pikiranku.

"Uhm… idenya sedikit berbeda dari biasanya," jawabku hati-hati, padahal yang sebetulnya ingin aku katakana adalah, ' _Lady, are you crazy?_ '

" _Yesss… I know. Isn't it brilliant?_ "

Aku hanya mengangguk karena bukannya aku bisa mengatakan hal yang bertolak belakang dengan pendapat klienku yang kelihatan lebih antusias daripada anak kecil ketika bertemu dengan Santa Claus untuk pertama kali. Selama sepuluh menit ke depan Keira menyempatkan diri untuk menjelaskan konsep Karaoke Night itu dengan panjang-lebar.

Meskipun tatapanku mengarah pada wajah Keira, tetapi pikiranku sudah melayang entah ke mana. Mungkin ini perasaanku saja, tetapi aku bisa merasakan tatapan Kyuhyun padaku, membelai kulitku sehingga membuat bulu-bulu di tanganku berdiri. Tetapi aku menolak untuk berjinjit dan melihat ke belakang Keira untuk memastikan apakah Kyuhyun masih berdiri di sana atau tidak. Setelah Keira selesai dengan penjelasannya dan meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Sylvain. Kyuhyun sudah tidak terlihat di mana pun. Dan seharusnya aku bisa mengembuskan nafas lega, tetapi perutku justru terasa seperti sedang diikat dengan simpul jangkar.

"Jadi itu adik Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sylvain padaku. Aku cukup terkejut Sylvain masih ingat tentang Keira, seingatku hanya menyebutkan namanya satu kali, yaitu ketika kencan kami yang pertama. Aku pun mengangguk dan Sylvain tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi

Selama dua jam kemudian, setelah mendengar pidato terima kasih yang diucapkan oleh Mary (Akhirnya aku bisa juga melihat pemilik Empire yang satu lagi.), aku mendengar dua puluh persen populasi pengunjung Empire malam itu menampilkan bakat mereka di atas panggung dengan menyanyikan berbagai macam lagu. Mulai dari Baby Got Back hingga The Thong Song, hingga Etude of Memories milik Kim Dong Ryul, banyak dari mereka memiliki suara yang lumayan, terutama beberapa aktris yang sama sekali tidak kusangka bisa menyanyi, tapi banyak juga dari orang-orang itu tidak bisa membedakan kunci G dengan kunci F, atau A minor dengan A mayor. Meskipun begitu, para pengunjung Empire terlihat antusias dengan hiburan ini dan terus meneriakkan dukungan mereka, bahkan menari dengan lagu apa pun yang dipilih oleh si pemegang mic saat itu.

Sejujurnya aku menikmati malam itu lebih daripada yang ingin kuakui. Aku tidak bisa ingat terakhir kali aku tertawa hingga pipiku sakit dan leherku serak. Tawaku semakin menjadi ketika melihat cara Sylvain menari ala kakek-kakek, tidak peduli bahwa lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan adalah hip-hop, rock, ataupun pop. Tapi di antara semua tawaku, pikiranku tidak bisa jauh dari Kyuhyun, terutama ketika tanpa kusadari atau kuinginkan tubuhku sudah bereaksi terhadap Kyuhyun. Beberapa kali aku merasakan hembusan angin dingin pada tengkukku dan membuatku bergidik sebelum kemudian kulihat bahwa Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikanku dari seberang ruangan sambil menyipitkan mata. Rompi hitam yang dikenakannya sudah ditanggalkan kancingnya dan dia menggenggam gelas pendek, yang aku yakin isinya bukan _ice-tea_ , di tangan kanannya. Dia terlihat seperti bos mafia yang sedang marah.

Awalnya aku bertanya-tanya kenapa dia tidak turun ke lantai seperti Mary dan Keira yang kelihatan sedang bersosialisasi dengan para pengunjung dan menikmati suasana riuh-rendah Empire malam itu, tapi setelah dua jam dan melihat wajah Kyuhyun tidak berganti ekspresi, aku yakin bahwa dia sedang berusaha untuk menakut-nakutiku dengan tatapannya. Sekali lagi aku menolak memberinya keputusan itu. Aku tahu detik ketika tatapan Kyuhyun tidak lagi terpaku padaku, itulah ketika kurasakan darah mulai mengalir di sekujur tubuhku dan aku bisa bernapas lagi, tetapi kutolehkan kepalaku juga, hanya untuk memastikan. Yep… Kyuhyun sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Dan aku seharusnya merasa lega, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkan apa yang kurasakan saat itu. Untuk menghapus kebingunganku, aku memberi tahu Sylvain bahwa aku haus dan perlu minum dan Sylvain menuntunku ke salah satu sofa sebelum melambaikan tangan untuk memanggil salah satu staf Empire dan memesan minum.

Aku sedang menghirup Mojito-ku dan merasakan alkohol di dalam minuman itu melonggarkan otot-ototku, ketika lagu Timbaland berakhir dan kulihat Keira naik ke panggung dan mengambil alih mic.

"Hai, semua. _Are you all having fun?_ " Tanya Keira yang disambut teriakan "Yeah" dan tepuk tangan semua orang. " _I just would like to thank all of you for coming tonight and celebrating Empire's first year,_ " lanjut Keira sambil tersenyum. "Minggu ini tidak hanya Empire yang ulang tahun, tapi juga Kyuhyun, kakakku tercinta yang _as you know owns one-third of this club._ " Ucapan Keira ini disambut teriakan selamat ulang tahun dari beberapa orang. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan secara reflex mulai celingukan mencari Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun Oppa? _Where are you_?" Keira lalu juga celingukan untuk mencari keberadaan kakaknya itu, dan tidak lama kemudian sebuah spotlight sudah bersinar kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang menyandarkan tubuh dengan santai pada sebuah pilar, disebelahnya menempel seorang wanita cantik dan seksi dengan pakaian sangat minim.

Aku harus menelan ludah ketika menyadari kerongkonganku terasa kering dan perutku terasa mual. Kecemburuan yang tidak tergambarkan sedang menyerangku, siapakah wanita itu? Apakah ini wanita yang sama yang memintanya untuk kembali ke tempat tidur ketika aku menelefon Kyuhyun berbulan-bulan yang lalu? Kenapa dia harus menempel kepada Kyuhyun seperti perangko? Apakah ini pacar Kyuhyun? Apakah mereka intim?

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama menyanyikan lagu _Happy Brithday_ untuk kakakku ini?" dan seperti sedang berada di dalam kelas kesenian, semua orang mulai menyanyikan lagu itu.

Aku harus menarik nafas berkali-kali untuk mengusir kunang-kunang yang mulai menghiasi penglihatanku.

" _Happy birthday to you…. Happy birthday to you… happy birthday dear Kyuhyun…. Happy birthday too…. Youuu…_ "

Kulihat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memberikan ciuman mesra kepada wanita seksi, cantik, tinggi, langsing yang berdiri di sampingnya itu, daan aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi setelah itu selain kemarahanku pada laki-laki satu ini, yang kelihatannya memang benar-benar berniat untuk mengobrak-abrik perasaanku. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah berada di atas panggung dan sedang memeluk Keira. Dia kemudian mengambil mic yang disodorkan adiknya itu dan mengucapkan terima kasihnya kepada semua orang.

Ketika dia mengembalikan mic itu, Keira berkata, "Satu hal yang kalian tidak tahu tentang kakakku ini adalah bahwa dia jago memberikan lapdance."

Kata-kata ini langsung disambut riuh-rendah dari semua orang. Beberapa wanita bahkan berani berteriak, " _Give me some lapdance, baby_." Yang langsung disambut elu-elu dari banyak wanita yang lain.

Sepertinya mereka semua tidak peduli bahwa 'kekasih' Kyuhyun (aku menyimpulkan bahwa perempuan yang tadi menempel pada Kyuhyun adalah pacarnya, dari cara Kyuhyun menciumnya sebelum naik ke panggung) berada di dalam club dan bisa mendengar komentar mereka itu. Untungnya kunang-kunang di mataku sudah menghilang dan aku bisa memfokuskan perhatian pada keadaan di sekelilingku lagi. Kudengar teriakan.

"Lapdance, lapDANCE, LAPDANCE," dengan volume yang semakin lama semakin keras. Kyuhyun terlihat sudah siap untuk membunuh Keira yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun pun mulai tertawa dengan wajah yang memerah sambil menggeleng-geleng. Dia terlihat malu dengan segala perhatian yang tertuju padanya. Dan meskipun aku sedang marah sekali pada laki-laki ini tapi aku tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari wajahnya. _Bugger him_.

Lalu dia mengambil mic yang dipegang oleh Keira dan berkata, " _Although I would love to give someone a lapdance tonight, but I can't,_ " kata-kata ini disambut suara kekecewaan banyak wanita.

Kemudian kulihat Keira membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Kyuhyun. Mic yang digenggamannya sudah diturunkan ketika percakapan ini berlangsung sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Keira kepada kakaknya, tapi sepertinya itu sesuatu yang cukup memalukan kalau dilihat dari gelengan kepala Kyuhyun yang antusias. Tapi ketika dari gerak bibirnya sepertinya Keira sedang memohon padanya, Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah dan mengembuskan napas sebelum mengangkat mic itu lagi.

"Karena malam ini aku tidak bisa memberikan kalian lapdance, sebagai gantinya adikku memintaku untuk bernyanyi," ucapnya. Keira langsung bertepuk gembira, diikuti semua pengunjung Empire.

Kuletakkan gelas Mojito ke atas meja di hadapanku dan kulipat tanganku di depan dada, menunggu dengan penuh antisipasi. Semua pengunjung Empire langsung bersorak ketika Kyuhyun berjalan menuju Art, DJ dari Aussie yang kini sudah di kontrak secara permanen oleh Keira semenjak Chuseok lalu, dan mulai berdiskusi.

"Lagu apa yang akan dia pilih kira-kira?" bisik Sylvain padaku. Aku hampir saja meloncat dari kursiku ketika mendengar suaranya. Aku sudah lupa bahwa Sylvain adalah date-ku malam ini dan dia sedang duduk di sampingku.

"Asal itu bukan lagu rap dan membicarakan tentang ukuran pantat perempuan sih aku tidak keberatan," balasku sambil tertawa garing, mencoba untuk menutupi rasa bersalahku karena sudah tidak menghiraukannya. Untungnya Sylvain melihat humor dari kata-kataku dan tertawa.

" _Okay, everyone, so our boy has picked a classic. I don't know whether he will be able to hit those high notes, but I guess we will find out soon enough. So give it up for Kyuhyun, a men who is so brave and so sure of his masculinity that he chose to sing this particular song._ "

Sekali lagi semua orang langsung tertawa ketika mendengar komentar Art ini. Aku pun jadi bertanya-tanya, lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikan oleh Kyuhyun? Aku mencoba mengingat ingat lagu-lagu lama yang memiliki nada-nada tinggi. Mmmmhhhh….. semua lagunya Steven Tyler dan Sting selalu bernada tinggi. Tapi dua artis laki-laki itu cukup sukses untuk menjaga maskulinitas mereka meskipun pada dasarnya suara mereka terdengar seperti suara perempuan.

"Aku memilih lagu ini karena aku memang menyukai band ini." Ketika mengatakan ini mata Kyuhyun sedang menyapu ruangan mencari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang. Aku menyangka bahwa dia sedang mencari 'kekasihnya' itu, tapi kemudian tatapannya jatuh padaku dan dia tidak mengedipkan mata. Entah kenapa tapi tatapannya tiba-tiba membuatku was-was. " _Although_ , dulu aku lebih memilih disambar petir atau dipotong leherku daripada mengakui itu." Lanjutnya dan tersenyum…. Padaku. Bukan senyuman isengnya, tetapi suatu senyuman yang biasanya diberikan oleh laki-laki kalau mereka tahu mereka salah, dan berharap bahwa kesalahan itu akan dimaafkan. Kepalaku langsung berputar dan berputar.

Tidak, tidak…. Dia nggak mungkin akan menyanyikan lagu mereka. Dia benci band itu. Tapi kemudian ketakutanku menjadi kenyataan ketika kudengar intro lagu favoritku terlantung dari speaker dan Kyuhyun mulai menyanyi dengan nada yang cukup intune dengan Jordan Knight.

' _I know I hurt you, that's the last thing I meant to do sometimes I can be caraless and blind, can you forgive the fool that I've been?_ '

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-TBC-**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**5 April**_

 _Aku tidak berhak mendapatkan dia. Aku sudah berbohong padanya. Dia terlalu baik untukku. Aku tidak bisa dengan dia lagi_.

.

.

.

.

.

MENDENGAR kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menatapku dalam, seakan-akan hanya ada aku dan dia di dalam ruangan itu, bukannya 250 orang yang kini sedang meneriakkan dukungan mereka sambil tertawa karena mereka tidak percaya bahwa seorang laki-laki semaskulin Kyuhyun akan menyanyikan lagu NKOTB, membuatku terdiam dengan mulut ternganga tidak bisa berkata-kata. Perasaan gelisah, campur aduk antara rasa marah dan luluh. Kenapa dia harus menyanyikan lagu yang kata-katanya pada dasarnya memohon agar aku tidak pergi meninggalkannya? Kenapa dia harus melakukan aksi sedramatis ini hanya untuk meminta maaf? Apa dia tidak bisa mengatakan kata maaf seperti orang-orang pada umumnya? Kemudian pertanyaan lain mulai muncul di kepalaku. Kenapa dia harus melakukan hal ini sekarang dan tidak tiga jam yang lalu ketika aku melihatnya di pintu masuk club atau ketika aku sedang menari dengan Sylvain? Kemudian aku ingat tatapan matanya ketika melihat Sylvain dan aku tahu kenapa dia melakukan hal ini.

Dia sengaja memilih lagu itu karena dia tahu bahwa inilah satu-satunya cara untuk membuatku mengerti tentang perasaannya padaku. Dan aku memang mengerti, aku mengerti bahwa dia benar-benar belum puas untuk menyiksaku dengan membuatku jatuh cinta padanya sebelum kemudian meninggalkanku begitu saja. Dia tidak suka melihatku senang dan tertawa dengan Sylvain, seorang laki-laki yang jelas-jelas menyukaiku apa adanya, lima bulan setelah "dibuang" oleh Kyuhyun. Dan setelah dua puluh tahun ini dia masih menilai NKOTB bukan sebagai band yang _bonafide_ tetapi hanya sebagai bahan tertawaan belaka.

Untuk pertama kalinya, lagu NKOTB tidak bisa membawa ketenangan, melainkan kemarahan di dalam diriku. Buru-buru aku berdiri dari kursi sofa untuk mencegah agar kepalaku tidak meledak karena kemarahan yang kurasakan. Hampir saja aku menumpahkan Mojito-ku ketika kakiku tidak sengaja menabrak meja. Kurasakan tangan seseorang menyentuh lenganku dan ketika aku menoleh kulihat Sylvain sedang menatapku bingung. Dia juga sudah berdiri dari sofa.

"Sylvain, aku minta maaf, tapi aku harus pergi dari sini sekarang juga," ucapku. Kata-kataku seolah tumpah-tindih dengan cepat, dan dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya apakah Sylvain mengerti apa yang baru kukatakan.

"Ada apa, Min?" Tanya Sylvain agak bingung, tetapi ketika dia melihat wajahku yang kemungkinan besar kelihatan pucat, dia langsung terlihat khawatir.

"Aku… aku… aku harus keluar dari sini," balasku dan mencoba mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali untuk mengusir tusukan-tusukan jarum yang sudah menyerangnya. Andaikan saja aku tipe orang yang bisa melakukan kekerasan kalau sedang marah, maka mungkin aku sudah melempar gelas Mojito-ku ke arah Kyuhyun dan adu fisik saat itu juga, tapi tentu saja aku tipe perempuan yang malah justru akan menangis kalau sedang marah atau kesal, sehingga terlihat lemah dan cengeng.

" _I'II go with you_ ," ucap Sylvain, tetapi buru-buru kugelengkan kepalaku dan berkata.

"Tidak… tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin ke toilet," jelasku dan tanpa menunggu balasan darinya aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Sylvain.

Kudengar Kyuhyun menyentuh nada falsetto dan semua orang bertepuk tangan dan berteriak gembira. Aku tahu bahwa masih ada sekitar tiga puluh detik lagi sebelum lagu itu berakhir. Bukannya menuju ke toilet seperti yang kukatakan kepada Sylvain, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar. Aku harus bisa menarik nafas lagi ketika sudah berada di luar club dan menghirup udara malam Seoul. Suasana di luar club kelihatan cukup kosong, hanya ada beberapa staf Empire yang seliweran, tidak ada reporter dengan kamera. Thank you, God.

Aku berjalan ke arah kanan, mencoba mencari area tempat aku bisa menenangkan diriku dengan damai. Sedetik kemudian aku tahu kenapa tidak banya orang yang berlalulalang, hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun. Andaikan saja aku membawa mobilku, maka aku bisa bersembunyi di dalamnya untuk beberapa menit sehingga aku bisa mengontrol kedua tanganku yang sudah gemeteran tidak terkendali. Aku melihat kilat dan bunyi gemuruh yang menyusul, tetapi aku tidak peduli dan mulai berjalan di bawah hujan. Aku tidak tahu ke mana aku akan pergi, yang aku tahu adalah aku harus menjauh dari situ untuk beberapa menit sampai kulitku tidak terasa seperti sedang dibakar, jantungku tidak lagi meronta-ronta tidak keruan, dan pikiranku jernih kembali. Kulirik jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Iya, sudah waktunya bagiku untuk pulang ke rumah, mandi dengan air hangat, berbaring di atas tempat tidurku yang nyaman, dan menangis sepuasnya. Entah kenapa tapi meskipun mataku terasa pedas, tetapi tidak air mata yang keluar. Aku pun berbelok ke kiri, bermaksud untuk mengambil satu putaran gedung Empire sebelum berteduh. Aku tahu bahwa Sylvain pasti sedang mencariku, aku berjanji untuk menjelaskan semuanya padanya malam ini juga.

Pelataran parkir kelihatan sepi tapi cukup terang. Kemudian kudengar langkah kaki di belakangku dan kutarik napasku dalam-dalam, siap untuk meminta Sylvain agar mengantarku pulang, tetapi ketika kuputar tubuhku yang kutemui adalah Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapku dengan mata seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Meskipun aku tahu dan yakin bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah main tangan dengan perempuan, tapi ada sesuatu pada tatapan matanya itu yang membuatku ragu. Untuk pertama kalinya aku takut bahwa dia akan melakukan kekerasan fisik padaku karena kecemburuan yang telah membutakan matanya. Dalam hati aku langsung tertawa ketika mencapai kesimpulan ini. Orang hanya bisa melakukan ' _crime of passion_ ' karena mereka cemburu, kecemburuan hanya akan timbul kalau ada rasa cinta, dan aku tahu bahwa kata cinta adalah hal terakhir yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun tentangku saat ini. Saat itu aku tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan menyakitiku.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku dengan suara yang agak bergetar. Kata-kata itu tidak terdengar sekasar dan setidak sopan yang kuinginkan. Untung saja ada kilat dan gemuruh yang datang pada saat itu sehingga membuat kata-kataku terdengar lebih mengancam.

"Mencarimu," jawab Kyuhyun pendek sambil mengambil satu langkah mendekatiku.

"Untuk apa? Belum puas kau menggangguku? Masih ingin…," aku belum selesai dengan omonganku ketika Kyuhyun memotong.

"Dia kekasihmu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar agak putus asa.

"Hah?"

"Laki-laki yang selalu bersamamu sepanjang malam. Dia kekasihmu?"

Kurasakan hujan mulai turun dengan lebih deras dan aku tahu bahwa aku harus berteduh kalau tidak mau basah kuyup. Kukepalkan kedua tanganku, kutegakkan tulang belakangku, kuangkat daguku, dan menatapnya dari ujung hidungku.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," ucapku tajam. Aku bersyukur bahwa suaraku sudah tidak bergetar lagi, dan aku mengambil langkah untuk melewatinya. Tapi langkahku terhenti oleh tangan Kyuhyun yang mencengkeram sikuku dengan cukup kuat, berusaha memutar tubuhku agar menghadapnya. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi sentuhannya itu menyulut sesuatu…. Sesuatu yang buruk di dalam diriku yang sudah aku coba pendam, yaitu keinginanku untuk melukai dia seperti dia telah melukai aku. Tanpa kusadari aku berteriak, " _Don't touch me_ ," sambil berusaha membebaskan lenganku dari cengkeraman itu. Tapi Kyuhyun seperti tidak mendengarku atau menolak untuk mendengar karena dia justru mengeratkan cengkeramannya dan berkata, " _Sungmin, stop it. What are you doing?_ "

Dan pada saat itu langit terbuka dan hujan turun dengan deras. "Laki-laki sialan. Sakit jiwa. Lepaskan aku," teriakku lagi. Tubuhku sudah menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri dan detik berikutnya Kyuhyun sudah memeluk pinggangku dari belakang dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya sehingga punggungku menempel pada dadanya dan kakiku tidak lagi menyentuh aspal. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berontak. Aku mencoba menendangnya, tetapi dengan posisiku yang terbalik, kakiku hanya bisa menendang angin. Kuangkat kedua tanganku ke belakang dan mencoba mencakar wajahnya, tetapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah mengantisipasi itu dengan memindahkan kedua tangannya dari pinggangku sebelum kemudian memaksa turun kedua lenganku dan menguncinya dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada dadaku.

" _Stop it, woman_ ," bentak Kyuhyun. Aku tidak menghiraukan bentakannya dan tetap mencoba melepaskan diri. Aku tidak peduli rambutku yang malam itu aku sanggul dan ditusuk dengan dua sumpit logam di bagian kiri dan kanan sudah terurai sehingga kini menempel pada pipiku. Aku yakin bahwa make-up-ku sudah luntur disapu air mata (ya… air mata pengkhianat itu memutuskan untuk keluar sekarang, di saat yang paling tidak tepat) dan hujan, dengan garis-garis hitam bekas mascara di mana-mana. Aku bahkan tidak peduli bahwa cheongsam yang menempel pada kulitku karena basah kini sudah naik dan belahan kakinya berada di pinggang bukan lagi dipaha.

" _You asshole_ … aggghhh…. Untuk apa kau menyanyikan lagu itu? Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau tidak pernah berhenti menggangguku," sepatu kananku melayang. Aku mendengar Kyuhyun menggeramkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, ' _calm down_ ,' tapi aku tidak berhenti meronta-ronta untuk memastikan.

"Belum puas kau menggantungku berbulan-bulan sebelum meninggalkanku tanpa ada penjelasan apa pun?" kini giliran sepatu kiriku yang melayang, dan sekali lagi kudengar Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. "Apa kau ingin membuatku merasa lebih murah daripada yang sudah aku rasakan sekarang? Kau mengambil hatiku lalu kau menginjaknya."

Kudengar bunyi 'kraaak' yang cukup keras dan tahu bahwa aku baru saja merobek sesuatu, kemungkinan besar adalah cheongsam-ku. "Kau membuatku mencintaimu, tapi kau hanya mempermaikanku. Aku tidak pernah ingin melihatmu lagi. Sekarang lepaskan aku." Aku berteriak seperti orang gila. Tidak peduli bahwa aku sudah menumpahkan perasaanku terhadap Kyuhyun, juga tidak peduli kalau ada orang yang bisa mendengarnya, tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa mendengar teriakanku di antara suara hujan lebat dan gemuruh kilat.

"SUNGMINN! BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA SEBELUM KAU MELUKAI DIRIMU SENDIRI," bentakan Kyuhyun kali ini membuatku terdiam dan berhenti meronta-ronta. Nafasku terengah-engah dan tanpa kusadari hampir semua otot pada tubuhku mulai kejang, bahkan ada yang kram.

Aku merasakan sentuhan rahang Kyuhyun pada pelipis sebelum dia berkata dengan pelan dan pasti, "Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu yang pertama, aku menyanyikan lagu itu untukmu, untuk minta maaf, bukan untuk mengganggumu," meskipun aku ingin mencacinya, tetapi aku masih terlalu lelah untuk berkata-kata. "Kedua, aku tidak pernah menggantungkanmu, tapi aku memang berhenti menghubungimu lagi. Aku hanya menghormati permintaanmu." Aku menggeram kesal tapi tidak punya energi untuk melakukan lebih dari itu. "Ketiga, aku menghargaimu, apalagi hatimu lebih dari apa pun"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melepaskanku. Aku terjatuh sambil terpekik kecil, "Aduhhh." Untungnya aku tak beralas kaki lagi, jadi lebih bisa menjaga keseimbangan sehingga tidak jatuh tersungkur. Kutarik nafas dalamdalam sebelum kemudian memutar tubuhku untuk menatapnya. Kyuhyun menatapku dengan mata agak kuyu. Dadanya naik-turun dan aku tahu bahwa seperti juga aku, dia sudah kehabisan nafas mencoba untuk mengontrol kemarahanku. Garis bibirnya terlihat lurus, seakan-akan dia sedang bersusah payah menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan. Kemudian dia menutup mata beberapa detik dan ketika dia membuka matanya lagi dan melihatku, dia harus mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, seakan-akan dia tidak percaya apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Tindak-tanduknya… reaksinya atas kata-kataku… kata-kata yang diucapkannya…. Semua tentangnya malam ini membuatku bingung dan khawatir. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan semua ini, tetapi aku tidak tahu.

"Kyuhyun, _are you okay?_ " tanyaku dan tanpa kusadari aku sudah mengambil beberapa langkah mendekatinya.

"Kau serius?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang tidak masuk akal itu membuatku terhenti dan menatapnya bingung.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" lanjutnya ketika aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Oh, _shit_! Apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa mengiyakan pertanyaan itu sekarang… setelah pikiranku sudah sedikit jernih dan tidak semarah tadi. Melihat keraguanku Kyuhyun berkata lagi, "Aku mendengar apa yang kau katakan dan kau tidak bisa menarik itu kembali."

 _Double shit_! Aku harus lari. Aggghhh… aku tidak akan pernah bisa menunjukkan wajahku lagi di hadapannya, kini dia sudah tahu perasaanku terhadapnya. Sungmin… ambil satu langkah mundur… putar tubuhmu…. dan lari. Sekarang juga sebelum semuanya terlambat. Oh… tapi aku tahu bahwa meskipun aku lari, Kyuhyun akan menemukanku, di mana pun itu.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa tahu ini karena ini tidak masuk akal, tetapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang telah mengikatku dengan Kyuhyun, suatu kekuatan alam yang sangat mendasar, sehingga kami akan selalu menarik satu sama lainnya. Seperti sisi positif dan negative magnet. Kututup mataku dan kuangkat wajahku ke langit. Kuembuskan napasku dan pada detik itu aku menyerah. Benar-benar menyerah dan mengaku kalah dalam permainan ini.

Tuhan, kalau ini rasanya untuk benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki seperti Kyuhyun, ambil saja kembali semuanya. SEMUA-NYA. Aku tidak ingin satu titik pun dari semua ini. Aku menunggu adanya suatu tanda atau suara dari atas tapi aku hanya mendengar dan merasakan tetesan hujan mengenai wajahku. _Satu dua tiga empat… satu dua tiga empat… satu dua tiga empat…_ aku menghitung setiap tetesan itu. Andaikan hidup begini mudahnya untuk ditebak dan dicari polanya.

Aku seharusnya sudah menggigil kedinginan, tapi tubuhku terasa panas. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku berdiri dalam posisi itu, tapi kemudian kurasakan sentuhan pada pipi kiri dan kananku dan kubuka mataku. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang teduh menyambutku. "Kalau kau tidak bisa mengatakan kata-kata itu, aku yang akan mengatakannya," ucap Kyuhyun perlahan. Otomatis kugelengkan kepalaku lemah, mencoba untuk mengusir apa pun yang akan aku dengar. Tidak. Aku tidak perlu mendengar kata-kata cintaku dilempar kembali ke wajahku. Aku tidak perlu mendengar bahwa dia merasa tersanjung dan berterima kasih karena aku sudah mencintainya, tetapi dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ming. Dari dulu sampai sekarang…"

"Jangan, Kyuhyun." Potongku sambil tetap menggeleng. Hancur sudah semuanya. Dia sudah mengambil segala-galanya dariku, aku sudah tidak mampu merasakan apa-apa lagi.

"Jangan apa, Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Dia kini harus menekuk lututnya agar matanya bisa sejajar dengan mataku. Tanpa sepatu berhak, kepalaku hanya mencapai bahunya.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bercanda. Ini semua tidak lucu," aku tersedak dan hampir tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencengkeram kedua lenganku bagian atas dan mengguncangkan tubuhku seperti aku ini boneka. "Kau ingin tahu apa yang tidak lucu?" teriaknya. "Aku sudah menyukaimu dari aku umur sepuluh tahun, tapi aku tahu kalau anak sepintar dan sebaik dirimu tidak akan mau dengan anak sebandel aku, bukan? Dan karena kau selalu cuek padaku, sehari-hari aku hanya bisa mengganggumu dan membuatmu marah atau menangis agar aku mendapat perhatianmu! Aku selalu merasa seperti orang paling jahat di dunia ini setiap kali aku mengganggumu, tapi aku selalu mengatakan pada diriku sendiri suatu hari nanti aku akan bisa meminta maaf. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, kau sudah hilang. Dan selama dua puluh tahun ini aku membawa rasa bersalahku ke mana pun aku pergi."

"Kau tidak…"

Kata-kataku terhenti karena tatapan tajam Kyuhyun. Rupanya dia belum selesai. "Dan tiba-tiba beberapa bulan yang lalu kau muncul di hadapanku dan aku seperti diberi kesempatan kedua oleh Tuhan untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang pernah aku lakukan padamu, tapi sekali lagi aku belum sempat meminta maaf sebelum kau berlari menjauh dari hadapanku. Saat itu aku pikir kalau aku sudah kehilangan semua kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua ini, tapi tiba-tiba kau muncul lagi di ruang praktikku dan aku tahu bahwa aku atau kau tidak akan bisa menghindar lagi dari satu sama lain sampai masalah kita selesai."

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun yang terakhir, yang pada dasarnya meneriakkan apa yang hanya ada di dalam pikiranku kembali padaku. Kusadari bahwa hujan sudah mulai reda karena Kyuhyun tidak perlu berteriak-teriak lagi dan aku bisa mendengar semua kata-katanya dengan jelas. Dia melepaskanku dan mundur beberapa langkah. Lalu dia menutup matanya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk memijat pelipisnya seperti orang yang sudah terserang migraine atau orang yang sangat tersiksa dengan segala beban hidup yang sudah ditumpahkan padanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat, tapi yang jelas aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berhak untuk terlihat tersiksa seperti dia, apa pun kesalahan mereka. Aku ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bahwa dia tidak perlu memberikan penjelasan apa-apa padaku sekarang, tetapi kenyataannya adalah aku tidak bisa menggerakkan otot-ototku sama sekali karena menunggu apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya selanjutnya. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk berharap.

Matanya masih tertutup ketika kudengar suaranya lagi. "Selama ini aku pikir masalah kita hanya sebatas rasa bersalahku padamu tapi setelah aku benar-benar mengenalmu, aku tahu itu hanya sebagian kecil dari masalah kita," dia menurunkan kedua tangannya sebelum membuka mata dan tepat menatapku.

"Ketika aku melihatmu menangis di rumah sakit ketika Appamu terkena serangan jantung, aku akhirnya sadar semua yang aku rasakan padamu itu bukan rasa suka atau bersalah, tapi cinta. Aku mencintaimu. Kau masih pintar, masih baik, masih bisa adu mulu denganku, kau masih seperti dulu, tapi yang aku tidak pernah sangka darimu adalah _you can wrap me in your little finger… so tight and I don't even mind it_ ," lanjutnya. "Dan aku mencoba, Min, aku sudah mencoba untuk menunjukkan perasaanku padamu, tapi berakhir seperti biasa aku hanya bisa mengganggumu lagi. Kebiasaan lamaku sulit hilangnya." Kyuhyun terlihat meringis ketika mengatakannya.

Aku belum sempat mencerna semua kata-katanya ketika dia sudah melanjutkan, "Tapi kau tahu apa yang paling tidak lucu lagi?" tanyanya dan aku tahu bahwa pertanyaan ini retoris, tapi aku tetap menggeleng.

"Ketika kita mulai berkirim pesan dan satu hari aku bangun dan aku tidak sabar untuk mengirimimu pesan, hanya untuk menanyakan kabarmu. _And let me tell you_ , aku benci berkirim pesan, menerima apalagi mengirim, tapi aku membelakannya karena kau jelas-jelas tidak ingin berbicara denganku langsung dan itu satu-satunya cara supaya aku tetap bisa menghubungimu. Saat itu aku sadar aku sangat mencintaimu…" Kyuhyun berhenti sesaat dan terlihat mengalami masalah untuk keluar dengan suatu perumpamaan yang tepat.

Dia terlihat menggemaskan ketika melakukannya, dia mungkin sudah akan menginjak umur tiga puluh, tapi mentalnya tidak akan bisa lebih dewasa daripada anak berumur sepuluh tahun, dan aku tidak keberatan bahkan merasa terhibur akan hal itu. Pada detik itu aku tahu bahwa aku tidak lagi peduli apa yang akan dia katakan atau lakukan karena apa pun itu tidak akan bisa membuatku tidak lagi mencintainya atau lebih mencintainya daripada pada detik itu.

"Nyamuk," tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berteriak dan membuyarkan jalan pikiranku. "Benar… kau melihatku seperti nyamuk yang hanya bisa mengganggumu saja. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyalahkamu karena kau memang punya hak untuk bertingkah laku seperti itu," lanjutnya.

Kemudian Kyuhyun maju beberapa langkah dan meraih kedua tanganku. "Maafkan aku, Min, atas semuanya… kalau kau masih tidak percaya aku mohon padamu beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikan kalau aku benar-benar serius denganmu. Aku tahu aku suka tidak stabil, tapi kau jenis perempuan yang tahu cara mengatasi itu. Kau tahu cara menghandle diriku. Aku tidak tahu sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan laki-laki yang datang bersamamu malam ini, apa dia teman, date, kekasih, calon suami… aku tidak peduli…. _Please_ , Sungmin…."

Satu-satunya yang keluar dari mulutku adalah " _Why?_ "

" _Because I love you… so much I can't think straight_ , dan aku tidak pernah bisa, tidak akan pernah bisa dan tidak akan rela melihatmu dengan laki-laki lain."

 _Oh, my God_. Untuk kategori ' _shit'_ , kata-kata Kyuhyun baru saja mendudukkanku pada posisi ' _trple espresso venti shit_ ,' dia telah melewati ' _Oh, shit_ ', ' _double shit_ '. Bahkan 'Holy shit'. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan ini? Dia telah membuatku mencintainya, aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa hal itu bisa terjadi. Segala sesuatu mulai terasa tidak nyata di sekelilingku. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit diriku sendiri. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengerutkan dahiku dalam usaha untuk tetap bersentuhan dengan dunia nyata. Aku tidak bisa meragukan ketulusan dan keseriusan kata-katanya itu, semuanya terlihat pada tatapan matanya, tetapi ini semua terlalu banyak untuk dicerna dan ditelan dalam satu percakapan.

Lalu akal sehatku mulai bekerja dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai timbul. Salah satunya adalah, 'Bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskan pertanyaan cintanya padaku padahal masih punya hubungan intim dengan perempuan lain?'

"Kau tidak bisa meminta ini semua dariku kalau kau sendiri masih punya perempuan lain yang menempel denganmu seperti perangko," aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah mengucapkan apa yang terlintas di dalam pikiranku sampai aku mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Aku minta maaf soal malam ini, aku hanya melakukan itu untuk membuatmu _jealous_. Dan aku tahu kalau itu bodoh, _childish_ , dan kemungkinan besar aku sudah menyakiti hati perempuan lain untuk mendapatkan hatimu, tapi itu satu-satunya ide yang keluar ketika aku melihatmu dengan laki-laki lain malam ini. _I was jealous and… and… that will not happen again, I promise_ ," balas Kyuhyun sambil meremas kedua tanganku untuk meyakinkanku. Wajahnya menatapku dengan penuh harap dan aku pun mengembuskan napasku.

"Sylvain, laki-laki yang kau lihat bersamaku malam ini, dia bukan kekasihku. Kami sudah sering _hangout_ selama sebulan ini, dan aku memang menyukainya sebagai teman, tapi itu saja," ucapku pelan.

" _Really?_ " Kyuhyun terdengar tidak percaya.

" _Really,_ " jawabku.

"Apa ada orang lain lagi yang sekarang dekat denganmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Kau?" tanyaku.

"Apa perlu kau bertanya?" balas Kyuhyun dan kelihatan tersinggung. Aku terdiam sesaat sebelum menyuarakan pertanyaanku selanjutnya. "Siapa perempuan yang ada bersamamu beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika aku menelefonmu?" aku benar-benar berminta untuk mengemukakan segala pernyataan yang aku perkirakan akan menimbulkan masalah 'kepercayaan' kalau masih dibiarkan tidak terjawab.

Kyuhyun buru-buru membantah, "Kapan kau menelefonku? Kau tidak pernah menelefon…," lalu dia terdiam sebelum berkata, "Ooohhh… Eommaku maksudmu?"

"Eommamu?" teriakku terkejut. Aku menyangka bahwa dia akan berkata bahwa itu temannya, mantan kekasihnya, atau bahkan kekasihnya, tapi aku tidak pernah memperkirakan jawaban ini.

"Memangnya kau pikir itu siapa?" ketika melihatku tidak bereaksi Kyuhyun menjelaskan,

" _Weekend_ itu aku merasa benar-benar tidak enak badan, jadi aku pergi ke rumah orangtuaku supaya ada yang bisa mengurusku, karena aku hanya tinggal sendiri di apartemenku, jadi agak menyusahkan kalau misalnya aku perlu pergi ke dokter." Melihatku masih tidak bereaksi Kyuhyun melanjutkan. "Eommaku sudah mengatakan untuk jangan bekerja _weekend_ itu, tapi kau menelefon dan aku pikir ada _emergency_ , makannya aku angkat." Baiklah, penjelasannya cukup masuk akal, tetapi itu tidak menjelaskan suara ciuman yang aku dengar.

"Memangnya kau selalu terlihat mesranya ya dengan Eommamu?" tanyaku, maju terus pantang mundur.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun terlihat bingung sekali dan aku tidak menyalahkannya.

"Di telefon… aku mendengar suara ciuman," jelasku.

"Ooohhh," ucap Kyuhyun lalu dia kelihatan tersipu-sipu sebelum melanjutkan, "Itu kebiasaan ketika kecil. Kalau aku sedang sakit, Eomma akan mencium keningku dan aku balas dengan mencium pipinya. Itu ritual supaya cepat sembuh yang terbawa sampai sekarang."

Astagaaaaaaaa…. Ternyata aku benar, mentalitas Kyuhyun tidak berkembang seiring dengan pertumbuhan tubuhnya. Aku menjadi curiga jangan-jangan dia masih perlu minum susu sebelum tidur atau lebih parah lagi, dia masih mengemut jempolnya kalau tidur. Tidak tahu apakah aku harus merasa kesal atau tertawa, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menggeleng. Kenapa bisa aku jatuh cinta pada laki-laki seperti ini? Seseorang yang mengungkapkan kata cinta dengan menjambak rambutku, mengolok-olok selera musikku, sebelum akhirnya menerorku melalui pesan. Ini semua tidak masuk akal. Tapi ketika aku ingat bahwa dialah yang sudah menjagaku ketika aku mabuk, menenangkanku ketika aku menangis, memastikan agar jantung Appaku tetap dalam keadaan baik, bahkan menawarkan bantuannya dalam urusan saham orangtuaku yang amblas, maka aku tidak lagi bertanya-tanya. Eunhyuk pernah bilang kepadaku bahwa cinta itu terkadang tidak masuk akal karena rasa ini bersangkut dengan hati dan perasaan bukan akal sehat. Sebagai orang yang selalu mengandalkan logika daripada hati, aku tidak pernah memahami kata-kata itu, hingga sekarang.

"Aku mengirimimu pesan dan menelefonmu berkali-kali setelah Chuseok, tapi kau tidak pernah membalasnya," ucapku pelan.

" _You did?_ " Kyuhyun kelihatan ragu. "Jujur, aku tidak pernah menerima telefon atau pesan darimu, kalau aku tahu aku pasti sudah menghubungimu. Well…. Kalau aku bisa mendapatkan nomormu lagi. Ponselku _crash_ selepas Chuseok jadi semua informasi di dalamnya hilang, termasuk nomormu. Aku membawa ponselku ke _service center_ dan ponselku ditahan hampir sebulan di sana, tapi mereka tetap tidak bisa memperbaikinya. Akhirnya aku harus mengganti ponsel dan nomorku."

Aku hanya terdiam dan menunggu entah apa.

"Aku tidak tahu caranya untuk meminta nomormu dari Eommamu, karena kau sendiri mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ingin aku menghubungimu lagi," lanjutnya dengan cepat. Kemudian, "Aku sudah memberikan nomorku yang baru ke Eommamu dan kakakmu."

Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak perlu memastikan kebenaran dari penjelasan Kyuhyun ini kepada kakakku dan Eommaku, aku tahu bahwa dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sebodoh ini selama ini dengan tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan bahwa ponsel Kyuhyun _crash_ sehingga tidak bisa menghubungiku? Ah… cinta itu memang buta.

Semuanya hanya masalah miskomunikasi yang berakhir dengan membuatku berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak tentangnya. Ingin rasanya aku membunuh kakakku dan Eommaku sekalian. Kalau saja mereka memberikan nomor Kyuhyun yang baru padaku dari dulu, maka aku bisa menghindari perasaan patah hati yang sudah menyalahkan mereka karena kemungkinan besar mereka menyangka bahwa aku sudah tahu pergantian nomor ini lebih dulu daripada mereka. Toh Kyuhyun seharusnya adalah temanku.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak meminta nomorku ketika kita bertemu di bulan Februari? Kau mengabaikanku dan bahkan tidak ingin memandangku sama sekali sepanjang pertemuan," omelku.

"Itu karena selama dua bulan aku sudah mencoba untuk menghapusmu dari pikiranku, tapi ketika aku melihatmu lagi…," Kyuhyun terdengar tersedak, sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya diriku menahan diri untuk tidak memohon agar kau mau berbicara padaku lagi."

"Tapi aku memang ingin berbicara denganmu. Aku merindukan semua pesan gilamu dan humormu yang terkadang membuatku bingung antara ingin memukulmu dengan _martial art_ -ku atau tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Aku merindukanmu, Kyuhyun,"

Kyuhyun tidak perlu membalas kata-kataku untuk tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku. Dia hanya menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan memelukku seakan-akan dia tidak akan melepaskanku sampai lima puluh tahun lagi. Oh, Kyuhyun, dengannya aku yakin hidupku tidak akan pernah membosankan karena dia akan memastikan bahwa aku tetap terhibur dengan segala keanehannya, dan aku… aku akan menikmati setiap detiknya. Ya…. Aku bisa hidup seperti ini. Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa dingin. Awalnya aku sangka bahwa itu hanya perasaanku saja, efek dari sadarnya aku akan seberapa dalamnya aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku, tetapi tiba-tiba tanganku sudah mati rasa, gigiku bergemeletuk, dan tubuhku menggigil, aku tahu bahwa aku betul-betul kedinginan.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu perasaanku padamu," samar-samar kudengar suara Kyuhyun. "Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku lagi?" ketika aku tidak juga mengatakan apa-apa dia melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatapku, "Sungmin?"

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dan menatapnya… dan menatapnya lagi. "A… ahhh… _I'm_ …," aku mencoba untuk berkata-kata, tetapi tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar karena lidahku beku.

" _I'm cold_ ," ucapku akhirnya dan untuk seperempat detik aku kehingan penglihatanku.

Tenggorokanku terasa kering dan kepalaku mulai pusing dan aku tahu bahwa besok aku tidak akan bisa bangun dari tempat tidur karena flu.

" _Oh God. I'm an idiot_ ," teriak Kyuhyun sebelum buru-buru menanggalkan jasnya dan menyampirkannya pada bahuku, lalu memelukku dengan erat sambil mengusap-usap punggungku. Kehangatan langsung menyelimutiku. Ingin rasanya kuangkat kedua tangan untuk memeluk tubuhnya yang besar, hangat, dan terasa aman itu, tapi aku terlalu kedinginan untuk melakukan itu semua.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-TBC-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hallloooooo sorry ya telat lagi updatenya**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Okay deh ga banyak cuap dan sorry juga kalo banyak typo hehhe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **So, review please?**_

 _ **Thankyou!^^**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**5 Mei**_

 _Apakah semuanya sudah benar-benar selesai? Aku masih tidak bisa percaya akhirnya semua menjadi Seperti ini. Ahhh… kepalaku terasa berat, hidung dan tenggorokanku gatal, dan badanku sakit semua. Tapi jika diminta, so pasti aku akan melakukan ini semua lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

Andai saja kisah cintaku dan Kyuhyun bisa berakhir dengan romantis seperti di cerita dongeng Cinderella, Snow White, atau Ariel si putri duyung. Bahkan Fiona pun mendapatkan cerita romantisnya dengan diselamatkan oleh Shrek dari istana yang dijaga seekor naga dengan semburan apinya. Dan di satu sisi memang aku menemukan pengeranku, tapi tidak seromantis itu. Kenyataannya adalah bahwa malam di Empire itu diakhiri dengan kemunculan Sylvain yang ketika melihatku berada di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun hanya berkata, "Jadi kau di sini rupanya." Sebelum kemudian dengan santai memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kyuhyun. Aku hanya perlu menggerakkan kepalaku ke kanan agar bisa melihat wajah Sylvain, sebelum Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Seperti juga kedua kakakku, dia akan menjadi tipe laki-laki sangat posesif terhadapku, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak keberatan.

Kusadari bahwa kedua laki-laki itu sedang menilai satu sama lain dengan satu tatapan singkat yang meliputi ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun karena wajahku masih terkubur di depan kemejanya, tapi aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Sylvain yang kini kusadari sebenarnya memang Kyuhyun jauh lebih tampan daripada Sylvain, yang jauh dari kata bersahabat. Aku cukup terkejut ketika mereka bisa bertukar salam, bahkan berjabat tangan tanpa salah satu dari mereka atau bahkan keduanya berakhir dengan babak belur.

Ahhh… sepertinya mimpiku tidak akan pernah jadi kenyataan. Aku bukanlah perempuan yang haus darah, tetapi perempuan pada umumnya menyukai hal-hal romantis. Dan tidak ada yang lebih romantis daripada melihat dua orang laki-laki HOT, yaitu Sylvain dan Kyuhyun, memperebutkan cinta seorang wanita biasa, di dalam situasi ini berarti aku.

Dan keterkejutanku belum berakhir sampai di situ, karena kemudian kudengar suara Sylvain bertanya, "Sungmin kenapa, Kyuhyun?"

Dan Kyuhyun menjawab, "Kedinginan setelah kehujanan."

Lalu suara Sylvain lagi, "Kalau dia yang kehujanan, kenapa kau juga basah?"

"Karena aku juga kehujanan, sama seperti Sungmin," jawab Kyuhyun

"Apa masa kecil kalian kurang bahagia sampai bermain hujan-hujanan segala?" balas Sylvain.

Kemudian mereka terdiam sejenak dan kupikir inilah saatnya Kyuhyun akan meninju Sylvain. _YESS!_ Akhirnya aku bisa melihat dua laki-laki bertengkar karena aku. Tapi aku hanya berakhir kecewa ketika kudengar mereka berdua mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ugh… aku tidak pernah mengerti humornya laki-laki, dan andai saja bibirku tidak beku, aku mungkin sudah menyuarakan kekesalanku. Kucoba untuk menjauh dari dada Kyuhyun yang meskipun hangat tetapi karena dilapisi pakaian basah tidak cukup untuk mencegah jari-jari tanganku yang mulai mati rasa. Aku perlu selimut agar tidak kedinginan lagi. Aku ingin berteriak kepada mereka untuk segera menyelesaikan percakapan ini, tapi mereka terlalu sibuk menikmati aktivitas _'male bonding'_ untuk memedulikanku.

"Kebetulan kau menyebut tentang masa kecil. Aku tidak tahu kalau Sungmin, tapi kalau aku… Masa kecilku sangat bahagia karena aku sudah mengenalnya," ucap Kyuhyun dan meskipun aku tahu bahwa kata-katanya terdengar seperti diambil dari suatu roman picisan, tetapi aku tetap meleleh juga ketika mendengarnya.

"Dasar… sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Sungmin sangat mencintaimu. Karena biar pun aku bertapa seminggu di gunung, aku tidak akan bisa mempunyai ilham untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang baru saja kau katakan tentang dia," Sylvain mengucapkan ini sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh dan kurasakan tubuh Kyuhyun menegak dan perlukannya melonggar sedikit. Aku tidak perlu melihat wajahnya untuk tahu bahwa dia sedang tersenyum lebar.

 _Bugger it_. Sepertinya kini aku tidak perlu lagi mengatakan betapa aku mencintai Kyuhyun, karena dia sudah mendengarnya dari Sylvain. Seperti mengetahui bahwa dia telah melewati suatu garis yang seharusnya tidak ia lewati, Sylvain berkata, "Aahh… _Bytheway_ aku atau kau yang akan mengatarnya pulang?"

"Tentu saja aku," jawab Kyuhyun dengan agak sedikit ganas, yang membuat Sylvain mundur selangkah sambil mengangkat kedua tanganya tanda menyerah.

"Kalau begitu, aku usulkan supaya kau membawa dia pulang sekarang karena bibirnya sudah membiru," kata Sylvain sambil menunjuk kepadaku.

 _God bless this bloke_ , dia benar-benar orang baik. Dihadapkan dengan gata santai Sylvain, Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat, akhirnya dia hanya berkata, " _Oh… right_ ," sebelum kemudian mulai menuntunku pergi. Pada detik ini rasa kantuk menyerangku dengan tiba-tiba dan aku bersusah payah untuk tetap membuka mataku. Ohhh… sepertinya enak kalau aku bisa tidur sekarang. Sebentar lagi… sebentar lagi aku sudah bisa mengganti cheongsam yang basah ini dengan piama kesayanganku, merangkak ke atas tempat tidurku yang sangat nyaman, dan tidur dengan nyenyak sampai lusa. Dengan begitu kupertintahkan kedua kakiku untuk tetap berjalan.

"Dan mungkin kau ingin langsung membawanya ke mobil supaya orang tidak bertanya-tanya jika nanti melihat dia basah kuyup seperti itu. Oh ya, sekalian ini kau bawa tas Sungmin, tadi ketinggalan di dalam." Langkahku dan Kyuhyun terhenti untuk meraih tas tanganku yang disodorkan oleh Sylvain, lalu mengambil beberapa langkah menjauhi Sylvain, tapi sebelum jauh dia berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya.

" _Thanks, man_ ," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Pastikan kau benar-benar menjaganya karena kalau tidak nanti kau akan berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk, sahabatnya Sungmin. Dan aku hanya mengatakannya padamu. Kau tidak ingin sampai itu terjadi, bukan," balas Sylvain.

Mendengar pernyataan Sylvain aku menjadi bertanya-tanya. Apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk sampai dia takut dengan sahabatku yang setahuku tidak pernah meninggikan suaranya itu. Tapi sebelum aku bisa mendalami lagi permasalahan ini, Kyuhyun sudah setangah menuntun dan setengah menggendongku menuju mobil yang diparkir di area VIP, tidak jauh dari situ. Tanpa peduli bahwa aku akan membasahi kursi mobilnya yang untungnya berlapiskan kulit, Kyuhyun langsung mendudukkanku di kursi penumpang sebelum buru-buru menuju kursi pengemudi.

Dia baru saja menstarter mobilnya ketika kulihat Sylvain berlari-lari ke arah kami sambil menenteng sepatuku. Kyuhyun menurunkan jendela untuk mengambil sepatu itu sebelum meletakkannya di kursi belakang, kemudian dia langsung tancap gas.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun oleh sinar terang yang menyinari wajahku. Kepalaku berat, seperti ada yang memukulnya dengan martil berkali-kali. Kufokuskan mataku untuk melihat ke sekelilingku dan menyadari bahwa perabot yang ada di kamar itu bukan milikku. Segala sesuatunya kelihatan terlalu antic dan kuno. Dan untuk satu detik aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku sedang bermimpi. Suatu mimpi saat aku sudah dilempar ke era tahun 1800-an. Tapi rasa sakit pada kepalaku mengingatkan bahwa ini semua nyata, bukan mimpi. Tiba-tiba perasaan _déjà vu_ menyerangku. _NOT AGAIN!_ Teriakku dalam hati. Secepat tanganku yang terasa kaku bisa bergerak, kuangkat selimut yang menutupi tubuhku dan mengintip ke bawah. Phewww,,, tubuhku ditutupi oleh kaus kedodoran berwarna hitam.

Kutarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencium bau aneh, seperti kayu cendana. Terakhir kali aku mencium bau seperti ini adalah ketika pemakaman kakekku hampir dua puluh tahun yang lalu, beberapa bulan sebelum aku pindah ke Seoul. Beliau disemayamkan di rumah duka di Ilsan selama dua hari untuk menunggu agar semua keluarga bisa berkumpul. Aku tidak pernah suka akan bau itu, karena selalu mengingatkanku akan wajah kakekku yang tertidur di dalam peti. Wajahnya agak membiru dan sedikit bengkak, efek dari serangan jantung yang mengakhiri hidupnya. Yang jelas wajah itu terlihat sangat tidak natural dan sedikit mengerikan untuk dilihat oleh anak berumur sepuluh tahun. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Eomma bersikeras agar aku mencium jasad kakekku untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kemudian peti itu ditutup. Kututup mataku rapat-rapat dan mendekatkan bibirku pada kening kakek. Kuingat bahwa kulitnya terasa dingin di bawah sentuhan bibirku. Kutarik napasku sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa indra penciumanku tidak sedang kacau, dan sekali lagi bau kayu cendana menyambutku. _Bloody brilliant_ , sekarang aku akan memiliki beberapa mimpi buruk karena memoriku sudah terpicu bau ini. Aku ada dimana sebenarnya?

Tiba-tiba kudengar pintu terbuka dan wajah seorang wanita setengah baya yang sepertinya bukan orang Korea asli terluhat khawatir, muncul di hadapanku. Dia mendekat kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya ke keningku dan berkata, "Sudah turun panasnya."

Siapa pula wanita yang sekarang sedang berbicara dengan bahasa korea yang sangat fasih ini? Sebelum aku bisa mengutarakan pertanyaanku, dia sudah menghilang dan aku mendengar bunyi pintu ditutup dan sekali lagi aku seorang diri di dalam kamar itu. Dengan susah payah kuangkat kepalaku.

"Owww," ucapku pelan.

Kudengar pintu kamar sekali lagi dibuka dan langkah berat yang agak terburu-buru terdengar mendekatiku. "Min?" Aku tidak perlu melihat wajahnya untuk tahu pemilik suara itu. Dua tangan besar dan kuat memintaku untuk kembali berbaring. Kalau tidak sedang merasa terlalu lelah bercampur bingung, mungkin aku sudah melakukan perlawanan, tapi aku hanya merelakan tubuhku untuk kembali dibaringkan dan ditutupi selimut. Kurasakan kasur di sebelah kananku agak menurun di bawah beban berat, disusul dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkari pinggangku sebelum tubuhnya dengan sangat berhati-hati menyelimuti tubuhku dari belakang. Kurasakan kehangatan tubuhnya pada punggungku.

"Tidurlah, nanti aku akan membangunkanmu satu jam lagi untuk minum obat," bisiknya dan mencium rambutku sambil berkata sesuatu yang terdengar seperti ' _I love you_ ', dan aku pun tertidur lagi.

Kyuhyun memang membangunkanku lagi untuk memintaku makan bubur yang sudah disediakan agar bisa minum obat. Dan dalam situasi lain aku kemungkinan akan protes, tetapi kali ini aku hanya pasrah ketika Kyuhyun mulai menyuapiku. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat tidak sabaran dengan kunyahan pelanku. Sembari aku mengunyah dia berkata, "Maaf kalau aku membawamu ke rumah orangtuaku, karena ini yang paling dekat dari Empire dan aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko kalau kau harus lebih lama lagi memakai baju yang basah. Suhu badanmu sekarang memang sudah turun, tapi tadi malam kau demam cukup tinggi." Aku hanya diam saja mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. "Apa kau ada janji dengan seseorang hari ini?" lanjutnya.

Sekarang hari Minggu, bukan hari kerja. Jadi mungkin yang menelefonku adalah sahabat-sahabatku atau keluargaku. Kugelengkan kepalaku.

"Apa kau menginginkan ponselmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil terus menyuapiku.

Sekali lagi kugelengkan kepalaku dan Kyuhyun pun mengangguk.

"Kau tidak marah, bukan, kalau aku membawamu ke sini? Karena aku tidak tahu alamat apartemenmu."

Kuanggukan kepalaku tanda mengerti, tetapi Kyuhyun kelihatan terkejut dan bertanya, "Kau marah?" dengan nada khawatir.

Kugelengkan kepalaku dan mencoba untuk tersenyum dan Kyuhyun terlihat mengembuskan napas lega.

"Oh ya, hanya sebagai informasi, bukan aku yang mengganti bajumu, tapi Eommaku. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak melihat apapun tadi malam," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kaus yang kukenakan.

Kenapa dia terlihat sangat ketakutan? Apa dia takut aku akan marah karena sekali lagi dia membawaku ke tempat asing bukannya ke kamar hotelku atau rumahku? Aku sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk marah. Aku malahan merasa berterima kasih karena dia sekali lagi sudah menjagaku tanpa diminta. Aku hanya bisa memaksa lima suapan masuk ke dalam perutku sebelum aku merasa terlalu lelah untuk mengunyah. Kyuhyun lalu menyodorkan obat yang harus kuminum sebelum membiarkanku tidur lagi. Setelah itu aku tenggelam di antara alam mimpi dan sadar. Beberapa kali aku dibangunkan untuk makan sesuap bubur dan minum obat, tapi aku terlalu teler dan hanya melakukan itu semua secara reflex, sebelum kemudian tewas lagi. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ketika kurasakan usapan lembut pada bahuku.

" _Sweetheart, can you wake up? You need to drink your medicine?_ " ucap suara lembut yang sangat keibuan.

Kubuka mataku pelan-pelan dan melihat wajah wanita paruh baya yang aku temui sebelumnya, sedang tersenyum padaku. Mengingat-ingat penjelasan Kyuhyun padaku sebelumnya, aku bertanya tanya apakah ini Eomma Kyuhyun. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun itu blasteran. Well… itu menjelaskan kenapa kulitnya putih bersih, rambutnya yang terkadang terlihat ada merahnya kalau dibawah sinar lampu, dan matanya yang ada hijaunya. Itu juga menjelaskan bentuk tubuh Keira yang sangat bongsor.

Aku mencoba untuk duduk, tetapi badanku terasa kaku dan agak lengket. Tanpa kusadari kaus yang kukenakan sudah basah karena keringat. Lalu kusadari bahwa kini kaus yang kukenakan berwarna putih, bukan hitam lagi. Aku rupanya sudah terlalu teler untuk menyadari proses pergantian kaus ini. Eomma Kyuhyun (aku memutuskan bahwa wanita ini memanglah Eomma Kyuhyun) membantuku untuk duduk dengan meletakkan beberapa buah bantal di belakang punggungku.

"Bisa makan?" tanyanya dan duduk di sampingku di atas tempat tidur.

Aku mengangguk, lalu tanpa ancang-ancang dia berkata, "Aaaa," dan dia menyodorkan suapan bubur padaku. Astaga! Aku merasa seperti masih _Elementary School_ dengan perlakuan seperti ini. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Eommaku menyuapiku. Aku sudah terlalu lama hidup mandiri sehingga lupa rasanya untuk dimanjakan seperti ini. Kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti tubuhku menandakan bahwa aku sebenarnya merindukan perlakuan seperti ini.

Kubuka mulutku dan menelan suapan pertama yang disusul suapan kedua dan ketiga dengan cepat. Tanpa kusangka-sangka ternyata aku lapar. Tentu saja aku lapar, inilah pertama kali otot-otot mulutku tidak terlalu lelah untuk mengunyah dan perutku bisa menerima makanan lagi dalam waktu… mmmhhh apa sekarang masih hari minggu atau sudah berganti ke hari senin? Setelah bubur satu piring itu ludes dan meminum obat yang disodorkan oleh Eomma Kyuhyun, kusandarkan kembali kepalaku ke bantal. Kepalaku sudah tidak pusing lagi dan meskipun tubuhku masih terasa lemas, tetapi otot-ototku tidak sesakit sebelumnya.

Kufokuskan mataku pada jam dinding di kamar itu, jam sepuluh kurang lima menit. Pagi kalau dilihat dari sinar matahari yang masuk melalu jendela.

"Sebelum Kyuhyun pergi tadi dia titip pesan pada Bibi untuk memastikan agar kau istirahat di sini sampai dia pulang nanti jam lima. Dia harus pergi karena ada praktik," ucap Eomma Kyuhyun.

Benar saja, ternyata hari ini sudah hari senin. Hal pertama yang aku ingat adalah bahwa aku harus menelefon Kibum untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Hal kedua adalah bahwa aku harus mandi. Aku bahkan tidak berani menarik napas karena khawatir bau badanku yang kini menempel di tubuhku telah menodai selimut yang kugunakan. Kupaksa tubuhku untuk duduk dan mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Kau ingin kemana?" teriak Eomma Kyuhyun panik dan langsung menopang tubuhku dengan bahunya.

Aku hanya mengeluarkan kata, "mandi", sebelum Eomma Kyuhyun menuntunku ke kamar mandi di dalam kamar tidur itu.

"Bisa sendiri?" tanyanya lagi dan aku mengangguk. Meskipun terlihat agak ragu tapi setelah menunjukkan letak handuk dan kimono katun yang bisa kugunakan, dia kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi dan meninggalkanku sendiri.

Setengah jam kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan berbau seperti Kyuhyun. Kutemukan satu set pakaian bersih di atas tempat tidur yang sudah dibereskan dengan rapi, berikut celana dalam dan bra yang kukenakan dua hari yang lalu. Tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam kamar itu selain aku. Pelan-pelan kukenakan pakaian itu dan bertanya-tanya milik siapakah kaus yang kukenakan kali ini. Kucoba untuk mencari _hair-dryer_ agar bisa mengeringkan rambutku yang basah, tetapi aku tidak menemukannya di mana-mana. Aku baru menyadari bahwa kamar tersebut pasti adalah kamar laki-laki kalau dilihat dari segala sesuatunya. Mulai dari warna cat hingga bedcover, mulai dari brand shampoo hingga parfum yang ada di kamar mandi. Parahnya lagi, aku curiga bahwa ini adalah kamar tidur Kyuhyun.

Aku baru saja akan mengintip ke dalam lemari pakaian untuk mengumpulkan bukti lebih lanjut yang akan mengonfirmasikan kecurigaan, ketika pintu kamar sekali lagi dibuka tanpa diketuk dan Keira melangkah masuk. Tangannya kemudian menyodorkan sebuah telepon wireless padaku.

"Kyuhyun Oppa," ucapnya pendek. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

Secara reflex kuraih telepon itu. "Halo," ucapku dengan agak sedikit ragu sambil memperhatikan Keira dari sudut mataku. Gadis itu sudah mengambil singgasana di atas tempat tidur.

' _Eommaku bilang kau sudah bangun,'_ kudengar suara Kyuhyun dan tiba-tiba kurasakan seperti ada kupu-kupu di dalam perutku.

"I-iya," balasku sedikit tergagap.

Untungnya Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak mendengar kegagapanku dan lanjut bertanya, _'Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih pusing?'_

"Tidak. Sudah tidak pusing."

' _Sudah minum obat?'_

"Sudah."

' _Jangan banyak bergerak dulu kalau belum kuat. Kalau perlu apa-apa minta saja pada Eommaku.'_

 _Yeah right. Like that ever gonna happen_. Memangnya dia pikir aku sebegitu kurang ajarnyakah sampai mau mengeksploitasi kebaikan yang sudah aku terima? Kalau bisa sebenarnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada Eommanya dan menelepon taksi untuk membawaku pulang ke apartemenku sekarang juga. Tapi aku tahu bahwa Kyuhyun melakukan ini karena khawatir dan meskipun itu membuatku sedikit jengkel tetapi harus kuakui bahwa tingkah lakunya sweet juga.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Ini baru selesai mandi," jelasku akhirnya.

' _Sendiri?'_ Kyuhyun terdengar terkejut.

"Tentu saja, memangnya dengan siapa" balasku dengan nada lebih keras daripada yang kurencanakan.

Kulihat alis Keira naik beberapa derajat sambil menatapku.

Kyuhyun malah tertawa cekikikan mendengarku sebelum berkata lagi, _'Nanti malam mandi lagi?'_

Kutarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengontrol emosiku sebelum mengatakan, "Sepertinya begitu? Memangnya kenapa?"

' _Tunggu aku pulang, aku juga ingin mandi nanti malam?'_

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum aku menyadari makna kata-katanya itu dan ketika aku memahaminya aku langsung berteriak, "Kyuhyun, kau sudah gila!" dan meledek lah tawa Kyuhyun di telepon. Kalau saja dia berada di hadapanku aku mungkin sudah mencekiknya. Kenapa dia suka sekali menggangguku sih, omelku dalam hati. Sedetik kemudian aku baru sadar bahwa Keira ada bersamaku di dalam kamar, dan dia sedang menggeleng-geleng. _Oh great_ , aku benar-benar akan dipecat sekarang juga menjadi web designer Empire karena sudah memaki-maki klien. Sambil mengangkat jari telunjukku sebagai tanda permisi aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

' _Min?'_ kudengar suara Kyuhyun diantara tawanya.

"Kyu, bisa tidak sih kau tidak menggangguku untuk satu hari saja?" desisku.

' _Tidak bisa,'_ jawab Kyuhyun tanpa ragu-ragu seakan-akan ini adalah permintaan yang paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah dia dengar. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" aku mulai mSylvainkah bolak-balik dari shower ke toilet

' _Because I love you, of course,'_ balas Kyuhyun dengan lancarnya. Seakan-akan itu adalah penjelasan paling masuk akal yang bisa diberikan oleh siapa pun.

Aku bisa membayangkannya sedang memutar bola matanya dengan tidak sabaran. "Oh," ucapku terkejut sehingga langkahku terhenti. _Crikey. He is smooth, very smooth_. Dihadapkan dengan pernyataan seperti ini aku akan membalas apa? Dia sekarang rupanya sudah tahu bahwa satu-satunya cara untuk membuatku berhenti ngomel adalah dengan mengucapkan kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu.'

' _Min?'_

"Ya?"

' _Aku nanti pulang jam lima. Jangan pergi ke mana-mana, tungu sampai aku datang, okay?'_

 _WHATT!_ Dia ingin aku menunggu sampai dia pulang? Dia benar-benar gila. Aku perlu pulang, mandi, dan ganti pakaian. Aku tidak bisa bertemu Kyuhyun dengan tampang seperti ini. Seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur. Rambut sedikit acak-acakan, kulit yang kelihatan kering tanpa sentuhan lotion dan tanpa make-up.

' _Bytheway_ , _apa Keira masih disitu?'_

"Oh… uhm… sebentar ya," ucapku dan siap untuk keluar dari kamar mandi ketika kata-kata Kyuhyun selanjutnya membuat langkahku terhenti.

' _I love you_ , _Ming,'_ ucap Kyuhyun

Aku terdiam beberapa detik sebelum dengan agak tergagap membalas, " _Lo-love you too_."

' _I know_ ,' balasnya.

"Aggghhh…. Egomu itu…"

' _Selangit,'_ potong Kyuhyun. _'Yes, I know_. _Kau sudah pernah mengatakan itu padaku,'_ lanjutnya

" _Are we moving too fast_ dengan semua _I love you stuff?_ " tanyaku sedikit ragu.

' _No, definitely not. It's about a goddamn time,_ ' balas Kyuhyun antusias.

" _Oh, okay then,_ " ucapku pasrah. Buat apa lagi aku mengingkari hatiku yang jelas-jelas memang mencintai laki-laki satu ini?

' _Okay then,_ ' mau tidak mau aku tertawa mendengar balasan Kyuhyun ini.

"Sebentar, aku panggilkan Keira."

Kulongokkan kepalaku keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Keira terbaring terlentang di atas tempat tidurku… err…. Maksudku tempat tidur Kyuhyun yang tadi aku tiduri. Segera kuserahkan gagang telepon itu padanya.

Keira mengambil gagang telepon itu dariku sambil tersenyum. "Hellooo," ucapnya dengan ceria. Setelah itu aku hanya mendengarnya mengucapkan "oh", "oke", "iya", dan "no problem". Selama percakapan sepanjang lima menit itu berlangsung, aku mengelilingi kamar itu untuk mencari tasku. Aku menemukannya tergeletak di atas peti hitam yang di sandarkan pada kaki tempat tidur. Kukeluarkan ponselku untuk memeriksa pesan-pesan di dalam _mailbox_ -ku, tetapi kutemukan bahwa ponselku mati total kehabisan baterai. Kemudian kudengar Keira mengakhiri pembicaraan itu dan menutup telepon.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" pintaku

" _Sure_. Kyuhyun Oppa berpesan supaya aku membantu Eonni sebisa mungkin," ucap Keira dan langsung melangkah turun dari tempat tidur.

Aku tidak menghiraukan Keira yang kini memanggilku dengan Eonni bukannya 'kau', seperti biasanya dan berkata, "Bisakah kau menelefon taksi?"

" _Where are you going?_ "

"Pulang," jawabku singkat.

"Apa ada _emergency_?"

"Tidak ada, tapi aku harus pulang," jelasku. Ketika kulihat keraguan di mata Keira, aku menegaskan, "Sudah waktunya aku pulang."

Keira menggeleng. "Kyuhyun Oppa bilang Eonni sebaiknya menunggu sampai dia datang. Nanti dia yang akan mengantar Eonni pulang."

Kutatap mata Keira, mencoba membaca gelagatnya, tapi kelihatannya dia benar-benar serius menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya aku mengaku kalah dan mengempaskan diriku ke atas tempat tidur.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-TBC-**_


	19. Chapter 18 END

_**1 Juni**_

 _Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku bisa sebahagia ini, apalagi karena alasan utamanya adalah dia. Dia bisa menerimaku apa adanya. Dia mencintaiku dan dia hanya meminta supaya aku bisa mencintainya pula. Itu saja. Apakah ini gila?_

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata Keira orang yang cukup menyenangkan juga jika aku tidak menghiraukan gaya bicara Paris Hiltonnya, dan tanpa terasa aku sudah menghabiskan siang itu dengannya. Aktivitas ' _female_ _bonding'_ kami diawali dengan Keira meminjamkan hair-dryer-nya jadi aku bisa mengeringkan rambutku. Lalu dia memberi tur keliling rumah orangtuanya yang cukup besar dan penuh dengan perabot antik itu. Terkadang aku merasa seperti sedang berada di dalam museum, tapi satu hal yang menurutku unik dari rumah ini adalah bahwa hampir setiap dinding dan meja dihiasi oleh foto yang memberikan kehangatan dan rasa kekeluargaan pada rumah tersebut.

Keira menunjukkan foto Kyuhyun waktu _Elementary School_ dengan topi Mickey Mouse. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bahagia di foto itu. Dia kemudian menunjukkan beberapa foto Kyuhyun lagi dari dia _Elementary School_ hingga kuliah. Satu dinding ruang tamu dipenuhi foto anggota keluarga itu sedang mengenakan toga dengan berbagai warna dan aksesoris sesuai dengan universitas masing-masing. Kemudian kami menuju halaman belakang untuk makan siang dan aku sempat mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Eomma Kyuhyun karena sudah mengurusku selama aku sakit. Aku tidak bertemu muka dengan Appa Kyuhyun yang menurut Keira sedang berada di kantor, tapi aku melihat fotonya. Appa Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan dan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap, keluarga Kyuhyun memilik gen yang sangat sempurna. Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan Appa Kyuhyun.

Selama makan siang Eomma Kyuhyun memastikan bahwa aku tidak kurang makan dengan mengatakan,

"Tambah lagi, Sungmin," setiap lima menit sekali. Aku merasa agak canggung dengan segala perhatian ini. Dan kalau bibi tidak sedang sibuk untuk membuatku merasa seperti ratu untuk sehari, dia menatapku sambil tersenyum penuh arti. _Okay, this is slightly creepy._ Aku merasa seperti dia tahu sesuatu tentangku yang aku tidak mau dia tahu. Untung saja kemudian makan siang itu berakhir dan Keira mengusulkan agar kami mengurung diri di dalam kamar Kyuhyun, jadi aku bisa bernapas kembali. Dan di atas tempat tidurlah Kyuhyun menemukanku beberapa jam kemudian sedang cekikikan dengan Keira sambil menonton TV.

Hari ini dia mengenakan kemeja biru muda dan celana hitam, tanpa dasi. Aku bisa melihat kaus putih pada belahan segitiga tempat dia mmbiarkan kancing paling atas kemejanya terbuka. Tanpa ragu-ragu Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menghampiriku dan duduk di sampingku. Perlahan-lahan dia membelai untaian rambutku dan mnyelitkannya di belakang daun telingaku. Entah kenapa, tapi aku merasa agak canggung bertemu muka dengannya.

" _Better?_ " Tanya Kyuhyun.

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun ini mungkin terdengar simple, seakan-akan dia hanya menanyakan kesehatan fisikku, tapi aku tahu bahwa itu bukanlah maksud pertanyaannya. Dia bertanya apakah aku merindukannya dan bahwa aku kini merasa lebih baik karena dia sudah datang. Dan sejujurnya, itulah yang aku rasakan. Pada detik itu aku tahu bahwa aku tidak harus merasa canggung dengannya.

Aku mengangguk tanpa menyadarinya. Kemudian kudengar suara Keira mengatakan,

"Awww…. _That is so sweet_." Dan wajahku langsung memerah. Aku sudah lupa bahwa Keira masih ada bersama kami.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengar komentar ini dan mendekatkan dirinya padaku di atas tempat tidur. Lutut Kyuhyun bersentuhan dengan pahaku. Dan wajahku sudah seperti tomat. Entah kenapa tetapi tiba-tiba aku merasa canggung dan agak malu, padahal dia belum melakukan apapun padaku dan aku yakin bahwa dia tidak berencana untuk melakukan apapun padaku, tidak ketika adik perempuannya berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan kami. Ingin rasanya aku menampar diriku sendiri karena semua kekonyolan ini, tapi aku harus puas dengan hanya menggeser badanku agar tidak ada bagian tubuhku yang menyentuh tubuhnya lagi. Kyuhyun mengerling melihat tindakanku, tetapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

" _I'II leave you two lovebirds alone_ ," ucap Keira dan merangkak turun dari tempat tidur.

" _You don't have to leave_ ," nada suaraku terdengar lebih tinggi daripada yang kurencanakan, tapi Keira hanya tersenyum dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Aku suka melihatmu seperti ini. Santai dan tidak memakai make-up. Natural," ucap Kyuhyun sambil melarikan jari-jarinya pada pipiku.

Kali ini aku membiarkannya menyentuhku, aku merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan itu. "Kau cocok memakai kaus aku." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk dadaku.

"Kaus ini sudah sangat usang kenapa kau masih disimpan sih?" balasku sambil menarik ujung kaus yang menutupi separuh pahaku.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku. "Itu kaus vintage, aku membelinya ketika menonton konser U2 di London. Konser pertama yang tiketnya aku beli dari gaji pertama tahun residensiku."

"Jadi baju ini ada nilai sentimentilnya." Aku langsung merasa tidak enak. "Apa kau ingin aku melepasnya?"

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kecuali kalau kau tidak keberatan aku melihatmu naked lagi, aku sarankan kau tetap memakai kaus itu. Aku tidak keberatan selama kau yang memakai kaus itu,"

"Oh," itu saja yang mampu kuucapkan

Kyuhyun mengasihaniku yang tidak bisa berkata-kata dengan bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" dan berdiri dari tempat tidur untuk kemudian melepaskan kemejanya

Sambil memperhatikan gerakannya aku menjawab, "Mmmhhh…. Dipaksa makan siang oleh Eommamu, menonton TV seharian dengan Keira, teruuuussss… oh ya, aku melihat fotomu yang memakai topi Mickey Mouse. Kau terlihat innocent banget. Aku yakin orang tidak akan menyangka kelakuanmu seperti anak setan."

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar komentarku dan lanjut menanggalkan kaus putihnya sebelum kemudian membuka pintu lemari. Karena dia sedang membelakangiku, aku hanya bisa melihat gerakan otot-otot kuat pada punggungnya. Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri dan menyandarkan punggungku pada kepala tempat tidur sambil menikmati pemandangan ini..

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadapku dan sambil mengenakan sebuah kaus polo putih dia bertanya, "Kau terburu pulang?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin pulang sekarang," ucapku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau makan malam basama keluargaku dulu sebelum aku antar ulang?"

"Makan malam dengan keluargamu?" teriakku.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?"

"Tapi… tapi… aku tidak punya pakaian yang rapi," protesku.

"Kau tidak perlu berdandan hanya untuk makan malam bersama keluargaku. Apa yang kau pakai sekarang itu sudah cukup."

"Tapi… Kyu, apa yang akan mereka pikirkan tentang aku?"

"Oh… tentang itu. Eommaku menyukaimu."

"Tapi…"

"Sungmin… aku ini mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku…" Aku sudah siap memprotes kata-katanya ketika Kyuhyun memotongku, " _And if it's alright with you_ , aku ingin semua orang tahu tentang itu. Kita bisa memulainya dengan memberi tahu keluargaku, setelah itu keluargamu. Dengan begitu mungkin kakak-kakakmu bisa berhenti melihatku seperti mereka siap untuk membakarku hidup-hidup."

Aku tertawa mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

" _So, shall we?_ " Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya dan menunggu.

Tanpa berpikir lagi aku pun meraihnya dan kami berjalan keluar dari kamar sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Kyu," ucapku pelan.

"Ya?"

" _I love you_ ," ucapku sejelas mungkin.

" _Good_ ," jawab Kyuhyun pendek. Baiklah, aku sebenarnya mengharapkan balasan yang lebih panjang dan lebih romantis daripada itu, karena adalah kejadian yang cukup langka bagiku untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu secara langsung atas kemauanku sendiri, tapi itu tidak menghalangiku untuk menerima balasanya dengan sukacita.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku selalu menyangka bahwa memiliki seorang pacar itu lebih baik daripada single, tapi kini aku harus mengakui bahwa mempunya pacar itu tidak ada bandingannya dengan memiliki suami.

Menjadi seorang nyonya ada keuntungan dan kerugiannya. Keuntungannya adalah bahwa pertama, aku bisa bercinta kapan saja dan di mana saja aku mau; kedua, aku tidak perlu lagi tinggal di apartemen karena kini aku tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun, maka dengan begitu aku bisa lebih banyak menabung; dan ketiga, ada satu orang lagi, selain keluarga dekat dan sahabat-sahabatku, yang menerimaku apa adanya tanpa pernah mengeluh.

Kerugiannya adalah pertama, bahwa Kyuhyun mempunyai hak untuk meminta kami untuk bercinta kapan saja dan di mana saja dia mau; kedua, aku dan Kyuhyun harus duduk bersama-sama dan merencanakan pengeluaran bulanan dan tahunan kami karena menurut Kyuhyun dia tidak tahu bagaimana aku mengatur keuanganku sebelum kami menikah sampai aku tidak punya tabungan sepeser pun; dan ketiga, karena Kyuhyun menerimaku apa adanya, maka aku pun harus menerimanya apa adanya. Berikut kebiasaan-kebiasaan jeleknya yang mengompletkan rumah kami dengan segala peralatan elektronik yang menurutnya akan memudahkan kehidupan keseharian kami berdua, tapi menurutku hanya digunakan sebagai alasan untuk menutupi kemalasannya. Seperti mesin cuci pakaian yang bisa mencuci. Menakar pelembut, dan mengeringkan pakaian satu kali jalan, sebuah dishwasher, lemari es dengan mesin pembuat esnya sekalian, bahkan vacuum cleaner yang wireless dan bisa berjalan sendiri. Dan aku bahkan tidak bisa marah padanya karena setiap kali aku mau menyuarakan protesku dia berkata, " _You know I love you, right?_ "

Dan aku menjawab, " _Of course I do, but_ …," dan sebelum aku bisa melanjutkan argumentasiku, dia sudah memotong.

"Kau tahu, kau semakin cantik jika akan marah seperti sekarang," ucapnya dan mau tidak mau aku akan tersipu-sipu meskipun aku tetap akan berusaha untuk mengerlingkan mataku dan kelihatan marah. Aku masih harus mencoba untuk membiasakan diri untuk setiap kali Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa aku cantik. Pertama kali aku mendengarnya aku langsung lari mencari cermin dan mematutkan wajahku di sana selama sepuluh menit. Aku mengharapkan bahwa aku akan melihat adanya suatu perubahan yang sangat drastis pada wajahku, yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu, tetapi wajahku terlihat sama saja. Meskipun aku akui bahwa kini wajahku kelihatan lebih cerah dan mataku lebih bersinar mungkin karena rasa bahagia yang meluap-luap dan tidak bisa kututupi. Akhirnya karena kesal setiap kali melihatku tidak menghiraukan pujiannya itu, Kyuhyun menggeretku untuk berdiri di depan cermin, di sana dia menunjukkan segala sesuatu yang dia sukai tentang wajahku dan tubuhku.

Kini aku mencoba menerima pujian itu dengan tangan terbuka.

"Kau ingat kau masih berhutang satu hal padaku." Tanpa kusadari Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di hadapanku dan kedekatannya membuatku tidak bisa bernapas. Aku bertanya-tanya kapankah aku akan berhenti merasa seperti ini setiap kali dia dekat. Dan aku curiga bahwa jawabannya adalah sampai aku mati.

"Apa?"

Kami sudah menikah selama tiga bulan dan ini baru pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menyinggung tentang janji itu. Aku berpura-pura bodoh. "Maksudmu tentang membuatku hamil?" tanyaku dengan muka tidak bersalah dan berjalan menjauhinya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya sesaat sebelum berkata, "Itu memang penting dan aku berniat untuk membuatmu hamil sebelum akhir tahun ini. Tapi yang aku maksud bukan itu."

Aku sebenarnya sudah ingin tertawa, bukan saja karena melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang sekali lagi mengingatkanku kenapa aku menikah dengannya, tetapi juga tanpa sepengetahuannya haidku bulan ini telat dan bahwa kemungkinan besar aku hamil. Lain dengan perkiraan kedua kakakku yang aku yakin pasti bertaruh bahwa aku akan sudah hamil sebelum menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Kurasa aku dan Kyuhyun berhasil mengecewakan mereka. Kami berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya hingga kami menikah. Hal ini untuk memastikan bahwa alasan kami ingin menikah bukan hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan jasmani, tetapi karena kami memang mencintai dan menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain.

Aku sebenarnya memang berniat untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang kondisiku hari ini, tetapi aku sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Coba kau ceritakan lagi padaku, mungkin aku bisa ingat," balasku, kembali kepada topik pembahasan.

Kyuhyun terlihat kesal untuk beberapa detik, tetapi kemudian dia mengatur ekspresi wajahnya sebelum berkata, "Kau ingat tiga hari sebelum kita menikah dan aku menculikmu dari rumah orangtuamu untuk pergi ke rumahku dan kita sibuk membicarakan rencana hidup kita?"

"Membicarakan?" candaku. Seingatku kami hanya menghabiskan sekitar tiga puluh menit membahas topik itu sebelum kemudian tangan dan bibir Kyuhyun sibuk menelusuri bibirku.

Kalau saja Siwon Oppa tidak menelepon Kyuhyun untuk menanyakan keberadaanku pada jam tiga pagi ketika Eommaku sadar bahwa kamarku kosong, aku mungkin sudah menginap dirumah Kyuhyun dan melanggar janji kami berdua.

"Baiklah.. Membicarakan sedikit," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil meringis. Ketika melihat wajahku yang masih pura-pura bodoh Kyuhyun berkata dengan putus asa, "Kau mengerti maksudku, bukan?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Karena aku tidak yakin aku bisa."

Kyuhyun terlihat mengerutkan keningnya sambil bertolak pinggang sebelum kemudian tanpa aba-aba dia mulai menggelitiki pinggangku. Pada malam pernikahan kami, dia mengetahui tentang kelemahanku ini dan selalu menggunakannya sebagai senjata untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Kyuhyun baru berhenti mengelitikiku setelah aku minta ampun dan berjanji untuk menepati janji.

"Baiklah, aku akan minta naik jabatan hari senin, dan kalau mereka masih tidak memberi juga, aku akan mengundurkan diri dan membuka perusahaan sendiri," ucapku

Semenjak kami resmi berpacaran sekitar setahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun pada dasarnya sudah mencoba untuk membujukku agar menuntut kenaikan jabatan dari atasanku, dan kalau itu tidak berhasil, meninggalkan perusahaan tempatku bekerja yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak menghargai bakat yang kumiliki. Tetapi aku selalu ragu dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan melakukannya setelah kami menikah. Namun, aku sudah menunda keputusan ini selama lebih dari dua bulan dan berniat untuk menundanya lagi.

Kyuhyun mungkin percaya akan kemampuanku, tetapi aku sendiri masih bertanya-tanya apakah aku akan bisa melakukannya. Meskipun begitu, aku tahu bahwa aku harus berani mengambil keputusan ini karena kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bisa benar-benar berkembang.

" _That's my girl_." Kyuhyun langsung memelukku. Aku pun membalas pelukannya sambil mengembuskan nafas penuh kepuasaan. Kyuhyun, dia akan selalu bisa membuatku merasa tenang dan aman di dalam pelukannya. Dia akan selalu mendukungku untuk melakukan hal apa saja yang aku mau.

"Aku hamil," bisikku.

Reaksi Kyuhyun membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku memang sudah tahu bahwa Kyuhyun terkadang sering bertingkah laku seperti anak umur sepuluh tahun, tapi apa yang dilakukannya ketika mendengar berita ini membuatku bertanya-tanya apa jangan-jangan dia lebih seperti anak umur lima tahun daripada sepuluh tahun. Dia melompat-lompat dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila sebelum kemudian menarikku dari tempat tidur dan memelukku sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku dan kepada Tuhan berkali-kali.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-END-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku tau ini telat banget maafff yaaa maaaffffff maaf updatenya ga sesuai jadwal...**_

 _ **Sebenernya udah mau upadate, tapi berhubung sinyal di mahadku lagi ngadat dan sibuk sama tugas ospek+kegiatan mahad jadi terpaksa ditunda dulu...**_

 _ **Maaf yaa kalo bikin kalian nunggu lama Semuanya ga berjalan sesuai rencanaku :(**_

 _ **Berhubung ini juga baru pegang laptop buat ngerjain tugas jadi aku sempetin sekalian buat update.. Banyak yg nanyain juga kapan dilanjut jadi ngrasa bersalah akunya**_

 _ **Makasih buat semua readers yg tetep setia sama cerita ini, maaf kalo updatenya sering telat yaa..**_

 _ **Pokoknya BIG THANKS banget buat kalian para readers tercintaa fufufufufu~~~ :****_

 _ **THANKYOU! SEE U**_


	20. EPILOG

EPILOG

.

.

.

.

.

"Angkat tangan kanan, sekarang tangan kiri. _Good job_ ," samar-samar kudengar suara Kyuhyun.

Aku sedang duduk di depan laptopku di ruang makan sementara Kyuhyun sibuk memandikan Sunghyun, putra kami yang kemarin baru merayakan ulang tahunnya yang pertama. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi Kyuhyun suka sekali berbicara dengan Sunghyun sambil memandikannya, seakan-akan Sunghyun bisa mengerti apa yang daddynya katakan. Ini adalah rutinitas _weekend_ kami saat Kyuhyun mengambil alih semua kewajiban sebagai orangtua dan meringankan bebanku selama dua hari agar aku bisa menyelesaikan hal-hal yang sempat terbengkalai karena harus mendahulukan tugasku sebagai seorang ibu.

Beberapa bulan sebelum Sunghyun lahir, aku mendapatkan kenaikan jabatan, tetapi aku belum bisa benar-benar menikmati ruangan pribadiku karena sudah harus mengambil cuti hamil. Awalnya aku sebenarnya berencana untuk kembali bekerja secepatnya, tetapi kemudian aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak akan bisa bekerja sebagai senior web designer full-time dengan jamnya yang tidak menentu sambil mengurus bayi. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja dari perusahaan itu dan kini aku dengan beberapa teman senior web designer lainnya sedang berencana untuk membuka agensi baru yang meskipun kecil tetapi jam dan beban kerjanya bisa dinegoisasikan. Kyuhyun memberiku dukungan penuh atas rencanaku ini dengan menjadikan Empire dan beberapa perusahaan milik teman-temannya dan teman-teman Keira sebagai klien pertamaku. Awalnya aku merasa ragu atas keputusan Kyuhyun ini karena aku merasa seperti sudah mencuri klien dari perusahaan lamaku, tetapi menurut Kyuhyun ini legal-legal saja.

Selama masa kehamilanku aku sebenarnya agak khawatir bahwa aku dan Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa menjadi sepasang orangtua yang baik, bukan saja karena gaya hidup kami yang terlalu sibuk, tapi juga kurangnya pengalaman kami bergaul dengan balita, sehingga kami sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat jika mendengar anak kecil menangis. Eommaku menjelaskan bahwa insting sebagai orangtua akan datang dengan sendirinya, dan sepertinya hal itu terbukti pada Kyuhyun yang langsung menerjuni perannya sebagai seorang ayah tanpa ragu-ragu. Tapi aku? Sampai sekarang saja aku masih sedikit takut untuk memandikan Sunghyun, sehingga tugas tersebut biasanya jatuh ke tangan _baby-sitter_ atau Kyuhyun kalau suamiku itu memang sedang ada dirumah, contohnya seperti hari ini.

"Ming, sudah selesai. Aku atau kau yang memakaikan pakaiannya?" teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi. Dan aku pun beranjak dari kursiku menuju kamar mandi. Kugendong Sunghyun masuk ke kamar tidurnya untuk dibedaki dan dipakaikan baju. Aku selalu suka aroma kamar ini yang merupakan campuran antara bedak bayi dan minyak telon. Kyuhyun hanya berdiri di depan pintu dan memperhatikan kami sambil tersenyum. Tubuhnya yang besar itu terlihat aneh berada di dalam kamar bayi, belum lagi karena handuk kecil dengan gambar Winnie the Pooh milik Sunghyun yang tersampir di bahu kanannya. Tapi dia tidak terlihat risi sama sekali dengan penampilannya yang terlihat lebih feminim dan kebapakan. Dia bahkan terlihat bahagia dan puas. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Meeting you again for one moment. I wish for that over and over, all the time. Over and over, everytime..."_

 _–_ _ **Cho Kyuhyun-**_

 _ **.**_

" _Thank you, the words I can't say yet. Everything. I'll hold you in my arms, carrying that joy.."_

 _ **–Lee Sungmin-**_


End file.
